The Cheating Lover
by serendipity-789
Summary: El amante tramposo SLASH Draco quiere recuperar una vida que perdió en la guerra, para eso necesita a Harry. El Slytherin que creía muerto resucita cuando sus planes cambian.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, holita... Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez es una historia sencilla y ligera. No me voy a liar mucho con los secundarios. Es un Harry/Draco puro, duro y sencillo. Espero que os guste. Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 1: El primer día ---

Llenó lentamente con aire sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para sentir más y de nuevo esa sensación. El aire de Escocia le llenó de recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia la cabeza.

Soltó el aire después de retenerlo unos segundos y volvió a la realidad. El andén estaba vacío. No esperaba un gran recibimiento a su vuelta a Hogwarts, pero sí alguien que le ayudase con su equipaje… Algo decepcionado, se cerró un poco el abrigo y levitó su baúl tras él.

Había terminado hacía dos años la carrera de medimago pero en vez de ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente, había decidido hacer el doctorado y la especialización en medicina deportiva. Si Lucius no se había puesto muy contento al principio con su elección de carrera, sí lo había hecho con la especialidad… "Los deportistas pagan bien" había dicho dando así su aprobación. Ambos sabían que había muy pocos medimagos con esa especialidad.

Así que consiguió una beca que no le hacía falta pero que le daba más crédito en el mundo médico. Buscó al mejor tutor y, tras un duro año alejado de pacientes y de dejarse las rubias pestañas en los libros de anatomía del deporte, había conseguido que la actual directora de su antiguo colegio, le permitiese hacer sus investigaciones y prácticas para la tesis utilizando como cobayas a los alumnos de Hogwarts. ¡Qué mejor sitio para encontrar todo tipo de lesiones y fracturas raras! Había pensado. Su tutor, Edgar Von Dietter, estuvo de acuerdo.

Poppy se sintió feliz cuando la consultaron si no le importaba ser la tutora del antiguo alumno, después de todo, ella era la que más sabía sobre esa enfermería, y un ayudante no le vendría mal, porque ya estaba algo cansada y pensando en jubilarse.

Vio una carroza del colegio acercarse a toda velocidad por la carretera polvorienta. Sonrió. No había confesado a nadie que tenía un segundo gran motivo para estar ahí… y por ahora, no se lo confesaría ni a sí mismo. Hogwarts seguía reuniendo en sus aulas a grandes magos que, si querían podían leer su mente, y a los que no estaba dispuesto a dar "esa" información.

Un muchacho de su edad, pero bastante más alto y corpulento que él, bajó de la carroza y se acercó con la mano levantada hacia él.

.-Malfoy… Siento el retraso, no iba a venir yo a recibirte, pero en el último momento Hagrid ha tenido que encargarse de otros asuntos – Se justificó con educación.

.-Longbottom – Fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo.

.-Bien – Dijo el chico algo intranquilo. Draco sonrió para sus adentros mientras le seguía hacia la carroza. El Gryffindor aún recordaba como le había amargado la existencia hacía tiempo, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, en el que Draco se concentraba en el paisaje, Neville no pudo evitar preguntar:

.-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? – Preguntó esperanzado.

.-Sí – Neville ocultó su disgusto – Al menos todo este curso… Y si todo va bien, probablemente el siguiente.

.-¡Ah! Ya… bueno. Estuvimos discutiendo dónde hospedarte… No había un cuarto de ayudante de enfermería… Al final te hemos construido uno… Para que puedas vigilar por las noches a los enfermos. Poppy ya es muy mayor y…

.-¿Faltan 15 días para que lleguen los estudiantes, verdad? – Le cortó.

.-Sí. Los profesores estamos en plena preparación del curso… Hogwarts ha cambiado desde que nosotros estudiamos allí.

.-¿Y a parte de ti¿A quién más conozco? – Llevaba días rezando por saber la respuesta a esta pregunta. Si sus planes habían fallado, sería un año horrible.

.-Creo que a casi todos… - Fue su vaga respuesta. Draco le pateó mentalmente, quería nombres… Suspiró y se tranquilizó pensando que en pocos minutos sabría la respuesta igual – Zabini es el jefe de tu casa desde este curso…

.-¿Y de las demás?

.-Winny Miller de Ravenclaw… Supongo que la recordarás, estaba en séptimo cuando nosotros entramos… - Draco afirmó con la cabeza aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era – Diana Vallecito de Hufflepuff… - Draco subió elegantemente la ceja a modo de interrogación – Es Venezolana… da clases de historia de la magia y dirige el club de lectura y literatura mágica… Ya te he dicho que las cosas han cambiado.

.-¿Y Gryffindor?

.-¡Ah! Charlie Weasley.

.-¡Vaya! – Fingió extrañeza – Pensé que sería Potter.

.-¿Harry? No, no… ¡qué va! – Rió el muchacho – Bastante tiene con las clases de vuelo a los de primero y las de DCAO – Draco volvió a sonreír para sí. Ya tenía la información que necesitaba, él estaba allí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de pasar por el despacho de la directora McGonagall y de saludar a Poppy que fue la única que mostró algo de alegría por tenerle de nuevo allí, entró en la que sería su nueva habitación durante un tiempo. Aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de la cena… y de ver a todos los que serían sus compañeros este curso.

El cuarto estaba adosado a la enfermería, de hecho había que pasar por dentro de la enfermería para poder acceder a él. Era espacioso. Tenía una enorme cama, estanterías por todas partes, un escritorio, otra mesa un poco más grande, sillas y unos cuantos cuadros que él recordaba que antes adornaban el despacho de Severus… Las telas eran verdes y plateadas… ¿Por qué suponían que a él le iba a gustar esos colores¿Por ser Slytherin? Cogió su varita y todo pasó a tonos azules y grises perlados… Miró a su padrino en uno de los cuadros… La última vez que se habían visto había sido para despedirse. La humedad había hecho mella en los huesos del profesor que se había jubilado prematuramente para trasladarse a vivir en zonas más cálidas… A parte que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, también se habían ido de allí unas semanas antes y Severus se aburría mortalmente sin nadie con quién discutir, así que había empacado y se había comprado la propiedad lindera con la de los Gryffindor. Parecía mentira, pero Sirius y Severus parecían haber rejuvenecido desde entonces según contaban las malas lenguas.

Miró por la ventana… ¡Genial! Pensó al ver el campo de quidditch. Comenzó a sacar y a colocar todo lo que había traído reducido no sólo en su maleta, sino también en tres baúles que había encogido y trasportado en sus bolsillos. Mientras los libros volaban por la habitación rumbo a su lugar en las estanterías, entró en el baño anexo. Satisfecho lo contempló y pensó que un buen baño antes de cenar le sentaría bien… Además, quería causar buena impresión… i "Necesitaba" /i causar buena impresión.

Comenzó a llenar la bañera y se dejó llevar mientras observaba el agua correr. Desde hacía tiempo había puertas que se le cerraban, sobre todo allí en el Reino Unido. Había tenido que estudiar en universidades privadas porque no le admitían en las públicas pese a ser un magnífico estudiante… Y aún así, sus matriculas habían sido el doble de caras que las de otros estudiantes… Pero Lucius no pestañeaba, ponía un cheque en blanco y sonreía como él solo sabía hacer, consiguiendo que a su hijo le admitieran en los barracones de becarios aunque pagase más que nadie en esas universidades. El tutor era americano, pese a su apellido alemán, ya que nadie le había querido apoyar y la beca… bueno, con un expediente como el de Draco, ni el Ministro se había atrevido a negársela aunque había buscado y rebuscado la forma de hacerlo. Por eso necesitaba a Harry Potter. Él era el único que conseguiría que la sociedad levantara esa barrera invisible que le había puesto. Era necesario hacerse amigo suyo, pensó mientras se sumergía en el agua caliente, ganarse su confianza y su apoyo. Nadie desconfiaría ni negaría nada a un amigo del héroe, si Harry confiaba en él… el mundo mágico también lo haría.

Sumergió su cabeza en el agua espumosa y luego se quedó un rato apoyado con los ojos cerrados, hasta que unas risas y gritos llamaron su atención. Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla. Fue hacia la ventana y allí los vio. Sobre sus escobas un grupo de unos cuatro o cinco profesores, jugaban un partido de todos contra todos… cuatro bludgers y la snitch, no había tanteo, ganaba el que sin caer de su escoba atrapaba la snitch. Debían de estar relajándose antes de cenar.

Los observó unos minutos. Potter era el mejor sobre la escoba con diferencia, pero les dejaba jugar… era curioso observarlo así, relajado. Le recordaba como un chico normal, pero ahora visto más de cerca… tal vez los años lo hubiesen mejorado. Sonrió para sí… tal vez el hacerse amigo del niño dorado fuese más agradable de lo que había imagino, pensó mientras cogía su varita y hechizaba la snitch para que se acercara a su ventana.

Harry bajó casi en picado hacia el objeto dorado, le gustaba jugar y dejar jugar, pero no le gustaba perder. La snitch flotaba despacio a la altura del segundo piso y evitando un par de bludgers, fue hacia la codiciada pelotita alada. La cogió con esa facilidad innata en él que el rubio tanto admiraba y tras mirarla satisfecho, miró hacia la ventana cercana. No vio que Draco seguía en toalla con la varita en la mano derecha, sólo vio los ojos grises que lo miraban atento y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en ese rostro que era más perfecto de lo que él recordaba que era. Sonrió cansado y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de dirigir de nuevo su escoba hacia el resto de sus compañeros que le esperaban más arriba.

.-¿Qué pasa Harry¿Has visto un fantasma? – Bromeó Charlie.

.-No… Peor… He visto a Draco Malfoy – Respondió riendo.

.-Bien… Zabini ya no se sentirá tan solo en las mazmorras – Rió dando a Harry unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro.

.-Sí – Comenzó a descender – Pero recuerda que hemos prometido ser amables con él… Poppy me ha rogado que le haga la estancia agradable para que se quede a ayudarla.

.-Pues… - Neville aterrizó pesadamente – Espero que tenga sentido del humor, porque si no… mal hemos empezado.

.-¿Qué? – Charlie y Neville se miraron y rompieron a reír.

.-Ya lo verás en la cena – Dijo su compañero.

.-Sí… sólo le hemos preparado una pequeña bienvenida – Respondió el otro – Con alguna cosilla de la tienda de mis hermanos - Harry meneó la cabeza algo disgustado y algo divertido mirando al suelo. Luego levantó la mirada hacia la ventana del segundo piso y sonrió.

.-Bueno… Supongo que… Así averiguaremos si sigue siendo el mismo insoportable y pomposo capullo que recordamos.

Draco les observó un rato más antes de decidirse a cerrar las cortinas y terminar de arreglarse para la cena. Escogió la ropa y se puso delante del espejo… Entonces lo vio… Sus cejas, su cabello… Miró a su entrepierna… ¡Merlín¡Todo su pelo había desaparecido! Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar mientras miraba su imagen pelona en el espejo. De dos zancadas llegó al baño y abrió de nuevo el grifo con el que antes había llenado la bañera… no había nada raro… pasó sus dedos por la superficie suave y lisa y los acercó a su nariz…

.-¡Malditos Weasley! – Rugió.

Durante años había sufrido estoicamente… y había hecho sufrir, para qué negarlo, los efectos de los inventos de los gemelos. Eran famosos en los colegios mayores de las universidades… Y la "Depilación a la bañera" era uno de sus inventos broma más famoso. Se untaba toda la bañera con una crema casi indetectable que al contacto con el agua y el gel se trasformaba en un eficaz depilatorio. La idea era tan buena, que muchas mujeres y hombres… con bastante cuidado, lo usaban más que otros métodos depilatorios tradicionales, el problema es que el exceso de uso teñía la piel de verde y el pelo de determinadas zonas crecía también de ese color… Pero como broma para novatos era muy divertida.

La pócima crece pelo era la mejor solución al problema… pero tardaría toda una noche en volver a tener su aspecto normal. Suspiró… Luego iría a pedir al profesor de pociones que le diera los ingredientes necesarios que, por cierto, no era Zabini, él daba clase de trasformaciones… Esta noche lo descubriría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry suspiró mirando el botecito que tenía en la mano… No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Poppy le había amenazado con usar con él los métodos muggles para arreglar huesos, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir. Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió dejándole a medio gesto.

Draco le miró sorprendido y más sorprendido se quedó Harry al mirarlo ahora de cerca. El rubio había cubierto su calva con un pañuelo azul marino que hacía juego con la ropa que llevaba. Harry bajó despacio su mano y miró hacia el marco de la puerta que ahora le parecía muy interesante.

.-Hola Malfoy. Venía a… - Extendió el botecito hacia él.

.-Gracias – Respondió con suavidad aceptándolo – Me gustará poder peinarme mañana.

.-Se te ve muy raro sin cejas – Susurró el moreno que en el fondo dudaba si reírse o comportarse delante del rubio.

.-Sí, supongo… Tú también estás muy cambiado – Harry sonrió por compromiso asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar hacia el marco.

.-Es roble ¿verdad? – Harry le miró – El marco de la puerta… es de roble ¿no?

.-Sí… sí… eso parece… - Draco pensó que tenía los ojos más profundos que jamás hubiese visto.

.-Es buena madera… - ¿Qué coño estaba pasando¡Estamos hablando sobre el marco de una puerta! Pensó contrariado.

.-Sí… supongo que sí – Soltó aire repentinamente - Bueno, pues… - Dio un pequeño golpecito en la madera del marco – Bienvenido… Nos vemos en la cena – En un gesto instintivo le tendió la mano y Draco la aceptó sin dudar. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "Bueno, no importa" pensó girándose hacia la salida de la enfermería

.-¡Potter! – El moreno se quedó quieto dándole la espalda pero esperando que hablara – Tal vez otro día pueda jugar con vosotros… aún me acuerdo de cómo se persigue una snitch.

.-¡Claro! Cuando tú quieras Malfoy – Dijo esperando que eso no sucediera nunca.

Draco le observó desaparecer. No había sido un buen comienzo, Potter no tenía muchas ganas de tenerle cerca, eso lo podía ver hasta un ciego. Se había trasformado en un hombre atractivo… si no necesitase su amistad como la necesitaba, probablemente usaría otras armas para conseguir otras cosas de él bastante más físicas… ¡Qué irónico! Estaba maldiciendo por no poderse tirar al salva-mundos de Potter… La vida tenía un extraño sentido del humor, no cabía duda.

Puso el botecito sobre su mesita y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Antes de bajar a cenar, había pensado revisar el botiquín… al menos eso le daría un tema de conversación con el maestro de pociones o con Poppy en caso extremo, como realmente ocurrió.

Al llegar notó que todos se habían colocado ya de forma que a él sólo le quedaba un rincón que daba a la pared. A su lado estaba Zabini que a penas le miró, el rencor que le tenía guardado desde que ellos estudiaban se hizo patente, en frente había un hueco que ocupó Poppy al ver que se quedaba vacío. McGonagall se sentó al lado de ella mirando al resto del profesorado con enfado.

.-Parecen críos – Dijo regañándoles.

.-No se preocupe… Ya estoy acostumbrado – Susurró Draco sentándose con una dignidad ensayada durante años.

.-Se les pasará – Intentó consolarle Poppy mientras a los demás se les empezaban a escapar algunas risas – Es cuestión de tiempo.

.-Buenas noches – Saludó una mujer de mediana edad morena – Soy Diana Vallecito – Se presentó mientras se sentaba al lado de los demás y le ignoraba.

.-Ella es muy especial… no es nada contra ti, es sólo que le cuesta conocer gente nueva – Le informó de nuevo la directora.

.-Claro… He observado que el botiquín está algo vacío… - Comenzó a hablar intentando cambiar de tema. Mientras entablaba conversación con las dos mujeres observó que Blaise le escuchaba con atención, lo que era bueno… y que Harry no reía los comentarios de los compañeros… lo que era aún mejor.

Minerva miró hacia Harry, instintivamente se había dado cuenta de que él era importante para el rubio. No era tonta y desde el principio había intuido que Draco no sólo venía a practicar y a estudiar su doctorado de medicina… Tenía que haber algo que realmente le interesase… y ahora lo sabía. Un Malfoy nunca rechazaría tener un buen apoyo… y el moreno era el mejor que cualquiera pudiera tener en el mundo mágico. Por ahora no intervendría, a Draco tal vez se le pegase algo de la nobleza del moreno, y a Harry le vendrían bien nuevas relaciones… sociales.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holita.

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, jajajajajajaja. Bueno, dedico este capítulo a Livia y a Perla Negra, por los maravillosos momentos que me hacen pasar con sus escritos.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 2: Métodos muggles ---

Estaba claro que a Harry no se le podía acercar muy directamente. Si el moreno no había cambiado mucho de lo que recordaba de él, no le evitaría pero tampoco le buscaría. Así que, para evitar malos entendidos, no iría de frente hasta no tenerlo muy claro, salvo que la suerte se le pusiera de cara.

La situación se había relajado después de la bronca que la directora les había echado a todos en su despacho, y ya no hubo más bromas. Pero aún así, Draco mantuvo un poco las distancias. Consiguió sentarse más cerca de los profesores jóvenes, pero hablaba poco mientras escuchaba y aprendía, necesitaba conocer el suelo que pisaba. Mientras tanto, Harry le estudiaba a él. No sabía bien por qué, pero había notado que el moreno le vigilaba con el mismo interés que él lo hacía, y con la misma precaución.

Bajó despacio hacia los invernaderos. Se había cruzado con Harry en uno de los patios y como era costumbre en el moreno, le saludó con un gesto pero siguió concentrado en su tarea. Había sacado todas las escobas propiedad del colegio y las estaba revisando una a una para evitar accidentes.

Draco se permitió espiarle unos segundos. Era curioso ver al moreno cuando estaba cerca de una escoba de competición. Su rostro se relajaba llegando a parecer hasta hermoso, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial. Se detuvo en observar sus manos. Acariciaban cada parte de la escoba con deleite, con movimientos expertos… Notó un ligero escalofrío que le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo, sin poder evitar el pensar en esos dedos largos acariciándolo a él. Soltó el aire muy despacio intentando borrar esa idea de su mente. Harry paró.

Apoyó la escoba que tenía entre manos en el suelo y miró directamente a Draco de forma interrogativa. El rubio no dijo nada al verse descubierto, simplemente le miró de frente observando que los labios del moreno eran finos y que hacían una extraña mueca en ese momento.

.-¿Quieres algo Malfoy? – Preguntó serio pero sin enfado.

.-Sí – Suspiró – Pero creo que no vas a poder ayudarme. Lo siento si te he molestado. Sólo miraba… lo cambiado que estás desde la última vez que nos vimos.

.-Ya – Harry no sabía si eso era un halago o un insulto.

.-Bueno… Voy a seguir con lo mío. Hasta luego Potter.

.-Hasta luego.

Esta vez fue Harry el que se quedó quieto observando como el rubio se alejaba hacia los invernaderos. Sonrió al pensar las veces que ambos habían rodado por esa colina víctima de algún hechizo del otro. Era curioso observar que el Slytherin tenía unos movimientos elegantes incluso cuando resbalaba con las piedras del camino.

Sin querer le recordó más joven y asustado, acorralado en el suelo contra una pared semi-derruida y con la mano levantada intentando en vano evitar el hechizo con el que iba a ser castigado por su traición. Ese hechizo nunca llegó… Harry no había matado nunca hasta ese momento, sí que había maldecido, pero nunca había matado… Y el Avada salió sin más de su boca y su varita. Bellatrix no volvería a molestar con su lengua envenenada a nadie más. El rubio hizo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de caer desmayado de agotamiento debido al miedo y al dolor producido por sus piernas rotas. No se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, aunque Harry guardaba sin desenvolver un pequeño paquete que había llegado semanas más tarde con una nota firmada por Lucius, Narcisa y el mismo Draco, agradeciéndole el seguir los tres vivos. Tal vez luego, más tarde, lo abriese porque ya era el momento de pasar esa página.

.-Malfoy… - Saludó Neville saliendo detrás de una enredadera enorme.

.-Hola… Buenos días… Traigo una lista de plantas que Madame Pomfrey y yo hemos pensado que…

.-Trae – Dijo amablemente estirando su mano hacia él – A ver… Ésta está… ésta no… ésta tampoco… ésta sí… ésta la puedo conseguir… ¡Uf! la lista es larga… ¿Necesitas que la revise toda ahora?

.-No. Sólo me gustaría saber con qué puedo contar y con qué no… No me gusta improvisar con los heridos.

.-Lo entiendo – Respondió regalándole una sonrisa – Esta noche en la cena creo que te podré entregar el listado de las que tengo, las que voy a comprar y de las que te puedes ir olvidando… y te añadiré las demás que hay por aquí por si te sirve la información.

.-Gracias… La enfermera…

.-De nada – Respondió sin dejarle continuar – Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Harry¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Ambos miraron al cielo. Harry estaba sobre una de las escobas haciendo unos extraños bucles en el cielo. Charlie y algunos profesores más habían visto lo que sucedía y bajaban corriendo por la cuesta.

.-No puede controlarla – Exclamó el rubio.

.-Va a caerse… Oh, Merlín… Va directo al Sauce Boxeador.

Echaron a correr hacia el sauce. Harry cayó directamente entre sus ramas, y como si de una bludger se tratara, el sauce le golpeó haciendo que saliese disparado unos cuantos metros más allá.

Neville y Draco llegaron los primeros y detrás el resto. Harry estaba consciente, pero no se movía.

.-Dejadme verlo… Un poco de espacio por favor – Pidió inquieto Draco.

.-Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería – Dijo Charlie nervioso.

.-Sí, ahora… pero déjame ver primero qué tiene.

.-No… Mejor…

.-Pero… ¿Quién es aquí el médico, tú o yo? – Preguntó con firmeza. Sus ojos grises le miraban de forma fría y retadora.

.-Charlie, él tiene razón. Déjale que me mire… me duele todo el cuerpo y no tengo ganas de oíros discutir - El pelirrojo y el resto se apartaron de Harry dejando que Draco hiciera su trabajo.

.-Bueno… Podía ser peor… Tienes la clavícula fuera de su sitio y muchos golpes… una noche en la enfermería a lo sumo… Mira, por ahí llega tu camilla – Una preocupada Poppy traía tras de sí, levitando, una camilla.

.-Con lo mal que sabe la dichosa poción para los huesos – Se quejó el moreno. Draco suspiró.

.-Espera… Deja que te mire una cosa antes de que te lleven – Dijo colocándose tras él. Le cogió con suavidad el brazo y lo movió lentamente – Dime dónde te duele más… ¿Aquí o…? – Un fuerte crujido sonó al colocar el hueso en su sitio.

.-¿Pero qué haces? – Charlie se lanzó sobre Draco sin dejarle a penas reaccionar, mientras Harry luchaba contra el mareo producido por el dolor.

.-Le he colocado el hombro – Respondió con tranquilidad y sin defenderse – Método muggle… más doloroso pero más rápido.

.-¡Basta! – Gritó la enfermera – Harry ¿Puedes mover el hombro? – Le preguntó con suavidad.

.-Sí… más o menos… - La mujer lo palpó con dedos expertos. Luego hizo un gesto de sorpresa satisfecha.

.-Tienes que enseñarme como lo has hecho – Le dijo al rubio haciendo que Charlie le soltara.

.-Ahora en la enfermería le termino de colocar el hombro – Respondió quitándose el polvo de la túnica.

Harry se negó a ir en camilla hasta la enfermería, así que fueron andando despacio. El moreno parecía estar molesto por todo el séquito que le seguía con preocupación dibujada en sus caras. Poppy pareció entender el disgusto del profesor y les envió a todos a hacer sus tareas.

.-¡Todos a sus trabajos, ya! – Ordenó con una cara que no dejaba hueco a la réplica - ¿Mejor? – Le preguntó al moreno entrando en la enfermería. Harry asintió con la cabeza – Es importante saber ver qué necesita el paciente a su alrededor – Informó al rubio – Y ellos no eran necesarios ahora.

.-Comprendo… ¿Dónde está el ungüento de árnica y caléndula? – La mujer lo hizo aparecer frente al chico.

.-Crema para golpes – Dijo Harry dolorido sentándose en una de las camas.

.-Sí… voy a darte un masaje en el hombro para terminar de colocarte los músculos y tendones en su sitio. Siéntate en el taburete y… ¿Puedes quitarte sólo la camisa? – Preguntó comenzando a frotar sus manos para calentarlas.

Harry hizo lo que le decía mirando a Poppy que se colocaba cerca para ver lo que Draco iba a hacer. El chico llenó sus manos de crema y poco a poco comenzó a trabajar sobre el hombro lesionado del moreno. Al principio Harry se puso muy tenso en gran parte por el dolor, y en otra parte por las manos que trabajaban sobre su hombro con agilidad. Luego, se concentró en sentir y cerró los ojos, consiguiendo relajarse y dejando que todo volviese a su lugar.

.-Muy bien, Harry – Susurró Draco cuando le notó relajarse – Así es más fácil – Harry le miró de una forma extraña que obtuvo una media sonrisa dulce como respuesta.

Poppy casi brincó de su silla. Si Malfoy hubiese llevado una bata blanca, tal vez su romántica cabeza no hubiese empezado a volar por ahí, pero no, la llevaba… Parecía como si de un momento a otro, Harry fuera a sujetar una de las manos de Draco y poco a poco se fueran a acercar para fundirse en un beso… Pero no, eso no pasó para desilusión de la anciana enfermera. Draco terminó de colocar el hombro y darle un pequeño masaje relajante y ambos se apartaron el uno del otro.

.-Te daré una poción para dormir unas horas. Luego puedes irte si quieres, no veo que sea necesario que te quedes aquí como si fueras un crío.

.-Esa es aún decisión mía – Respondió la mujer sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

.-Lo siento yo…

.-Ya, ya, ya… Es la costumbre… Conozco muchos médicos, jovencito… Y todos sois unos prepotentes mandones… Pero en esta enfermería…Olvídalo… Mando yo. Y yo digo que el señor Potter pasará el día aquí tranquilo hasta mañana…

.-Pero… - Decidió no discutir ante la mirada seria de la enfermera - Claro Señora Pomfrey… Siento haber…

.-Necesita descansar de sus amigos… ¿no lo ve? – Harry les miraba divertido – No olvide nunca… Señor Malfoy… Que a veces los pacientes necesitan algo más que una pócima para curar… ¡Potter! – El aludido saltó sobre su silla y se puso serio – A la cama… a esa de ahí… así el doctor podrá vigilarlo desde su habitación.

.-Sí Madame – Respondió divertido – A sus órdenes.

.-Y usted señor Malfoy… Esto es una enfermería… vístase adecuadamente… Ya estamos trabajando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aprovechando que la enfermera había bajado al pueblo a visitar a algunos viejos amigos, Draco abrió las puertas a las insistentes visitas, pero controlando el tiempo de estancia. Esto le ganó algunas simpatías y sobre todo la casi desaparición de la tensión con algunos de ellos. No se había ganado su confianza, pero al menos sí su respeto temporal… en términos de quidditch, estaba haciendo puntos mientras buscaba la snitch. Sin embargo, Harry no parecía reaccionar, seguía taciturno y no le daba pie a ninguna conversación.

.-No es tan grave una caída de una escoba… estaría en mal estado.

.-O hechizada para que me tirara… No sería la primera vez – Respondió pensando en su primer año como buscador.

.-No creo… - Una mala sensación le hizo dejar lo que estaba colocando y girarse para mirar al moreno - Si lo que insinúas es que yo…

.-Tal vez… a lo mejor quieres demostrar algo – Dijo venenoso.

.-No tengo nada que demostrar. Potter, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya. Además¿crees que estoy loco? Todo el mundo mágico me rechaza… meterme contigo no sería una gran idea¿no crees? – Harry cerró los ojos y se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio mientras Draco volvía a su trabajo.

.-¿Por qué tuve que salvarte de tu tía Bellatrix? – La mirada del rubio se oscureció. Colocó despacio la caja de gasas que tenía en la mano mientras pensaba la respuesta.

.-No estaba dispuesto a entrar en ese estúpido juego… Y una mujer loca, enamorada de un hombre aún más loco que ella… - No se giró hacia Harry, sino que se puso a colocar todas las cosas de forma que se vieran las etiquetas.

.-He observado que no cojeas.

.-Tengo buena genética… me recuperé bien.

.-Recibí vuestro regalo – Draco sonrió relajándose y volvió a girar para mirar al moreno. Él mismo lo había ido a escoger recorriéndose todo el Londres mágico.

.-¿Te gustó? Me costó muchos días y muchos dolores de cabeza elegirlo – Dirigió la vista hacia la varita de Harry y en ese momento el moreno dedujo cuál era el regalo - ¡Ah! – Exclamó decepcionado – Bueno… Mi padre estaba seguro de que ni lo abrirías y mi madre de que nos lo tirarías a la cara…

.-Me encantó – Mintió – Pero no quiero que un estudiante despistado me la estropee… así que sólo la pongo en días importantes… En la cena de inauguración del curso podrás ver cómo queda puesta en mi varita – Draco sonrió de nuevo.

Escoger una funda para el mango de una varita que no era la propia era algo complicado y muy caro si querías asegurarte de acertar. En casi todas las joyerías le habían recomendado fundas con forma de león ya que era para un Gryffindor o de oro y rubíes que eran los colores de su casa. A él eso le parecía excesivamente recargado y suponía que a Harry todavía más. Al final encontró una que le enamoró nada más verla, con motivos florales similares a un lazo del diablo en oro blanco, con discretas flores que eran pequeños rubíes bien colocados para no molestar al mago cuando utilizase su varita. La base era una esmeralda verde como los ojos del que iba a ser su dueño. Era ligera, así que para un futuro auror no sería molesta…

.-¿Por qué dejaste tu puesto de auror? En dos años llegaste más arriba que nadie.

.-Aunque no te lo creas, estoy acostumbrado a que eso sea la norma de mi vida… Fui el buscador más joven, cree mi patronus a una edad temprana, me intentaron matar nada más nacer… La verdad es que creí que ese trabajo sería otra cosa… pero al final se vuelve tan rutinario como cualquier otro… Además la muerte accidental de Ginny en un entrenamiento… - Pareció sumergirse en recuerdos tristes durante unos segundos. Draco había leído la prensa y conocía la historia - No sé… necesitaba paz y pensé que durante un par de años no me vendría mal alejarme de todo eso. De todas formas, creo que ya casi estoy listo para volver. ¿Y tú? Eras la última persona que me imaginaba con túnica blanca… no sé, creí que seguirías los pasos de tu padre.

.-Me aburre la economía – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

.-¿Me queda tiempo de dormir un rato antes de la cena? – Draco miró su reloj y asintió. En ese momento alguien golpeaba con suavidad la puerta de la enfermería.

.-Pero antes tómate una cucharada grande de la pócima que Poppy te ha dejado en la mesita.

Sin esperar respuesta, Zabini entró elegantemente con un ajedrez en sus manos.

.-No tengo un rival interesante aquí… Pero ahora que regresaste, tal vez… Si no recuerdo mal eras bueno jugando.

.-Claro… Pon ahí el tablero, en unos minutos acabo – Le invitó amablemente. Blaise Zabini también podía ser un buen aliado.

Harry se quitó las gafas conteniendo el gesto de asco que le había producido el jarabe, y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta en la cama para dormitar un rato. Jugar al ajedrez no tenía por qué ser nada ruidoso y molestarlo.

Cuando despertó lo hizo desorientado, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y no reconocía el lugar. Ver a Poppy acercándose a todo correr le devolvió la memoria.

.-¡Merlín! Potter… Estábamos preocupados.

.-¿Preocupados¿Cuánto he dormido? – Draco llevaba otra ropa y le tomaba el pulso sin hablar.

.-Dos días… Confundí la poción para los dolores con la del sueño reparador… Creí que te había inducido un sueño de siglos – Explicó la mujer nerviosa – Si no llega a darse cuenta el Sr. Malfoy que revisaba el botiquín y te administra las pócimas adecuadas… ¡Merlín¡Merlín!... Ya estoy muy vieja para esto… ¿Cómo he podido equivocarme?

.-Avisa a McGonagall de que ya despertó – Draco miraba ahora el fondo de las pupilas dilatadas de Harry – Y no te preocupes, no fue un error tuyo, las etiquetas estaban desgastadas y son muy parecidas. Yo tardé en darme cuenta de ello. ¿Puedes seguir la luz con la mirada, Potter? – Harry siguió la luz de la punta de la varita de Draco como le pedía.

Cuando terminaba su examen preliminar, asegurándose de que el moreno estaba casi bien, irrumpieron los profesores siguiendo a la directora y a la nerviosa enfermera, llenando la enfermería de ruidos. Harry parecía mareado de repente.

.-¡Silencio! – Ordeno la directora – Harry querido¿cómo estas?

.-Algo mareado… pero bien, no me duele nada.

.-¿Cuándo podrá salir de aquí? – Miró a Poppy que a su vez miró a Draco que se había apartado un poco de la escena.

.-Pues… yo calculo que mañana podrá comer con todos en el comedor. Creo que hoy es mejor que cene aquí tranquilo.

.-Pero… ¡Si ha dormido dos días¿Para qué quiere más?

.-Señorita Vallecillo…

.-Vallecito – Corrigió ella puntillosa.

.-Perdón, Vallecito - Draco suspiró – Créame. Necesita estar solo.

.-Bien, pero no ahora – Se reveló ella sentándose a los pies de la cama del moreno.

.-Tiene razón, aún son las 8, no es tarde… ¿Qué dices amigo? – Preguntó Charlie.

.-Claro, hablar un rato no puede hacerme mal – Mintió Harry que lo único que quería era quedarse solo y dormir de nuevo.

.-¿Sabes que Ron y Hermione regresan dentro de un mes?

.-¿Sí¿Ya se cansaron de Italia?

.-Jajajajaja… Ron quiere volver a toda costa y Hermione ha tenido que pedir el traslado o se queda en Roma sola – Draco, que se había apartado discretamente hacia otra zona de la enfermería, se sorprendió.

.-¿Ron dando un ultimátum a Hermione? – Preguntó Neville incrédulo - ¡Si me lo cuentan hace 10 años no me lo creo!

.-Lo que yo no me hubiese creído era que ella accediese – Afirmó Charlie.

.-Hermione sabe muy bien hasta dónde tensar una cuerda… y ama a Ron con locura, así que… Además, no la conocéis bien, no es tan dura como parece – Aclaró el moreno.

.-Yo tengo muchas ganas de conocerla – Afirmó la venezolana.

A partir de ahí, la conversación derivó a recuerdos de aulas. Draco terminó con más información de la que esperaba y Harry mucho más deprimido.

Desde que se fueron todos, hasta que trajeron la cena, Harry no abrió más la boca perdido en sus recuerdos. Hablar de aquellos años era hablar de muchas personas queridas desaparecidas, como Ojoloco, Tonks y sobre todo Ginny. Volver a Hogwarts no había sido, pese a todo, una gran idea.

Draco le observaba sentado en su escritorio. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry Potter estaba resultando más interesante de lo que parecía. No llevaba a penas una semana y ya le parecía saber más de él que lo que supo en los siete años que compartieron bajo esos mismos techos.

Harry se movió despacio incorporándose y se giró hacia la habitación donde el rubio simulaba estudiar leyendo con atención unos pergaminos.

.-Malfoy – Susurró apoyándose cansado en el marco de su puerta. Éste levantó la vista hacia él.

.-¿Qué quieres¿Qué haces levantado?

.-Necesito… - Dudó ante la mirada fría del rubio – Necesito que me hagas un favor… bueno dos en realidad.

.-Vuelve a la cama – Respondió tajante levantándose para llevarlo.

.-Por favor – Su voz sonaba cansada y triste – Déjame salir a volar un rato… Necesito despejarme.

.-¿Tú estás loco? Pero si a penas te tienes en pie – Le cogió con fuerza del brazo.

.-Por favor… necesito sentir aire.

.-Mañana estarás bien y podrás volar todo lo que quieras – Afirmó suavizando el tono de voz.

.-Déjame estar enfermo unos días más.

.-¿Cómo? – Draco le miró directamente a los ojos.

.-Quiero estar solo… Di que estoy enfermo… hasta el día 1 que vienen los chicos.

El rubio se quedó en silencio mirando los ojos tristes de Harry e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia los cabellos revueltos del moreno y los acarició. Años después, Harry y él recordarían este momento de forma muy especial.

.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Harry? – El moreno no le respondió. Probablemente nunca respondería esa pregunta y Draco, que lo sabía, flaqueó – Ven, tengo una idea.

Diez minutos después, Draco dirigía su escoba fuera del castillo. Apoyado en su pecho iba Harry totalmente envuelto en una manta. Estuvieron volando más de una hora, ambos en silencio y sin un rumbo fijo. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Los de Harry tristes y dolorosos, mientras que los de Draco eran planes de futuro en los que el moreno era realmente un amigo y no un medio para conseguir sus objetivos.

Los pocos amigos que Draco había tenido en su vida eran como él, ambiciosos y sin mucho espacio para el remordimiento, nunca había cuidado de nadie porque nunca lo necesito. Cuando estudiaba medimagia se mantenía en segundo plano, y ahora, ya como medimago había elegido para su futuro una especialidad que siempre creyó alejada del alma. Ahora se planteaba que tal vez el ser humano era un todo, no un conjunto de piezas.

Su tía Bellatrix antes de querer matarlo le había enseñado, además de oclumancia, a no sentir nada por nadie. Según ella, el amor que se procesaban sus padres era un gran error que tarde o temprano les impediría ser completamente fieles a su Señor. Él decidió con el paso del tiempo, que él mismo sería su propio Señor y que nunca se involucraría sentimentalmente. Sería mejor especialista si nada le distraía de su trabajo, y las emociones de los pacientes podían ser una distracción.

Harry tembló ligeramente en sus brazos. Lo miró descubriendo que estaba dormido y puso rumbo al castillo de nuevo. Como siempre, Harry Potter sería la excepción a su regla… Serían amigos y no sólo colegas si el moreno le aceptaba. Pero sólo él, sabiendo que hacía una apuesta segura, ya que el Gryffindor jamás había traicionado a nadie.

Harry no estaba dormido, aunque no hizo nada para desengañar al rubio. Al principio había estado pensando de nuevo en Ginny, luego sin querer se había fijado en el rostro de su compañero. A la escasa luz de las estrellas, la piel del rostro de Draco brillaba con luz propia dando la sensación de que era más un fantasma que un ser de carne y hueso. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y eso le hacía bajar la guardia, su rostro estaba relajado y sus ojos grises no parecían tan fríos. Sus labios eran finos, y tal vez por la luz o el fresco de la noche, parecían ligeramente azulados y habían perdido ese gesto de superioridad que siempre mostraban. En conjunto, Draco Malfoy parecía muy atractivo… Entonces¿por qué no se había emparejado ya? Era guapo, rico y muy inteligente… lo tenía todo para triunfar… ¿qué le retenía?

Cerró los ojos llegando a la conclusión de que ese hombre era todo un misterio y que intentaría descubrirlo si es que él le dejaba. Tembló ligeramente y notó como el rubio cambiaba el rumbo y se dirigía de nuevo al castillo.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Os aviso que Draco tardará en ser el de antes, pero volverá... sólo necesita tiempo. Bss.S


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, holita...

He vuelto... Bueno, cuatro palabras para deciros que con este capítulo termino de enmarcar la historia. A partir de aquí... Todo puede pasar.

Bss.S

--- Capítulo 3: Resaca ---

Se despertó tranquilo en la enfermería. Después de estirarse y restregarse los ojos, se puso las gafas y se giró hacia la habitación de Draco.

El rubio estaba concentrado estudiando algo. Tenía una pierna apoyada en la mesa y con ella balanceaba suavemente la sencilla silla, en la que estaba haciendo equilibrios sobre dos patas. Harry se acomodó para observarlo con detenimiento. A su alrededor, por el suelo y la mesa, perfectamente ordenados en montoncitos con marcas de colores había apuntes, libros, dibujos… Cada vez que Draco terminaba de leer y hacer anotaciones, el pergamino volaba elegantemente de su mano al montón correspondiente sin que los ojos grises se molestasen en vigilarlo. Cuando algo era complicado, Draco dejaba de balancearse hasta que lo entendía o lo memorizaba, y luego seguía con su rutina habitual.

Lo que más llamó la atención del moreno era lo cómodo que se había puesto: sin botones abrochados hasta el infinito, una coleta con una goma normal sin adornos y con algunos cabellos elegantemente descolocados y con una tableta de chocolate abierta al lado de su taza de té con el escudo familiar.

Harry no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando al rubio, pero se le hizo entretenido. Por fin terminó el tema con el que estaba, porque con un suspiro se deshizo del último pergamino y apoyó la silla en el suelo con sus cuatro patas. Cogió su varita y colocó los montones en las estanterías correspondientes, con un simple giro de muñeca. Miró hacia Harry y se sorprendió de verlo cómodamente tumbado observándole.

.-¿Ya despertaste¿Hace mucho? – Preguntó amable acercándose al moreno.

.-No, a penas unos minutos – Mintió.

.-¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy¿Más animado?

.-El verte me trajo recuerdos del pasado y… - Suspiró. No era a él a quien tenía que contar lo que le pasaba.

.-¿Y? – Eso era lo que hacían los amigos ¿no? pensó Draco, contarse sus problemas.

.-Estoy bien, Malfoy – El rubio se encogió de hombros. No iba a insistir.

.-¿Quieres que le diga a Madame Pomfrey que ya estás recuperado? Hasta mañana no hay problema. La directora me ha dicho que los chicos llegarán como siempre… no va a haber cambios este año.

.-Sí. Además, los profesores… bueno – Rectificó – Algunos de los profesores nos vamos de cena hoy. Rosmerta nos invita todos los años. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

.-No creo que ella tenga muchas ganas de verme aparecer ¿no crees? – Harry tardó unos segundos en recordar.

.-Bueno, la penúltima copa la tomamos en mi despacho. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que aparezcas.

.-A tus amigos no les hará gracia.

.-Está bien. No insito más. Quédate solo estudiando. Luego no te quejes de que nadie te hable – Harry se había sentado en la cama y buscaba sus pantalones.

.-No me quejo… Yo…

.-Mira… Si quieres que la gente empiece a tratarte como alguien…relativamente – Cogió aire – Tendrás que comportarte así, o al menos fingir. Si sigues actuando como un mortífago a la espera del regreso del Lord, la gente te seguirá evitando.

.-No puedo borrar el pasado.

.-No quieres cambiar tu presente – Rescató la camisa de la percha y se giró para mirar al rubio que durante unos segundos se distrajo en sus abdominales - Te advierto que los chicos son más sinceros que los adultos. No dejarán que te acerques aunque se estén muriendo si no demuestras que eres digno de su confianza. Y si no tienes cobayas… adiós a tus estudios. ¿No viniste aquí por esto¿Para que confiasen de nuevo en ti y poder ejercer de medimago especialista?

.-Lo sabías – Afirmó algo intrigado.

.-No lo ocultabas… Por eso confié, porque no te importó que yo viera que necesitabas mi apoyo delante de los demás profesores. Estoy seguro de que eres bueno como medimago y lo serás como especialista, pero tienes que mejorar en tu trato con las personas.

.-Está bien… Avísame cuando regreséis – Claudicó volviendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

.-De nada, Malfoy – Susurró Harry algo ofendido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se había preguntado a lo largo de la tarde y parte de la cena, cómo haría Harry para avisarlo de que ya habían regresado. También había dado muchas vueltas a la invitación. ¿Debía o no debía ir? Él no era un Gryffindor, no tenía que demostrar valor… a parte de que tampoco era esa una de sus mejores cualidades. No era valiente, nunca lo había sido salvo cuando no le quedaba otro remedio. Por eso aceptó la marca, por miedo, y hasta él mismo se sorprendió cuando decidió cambiar de bando. Claro que en ese momento las fuerzas del Lord estaban muy diezmadas y estaba claro que tendrían difícil ganar la guerra. Todo se había descontrolado. Así que no tenía claro si su traición había sido por valor o por cobardía, y en el fondo le daba lo mismo. Aún estaba vivo.

Espantó estos pensamientos intentando concentrarse en el "Tratado de lesiones de tobillo" que tenía entre manos. Una lechuza blanca llamó a su ventana.

.-¡Claro! Qué tonto soy – Susurró abriéndola y cogiendo la nota que le ofrecía.

La lechuza salió volando sin esperar ni una caricia ni un dulce. Parecía que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con la presencia del rubio en su vida.

Draco abrió la sencilla nota "Torre Norte, tercera planta. Llama tres veces. H.P." Suspiró intentando darse ánimos y despacio cogió su capa y se puso en camino al despacho de Harry.

Contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, no fue mal acogido. Tampoco es que le trataran con cariño, pero enseguida tuvo una copa de vino en la mano y se vio inmerso en una conversación sobre impuestos.

.-Malfoy – Le llamó educadamente el moreno. Él se dio la vuelta – Te presento a John Nortton. Es el titular de Pociones y por fin ha llegado hoy – Dijo sonriendo al muchacho castaño abiertamente.

.-Mucho gusto – Saludó con un fuerte acento canadiense ofreciéndole su mano – Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti en lo que llevo de nuevo en casa.

.-El gusto es mío – Respondió educadamente pensando en que él no tenía ni idea de su existencia, en que llamaba a Potter por su nombre y que a Hogwarts lo llamaba casa – Esperaba tu llegada para preparar la enfermería.

.-Claro. Harry – En ese momento llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del moreno acercándole a él – Me ha dicho que te quieres especializar en medimagia deportiva.

.-Sí – Intentó relajarse. – Creo que aquí voy a ganar mucha experiencia – Bebió un trago largo de vino vaciando su copa.

.-Harry, cariño… Creo que tu amigo necesita más vino – Sugirió besándole con suavidad en los labios.

.-Sí, claro – Cogió la copa del rubio y se alejó hacia el mueble bar.

.-¿Tú entiendes, verdad? – Le preguntó directamente haciendo que Draco dejase de perseguir con la vista el trasero de Harry. El vino era peleón y le estaba haciendo efecto.

.-Si por entender te refieres a que si soy gay… Sí, lo soy.

.-De acuerdo, entonces nos llevaremos bien siempre y cuando no vuelvas a mirar así el trasero de mi chico.

.-Tranquilo, creo que no soy su tipo.

.-No, no lo eres. Pero tampoco me gustaría que él fuera el tuyo… Sólo hay tres gays en todo el profesorado, y lo siento, pero tendrás que mojar tu churro fuera de aquí – Draco guardó silencio y miró hacia el grupo que estaba escuchando cerca. Iba a responderle cuando Charlie le agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ellos.

.-¿Así que tú eres defensor de una política económica liberal? – Preguntó reiniciando la conversación anterior. Harry llegó de nuevo con otra copa de vino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sabía cuánto había bebido ni por qué tenía frío. El olor a su alrededor era nauseabundo y la luz comenzaba a molestarlo. Intentó tirar de la colcha para taparse cuando se dio cuenta de que no había colcha.

Despacio, con la sensación de que su cerebro flotaba en su cráneo como si fuese un barco a la deriva, intentó abrir los ojos.

.-Creo que hemos llegado a tiempo – Escuchó lejano.

.-¡Merlín! Neville ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo en este estado?

.-No lo sé, Charlie – Draco notó que una manta cubría su cuerpo, en ese momento supo que estaba desnudo – Pero cuando Harry se entere va a estallar la mundial.

.-¿Dónde…? – Logró articular. Su boca estaba seca y su garganta quemaba. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la lechucería.

.-Tranquilo chico, sólo has sufrido los efectos de un ataque de celos – Le susurró el pelirrojo – Vamos a aparecernos en la enfermería.

Dicho y hecho. Draco descansaba en una de las camas de la enfermería, mientras Poppy preocupada corría de un lado a otro cogiendo las cosas que necesitaba para curarlo.

.-Primero voy a traer tu cerebro de vuelta – Le hizo tragar un líquido espeso color grisáceo que sabía peor de lo que aparentaba - ¿Cómo pudiste emborracharte así? – Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados – Y vosotros ¿cómo lo permitisteis?

.-¿Vas a dar parte a la directora? – Preguntó Charlie.

.-¿Debo hacerlo?

.-Yo creo que no. Es más, creo que no debe de salir de estas paredes, y que no debe de enterarse nadie.

.-¿Ni el que dio la fiesta?

.-Él menos que nadie, Poppy – Afirmó Neville.

.-Tranquilos – Draco llevó su mano a la cabeza, su pelo estaba lleno de porquería de la lechucería – He pillado la indirecta… Podéis decirle a Potter que él gana. Esta tarde recogeré mis cosas.

.-¡Oh! Cariño – Exclamó con dulzura la enfermera.

.-No has entendido nada, Malfoy. No fue Harry quien te lo hizo. Cuando vio que volvías a tu cuarto, pidió a John que te acompañara porque no te veías muy bien – Le informó Charlie.

.-Vimos como anoche te advertía y al no bajar a desayunar esta mañana, Charlie y yo sospechamos. John es muy celoso, suponemos que quiere alejar posibles rivales.

.-Y él es el maestro de pociones… Te daría cualquier cosa.

.-Pero si es que… – Se incorporó frustrado – Yo no soy el rival de nadie. Yo sólo quiero llevarme bien con Harry. Quiero poder terminar mis estudios y que la gente no me mire como un apestado. No quiero acostarme con él. No quiero acostarme con nadie… Sólo quiero una vida – Las pociones le estaban bajando las defensas y estaba hablando de más - ¡Ni siquiera soy su tipo!

.-¿Qué pasó del príncipe de las serpientes? – Preguntó Neville con doble intención – En otros tiempos le hubieses hechizado hasta cansarte.

.-Y hubieses ido a por Harry.

.-En otro tiempo nadie se hubiese atrevido a tocarme… - Su cabeza comenzó a tomar el control – Si me enfrento a él, Potter volverá a ser mi enemigo. ¿Creéis que me lo puedo permitir otra vez?

.-¿Así que vas a salir corriendo?

.-No… No voy a irme… - Guardó silencio mientras bebía otra pócima esta vez de color rosa - ¿Y vosotros qué buscáis?

.-¿Nosotros?

.-Vamos, no pertenecéis a mi club de fans, precisamente.

.-Pertenecemos a un club muy exclusivo del que pretendemos hacerte miembro – Anunció el pelirrojo muy serio - Nos llamamos C.O.J.I.N. – Aclaró haciendo que Neville riera y Poppy sonriera discretamente.

.-¿Cómo? – Preguntó sin saber si bromeaba o hablaba en serio.

.-Club de Odiamos a John Inaguantable Nortton – Entonces el pelirrojo estalló en una carcajada – Tranquilo, no existe ninguno así, pero los que no tragamos a John bromeamos con fundarlo… Sería algo así como un anti-club de fans – Volvió a reír.

.-Así que… Según veo, John tiene muchos amigos entre el profesorado – Ironizó entendiendo la situación.

.-Muchísimos – Afirmó Neville – Pero mientras esté Harry de por medio… - Se encogió de hombros.

.-Pero… ¿no habéis hablado nunca con Harry de eso?

.-No escucha, así que sólo nos queda esperar a que con el tiempo él solito se de cuenta.

.-Bueno muchachos, ya habéis molestado mucho por hoy. Creo que el Sr. Malfoy tiene que descansar. La próxima vez que quieran criticar a otro de ustedes… espero que lo hagan en otro sitio y no en mi enfermería.

.-Pero Poppy… - Protestó Charlie.

.-Señor Weasley – Dijo la enfermera con tono de amenaza señalando la puerta.

.-Vámonos – Le susurró Neville tirando de su brazo – Antes de que se enfade del todo. Hasta pronto Malfoy.

.-Hasta pronto.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Esto empezaba a ser muy raro, así que tendría que andarse con pies de plomo. Algo sí que tenía claro… estaba de nuevo en la pequeña sociedad que significaba Hogwarts… Allí fue un príncipe en el pasado y así se le recordaba. Tal vez era el momento de volver. No podía renunciar al apoyo del Gryffindor salvo que quisiera renunciar a su carrera, así que necesitaba empezar a mover fichas para enfrentarse a ese canadiense.

Poppy observó como una sonrisa ladeada de superioridad se empezaba a dibujar en el rostro del chico. Era el principio de una nueva guerra, estaba claro…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A su salida de la enfermería, se dedicó a explotar esa valiosa información que tenía. Era fácil intrigar… Era una de sus especialidades cuando era más joven, así que no le costó entablar conversación con otros profesores aprovechando ese "odio" que en general se sentía por el canadiense. De sus pequeñas charlas concluyó que evitaría a toda costa ver a Harry sin mucha gente a su alrededor, cosa sencilla porque ahora cientos de estudiantes corrían y gritaban alegres a su alrededor.

Dobló la esquina rumbo a la biblioteca, necesitaba recoger un par de libros. John y Harry hablaban animadamente justo en la puerta, así que poniendo su mejor máscara siguió avanzando hacia ellos.

.-Buenas tardes – Saludó e hizo el amago de entrar pero se quedó en la puerta – Potter – Dijo con suavidad – Tengo a tu guardián ya en la enfermería. Se ha caído en el primer entrenamiento.

.-¿Ya?

.-Y un grupo de chicas de primero que intentaron dar su primera clase de vuelo sin tu ayuda. Una creo que tendrá que dormir en la enfermería. Tal vez sería bueno que antes de que Poppy las deje libres… te pases a hablar con ellas.

.-Claro… Esto Malfoy… ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? – John entrecerró los ojos – Es que tenerte cerca y llamarte por el apellido me trae la sensación de ser de nuevo estudiantes.

.-Lo haré, pero sólo cuando no haya alumnos cerca. Ahora si me disculpáis – Sin esperar respuesta entró en la biblioteca, donde un joven y nuevo bibliotecario regañaba a unos estudiantes ruidosos.

.-Buenos días Romeo – John estaba equivocado, había más de un gay en Hogwarts – Necesito…

.-Ah, ah, ah – Negó con la cabeza el mulato – Si no me devuelves los que te llevaste ayer no hay más, querido.

.-Pero es que…

.-La norma son 5 libros por profesor y 3 por alumno.

.-Yo no soy alumno.

.-Pero tampoco profesor. Ya he hecho un escrito con mi duda a la dirección, hasta que no me respondan… nada, querido. ¡Vaya! Hola profesor Potter, profesor Nortton.

.-Hola Romeo – Saludó alegre Harry – Venía por este libro – Dijo entregándole una pequeña nota, Romeo saludó y fue hacia la estantería en la que se escondía ese libro.

.-Potter… Harry… no me dejan sacar más libros… ¿Puedes sacarme estos dos? Por favor – Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron al coger la nota de Draco, pero John se la quitó de la mano.

.-A ver… Te los sacaré yo, ambos son de pociones y se notará menos si lo hace el profesor de esa asignatura ¿no creéis?

.-Claro, perfecto – Aseguró Draco sin inmutarse – Mañana te prometo que los devolveré. Muchas gracias.

.-No hace falta que te des tanta prisa, los puedes tener una semana – Respondió algo extrañado.

.-En esta biblioteca… - Romeo volvía contoneándose descaradamente con el libro de Harry en la mano – Hay muchas cosas que me interesan ver.

Harry recogió su libro y esperó a ver cómo le entregaban a John los de Draco. Cuando el rubio estaba ya en la puerta para irse, el moreno lo llamó de nuevo.

.-Me preguntaba… ¿Tienes mucho que hacer? – El rubio le miró levantando una ceja de forma irónica.

.-¿Bromeas? Cuidar lesionados.

.-Aún no tengo muchos deberes que corregir. Podemos jugar al ajedrez si quieres.

.-Tiene que estudiar, Harry, cariño.

.-Sí. Juega con Zabini. Es muy bueno – Dijo Draco despidiéndose con la mano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como había prometido, Harry pasó a última hora por la enfermería para dar la primera charla de regaño a las chicas de primero antes de que Poppy las diese el alta. Luego, regañó al guardián de Gryffindor por estar más concentrado en las piernas de las chicas que hacían las pruebas para el equipo, que en su trabajo. Draco le observaba sonriente desde la mesa de Poppy, mientras organizaba sus propias tareas.

.-Draco… quería pedirte perdón – Le dijo en apenas un susurro.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Charlie me contó lo de la borrachera del otro día. Lo siento, John es muy celoso y… Esta noche hablaré con él.

.-No. No lo hagas o será peor. Ya se le ha pasado. Sabe que no soy rival para él.

.-¿No lo eres?

.-Harry… yo sería el último hombre al que te llevases a la cama – El moreno entrecerró un poco los ojos.

.-Bueno. Ahora estoy comprometido, pero si no fuese así… No estás nada mal. De todas formas, hoy en la biblioteca me pareció ver que te atraía Romeo.

.-No tengo mucho dónde elegir aquí. Además… ¿Qué te importa a ti?

.-Me pregunto por qué no te has casado – Draco le miró sorprendido.

.-La única persona a la que quise no quiso dar conmigo ese paso… ¿Desde cuando ese descaro, Potter?

.-¿No quieres que seamos amigos?

.-Sí. Pero el sexo no es un tema del que quiera hablar contigo.

.-Ahora lo entiendo. No es que tú no seas mi tipo, es que yo no soy el tuyo – Draco le miró a los ojos.

.-Amigos… ¿Vale? Ni amantes, ni pareja, ni colegas… amigos. Sólo quiero eso. Deja de ponerme a prueba – Harry sonrió.

.-Amigos, entonces – Subió el tono de voz – Me voy a descansar. Espero que pases buena guardia.

.-Sí – Suspiró el rubio mirando a la ventana – Intentaré que me sea lo más entretenida posible.

Pero a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, estaba cansado de estudiar y de vigilar a una niña de 11 años dormida. Cerró el pesado tratado que tenía delante con suavidad para no despertar a la estudiante y decidió desentumecerse, tal vez así podría seguir estudiando. Caminó por la enfermería durante unos minutos, pero no conseguía despejarse. Sin querer, la extraña conversación que a última hora del día habían tenido Harry y él, le había vuelto a la cabeza. Ese no era Harry, al menos no el Harry que él conocía… claro que tampoco le conocía mucho. Tal vez era más liberal de lo que pareciese.

Decidió coger su escoba y dar un vuelo rápido para ver si el aire de la noche le despejaba. Pero fue peor, recordó su último vuelo con Harry entre sus brazos. Un Harry deprimido, completamente diferente del que había visto con la llegada de John. Aterrizó suavemente en su habitación y se asomó a la enfermería para ver si había pasado algo durante su corta ausencia. Nada…

Por unos instantes deseó que el moreno todavía estuviese allí, pero se pateó mentalmente por ese deseo. Sólo amigos… lo amigos no piensan en verse a todas horas y en todos los sitios, se reprendió. Pero con un poco de tristeza tuvo que reconocer que le apetecía hablar con el moreno… y tal vez algo más.

Suspiró y se sentó de nuevo frente a sus libros. Necesitaba desahogarse, así que tendría que aprovechar que Romeo parecía bastante dispuesto a ayudarle en ese tema, pero con discreción, no era plan de estar en boca de todo el colegio.

--- Continuará: Gracias por leer ---


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, holita...

Bueno, esto empieza a calentarse. Espero que os guste.

Dedico este capítulo a quién nunca lo leerá, a J.K.Rowlling, por atreverse a poner entre sus personajes principales a un gay, aunque no profundice en ello. ¡Ya era hora!

Bss.S

--- Capítulo 4: Deseo ---

_Draco, apoyado en la mesa de Madame Pomfrey, observaba como el viento de la noche movía con gracia las cortinas blancas de la enfermería vacía._

_La puerta del fondo se abrió. Harry apareció sonriente y como siempre, le miraba directo a los ojos como si quisiera tragarle con los suyos. Esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes se trasformaban en agujeros negros en los que Draco desaparecía._

_Harry se acercó y un segundo antes de atraparle con fuerza del cuello y besarlo con pasión, le susurró:_

_.-Te deseo._

_Draco sintió como ese beso, esas manos, ese cuerpo que ahora tenía tan cerca, generaban en el suyo oleadas de placer que se iban concentrando en su entrepierna. No se negó, ni se resistió siquiera un poquito. Mientras una de sus manos le sujetaba aún a la mesa, la otra viajaba a la entrepierna de Harry para averiguar si él era capaz de producir el mismo efecto en el moreno._

_.-La tienes dura – Susurró satisfecho el rubio en la boca del otro._

_.-Por ti – Fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo._

_Harry le tumbó sobre la mesa sin deshacer el beso. La ropa desaparecía a toda velocidad, mientras su cuerpo era torturado por las maravillosas caricias que esas manos suaves y fuertes a la vez, repartían por todo él. El moreno se fue colocando entre sus piernas, apoyándolas en sus fuertes y delineados hombros, y sin pedir permiso, se introdujo con decisión en el cuerpo de Draco._

_Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, obligándole a soltar un fuerte gemido. Harry comenzó a moverse dentro de él, susurrándole palabras de amor y deseo. Draco sólo miraba esos maravillosos ojos verdes. Su próstata fue golpeada haciendo que su erección volviese a estar dura. Draco comenzó a masturbarse ante los ojos de Harry, al mismo ritmo que sus fuertes embestidas. /i _

Abrió los ojos incorporándose cuando se vertió en su mano, sorprendido por el orgasmo.

Como cada noche estaba solo en su cama, y como cada noche desde hacía un par de semanas, había vuelto a soñar con Harry. Respiró profundamente y cerró de nuevo los ojos dejándose caer sobre su almohada.

Al principio eran sueños esporádicos pero ahora eran diarios. Ya ni sus desahogos con Romeo le servían para evitarlos. Se estaba empezando a enamorar… y eso no era bueno, pensó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco llevaba semanas observando a Harry. El moreno era metódico dentro de un aparente caos. Los domingos escribía a Ron y Hermione, y a los patriarcas Weasley. Los martes y jueves, la correspondencia iba dirigida a su padrino y su compañero. Los sábados desaparecía con John en la sala de los menesteres hasta la hora de la cena. Los viernes dedicaba toda la tarde a corregir los deberes y exámenes de sus alumnos. Los lunes volaba durante horas con sus lechuzas y cualquiera que quisiera acompañarle, normalmente Charlie y él. Y los miércoles después de cenar, pasaba con su ajedrez regalo de Ron por la enfermería y le invitaba a jugar una partida. Eso, aunque a diferentes horas, ocurría semana tras semana. Si además había algún lesionado en los partidos o las clases de vuelo, estaba más tiempo en la enfermería…

John y él mantenían su relación muy a distancia de los chicos. No era un secreto, pero tampoco la ventilaban por el colegio. Nunca les había visto discutir, ni él ni ningún otro miembro del profesorado con los que Draco tenía una cierta confianza, pero había días en los que Harry se iba de noche a volar solo, y eso era señal de preocupaciones. En más de un paseo nocturno hacia la habitación de Romeo le había visto salir a hurtadillas del castillo.

Su amistad se iba afianzando. Harry le contaba cotilleos del colegio, él discutía sobre quidditch, y ambos se reían de las tonterías que hacían los adolescentes enamorados. Había una regla no escrita entre ellos: "Jamás hablar de sexo o de sus parejas". Pero a Draco, cada día se le hacía más cuesta arriba el estar a solas con Harry. Rezaba porque los chicos se lesionasen para tenerle sólo para él, pero a la vez, temía sus visitas porque su corazón golpeaba su pecho queriendo salir por su garganta. Sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo por el moreno era algo más que amistad, pero no tenía posibilidades… Harry tenía pareja estable y celosa, y él… bueno, él había sido el que había sermoneado al moreno con lo de "Sólo quiero ser tu amigo", consigna que parecía no tener ningún problema en cumplir al contrario que él mismo.

Draco se iría de la enfermería una semana antes que los estudiantes en las vacaciones de Navidad ya que tenía que entregar unos trabajos que su tutor le había encargado, y pasar los exámenes del primer trimestre que le imponía la beca. Luego, ya en la Mansión Malfoy, decidiría qué hacer…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba terminando de recoger las cosas que se iba a llevar cuando tocaron suavemente a la puerta de su habitación.

.-Está abierta – Dijo en alto.

.-Señor Malfoy – Saludó McGonagall – Veníamos a desearle suerte en sus exámenes – Tras ella estaban Poppy, Harry y Charlie.

.-Muchas gracias – Respondió sonriendo.

.-Yo no vengo a desearte suerte – Afirmó distraído el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor – Pero alguien tiene que acercarte a la estación ¿no?

.-Claro.

.-Me preguntaba si no le importaría darme un calendario de sus exámenes.

.-Bueno, en realidad son todos el día 22. Se supone que entro por la mañana, expongo mis trabajos y a partir de ahí, respondo preguntas.

.-¿Es oral? – Preguntó curioso Harry.

.-Sí.

.-¿Y cuándo regresa con nosotros?

.-Supongo que cogeré el Expreso de Hogwarts con los alumnos.

.-De acuerdo, entonces hasta después de las vacaciones. Espero que todo le salga bien – Afirmó la mujer sonriendo – Ahora le dejamos que termine de empacar.

.-Gracias – Volvió a decir el rubio. Se sentía extrañamente bien.

.-Estaban saliendo cuando Harry se dio la vuelta.

.-Draco… ¿Te importa que me quede? Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

.-No, claro… Siéntate en la cama, es el único sitio que tengo libre – Harry en su cama… No podía mirarle.

.-Mi padrino y Remus vuelven a Londres por Navidad… Han invitado a todos los Weasley a Grimmauld Place… Yo también estaré allí, por si decides pasar algún día en la capital.

.-No creo. Pero gracias, si cambio de opinión te enviaré una lechuza. Tal vez podamos quedar para tomar un té.

.-Claro… Esto… Mira, sé que entre nosotros hay algunos temas… tabú pero… - Draco se giró para enfrentarlo. Su objeto de deseo estaba sentado en su cama, con esos inmensos y profundos ojos verdes sólo para él. Su corazón latió con fuerza – Romeo está preocupado y… - La magia se rompió en el pecho del rubio – Y me pidió que averiguara si es que estabas enfadado con él o… si te pasaba algo… - Draco soltó el aire que hasta el momento había retenido y retomó su tarea de empacar.

.-No. No me pasa nada… Tal vez esté nervioso por mis exámenes.

.-La verdad es que yo también te noto algo raro. Cada vez tus silencios son más largos… Draco – Dijo con voz suave - ¿Somos amigos, no?

.-Sí, así que confía en mí, Harry. Se me pasará… son los nervios de los exámenes.

.-¡Eh! – El moreno se había puesto en pie y se había acercado – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si necesitas algo… lo que sea…

.-Si te cuento la verdad te perderé. Te enfadarás – Se giró de nuevo para perderse en esos ojos verdes.

.-Te prometo que no… Vamos… que soy amigo de Ron Weasley – Ambos se echaron a reír.

.-Harry… si cuando hayan terminado las vacaciones, aún estoy… así, te prometo que te lo contaré. Pero tendrás que esperar mi vuelta.

.-¿Qué puede cambiar en estas vacaciones? – Preguntó extrañado. Draco le sonrió, y sin querer acarició con el pulgar el labio del moreno que no se movió.

.-Muchas cosas, Harry. Muchas cosas – Se giró para seguir seleccionando lo que necesitaba llevarse.

Harry se quedó en silencio, quieto de pie a su lado un buen rato. Mirándole recoger sus cosas. Al final pareció reaccionar.

.-Está bien. Tranquilizaré a Romeo. Pero si quieres un consejo… Pásate por la biblioteca para desearle buenas vacaciones. Está hecho un manojo de nervios.

.-Lo haré. Gracias – Harry caminó hacia la puerta. Despacio la abrió y antes de que se cerrase tras él se giró un momento para mirarle de nuevo.

.-A veces… yo… - Pero lo pensó mejor y no terminó la frase - Mucha suerte en tus exámenes.

Draco se desmoronó en el suelo cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado del todo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los días previos a sus exámenes, Draco vivió una autentica locura de carreras por los pasillos del Ministerio y la Universidad. Sabía que el único objetivo de todo esto era ponerlo nervioso, era un ritual típico por el que todos los estudiantes de su grado pasaban, pero con él se cebaban con especial rabia.

Por las noches, regresaba a la Mansión a punto del agotamiento, pero allí todo era diferente. Su padre, serio y estricto como cuando era niño, le trataba con el respeto y el cariño de siempre. Su madre lo envolvía en algodones y le regalaba toda clase de mimos.

La noche antes del 22, todo estaba preparado para que Draco estuviera lo más tranquilo posible al día siguiente. Hasta la decoración de su cuarto y del salón en el que cenaban había cambiado a tonos claros. La cena había sido cocinada con especial esmero, eligiendo productos que ayudasen al joven a conciliar el sueño, y el ambiente olía ligeramente a azahar. Draco sonrió, sabía que todo aquello era obra de su madre. Así que sonrió para sí y se lo agradeció con un cariñoso beso. Aquel día había sido especialmente horrible en Londres.

.-Gracias madre… Buenas noches padre ¿algo interesante en el correo de hoy? – Lucius atendía el correo personal siempre antes de la cena.

.-Bueno, no sé si interesante, pero sí sorprendente – Respondió mostrando a su esposa y a su hijo un pergamino de invitación.

.-¿Alguien nos ha invitado a algo? – Preguntó Narcisa nerviosa y excitada. Desde antes de la guerra no habían vuelto a tener vida social.

.-Tu primo Sirius Black y su esposo Remus Lupin nos invitan a su fiesta de Fin de Año en Grimmauld Place.

.-¿Cómo? – Draco notó que la sangre se le helaba, mientras su madre arrancaba la invitación de la mano de su esposo y la comenzaba a releer – Ellos nunca invitan a nadie… sólo a gente muy cercana… - Levantó la vista hacia su hijo.

.-Supongo que ha sido idea de Potter, mamá.

.-Veo que has conseguido llevarte bien con él – Susurró el padre satisfecho.

.-Sí… sí, su alma Gryffindor le empujó a ayudarme como hubiera hecho con cualquier desamparado.

.-No digas eso, Draco. Tú no eres un desamparado. Si te está apoyando será porque realmente te lo mereces – Protestó Narcisa.

.-Mañana les agradeceré la invitación – Cortó Lucius poniéndose en pie – Ahora vayamos a cenar. Estoy hambriento.

.-Iremos ¿verdad cariño? – Preguntó la mujer con un ligero tono de súplica. Lucius se giró hacia su hijo que no movió un solo músculo.

.-¿Draco? – La pregunta desató un sinfín de pensamientos y emociones contradictorias. Vería a Harry, y quería ver a Harry, pero… ¿debía?

.-Supongo que a Harry… – Narcisa apretó con fuerza la mano de Lucius – Le habrá costado convencer a su padrino… Si Black ha cedido será porque, en el fondo, espera que no vayamos…

.-Entonces le diré que vamos. No hay nada que me apetezca menos que ver a ese pulgoso, pero si puedo amargarle una noche… Además, no podemos defraudar a "Harry". Si empieza a confiar en ti no podemos fallarle.

.-Mañana iré a comprar túnicas nuevas aprovechando que vamos a Londres – Anunció satisfecha Narcisa.

.-No te gastes mucho.

.-Lo necesario, amor – Susurró colgándose de su brazo y andando hacia el comedor – Sólo lo necesario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se despidió de sus padres en el Callejón Diagón y caminó tranquilo hasta el edificio en el que se examinaría. En la puerta estaba esperándole Madame Pomfrey, que en cuanto le vio avanzó nerviosa hacia él.

.-¿Cómo estás¡Oh, Merlín! Estoy igual que si fuera a pasar yo el examen – Draco se sorprendió al verse atrapado en un fuerte abrazo - ¡Vamos! Están todos esperando dentro para desearte suerte.

.-¿Todos¿Dentro? – Se vio arrastrado por la mujer hacia el hall. Y era cierto, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban allí parados hablando con algunos de los miembros del tribunal.

.-¡Draco! – La directora avanzó hacia él a grandes zancadas - ¿Cómo estás¿Nervioso? – Pero no le dejó contestar – Poppy quería estar presente en tu examen y como yo tenía que venir a resolver unas cosas… No aquí, en el Ministerio… Bueno, pensé en darte suerte.

Draco la escuchaba, pero su vista estaba fija en Harry que también le miraba mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Ron. El pelirrojo abrazaba a su esposa, mientras ésta hablaba tranquilamente con uno de los medimagos del tribunal.

Se acercó despacio y saludó. Ron le dio la mano sin apenas mirarlo, y Hermione se limitó a saludarlo con un simple "Hola" antes de ignorarlo educadamente. Se sintió terriblemente incómodo pero la sonrisa con la que le saludó Harry le devolvió el calor al cuerpo.

.-No podemos entrar porque no somos de ninguna especialidad de medimagia. A Poppy sí se lo permiten porque, aunque sea enfermera, es la que te vigila en Hogwarts – Le informó dándole la mano.

.-Gracias.

.-Aún así pensamos en desearte suerte.

.-Gracias – Repitió – A todos – Ron miró hacia el techo.

.-Harry… Creo que si le pides permiso a Frank – El pelirrojo señaló a un bedel que estaba en la puerta que daba al pequeño hall de entrada a la sala de examen – Tal vez te deje acompañarlo y esperarlo allí dentro.

.-Estupendo – Dijo el moreno dejándoles solos.

.-Si mi hermano Charlie no estuviera convencido de que tú nos quitarás del medio a John, no te dejaría estar ni a 100 metros de Harry – Susurró el pelirrojo vigilando que Harry no les escuchase.

.-Sólo quiero ser su amigo.

.-¿De verdad? Pues sé un buen amigo suyo. A la más mínima te borraré del mapa Malfoy.

.-Ron – Hermione le avisaba del regreso de Harry.

.-Me ha dicho que tu examen durará unas cinco horas, y que por ser yo, me dejará esperarte en el hall del aula a tu salida.

.-Mientras tenemos tiempo para irnos de compras – Anunció alegremente Hermione.

El presidente del tribunal del examen salió junto con el tutor de Draco de uno de los despachos cercanos. Habían estado evaluando los trabajos y presentaciones que el rubio había estado haciendo y había entregado durante estos días.

.-Bien, señor Malfoy – Dijo pomposo el presidente del tribunal - ¿Preparado para defender y explicar lo que aquí escribió? – Preguntó mostrando todo el trabajo realizado por él hasta el momento.

.-Sí, señor.

.-Estupendo. Le informo que tenemos muchas preguntas para usted – El tutor le miró con cara de "Tranquilo, lo llevas de sobra controlado".

.-Bien, señor.

.-Entonces… Miembros del tribunal… Señora Pomfrey… ¡Adelante!

Todos pasaron en silencio, dejando al rubio el último. Antes de entrar, éste miró hacia Harry, respiró profundamente y entró.

.-Espero que sepas lo que haces, amigo – Susurró Ron dando a Harry una palmada en el hombro.

.-Es un tipo interesante, Ron, en serio. Y sólo quiere llevarse bien conmigo.

.-Lo repites tanto… que empiezo a creer que no te lo terminas de…

.-¡Vamos chicos! Tenemos un montó de regalos de Navidad aún pendientes de comprar – Les dijo Hermione contenta. McGonagall había ya desaparecido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ni en los finales de Medimagia recordaba haber pasado por tanta presión… Así que cuando le dijeron que podía continuar con su doctorado y especialización, y que volvería a examinarse a finales de marzo, Draco casi explota de alegría allí mismo.

Salió al pequeño hall, en el que Harry esperaba tranquilo leyendo una revista de quidditch. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Draco comenzó a descargar tensión moviendo las piernas y las manos. Harry se acercó a él sonriendo.

.-¿Qué tal? Sonríes, así que supongo que bien… He pensado que podíamos…

No pudo terminar la frase. Draco le había agarrado de la cara y lo besaba con fuerza. Harry dudó unos segundos antes de dejarse llevar por la lengua del rubio y responder casi con idéntica pasión. Y así estuvieron, besándose hasta que el rubio se relajó y se separó unos milímetros.

.-Yo… Fue… Yo… - Harry le miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de apartarse de él.

.-Fueron los nervios – Sentenció – No pasa nada… Yo tengo pareja y tú eres sólo mi amigo – Dijo sin dejar de mirarle fijamente como queriendo dejar muy claro lo que había.

.-Sí… Fueron los nervios y sólo somos y seremos amigos – Repitió. No dejaron de mirarse mientras un incómodo silencio se establecía entre ambos.

.-Draco, yo…

.-Tú me decías que habías pensado que podíamos… - Dijo retomando todo su autocontrol.

.-¡Ah¡Sí! – Harry sonrió. La nube había pasado – Podíamos ir a comer al Caldero Chorreante.

.-No es mi sitio favorito.

.-Admito sugerencia… Pero si es caro, pagas tú.

.-Um… creo que podré abusar de la cuenta abierta que tiene mi padre en Don Giovanni. Es de los pocos sitios dónde aún le dejan entrar.

.-¡Ah! Remus me ha dicho que se come estupendamente… - Aseguró abriendo la puerta que les separaba del hall principal y la salida a la calle - ¿Te importa si no comemos solos?

.-¡Qué va! Tus amigos son bien recibidos en mi mesa – Respondió cortés y aliviado.

.-Avisaremos a Ron y a su esposa y… creo que Charlie y su novia están con ellos ¿Te parece bien?

.-Sí. Perfecto – Cuanta más gente mejor, pensó.

La comida fue casi perfecta, pero la noche fue larga. Draco no pudo dormir ni esa ni muchas noches después.

--- Continuará: Gracias por leer ---

Estoy siendo un poco vaga y hace siglos que no os contesto los comentarios, pero que sepáis que los leo, y que los tengo en cuenta. Recordad que son parte de mi salario. Bss.S.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento… hace siglos que tengo este capítulo, pero estoy depre, vaga y griposa… Bueno, al menos espero que os haya merecido la pena la espera.

Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 5: La fiesta ---

Narcisa se sentó preocupada a los pies de su cama. Desde que había vuelto de sus exámenes, Draco a penas salía de su habitación, y sus oscuras ojeras indicaban que su hijo estaba muy preocupado por algo.

Aquella mañana había abierto sus pocos regalos un poco más animado, pero hasta Lucius había notado que después de abrirlos y agradecerlos, había cogido el gatito gris disfrazado de médico que Harry le había regalado y se había ido a su habitación.

.-Un gato disfrazado es un regalo… extraño – Dijo Lucius con suavidad mirando a su hijo tumbado – En su bata pone… ¿Pasteur?

.-Es sólo que no sabe qué regalarme. Supongo que le parecería gracioso. Pasteur fue un gran médico e investigador muggle.

.-No tenía por qué regalarte nada.

.-Ni tampoco invitarme en fin de año…

.-Hijo – Narcisa llamó su atención – ¿Hay algo…¿Algo entre vosotros?

.-¡Ojalá! – Suspiró bajito – Pero no. Creo que… Sólo somos amigos, y actúa conmigo como con cualquiera de sus otros amigos.

.-Pero…

.-No puedo pedirle más, padre.

.-¿Acaso quieres…?

.-Pues… la verdad es que sí – Reconoció. Lucius y Narcisa se miraron de forma extraña – Pero no te preocupes, padre. Ni está a mi alcance, ni quiero que lo esté. Lo mejor es conservar su amistad. Un romance con él no sería bueno para nadie.

.-¿Entonces dejamos de preocuparnos?

.-Sí. No voy a hacer nada… pero me duele tener que tomar esta decisión, es sólo eso. El amor no es importante para mí, mis estudios sí.

.-Eso queríamos escucharte – Afirmó Narcisa aparentemente más tranquila besándole en la frente.

Salieron de la habitación con el rostro relajado y, ligeramente sonrientes, mantuvieron la compostura hasta cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

.-¿Tú que crees, querido? – Le preguntó claramente angustiada.

.-Espero que Potter se enamore de él, porque si no va a sufrir mucho.

.-Pero…

.-Si es bueno con nuestro hijo… Narcisa, tú misma has dicho miles de veces que ya no tenemos mucho dónde elegir… No somos bienvenidos en ningún sitio y pocos magos nos tratan salvo por negocios. Potter devolvería a nuestro apellido a lo más alto… Y si es bueno para Draco…

.-Tú no crees en el amor…

.-Yo me he equivocado muchas veces – Suspiró – Y a ti te amo… No nos ha ido tan mal – Ella le abrazó con cariño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Narcisa miró la puerta que hacía tanto tiempo no veía. Recordaba las grandes fiestas que los Black, antes de la guerra y sobre todo, antes de Sirius, daban. Ella siempre estaba invitada con su familia. Grimmauld Place) brillaba esas noches de una manera especial.

Sabía que la vieja casona había recuperado su esplendor, pero ella ya no había sido nunca una persona con la que se contara para las grandes ocasiones… hasta ahora.

Lucius esperó a que su esposa llamara al timbre. Kreacher, el viejo elfo de la familia Black les abrió al instante.

.-Sean bienvenidos los señores Malfoy a la humilde mansión Black – Saludó pomposo como siempre. Lucius le respondió con un gesto y le tendió su bastón y su capa, al igual que su esposa y su hijo.

.-Si hace… 6 meses me cuentan esto, me hubiese dado un ataque de risa – Escucharon al padrino de Harry desde una puerta contigua. El hombre moreno les miraba curioso apoyado en el marco – Ven Remus, hoy es un día histórico.

.-Recuerda tu promesa, Sirius – Fue lo que el hombre lobo respondió saliendo de detrás algo enfadado – Vaya, Narcisa… Como siempre espectacular.

.-Muchas gracias - Respondió confundida aceptando la mano del licántropo.

.-Llegáis puntuales, aún no han llegado todos – Sirius se había acercado a dar la mano a Lucius y luego a Draco – Mi ahijado y sus amigos están en la terraza – Le indicó – Tal vez te apetezca ir con ellos.

.-Los jóvenes tienen que estar con jóvenes – Respondió Lucius asintiendo con un gesto a la petición de permiso de su hijo.

Para alivio de los Malfoy, la noche no fue tan mala. Severus también estaba invitado, así que no estuvieron solos. Además, Molly y Remus hicieron todo lo posible porque estuvieran a gusto. Hasta Sirius estuvo unos minutos con Lucius hablando de economía y alguna cosa más. Narcisa se esforzó por alabar la nueva decoración de la casa y descubrió que pese a su peculiar forma de conjuntar la ropa, Fleur Weasley, sabía de moda tanto como ella misma.

Draco sonreía a sus padres mientras éstos describían a su llegada a casa todo lo que habían hecho. Llevaban tanto tiempo aislados socialmente que habían disfrutado como niños pese a las circunstancias.

.-¿Y tú, Draco?

.-Oh… pues bien. La verdad es que fue entretenido empezar así el nuevo año – Mintió.

Draco Malfoy había sufrido todas las bromas posibles por parte de los gemelos hasta que Charlie y Bill les pararon los pies. Ron y Hermione habían sido corteses, al igual que en la comida del día de su examen, y Sofía, la novia de Charlie, intentó sin mucho éxito que disfrutase de la fiesta.

Pero lo que realmente había marcado a Draco era lo que había sucedido después, cuando desesperado de ver a Harry y no poder tenerlo sólo para él, había salido al jardín a tomar un poco el aire.

--- Flash back ---

Estaba vagabundeado cuando encontró una fuente estilo renacimiento italiano en medio del jardín. Sus aguas estaban ahora quietas y reflejaban la luna en estado creciente. Se sentó un rato con intención de observar el reflejo del cielo en el agua.

.-Estás espléndido esta noche – Escuchó detrás de él. Se giró hacia Harry.

.-Gracias… Tú también. ¿Y John?

.-¿Te gustó mi regalo? – Harry se sentó a su lado ignorando descaradamente su pregunta. Draco ya había observado que su varita lucía la funda que años atrás le había regalado, y que en su camisa llevaba los gemelos que le había enviado hacía unos días por Navidad.

.-Sí. Pasteur es un gato muy tranquilo. Come mucho, juega mucho pero no destroza cosas… es un gato aristócrata – Bromeó.

.-Por eso te lo regalé… Cuando le vi, me di cuenta de que no era como los demás de su camada. Supongo que no le definí como aristócrata pero… sí, eso es lo que le vi.

.-¿A ti te gustó el mío? – Harry sonrió.

.-Desgraciadamente, Draco, a mí me gusta todo lo tuyo – El rubio se sobresaltó. Si hubiese habido más luz, probablemente Harry le hubiese visto sonrojarse.

.-Harry, yo…

.-No debiste besarme. Llevo días dándole vueltas a todo.

.-Yo…

.-Draco… no te amo. Amo a mi pareja, y cuando acabe el curso nos iremos a vivir juntos a las afueras de Londres. Pretendo volver a mi trabajo de auror – El rubio no sabía qué pensar o decir – Pero me atraes… Mucho. Así que no sé qué hacer.

.-No tienes que hacer nada.

.-¿Tú crees? No quiero perderte como amigo, me gusta tu forma de ver el mundo. Es diferente a la mía. Pero me cuesta hablar contigo de… no sé… de ajedrez por ejemplo, cuando en lo único que pienso es en qué postura gemirás más o si tu piel es tan suave como parece.

.-Harry… hay muchas clases de amigos – Tragó saliva con dificultad – Yo… podemos tener sexo sin que eso implique nada.

.-¡Merlín, Draco! Claro que implica… Yo tengo pareja. No puedo serle infiel.

.-Bueno… no lo serías. Tú mismo me has dicho que no me amas. Yo… Puedo ser tu amante… Pero si no quieres arriesgarte para estar seguro… nada – Harry no había esperado esa reacción del rubio. Más bien había esperado algo muy diferente.

.-Pero Draco…

.-Piénsalo. Si sólo sientes atracción, con un par de polvos se te pasará, te darás cuenta de lo tonto que has sido, y podremos volver a tener una amistad normal. Si te sirve de algo eso, yo estoy dispuesto… pero sólo si te va a servir de algo. Así estarás cien por cien seguro de que no dejas nada que te importe cuando te vayas a vivir con John.

.-Yo… no lo había mirado nunca de esa manera.

.-Soy tu amigo… al menos me lo considero. No sé. No quiero que te vayas a vivir con el canadiense y por las noches, tu conciencia del "¿Y si…?" no te deje dormir y al final deteriore vuestra relación. De esta manera, tú estarás seguro de que no hay nada más en el mundo que él.

.-¿Y tú?

.-Lo mismo. Estaré seguro de que realmente sólo somos amigos. Eso aclarará mis dudas – Estaba mintiendo a su único amigo en el mundo sólo para tenerlo en sus brazos, aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco – En mi caso es más fácil. Nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo… Seguro que estoy confundiendo señales.

.-Pero yo nunca me he acostado con un amigo sólo por sexo.

.-¿Ron o Charlie te atraen?

.-No, la verdad es que como tú no.

.-Piénsalo – Dijo poniéndose en pie – No quiero que pienses que quiero manipularte ni nada por el estilo. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que no me gustaría perderte Harry, pero si apartarme de ti es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, me iré de tu vida gustoso - ¿Cuándo había vuelto el antiguo narcisista manipulador Draco Lucius Malfoy? Pensó alegre y sorprendido a la vez.

.-Está bien – Respondió confuso – Lo pensaré.

.-No te lo plantees como sólo sexo… Si lo hacemos, será para averiguar algo, no sólo por divertirnos.

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Narcisa observó que su hijo se iba muy tranquilo hacia su habitación. Le dio una sensación rara, como si en aquella fiesta, Draco hubiese crecido.

El rubio estuvo pensativo durante un largo rato sentado en su cama y acariciando al gatito. Pasteur ronroneaba tranquilo con los ojitos cerrados, cuando un golpe de aire en la ventana le asustó y saltando sobre Draco maulló buscando protección. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el gatito gris tenía unos enormes ojos verdes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charlie terminó de acomodar los equipajes de ambos en los maleteros sobre sus cabezas. Estaba dándose tiempo para buscar una respuesta a las dudas de su amigo.

.-Tu hermano y Hermione dicen que si me alejo de él también sabré la respuesta.

.-Sí, también así puedes saberlo. La verdad, Harry. No me esperaba nada de esto… O al menos no así.

.-Es una de sus principales virtudes… Nunca sabes por dónde va a salir…

.-¿Y todo esto por causa de un beso?

.-No, ese sólo fue el detonante. Que te guste alguien no es lo mismo si sabes que a ese alguien le atraes tú ¿no crees?

.-Creo en la fidelidad, Harry. Si no estás seguro de tu relación… pídele algo de tiempo a John.

.-No, no… de eso estoy seguro. Sólo es que me apetece… que… ¡Joder! Se me pone dura cuando le veo.

.-Ya… pues duchas frías.

.-Pero… ¿Sería tan malo sólo una vez?

.-Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo… no pidas permiso a los demás porque no te hace falta. Es tú decisión… Y mejor cambia de tema… por ahí viene.

Draco entró en el compartimento sonriente. Dejó a Pasteur en el suelo bajo un asiento acomodado en su pequeña jaula y se sentó junto a Charlie y frente a Harry.

Pronto los tres se vieron inmersos en una discusión sobre pedagogía moderna y enseñanza. Hasta que al rato decidieron dormir un poco mientras el Expreso seguía su camino hacia el colegio.

Charlie abrió los ojos poco a poco. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero lo que había despertado sus sentidos era el olor del carrito acercándose por el pasillo. Vio a Draco y a Harry en silencio jugando al ajedrez, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí.

.-Chicos – Saludó estirándose - ¿No tenéis hambre?

.-La verdad es que sí - Dijo Harry dejando de mirar a su oponente.

.-Estupendo – Se movió y sacó su cartera – Yo invito. Draco si no te importa asomarte a ver si está lejos el carrito…

.-Pero… - Estaba claro que el pelirrojo lo estaba echando descaradamente. Tal vez lo mejor fuera irse unos minutos – Claro… voy a ver – Aceptó levantándose con algo de contrariedad.

.-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Le regañó Harry una vez estuvieron solos.

.-¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado antes de la fidelidad y todo eso? – Harry afirmó con la cabeza – Pues olvida lo que te he dicho. Tíratelo.

.-Pero… - El moreno estaba terriblemente sorprendido.

.-En serio, Harry. Esta noche mejor que mañana. Te lo digo por vuestro bien. Se os nota a millas de distancia que os atraéis, y como John se dé cuenta todo va a ir a peor… Total es un polvo. Cuanto antes terminéis con esto mejor.

.-¿Tanto se nota?

.-¿Sabes lo que le hará John si descubre que os besasteis, verdad?

.-Lo despellejará vivo… y a mí me va a caer una…

.-Pues entonces. Cuanto antes lo arregléis mejor… Hombre, prueba hablando primero pero… - Draco interrumpió en ese momento.

.-Los Gryffindor han montado una pequeña fiesta en el vagón de al lado y no dejan pasar el carrito. Tendréis que ir uno de los dos. Yo no tengo autoridad sobre ellos.

.-Ya voy – Dijo Charlie con desgana.

El rubio se sentó frente a Harry con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los codos apoyados sobre ellas. Se colocó el cabello pensativo y miró al moreno apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos. Harry pensó que era realmente hermoso verlo así… o de cualquier otra forma.

.-¿Seguimos con la partida? – Preguntó el rubio.

.-No tengo aquí el lubricante – Respondió Harry.

.-¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañado.

Harry se echó hacia delante enredando sus dedos, como una caricia, en la hebras doradas del cabello de la nuca de Draco, tiró de él hasta poder besarlo.

Poco a poco el beso fue ganando en profundidad, y Draco se vio arrastrado hasta Harry, quedando sentado encima de él a horcajadas. No hubo caricias, sólo un largo y profundo beso entre ambos. Un beso tranquilo, en el que ambas lenguas recorrían a placer la boca del otro.

.-Tengo que alejarme de ti, Draco. Vas a ser mi perdición – Susurró el moreno en la boca del otro.

.-Entonces no te resistas tanto – Respondió – Disfruta del trayecto.

.-No puedo… Por favor… No puedo… Dijiste que te apartarías de mí si era necesario, y lo es… Por favor.

.-No hemos hecho nada. Sólo nos besamos – Draco no estaba dispuesto a soltar su presa tan fácilmente.

.-Pero lo haremos… y sé que no será una vez… - El rubio asintió y le volvió a besar hasta que escuchó a Charlie acercarse ruidosamente hacia el compartimento.

.-Sabes donde estoy, Harry. Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti… en todos los sentidos – Se apartó del moreno y se sentó de nuevo en frente arreglándose el desordenado cabello.

.-Tengo que hablar con los gemelos… Si inventan algo nuevo, deberían de informarme antes – Entró en el compartimento vigilando todavía el otro vagón. Les miró curioso - ¿Ha pasado algo? Es raro que estéis tan… silenciosos.

.-Tenemos hambre… Eso es todo – Murmuró Draco mirando por la ventana.

.-El carrito ya está aquí – Anunció el pelirrojo.

.-¿Dijiste que tú invitabas, verdad? – Le recordó Harry.

El resto del viaje trascurrió con normalidad. La mente de un Draco aparentemente tranquilo, trabajaba a toda velocidad. Había puesto la trampa y sabía que el ratón había olido el queso. Esperar a que se acercara era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y él era un hombre paciente. No sólo quería a Harry en su cama, ahora que sabía que podía dominarle quería más de él… El rubio había vuelto a ser ambicioso y no se iba a conformar con las sobras. Pero era un ratón escurridizo y más listo de lo que aparentaba, tenía que andarse con cuidado y dejar que creyese que era él el que decidía, sino , era probable que se escondiese bajo la escalera para siempre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante un par de semanas, las cosas entre ambos estuvieron tranquilas. Draco se dejaba ver a distancia, pero no se acercaba a Harry más de lo necesario, y siempre con mucha gente cerca. Así que los paseos en escoba continuaron porque nunca volaban solos, pero las partidas de ajedrez cesaron con la excusa de exceso de trabajo.

El Slytherin sabía que no podía dejar pasar mucho más tiempo sin que su relación se enfriara, así que decidió atacar. Lo primero que hizo fue esperar a la mañana antes de la clase de vuelo de primero. Sabía que esa tarde habría algún herido, y si no ya se encargaría él de eso.

Se acercó a la biblioteca asegurándose de que Harry le viera ir hacia allá con su mejor sonrisa, y lo demás salió solo.

Romeo no se resistió. Nunca lo hacía. El muchacho besaba bien, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba al rubio. Le dejó besar su cuello y desabrocharle la camisa. Dejó que recorriera su pecho con la lengua, que lo excitara… Sabía que Harry, si no estaba ya allí, tarde o temprano aparecería. Sintió sus pezones torturados, y gimió al notar la mano de su amante desabrochando su pantalón. Él se agarró a unas estanterías cercanas y dejó que la boca del chico hiciera su trabajo, que por otra parte era de sobresaliente.

Pronto sus caderas tomaron la iniciativa y comenzaron a imprimir mayor ritmo. Ya no importaba nada fuera de esa boca y esa sensación que se acumulaba en su bajo vientre y en sus piernas. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio… Sonrió y cerrándolos de nuevo se corrió en la boca de Romeo, que chupaba con ansia. Saboreó sus contracciones, su momento, y mientras su amante retornaba con besos el camino hacia su boca, abrió los ojos. Harry estaba allí, donde tenía que estar.

.-Cariño – Dijo dentro del beso – Creo que te están esperando.

Romeo hizo un gesto de fastidio, eso significaba que no habría segunda parte por ahora. Salió de entre las cortinas que separaban la biblioteca privada de la pública y se encontró con Harry apoyado de espaldas en su mostrador.

.-Profesor Potter… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

.-Hola Romeo – Miró disimuladamente hacia las cortinas, no cerraban bien y se veía a la perfección lo que pasaba dentro - ¿Tienes estos títulos? – Preguntó alargándole un papel.

.-Esa es una pregunta tonta – Respondió algo malhumorado cogiendo el papel de mala forma y yendo a buscar los libros. Draco había terminado de colocarse la ropa y salió con aire de indiferencia.

.-Harry… - Saludó.

.-Draco… ¿Qué tal te va?

.-Pues bien… Igual que ayer ¿Y a ti?

.-Bien, bien. Había pensado en ir esta noche a verte y jugar una partida de ajedrez. Últimamente no jugamos – Romeo dejó caer los libros pesadamente en el mostrador.

.-Sus libros profesor – Draco sonrió al chico y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de consolación.

.-Mejor no, tengo mucho retrasado que estudiar… Tal vez otro día, Harry – Romeo sonrió con sarcasmo y miró al moreno.

.-Claro… Claro… Está bien, los estudios son lo primero – Afirmó decepcionado recogiendo los libros – Lo entiendo. Hasta luego, entonces… hasta la cena.

.-Adiós.

.-Adiós profesor… ¿Puedo ir yo esta noche a verte estudiar? – Draco sonrió negando con la cabeza.

.-Ya conoces las reglas. Si Madame Pomfrey te pilla allí me va a sermonear hasta el día del juicio… Dejémoslo para otro momento y otro lugar.

.-De acuerdo – Respondió dejándole ir con cierto disgusto.

Harry tuvo una clase de vuelo muy mala. Los estudiantes de primero de ese año eran torpes volando, así que cada dos por tres estaba en el aire tratando de que no se partieran la cabeza.

De todos ellos, una chica llamada Mélani era la que menos control tenía, y aquella tarde, unos ojos grises hacían que su escoba fuese particularmente desobediente a sus órdenes. La chica iba y venía sin control por el campo de entrenamiento, mientras que un desesperado Harry la perseguía a toda velocidad. En un momento, bajó al suelo e intentó observar que pasaba desde abajo.

.-¡Mélani¡Baja! – Gritó – Quiero comprobar tu escoba.

La chica suspiró de alivio ante esa orden y dirigió la escoba hacia el punto que su profesor la indicaba. De repente, la escoba tembló y cogió velocidad. Mélani gritó.

Cuando Harry por fin abrió los ojos pudo distinguir las luces de la enfermería.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó.

.-Mélani Jung cayó encima de ti. Perdiste el conocimiento – Le informó la enfermera – Y se te volvió a salir el hombro. La nariz ya te la he colocado de nuevo en su sitio, y…

.-¿Cómo está la chica? – Preguntó preocupado.

.-Bien… Con un gran susto en el cuerpo pero bien. Le he dado poción tranquilizante… No sé si algún día volverá a subir a una escoba.

.-¿Me puedo ir ya yo también?

.-No, por supuesto – Respondió severa – Dormirás en la enfermería. No te preocupes, que dejaré al señor Malfoy de guardia. Hasta que no estemos seguros de que todos tus huesos y músculos están en su lugar no pienso dejarte salir, de aquí.

.-Poppy ¿despertó ya? – La voz de Draco sonaba dormida.

.-Sí, ya está protestando. Termina de despertarte, son las dos de la madrugada y yo necesito dormir un rato… Ya soy vieja para estas guardias nocturnas.

.-No te preocupes… ya estoy despierto. Vete tranquila.

La mujer miró de nuevo a Harry y tras hacerle un gesto de advertencia, se dirigió a su habitación.

.-¿Puedo mirar como estás o prefieres que no te toque? – Preguntó el rubio acercándose.

.-No estoy para tus sarcasmos, Draco… ¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Tienes media cara recompuesta y el hombro y el brazo también ¿Te duele? - Draco le miraba todos los golpes con ojo experto.

.-Me duele el hombro… Bueno, me duele todo el cuerpo.

.-Es que te dio un buen golpe… Pobre chica, lloraba desconsolada cuando te trajeron. Voy a darte un masaje a ver si te duele menos y puedes dormir algo.

.-Dame poción para dormir.

.-No, si puedo evitarlo… No es bueno abusar de esa poción – El moreno iba a protestar cuando notó el olor a hierbabuena que se desprendía del pelo del rubio. Adoraba el olor del champú de Draco… adoraba el olor a hierbabuena – Incorpórate… por favor.

Harry obedeció, y dejó que las suaves y conocidas manos del rubio le desabrocharan la parte superior del pijama para luego deslizarlo con suavidad por sus brazos y terminar apoyándolo en la cama de al lado. Observó como cogía la crema para los golpes y esparcía entre sus manos una gran cantidad, y luego…

Draco se sintió extraño. Harry parecía absorto observándole extender la crema, dando un ligero masaje por la zona dolorida. El rubio se deslizó por el brazo, el cuello y un poco de la espalda, atento a las posibles quejas que no llegaron del moreno.

.-Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? No dices nada.

.-Sí… no, me duele un poco más abajo – Le indicó en su espalda. Draco buscó el punto para tratarlo.

.-¿Mejor?

.-Sí… También me duele un poco aquí – Le indicó en el cuello. El rubio comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró como si acabase de soltar un gran peso.

.-Veo que sí que estás dolorido – Harry no le contestó, simplemente se recostó en él mientras seguía relajándose. Draco se deleitó mirándole. Le tenía casi en la ratonera, sólo faltaba un empujoncito. Se acercó a su nuca y susurró - ¿Algún sitio más? – Notó perfectamente como al moreno se le erizaban los cabellos y abría los ojos. Sonrió satisfecho y se apartó de él.

.-¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Harry desorientado.

.-A estudiar – Respondió acercándole la camisa del pijama – Tú deberías intentar dormir un poco. Si no puedes te daré la poción… ¿Necesitas ayuda para ponértela?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se estaba enfadando y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna razón lógica para hacerlo. Desde que había pillado a Draco con su amante por la mañana estaba raro y le molestaba reconocer que no le había gustado nada ver otras manos sobre el cuerpo del rubio, cuerpo que ese bibliotecario de tres al cuarto podía poseer a placer y él sólo soñar.

Draco, acomodaba cientos de papeles en la mesa, tenía una noche larga por delante, aunque… Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que eran casi las tres. Escuchó los pasos descalzos de Harry y se giró para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

.-¿Pasa algo¿Necesitas ir al baño? – Preguntó. En su cabeza escuchó el sonido de una trampa para ratones cerrándose… Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

--- Continuará: Gracias por leer ---

Ya me estoy poniendo al día con los comentarios… ¡Estoy siendo buena¿No?


	6. Chapter 6

--- Capítulo 6: El amante ---

Allí estaba, de pie, mirando al dueño de sus sueños húmedos desde que le había besado en aquel hall pequeñito. Las baldosas estaban frías, pero su cuerpo no, su cuerpo ardía.

Draco había esperado una respuesta a su pregunta, pero al no llegar, al no ser capaz de expresar lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento, le volvió a ignorar concentrándose en los cientos de papeles que lo rodeaban. Había sonreído de esa forma tan característica en él cuando eran enemigos… En aquellos años en los que no hubiesen podido estar solos en esa enfermería sin haberse mandado unos cuantos dolorosos hechizos. Había sonreído y le había abierto con un golpe de varita el baño privado de la enfermería, justo antes de volver a ignorarlo.

Pensó en John, tan dulce con él a veces, y tan rudo en otras. Pensó en su futuro con el canadiense, o en lo que habían planeado como futuro para ambos… Dio un paso acercándose más al rubio. Por él lo hacía por John y por su futuro. Porque tenía que quitarse esa tonta obsesión de la cabeza. Porque tenía que borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa y de su cuerpo esas caricias que no eran suyas… Porque tenía que poseerlo, dominarlo, marcarlo… Marcarlo como suyo. Porque sólo así… él, Harry Potter, podría volver a tener la vida tranquila que tenía antes.

Dio otro paso. Quería a Draco cerca, como amigo, como amante… como lo que fuera, pero le quería cerca. Quería volver a principio de curso. A sus paseos en escoba, a sus noches de ajedrez… No quería verlo en brazos de otro porque Draco no podía ser de nadie salvo de él. Y él no podía tenerlo.

.-Será sólo una vez – Dijo más para sí mismo que para el rubio – Una sola vez y todo volverá a ser como antes. Nunca más… Sólo una vez para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Draco volvió a sonreír pensando que Harry estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a dejarlo escapar una vez hubiese caído en sus redes.

Notó como los fuertes brazos de Harry le rodeaban la cintura y como apoyaba su rostro en su hombro y se quedaba ahí quieto. Draco puso sus manos sobre las del moreno y esperó. Estaba claro que le costaba romper ciertos amarres, así que decidió que lo mejor era darle el último empujoncito. Se giró para mirarle.

.-Hay cosas que tienen que surgir solas, Harry. No forzarlas. Si no me deseas no lo hagas.

.-¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? – Preguntó apoyando su frente en la del rubio.

.-No lo sé. Yo nunca he amado a nadie. Pero no se trata de amor… sino de…

.-¿Ni a mí? – Le cortó. Draco jugueteó con los botones de su camisa antes de contestar.

.-A ti no me está permitido. Como mucho puedo ser tu amante ocasional, pero nada más.

.-¿Y con eso te conformas?

.-Aún no lo sé. Tendrías que llenarme mucho en esos pocos momentos. Supongo que si no es así, no merece la pena el sacrificio de ser el postre… Aunque sé que alguien como yo… no es tan siquiera merecedor de eso – Era jugar bajo, lo sabía, pero no tendría muchas más oportunidades como aquella.

.-Tienes amantes, Draco – Respondió sonriendo y besándole sin pensar.

.-En realidad no. Yo soy el amante… ¿Sabías que Romeo está casado?

.-¿Casado? – Sin querer se separó unos centímetros – No tenía ni idea.

.-Sí, con una galesa… por eso trabaja aquí en el Reino Unido – Lo que no dijo al moreno era que la relación estaba casi rota, mantenida apenas por una niña de 3 años.

.-Pues quién lo diría… Si actúa como si tú fueras su posesión.

.-¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? – Su tono de voz había bajado hasta el extremo de ser casi un lamento susurrado, obligando a Harry a pegarse a él.

.-Pero con él no te importa ser el postre – Habló casi a la altura de los labios del rubio, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

.-¿Tengo alguna otra opción? Así tengo acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca. Estoy preparando un doctorado¿recuerdas?' Y por las buenas no he conseguido nada - ¡Merlín! Eso tampoco era verdad, pero Harry no iba a investigar esa tontería.

Los labios del moreno se posaron dulcemente en los de Draco. Ahora sí que podía estar seguro de que el ratón había caído en la trampa. Y lo mejor era que había aprendido algo. Con Harry tendría que ir muy despacio, su sentido del honor era demasiado fuerte y no podría doblegarlo con facilidad si lo acorralaba como había intentado hacer… Se revelaba… Pero aún así, no se intentaba escapar, así que con paciencia llegaría a ser su dueño, enviando a John Nortton de vuelta a Canadá.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido el dominante en las relaciones, hasta que el destino le enseñó de una forma un poco brusca que ahora su papel era otro. Al principio no le hizo gracia su nueva posición, pero como en el resto de su existencia, comenzó a buscar el lado bueno de lo que en ese momento le había tocado vivir. Aprender. Ese era su objetivo, aprender para poder llegar lo más alto posible. Tal vez no llegase a tener lo que tuvo, pero no se quedaría llorando en las cloacas como habían hecho algunos de sus compañeros.

Harry reclamó toda su atención cuando una de sus manos dejó de acariciar su espalda y se enredó en su nuca para profundizar más el beso. Draco abrió su boca y suspiró de placer mientras ponía sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda del moreno. Debía de estar realmente enamorado, pensó, porque se conformaba sólo con eso, con que Harry lo besara. Cualquier cosa más que el moreno le regalara sería un tesoro para él… Sonrió en el beso, se estaba volviendo irremediablemente cursi.

.-¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó el moreno curioso apartándose de nuevo.

.-Estás helado, Harry. Deberías de volver a tu cama o mañana estarás con fiebre.

.-Eso me hará estar otro día más en la enfermería… Bajo tus cuidados – Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

.-Me desorientas – Era algo genial… Hacía años que no tenía la oportunidad de seducir a alguien lentamente. Y de nuevo en el colegio, volvía a poder ser él – Vuelve a la cama. Me sentaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas.

.-¿Y estarás a mi lado cuando me despierte? – Preguntó dejándose guiar.

.-Eso dependerá de cuándo lo hagas… Pero probablemente no. Y no me hagas decirte el por qué… Ni tan siquiera tú puedes permitirte ciertas cosas, Harry. Y por ahora… sólo somos amigos. No lo olvides.

.-Con derecho a roce… - Concluyó metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

.-Tal vez sí. Ya lo descubriremos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Draco esperó un nuevo pequeño paso por parte de Harry, pero no ocurrió nada. El moreno parecía estar más feliz que de costumbre, y sí, le buscaba a escondidas y le besaba durante horas, hasta que les dolían los labios a ambos, pero nada más. La felicidad del moreno era contagiosa, y su pareja oficial también parecía más feliz y era mucho más cariñoso con él.

Su parte racional le aconsejaba paciencia, pero su parte emocional le gritaba que hiciera algo, ya que cada vez le resultaba más difícil el concentrarse en sus obligaciones.

El 14 de febrero era sábado. Por costumbre, y con más razón ese día, Harry desaparecía con su novio en la sala de los menesteres todo el día. Así que Draco decidió hacerse visible a primera hora de la mañana sólo para comprobar si él también tendría o no San Valentín.

Profesores y alumnos desempaquetaban alegremente los regalos que las lechuzas habían traído en el correo de por la mañana. El comedor estaba lleno de papeles rosas, rojos o con corazones flotando por todas partes, lo que trajo a la cabeza del rubio, recuerdos de haber sido hacía mucho, el dueño de cientos de paquetes de esos. En su sitio no había nada, ni tan siquiera Romeo ya que estaba enfadado con él por un plantón del rubio. Miró instintivamente hacia Harry que sonreía en los brazos de John, mientras mostraba contento el colgante en forma de estrella que le había regalado.

Comenzaba a deprimirse cuando Diana se acercó a él sonriendo.

.-Tengo algo para ti – El rubio le miró sorprendido – No… No es de mi parte… - El silencio se extendió por la mesa del profesorado – Es de parte de todos.

.-¿Cómo?

.-Bueno, eres el único sin pareja de todo el claustro de profesores…

.-¿El único? - Exclamó más que sorprendido.

.-De los menores, sí… Así que como queremos que sepas que eres querido por todos pese a que a veces seas algo huraño… - Extendió un paquete rojo con un lazo azul enorme, hacia él.

.-Pero…

.-¡Vamos, Draco! No te hagas de rogar – Le animó Charlie.

El rubio miró la tarjeta que colgaba del lazo y aún sorprendido la leyó: i "Para que dejes de ser tan silencioso. Tus compañeros" /i No entendiendo muy bien, comenzó a desenvolver el paquete. Pronto tuvo ante sí una hermosa radio mágica… Sonrió emocionado.

.-Creímos que… - Comenzó a decir Harry.

Draco estaba tan emocionado que no sabía como reaccionar.

.-Muchas gracias – Susurró con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

.-A mí la música me ayudaba a concentrarme cuando estudiaba – Le dijo Diana abrazándole de lado – Y como nadie sabía que música te gustaba…

.-Pensamos que así podrías elegir.

.-¡Merlín! Yo… - Se puso en pie intentando decir algo. Pero ni echando mano de toda su educación consiguió decir nada – Yo… - Miraba el aparato de radio y alternativamente a todos los allí presentes – Yo…

.-De nada. Ha sido un placer – Harry se había apartado de John y estaba ahora a su lado apoyando su mano en su codo – Nos alegra que te guste… Y claro que entendemos que quieras ir a tu cuarto a probarla… No nos ofende ¿verdad, chicos?

.-No… ¡Que va! – Dijeron todos. Entendiendo que probablemente era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo parecido por él.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana sentado en su cama, con Pasteur jugando a su alrededor, y mirando la radio intentando organizar de nuevo su mente. Alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

.-Está abierto – Dijo. La última persona que esperaba entró en su habitación - ¿Tú? Hoy es un día raro, la verdad.

.-Ya… bueno. Supongo que sí – Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor – Tampoco yo creí que viniera a hablar nunca contigo de mi mejor amigo.

.-¿Vienes a hablar conmigo de Harry? Vaya Weasley… ¿y qué vas a decirme, que me aleje? No te preocupes, de eso se encarga él solito – Ron detectó amargura en las palabras del rubio.

.-Bonita radio. Mi hermano me dijo que pensaban darte un regalo… ¿Puedo sentarme? – Señaló la silla del escritorio.

.-Claro, tú mismo.

.-Hoy vamos a comer Hermione, mi hermano Charlie, su novia y yo en el Cabeza de Puerco – Anunció mientras se sentaba.

.-No es un sitio muy romántico.

.-No hay más sitios… Está todo cogido…

.-¿Y Harry y John¿No van con vosotros?

.-John… Bueno, no tenemos muy buenas… relaciones con él. Es demasiado posesivo – Draco soltó una medio risa irónica – Así que Harry procura no unirnos mucho.

.-¿No¿En serio que es posesivo? No podía imaginarlo… - Ironizó - Al grano Weasley.

.-Sé lo que está pasando entre tú y Harry.

.-Somos amigos.

.-Sois más que amigos.

.-Hoy es San Valentín… ¿Ves algo aquí que lleve su firma? – La amargura volvió a aparecer – Si quieres saber si somos amantes, mi respuesta es que, técnicamente, aún no… Si quieres saber si quiero ser su amante, mi respuesta es que no.

.-¿Entonces?

.-Tú eres su mejor amigo… Dime ¿puedo aspirar a más?

.-Por ahora no.

.-Pues ya tienes todas las respuestas a las demás preguntas.

.-No, hay una que no sé… ¿Por qué? – Draco le miró sorprendido unos instantes.

.-Porque calculé mal mis fuerzas. Creí que podría ser sólo su amigo – Ron miró al techo pensativo – Y resulta que soy ambicioso y no me conformo con eso.

.-Malfoy… eres la última persona en el mundo… bueno, la penúltima, que me gustaría que… ¡Joder! Ponte en mi situación – Estalló al fin – He visto a mi mejor amigo pasar noches enteras asustado temiendo que lo asesinaran, ser maltratado, sufrir por la muerte de seres queridos… Le veo sufrir por John al que quiere pero que sabe que no nos puede ni ver, le veo sufrir por ti porque cree que te mereces otra oportunidad… Le veo confuso de nuevo… Me escribe todos los días… ¡Todos! y yo no sé qué aconsejarle. No he olvidado quién eres, Malfoy. Tú me amargaste muchas veces… y a él… bueno, por mucho que pidas perdón, no tiene nombre lo que le hiciste a él… Pero tampoco estoy ciego ante quién es John Nortton.

.-De acuerdo. No soy una Hermanita de la Caridad. Sí que me merezco esa segunda oportunidad. Soy bueno, soy un muy buen medimago – Afirmó remarcando las palabras – Y no te creas que para mí fue genial sentir como me enamoraba de él… y no es genial ver como él no lo está de mí… Pero voy a jugar hasta la última mano de esta partida aunque tenga malas cartas… y haré trampa si es necesario. Me merezco ser feliz tanto como cualquiera de vosotros.

.-Está bien – Afirmó controlándose de nuevo, y dándose unas palmadas en sus piernas se levantó – Sólo quería comprobar algo.

.-¿Me crees? – Preguntó algo extrañado.

.-No. Pero si ganas la partida, procura que Harry sea feliz… y no le separes de nosotros. Porque si no es así… Te aseguro de que los Weasley podemos ser terribles… Y Sirius no dejará en pie ni la M de tu apellido – En ese momento, cuando nombró al todopoderoso padrino de Harry, Draco cayó en la cuenta.

.-No tenéis mejor opción¿no es cierto? – Preguntó retomando su natural altivez - Sólo tenéis dos alternativas… O que Harry acabe lejos de vosotros gracias a John, o arriesgaros conmigo. Eso es lo que pasa, por eso estás aquí.

.-Bueno… No eres tanto riesgo – Afirmó ya en la puerta – Tú tienes mucho más que perder que Nortton. Sirius me pidió que te lo recordara para que lo tuvieras en cuenta antes de seguir adelante.

.-Dile que ya lo pensé… y que sigo aquí – Mintió. Por primera vez había actuado sin haber pensado en las consecuencias que esto tendría en su apellido.

Draco se quedó disgustado. No había esperado el apoyo de nadie… pero tampoco tanta desconfianza. Él andando con pies de plomo y Harry ventilando sus dudas a los cuatro vientos… Tendría que confesarle todo a su padre para que estuviera preparado por si acaso. Aunque no iba a ceder… no ahora.

Decidió tomar el aire después de escribir a su padre y pidió a Poppy que le dejase la tarde libre. La enfermería estaba vacía a esas horas, así que la enfermera le dejó libre hasta la hora de la cena.

.-Recuerda que esta noche habrá un montón de intoxicados por pócimas de amor mal hechas – Le advirtió antes de dejarle ir.

Así que había cogido su escoba y se había ido a dar un paseo por entre las montañas cercanas. Luego, a media tarde, había bajado al pueblo a caminar un poco y ver escaparates.

Todo estaba empalagosamente decorado con dulces y corazones, pero volvía a sentirse fuerte y decidió no dejarse influir. Tal vez él no tuviera regalo de San Valentín de ninguno de sus amantes pero, al menos Harry recibiría el suyo. Entró en la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, un dependiente que distraído miraba al infinito con ojos soñadores volvió su mirada hacia él y le sonrió.

Regresó a Hogwarts cuando aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena, así que con suerte podría concentrarse en estudiar un poco, ya que Harry los sábados no aparecía hasta ese momento. Hoy había sido un día muy raro, con el regalo de la radio y la visita de Ron Weasley…

.-Menos mal que has llegado – Le saludó Poppy presurosa según entró en la enfermería escoba en mano – Tenemos un grave problema.

.-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó olvidándose de todos sus planes y caminando deprisa hacia ella.

.-Samuel Ross. Estaba intentando impresionar a su novia haciendo equilibrios sobre el muro sur… Cayó al vacío. Iba a llamar a San Mugo, pero la directora McGonagall pensó que primero…

.-¿Quién le lanzó un crucio? – Preguntó cortando el discurso de la enfermera – Esto y esto son marcas de haber sufrido uno… ¿Seguro que cayó? – La mujer le miró sorprendida.

.-¿Un crucio¡Merlín! Pues es cierto, hace tanto que no veo uno que… Estoy vieja Draco… muy vieja.

.-Deja de quejarte Poppy, este chico no tiene un solo hueso sano… y está en coma…

.-¿Entonces aconsejas su traslado a San Mugo? – Preguntó tras él la directora.

.-En este estado no… No sobreviviría. Pero puedo tratar de estabilizarlo y con suerte en un par de días podamos trasladarlo allí. Lo que tendría que averiguar es quién le hizo esto y por qué.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? – John llegaba con Harry unos pasos por detrás.

.-Necesito… poción crece huesos, también soldadora… Además… necesito cortar las hemorragias internas, sobre todo las craneales… ¡Merlín! no sé como sigue vivo.

.-Si me das dos horas te fabrico una que en minutos le corta esas hemorragias – Afirmó el profesor.

.-Vale, no disponemos de mucho más tiempo… Poppy ¿tenemos algo que ralentice el sangrado mientras tanto? – John fue hacia sus fogones.

.-Sí, voy y también traeré la de hígado de hipogrifo para reponer la sangre perdida.

.-Hasta que no cortemos la pérdida de sangre no le podremos curar los huesos… Harry, necesito las bolas diagnósticadoras que guardo en un maletín marrón bajo mi cama… Hay que asegurarse que no hay nada más roto por ahí dentro ¡Ah! y toma – Depositó algo en su bolsillo – Necesito pensar sólo en lo que estoy haciendo.

Poco a poco comenzó a recitar los diferentes hechizos inmovilizadores que iba necesitando para cada zona. Harry en menos de un minuto apareció con el maletín y un extraño brillo en los ojos. En su bolsillo estaba la rana de chocolate con una pequeña tarjeta que tenía pintado a mano un corazón rojo con una D en el centro.

A media noche, Poppy echaba a todos de la enfermería. El chico estaba reaccionando despacio pero satisfactoriamente. Draco estaba agotado. A parte de Ross, habían aparecido algunos alumnos de sexto y séptimo casi envenenados por las famosas pociones de amor prohibidas, y alguno tenía una mano más o un ojo menos. La enfermería estaba a tope.

.-Haremos turnos… Draco – Dijo la enfermera con suavidad – Duerme tú el primero, a las cuatro te despertaré.

El rubio asintió obediente y despacio fue hacia su habitación. Cerró su puerta agotado y sin quitarse la ropa se tiró en la cama.

.-Cuando estoy muy cansado normalmente me cuesta dormir – Le susurró Harry al oído.

.-¿Cómo has…? – Descubrió su ventana abierta – Harry, te podía haber visto alguien.

.-Usé mi capa de invisibilidad… Feliz San Valentín – Dijo depositando un beso en sus labios.

.-Gracias… Harry, tengo que dormir, a las cuatro entrará Poppy por esa puerta para levantarme.

.-Gracias por tu regalo, siempre me gustaron las ranas de chocolate…

.-Lo sé.

.-No me esperaba nada… Después de todo es el día de los enamorados, no de los amigos.

.-Bueno, no sé lo que somos, pero yo no me beso hasta la extenuación con todos mis amigos.

.-Tú no tienes amigos… Quiero darte el tuyo.

.-Creí que…

.-Bueno… en realidad es para Pasteur… Son dulces para gato – Le dijo mostrándole el paquete sin envolver.

.-Creo que te estará muy agradecido. Ahora, si no te importa, estoy muy cansado… de verdad, Harry – No sabía si enfadarse o simplemente mandarle de vuelta a su cuarto, en su escoba, con una fuerte patada en su maravilloso trasero.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Comenzó a besarlo con suavidad haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la nuca del rubio hasta que se rindió bajo él con un fuerte suspiro. Siguió besándole lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, pero comenzó a desplazar su mano hacia abajo, desabrochando uno a uno todos los botones de la camisa del rubio.

Al llegar al último, Draco le sujetó la mano. Harry dejó de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos. Se soltó con suavidad para quitarse las gafas y como respuesta a la muda pregunta de su amante, le volvió a besar. Despacio y haciendo de nuevo pequeños círculos con la yema de los dedos fue descendiendo de nuevo por el torso desnudo y casi lampiño de Draco que esta vez, no le frenó al llegar a sus pantalones.

Acarició por fuera la entrepierna del rubio que gimió bajito dentro del beso, primero de forma ligera, luego aumentando la presión hasta que notó que bajo la tela, la excitación comenzaba a hacerse más sensible.

Ese fue el momento que eligió para, por fin, desabrochar el pantalón y liberar del slip el miembro de Draco. La sensación de que su erección empezaba a ser atendida por la mano firme del moreno le hizo gemir de nuevo y separarse unos milímetros.

.-¡Quítate la ropa! Por favor, Harry – Rogó en un susurro excitado mientras le acariciaba con deseo.

.-No, es mejor así – Respondió mientras su mano comenzaba a subir y bajar despacio.

.-Por favor, Harry… Por favor… aunque sea sólo la camisa.

El moreno dudó unos segundos pero complació al rubio. Su camisa desapareció dejando que Draco pudiera tocar su piel. Los dedos largos del rubio se apoderaron con deseo de cada centímetro al descubierto, y Harry comenzó a notar que empezaba a endurecerse más de lo planeado, mientras seguía masturbando y besando a Draco.

Arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo… Presionaba de vez en cuando la punta con el dedo, sacando más gemidos a Draco. En un momento determinado, dejó de besarlo mientras aceleraba el ritmo sólo para observarlo, quería verlo rendido de placer. El rubio aprovechó para meter su mano por debajo de la cintura del pantalón de Harry que gimió sorprendido. No la movió, pero dejó que el moreno liberara sus caderas y comenzara a empujar al mismo ritmo que le estaba imponiendo a él. Poco a poco el ritmo comenzó a ser más rápido.

Draco cerró los ojos, notaba como miles de sensaciones eléctricas comenzaban a correr por sus piernas y su bajo vientre. Sus pezones estaban terriblemente duros, y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse, estaba cerca del orgasmo, le quedaba poco para llegar. Abrió los labios para respirar por la boca, necesitaba más aire, más oxígeno… Y todo paró.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Harry.

.-¿Por qué has parado¡No puedes hacerme esto¡Termina, joder! – Esto no podía estar pasando.

.-No me conformo con esto… Te deseo tanto… Quiero que seas mío - ¿Ahora se le ocurría? Pensó el rubio entre contrariado y divertido.

.-Entonces, quítate la ropa.

Harry comenzó a quitarse los pantalones a toda velocidad, mientras Draco le imitaba con la ropa que aún llevaba puesta. No le dio tiempo a volver a mirar a Harry.

En cuestión de segundos se encontró boca abajo, con las piernas abiertas y notando los besos y la respiración excitada del moreno a su espalda. Era una sensación muy agradable. Harry paró de besarlo y empezó a acariciarle, pero sus caricias parecían erráticas… El rubio abrió los ojos y estiró el brazo hacia el cajón de su mesita. Harry cogió la vaselina y sonriendo le dio las gracias.

Tenía que reconocer que no tenía sexo completo desde hacía… ¡Más de un año¡Merlín¿Tan ocupado había estado estudiando? Con Romeo nunca pasaban del sexo oral, no quería "Ser infiel" a su esposa… como si metérsela en la boca y empujar hasta correrse no fuese una infidelidad. Harry debía de haberlo notado, porque se introducía muy despacio, acariciándole el pelo y susurrándole al oído que era el cuerpo huesudo más hermoso que nunca había visto. Sonrió ante la broma del moreno, había que decir que eso le estaba ayudando a relajarse.

.-No estoy tan delgado – Protestó.

.-Estás perfecto – Susurró excitado terminando de empalarse completamente.

Poco a poco le giró sobre su lado izquierdo, y comenzó a moverse con más facilidad mientras le acariciaba. Draco comenzó a sentirse triste. Eso era peor de lo que esperaba… esperaba un amante rudo, no cariñoso… Y Harry estaba siendo terriblemente dulce… ¿Lo sería sólo con él o también lo sería con John? La mano del moreno, ajeno a todo, comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Draco y a descender de nuevo hacia su erección.

Se movió un poco y al introducirse de nuevo, Draco olvidó todos sus pensamientos oscuros, había tocado su próstata y la sensación le había devuelto a su cama a los brazos de Harry que se esforzaba por que volviera a gemir de nuevo.

La sensación conocida retornó a su vientre, a sus muslos, a su entrepierna… estaba muy excitado, estaba al límite de la cordura, repetía el nombre de Harry como un mantra con cada gemido, con cada embestida, con cada movimiento de esa mano que ya no podría mirar agarrando el palo de su escoba sin tener una erección. Y todo se volvió blanco…

Se vertió a golpes de orgasmo en la mano de Harry, que respiraba pesadamente empujando por última vez antes de llenarle por completo con su esencia.

Draco se quedó muy quieto, disfrutando del abrazo de Harry, de sus últimas contracciones dentro de él, del olor a sexo que desprendía todo a su alrededor. Cuando el moreno hubo salido de su cuerpo buscó un hueco entre sus brazos en el que sentirse de nuevo protegido. Harry le acogió con un nuevo beso y acariciando su pelo.

.-Dime… ¿habrá más veces, Draco?

.-Eso depende de muchas cosas, Harry – Era increíble. Se estaba sintiendo como gelatina en sus brazos, y sin embargo, el moreno estaba convencido de que no era él de quién dependía todo – Pero sí… supongo que sí, si así lo quieres tú también.

.-Entonces… ¿qué somos¿Amigos, amantes…?

.-Pon tú la etiqueta que quieras – Apoyado en su hombro, el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo – Pero supongo que hemos cruzado la línea… - Bostezó – Si piensas que vamos a repetir es porque me acabas de convertir en tu amante. Procura que Poppy no te pille aquí, dentro de un par de horas.

.-¿Y te conformas con eso? – Draco no quería volver a hablar de ello. Además estaba cansado para inventar una nueva mentira, así que se hizo el dormido.

Por supuesto que no se conformaba, pero era la puerta trasera de acceso hacia su corazón. Tendría que enseñar a Harry a no ser tan cariñoso con él, eso le hacía bajar la guardia y aún no era el momento de descubrirle sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué Harry tendría esa obsesión con saber qué eran y qué quería él o con qué se conformaba? El moreno seguía preocupándose por todo ser de sangre caliente que caminase cerca de él… Esa alma tan grande era su mayor virtud y su peor defecto.

Escuchó el suave maullido de Pasteur que acababa de volver de alguna de sus cacerías nocturnas, y sintió como Harry, suavemente se apartaba de él y depositando un beso en su hombro recogía su ropa, se vestía deprisa y salía por la ventana. Un enorme agujero negro se colocó en la boca de su estómago, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Poco después, Poppy entró con una vela en la habitación con intención de despertar al joven medimago. Le llamó la atención la ventana abierta en pleno mes de febrero, la ropa tirada de cualquier manera por el suelo de la habitación cuando todo el mundo sabía de la obsesión por el orden y la pulcritud del chico. Era bruja vieja así que no le costó mucho atar cabos y suponer qué había pasado ahí. Acercó la vela al rostro del chico y descubrió los caminitos negros que habían hecho las lágrimas hacía poco rato. Suspiró y cerrando la ventana decidió que, total, él haría más falta durante el día… y ella no tenía tanto sueño.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, holita…

Ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Sólo dos avisos… Uno, que este es con mucho uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir (no el que más, pero lo he disfrutado un montón) y dos… que creo que no podré actualizar la semana que viene. Lo intentaré pero lo veo difícil, así que disculpadme.

Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 7: Consejos de amantes ---

Poppy estuvo silenciosa unos cuantos días. Draco no entendía qué le pasaba a la enfermera, sólo veía que le miraba demasiado y que aparecía en los momentos más extraños para hacer alguna consulta curiosa.

Por supuesto que la mujer no le había dado explicaciones de por qué le había dejado dormir la famosa noche del San Valentín, pero le daba una pista el hecho de que, en cuanto aparecía Harry, también con alguna excusa tonta ella desaparecía para luego reaparecer y ponerse en medio de ambos.

Había pasado una semana, y su vida como amante era de lo más extraña. Harry y él apenas hablaban, era acorralado contra cualquier esquina, pared, puerta, ventana, mesa… daba igual, la cuestión es que a veces no le daba tiempo ni a decir hola al moreno y ya tenía sus manos quitándole la ropa. Si no era así, era porque o aparecía Poppy o John, que a entender de Charlie, y según le confirmó Neville, estaba algo enfadado porque Harry no había pasado con él ni una sola noche después de San Valentín.

Draco sabía que con él tampoco, así que supuso que Harry se había dividido. Hablaba y hacía cosas con John, y con él había dejado de hacerlo para pasar a un plano exclusivamente físico, y por las noches… el moreno descansaba.

Por otro lado, Romeo comenzaba a pedirle más… Y Draco comenzaba a pensar que su límite de dar y recibir placer a lo largo del día no podía estar ya muy lejos. Con tanto sexo, tan poca conversación, tanto estudio y tan poco sueño, su aspecto empezaba a estar ceniciento y su salud comenzaba a dar señales de no estar tan bien como hacía una semana.

Era domingo. Harry había aparecido a primera hora de la mañana, y pese a sentirse agotado, habían tenido sexo hasta la hora de comer. Pensaba descansar por la tarde, pero apareció Romeo con la misma intención pero con menos intensidad. Así que antes de la cena, no podía levantarse de su cama.

Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, sólo quería descansar y dormir, pero quien fuera no esperó su permiso y entró.

.-Señor Malfoy – Le saludó una voz de mujer muy familiar – Le hemos traído un poco de cena.

.-¿Hemos? – Preguntó cubriéndose con la colcha algo sorprendido.

.-Tranquilo, ambas hemos visto a demasiados hombres desnudos como para que nos sorprenda.

.-Profesora Sinistra… Rosmerta… Yo… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

.-Poppy me dijo que tal vez necesitaras unos consejos… y por lo que veo, no estaba muy equivocada. ¡Qué mal aspecto tienes!

Sinistra, se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a colocar la cena que había traído, mientras que la mesonera se acercaba una silla para acomodarse.

.-¿Consejos? – La verdad es que no entendía nada.

.-Poppy… - Rosmerta miró dudosa a Sinistra que le respondió con una sonrisa – Poppy cree que tienes problemas… de alcoba.

.-¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañado. ¿Ahora su vida privada era pública?

.-Dejémonos de rodeos – Cortó la profesora – Estás liado con Harry Potter y con Romeo Simeón… Y no puedes con todo. ¿No es eso?

.-Pero…

.-Lo primero de todo es ver qué es lo que quieres – Aseguró la profesora.

.-Yo… quiero a Harry pero…

.-¡Ah! Eso es complicado – La mesonera se acomodó – Si fuera sólo sexo sería más sencillo – La otra mujer asintió con la cabeza – Pero con los sentimientos de por medio…

.-Y nada menos que por Harry, que está vigiladísimo por John…

.-Y enamorado de él… al menos hasta que entraste tú en la partida… Les he visto muchas veces de la mano, y se miran con adoración.

.-¿Pero… entonces, cómo van a poder ayudarme? – Ambas mujeres le miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

.-Draco, te llamaré mejor por tu nombre si vamos a hablar de sábanas… Yo he sido amante de casi todos los profesores humanos y heterosexuales del colegio desde… creo que desde los 14 años. Y ella… ¿Tú te crees que se puede ser dueña de Las Tres Escobas en un mundo tan machista como el mundo mágico, sin tener un cierto… "segundo poder" sobre los hombres? – Ahora era Draco el que las miraba asombrado.

.-Por favor, muchacho… ni tu madre… y eso que Narcisa es una de las mujeres más prácticas que conozco… ni tu madre, repito, te puede orientar mejor en el lío en que te has metido – Sentenció Rosmerta.

.-Primero, come… Luego te vamos a enseñar las reglas del juego – Draco obediente empezó a comer un de los emparedados que le ofrecían.

.-Suponemos que algunas conoces, porque para que Harry Potter se te haya resistido sólo unos meses… has tenido que ser muy hábil.

.-Sí, a John le costó… ¡Uf¿Recuerdas Rosmerta?

.-Cómo no, pero nunca me gustó ese chico… Toma, necesitarás esto – Draco vio como la mesonera sacaba de su bolsillo una agenda roja con lazos de diferentes colores, que agrandó su tamaño al instante – Te servirá para no dejarte vencer por la tentación.

.-Necesitas orden y decir que No. Esencial negarte… tú eres el amante, tú pones las reglas.

.-Nada de dejarte tomar por las esquinas, salvo excepciones… y obviamente que sean de tu interés. No puedes dejar que…

.-Pero yo quiero que… - Se quejó Draco que de nuevo se sentía alumno en Hogwarts.

.-Por eso Draco. Si tú no te valoras, ellos tampoco lo harán y terminarán dejándote como un juguete viejo… Ellos tienen sus parejas estables de las que presumen… Bien, tú eres su objeto de lujo y, como tal, tienen que tratarte. No pueden tenerte a su disposición 24 horas al día, 7 días en semana… no, no, no… ¿Es que no ves que así no ibas a durar un día más? – La mesonera hizo un gesto de disgusto mostrándole su aspecto en un pequeño espejo que llevaba en otro bolsillo.

.-Recuerda bien esto… No eres su puta, eres su amante… que no es lo mismo – Sentenció la profesora.

.-Tú le das un valor extra a la relación… Contigo pueden hacer más cosas que sexo… Pueden hablar, salir a la calle sin levantar sospechas, ir a cualquier sitio sin dejarlos mal… Pueden jugar al ajedrez o tirar piedras al lago… Lo que quieran, tú pones a su disposición algo más que tu cuerpo…

.-Pones tu saber estar y tu inteligencia.

.-Tu compañía…

.-Tu tiempo… Y todo porque tú les elegiste a ellos.

.-Pero en el caso de Harry, yo quiero… - Comenzó a decir.

.-Ah, ah, ah, ah… - Negó Sinistra – Con él tienes que ser más firme aún. Si no recuerdo mal, le gustan los retos… que crea que no te tiene.

.-Ambos tienen que saber que existen otros… no necesariamente les tienes que decir quiénes, pero tienen que saber que contigo no tienen contrato en exclusiva. Eso, cariño – Remarcó Rosmerta – Se paga. Si te quieren en exclusiva, tendrán que pagar el precio que a ti te convenga, que supongo que en el caso de Harry será el anillo – Dijo señalando su anular. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

.-Un día a la semana, lo guardarás sólo y exclusivo para ti… por ejemplo el miércoles. Ese día lo aprovecharás para estudiar, trabajar y pavonearte delante de ellos sin que te puedan tocar. Tienen que aprender que tú decides cuándo y cómo – Sinistra seguía siendo la profesora exigente y astuta que recordaba.

.-Además, créeme, te apetecerá estar solo de cuando en cuando…

.-Y que cuando dices: "hoy no" es que "hoy no" – Enfatizó la expresión con un gesto firme de la mano.

.-Es importante que te cuides para ellos. Después de todo, el tiempo que estés con cada uno es sagrado y exclusivo. Te pondrás su perfume favorito, los regalos que te hagan y prepararás actividades especiales sólo para ellos…

.-Tienes que tener tiempo para seguir con tu doctorado, no puedes dejar que tu vida gire en torno a ellos salvo en vuestras citas. Estarás perdido si no.

.-Y no olvides que estás también para ayudar a Poppy.

.-Claro… claro…

.-¡Ah! Y vida social sin ellos.

.-Sí, esencial que sigas viniendo con el resto de profesores independientemente de que ellos estén o no presentes.

.-Las cintas de colores te ayudaran a la hora de marcarte objetivos y no olvidar las citas importantes.

.-Si consigues un pelo de cada uno, la agenda te marcará automáticamente sus eventos favoritos y las fechas que son especiales para ellos.

.-¿Puedo dedicar más tiempo a Harry?

.-Sí, claro… Siempre hay un favorito – Afirmó la mesonera - Pero si lo que buscas es el anillo, que no sepa por ahora que es tu elegido. Y que tenga claro que puedes aumentar o disminuir el número de citas dependiendo de tus necesidades.

.-No incluyas a Romeo en tu vida privada, pero a Harry déjale que te acompañe de cuando en cuando, y como favor especial, cuando estudias o trabajas. Le irá uniendo a ti.

.-Y dentro de unas semanas o un par de meses… deja que te pille… al natural… en pijama o sin estar arreglado.

.-¡Oh! Eso les encanta – Se burló Sinistra – Les da una extraña sensación de… no sé como definirlo… como si tuvieran un secreto tuyo que guardar – Ambas mujeres echaron a reír.

.-Y no dejes que siempre haya sexo en tus citas.

.-Les hace olvidar quién eres.

.-Y por supuesto. No les des sexo completo siempre.

.-El sexo es tu mejor arma. Castígales o felicítales por medio de él – La mesonera acompañó con un gesto de falso recato su afirmación.

.-¡Ah! Y el que no esté a la altura… ¡Puerta! – Ambas rieron de nuevo.

.-Eso te da más valor frente al resto de amantes.

.-Y les hace estar inseguros…

.-Y muy importante… Procura que cuando te vean con otros, la situación no sea muy comprometedora.

.-Sí, mejor sugerir que enseñar. Si te ven haciéndolo con otro, de los celos pasaran al enfado… Y créeme que pueden llegar a convertir tu vida en una pesadilla.

.-Si no puedes evitarlo, o no te interesa hacerlo, que sea… paseando, o en el lago… en sitios públicos. Las Tres Escobas es un buen sitio para ello.

.-Los celos son peligrosos. Manéjalos sólo cuando sea necesario para tus intereses, no para llamar más su atención. En serio, un amante demasiado celoso puede dejar cicatrices… - La profesora se remangó enseñándoles un gran corte en su brazo.

.-Mejor que fantaseen con la idea de que con los demás no haces tal o cual cosa… a que sepan que sí que lo haces y te dejen por… puta. Que se crean exclusivos, y miente para que así sea.

.-No te preocupes por mentir… pero no te pases.

.-¡Ah! Y jamás hables de amor… - Draco la miró con decepción – En todo caso, que lo hablen ellos primero.

.-Te hemos traído un par de biografías de amantes famosos… Lord Byron, Casanova y mi favorita, Isabel I de Inglaterra.

.-¿Quién?

.-Oh… ¡Draco¿Por qué crees que su sobrenombre era "La virgen"? Para mi gusto es quien más pistas te va a dar, ya que ella seducía hombres exclusivamente.

.-Creo que no tenemos armas comunes – Respondió ojeando las páginas del diario.

.-Pero tú eres el Slytherin más listo al que he enseñado en siglos… – Le acarició el cabello ofreciéndole una de las copas de zumo – Si alguien es capaz de adaptar sus técnicas, ese eres tú.

.-Está bien… - Suspiró – Si esto me ayuda a conseguir a Harry.

.-Ahora tienes que hacer tuyo el diario…

.-Necesitarás un pelo – Draco se llevó la mano a la cabeza – Eh… no, querido, de ahí no… Recuerda el objetivo de este diario.

.-¡Ah! – Exclamó sonrojándose y llevando su mano bajo las sábanas.

.-Muy bien – Afirmó Rosmerta sonriendo – Ahora lo pones en la página que pone "Datos del propietario" y ya está.

Draco obedeció y vio con sorpresa que el diario se iluminaba. El pelo desaparecía y comenzaban a aparecer letras por todo él.

.-Marca mañana como el primer día – Le informó Sinistra – Te preguntará actividades y cosas así…

.-Me ha marcado como el día de descanso el martes… y la próxima cita con Harry será el miércoles… el viernes y el domingo… Con Romeo el lunes y una hora el jueves… ¡Merlín! Me ha marcado las horas y hay un listado de sugerencias… ¡Esto es genial!

.-Sí – Sonrió Rosmerta – Es genial.

.-Pero ¿Qué queréis a cambio?

.-¿Nosotras? Nada… Hay un código ¿sabías? Sólo lo estamos siguiendo… Está escrito en la contraportada… Lo único a lo que te obliga es a ayudarnos si alguna vez en el futuro estamos en dificultades.

.-Y a no entrometerte en nuestras… relaciones. Aunque no creo que nos guste el mismo tipo de hombres, la verdad – Sinistra miró hacia la ventana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando se quedó solo, ojeó un poco más detenidamente el diario. Pensó en las diferentes formas, muy agradables, con las que conseguir los pelos que necesitaba, pero tenía prisa, así que recurrió a uno de los elfos domésticos que allí trabajaban.

Con la excusa de que era para investigación, consiguió que uno de ellos le trajera, por la mañana de los que quedaban entre las sábanas. Problema… que en la cama de Harry había alguno que no le pertenecía.

.-Me he debido liar con un maldito adicto al sexo – Dijo rabioso poniendo todos los pelos en el diario y viendo como aparecía la información – Pero la ventaja es que tendré controlado a ese maldito canadiense.

Cerró el diario y fue hacia el comedor. En uno de los pasillos, notó como le abrazaban por detrás y le arrinconaban contra un armario.

.-Harry – Sus labios fueron atrapados por los del moreno con dulzura.

.-Te eché de menos.

.-Vamos… ayer por la mañana estuvimos juntos…

.-Mucho tiempo.

.-¿No tuviste a John para entretenerte?

.-Oh, sí. Está algo enfadado… últimamente estoy muy cansado, y la verdad que sólo me apetece estar contigo. Pero no puedo tenerlo sin sexo…

.-Estupendo. Ahora tengo que desayunar… Tengo un día complicado… ¿Qué te parece el miércoles? Libro por la tarde – Sugirió apartándose tranquilo.

.-¿Cómo? No… Tengo libre a las 11, puedo hacerte una visita y… ya sabes – Dijo con voz sugerente.

.-Harry… No pienso pasarme el tiempo follando contigo.

.-Pensé que te gustaba.

.-Y me gusta, pero también me gusta jugar al ajedrez contigo, montar en escoba… Me gusta hacer muchas otras cosas contigo, además ya te he dicho que hoy tengo el día muy complicado – Le ronroneó colocándole tras la oreja unos pocos cabellos – Nos vemos el miércoles ¿vale?

.-Yo no quiero otro novio – Protestó de forma algo infantil – Ya tengo uno.

.-Yo no soy tu novio, conmigo no tienes la obligación de cumplir… pero tampoco tu puta… - Respondió con frialdad apartándose de él – Es lo que hay. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Harry – El moreno le miró sorprendido – Tienes hasta el miércoles para pensarlo.

Se dio media vuelta dejando a un confuso Gryffindor mirando como se alejaba hacia el comedor.

Manejar a Romeo fue más sencillo. Apelar a su conciencia de hombre casado y ya estaba todo hecho. La verdad es que el bibliotecario era mucho más fácil de complacer que Harry.

El martes por la tarde, leía tranquilamente un nuevo tratado de anatomía que acababa de llegar a la biblioteca del colegio, y que había tardado menos de una hora en ir a parar a sus manos.

La enfermería estaba tranquila, los pocos niños que había en ella era debido a una pócima mal cocinada hecha en clase. John tenía la misma costumbre que su padrino, les hacía probar lo que trabajaban en la clase, y… bueno, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

.-Hola – La voz de Harry le sobresaltó.

.-Hola Harry – Sin casi reaccionar, el moreno le besó en los labios y se sentó frente a él.

.-¿Qué haces? – Miró de reojo a los estudiantes dormidos.

.-Estudio… y de paso cuido de los resultados de la clase de Nortton – Ironizó - ¿Y tú?

.-Hace mucho viento, se suspendió la clase de vuelo.

.-¿Y por qué no estás…?

.-Está en clase, ocupado en darte más trabajo.

.-¡Ah! Vale – Volvió a su lectura.

.-He estado pensando en lo de ayer… Y supongo que tienes razón. Antes que nada somos amigos, y no tenemos por qué dejar de hacer lo que hacíamos antes.

.-Bien – Respondió sin apenas levantar la vista del tratado.

.-Pero no quiero funcionar contigo a base de citas… No me siento bien así.

.-Pero yo necesito tranquilidad y estabilidad… tengo un doctorado entre manos, y otras obligaciones que no son Tú. Harry, tengo que organizarme o me echaran de la universidad… Tú ya tienes tu vida resuelta… Yo estoy luchando todavía… ¿Puedes entenderme?

.-De acuerdo… Estaremos así, con días fijos hasta que llegue el verano.

.-¡Merlín¿Estás pensando ya en el verano?

.-Está bien… Está bien – Hizo un gesto de frenar con las manos – Mientras lo necesites. Después de todo yo… también estoy descuidando mis responsabilidades con John.

.-Sí… ¿Qué le vas a regalar para su cumpleaños?

.-Su cumple… ¿Es ya? Necesito un calendario – Draco le señaló uno colgado en una pared cercana. Harry lo ojeó - ¡Merlín! No me había dado cuenta, es dentro de dos días.

.-Así que, deduzco que no le has comprado nada.

.-No. Nada… ¿Se te ocurre algo? – Draco le miró elevando una ceja.

.-No le conozco tanto… Si no te importa Harry, tengo que seguir estudiando.

.-Draco, en serio, necesito una idea.

.-Harry, en serio, necesito concentrarme.

.-Una idea y te juro que no te molesto hasta nuestra cita de mañana. Tu padrino era profesor de pociones… ¿no se te ocurre nada?

.-Lupin le regaló un vibrador masculino para el punto P, en negro, el año pasado – Harry hizo un gesto extraño - ¡Oh! Por favor… no me digas que tu nunca… ¡Oh! Harry – Rió – No pensé que fueras tan… tradicional – Siguió riendo.

.-No es por lo del… aparato ese… Es por…

.-Aún no asumiste que Severus hace trío con tu padrino y su esposo… - Afirmó divertido - Me sorprendes… eso sí que no lo esperaba de ti.

.-Mira, eso mismo dijo Sirius cuando vio mi cara al contármelo. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

.-¿Por qué no le regalas un juego de cuchillos profesionales? – Sugirió acercándose a un cajón cercano.

.-¡Ah! Es buena idea. ¿Qué anotas ahí? – Draco había sacado una libreta roja y anotaba algo.

.-No seas tan curioso. Es sólo que me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer un encargo y no quiero que se me olvide. Ya te he dado una idea… ahora – Cerró el diario y lo volvió a guardar – ¿Te importa dejarme estudiar?

.-¿Me das algo para mantenerme hasta mañana? – Susurró en voz baja mirando de nuevo a los estudiantes dormidos en sus camas.

Draco suspiró desesperado y se dirigió tras uno de los biombos. Harry se aseguró de que nadie estuviera despierto y luego le siguió. Se enlazaron en un fuerte y húmedo beso hasta que el moreno comenzó a bajar sus manos por la espalda del rubio. Draco dejó que apretara sus glúteos haciendo que ambos miembros se saludaran tras las ropas. En ese momento, el rubio se separó sonriente.

.-Adiós, Harry.

.-Más… - Pidió acercando de nuevo sus labios.

.-No. Hasta mañana – Dijo con un tono más firme. Harry suspiró vencido, pero en lo que el rubio se relajó, el moreno le robó un fugaz beso de sus labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

.-Ahora sí que me voy. Hasta mañana.

Draco se quedó de pie, plantado tras el biombo, mirando al infinito y con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. Y ahí se hubiese quedado, si no llega a ser porque minutos después abrieron la puerta de la enfermería bruscamente y apareció su peor pesadilla con cara de pocos amigos y dos chicos de Ravenclaw llenos de enormes granos purulentos y malolientes por todo el cuerpo.

.-¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo? – Preguntó profesional mientras miraba de cerca uno de los granos.

.-Poción para atraer hormigas ¿Y tú, qué se supone que hacías? – Draco le miró sin entender la pregunta.

.-¿Estudiar? – Respondió tentativamente.

.-Huelo la colonia de Harry.

.-¡Ah! Sí, estuvo aquí. Anuló la clase de vuelo por el viento.

.-¿Y estaba lesionado? – Preguntó tirante – Porque estuviste muy cerca de él – Draco suspiró contrariado.

.-Creo que ya tengo la solución… Tranquilos chicos – Se incorporó acariciando la cabeza de uno de ellos – En dos horas más o menos, estaréis de vuelta en Ravenclaw. Acompáñame… John. No soy lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar el bote.

El moreno le siguió hasta el almacén de la enfermería. Draco cerró la puerta tras ellos.

.-Creo… John… Que este no es momento ni lugar para uno de tus ataques de cuernos. Si tienes algún problema con Harry háblalo con él.

.-Está mucho contigo. En cuanto tiene un rato libre.

.-Cuando tú no estás ocupado. Salvo los días de ajedrez… No seas injusto con él… Te quiere ¿qué más quieres? – Yo mataría por eso, se dijo a sí mismo.

.-No dejes que esté tanto contigo.

.-¿Eso es una amenaza, John? Dime… ¿Qué me vas a hacer esta vez? Porque te advierto que aún no le he contado lo de la borrachera, ni tampoco que tomas poción multijugos haciéndote pasar por él… ¿Crees que no te reconocí cuando viniste pidiendo perdón por lo de la fiesta?

.-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

.-¿No conoces mi pasado? – Se subió la manga izquierda enseñándole los restos de lo que había sido la marca. John abrió mucho los ojos – No llegó a formarse bien porque me arrepentí a tiempo y estalló la Última Batalla. Él me salvó la vida… ¿No te lo ha contado? Bueno, supongo que es algo que no le gusta recordar… Conmigo tampoco habla mucho de la guerra. Él y yo… puedes venir con nosotros cuando quieras… y Harry lo permita.

.-Ya lo intenté. Pero parece que su relación contigo la quiere tener al margen de mí.

.-Con lo celoso que eres, no me extraña ¿a ti sí?

.-Él… yo… ¡No sé! Últimamente está muy raro… Primero triste y pensativo, ahora alegre todo el tiempo… no sé qué le pasa – Draco se estiró y cogió un pequeño bote amarillo – Tal vez tú puedas darme una pista…

.-Habla con él. Yo no soy quién para esta conversación… - Respondió con firmeza. Pese a ser más bajo y delgado, sabía imponerse si le interesaba - Y sí – Se acercó al canadiense poniendo voz seductora y entornando los ojos - Tenía un pequeño problema y tuve que tocarlo… - Le quitó una pelusa casi invisible del hombro - Por si me hueles a mí en él – Sonrió con descaro - Esto es una enfermería, te ruego que te comportes. Tu vida privada no tiene sitio aquí.

Abrió la puerta con firmeza y salió dejando muy claro que ahí acababa toda la conversación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius mantenía la tapa de la caja levantada, observando lo que había dentro de ella con atención. Su cabello largo caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, y al mover la cabeza se oía el roce sobre la seda de su batín entreabierto. Debajo, sólo le cubrían los pantalones negros, también en seda, de su pijama.

Severus le observaba los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra turca, blancos y cuidados, resaltaban bajo el negro del pijama y el granate de la alfombra. Estaban solos, era luna llena y Remus dormía tranquilo y encerrado en su habitación.

.-Vuélvemelo a explicar, Severus. Exactamente para qué quiere tu ahijado con tanta urgencia un surtido de sex-shop como éste.

.-Para abrir la mente del tuyo.

.-Reconozco que Harry es un poco… infantil… Pero… ¿Draco y él no eran sólo amigos?

.-Supongo que no. Sirius… por favor – Suspiró – Dime exactamente qué quieres saber, estoy cansado para discutir – El moreno dejó caer la tapa suavemente y se dirigió a la cama haciendo tintinear el hielo en su copa de coñac.

.-Quiero asegurarme de que Draco no le hará daño.

.-Draco… Hablé con Lucius hace un par de días. Draco está enamorado de Harry. El problema es que Harry no está a su alcance – Sirius bebió un trago largo.

.-¿Por John?

.-Por John, por el propio Harry… Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que socialmente, los Malfoy son un cero a la izquierda. Si han vuelto a admitir a Lucius y a Narcisa en determinados restaurantes, es porque tú los invitaste a tu fiesta de Fin de Año – Sirius asintió dejando la copa en la mesita – Draco ha ocupado el puesto que esta sociedad le permite… el de amante.

.-Los Malfoy son ambiciosos. No me digas que él no va a querer más.

.-Supongo que sí. Pero no va a arriesgar en el proceso… Si avanza será porque pueda hacerlo… Porque Harry le deje y no sea perjudicial para ninguno de los dos.

.-Que se guarde las espaldas lo puedo llegar a comprender… Ahora, que piense en cuidar las de Harry… Permíteme que lo dude.

.-Vale. Pero de sus espaldas, se tiene que encargar el propio Harry. Nadie le ha obligado a entrar en el juego.

.-Sí… supongo que en ese punto tienes razón.

.-Además, sé que ya le has enviado un mensaje…

.-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

.-Tal vez. De todas formas… Si te sirve de algo te diré, que por lo que he hablado con Lucius y con Narcisa… Draco es más Black que Malfoy.

.-Que es más inteligente que su padre, y que tiene mejor gusto no lo he dudado nunca…

.-Es por lo de la fidelidad…

.-Si se parece a un Black, le será de todo menos fiel. Vale que no rompamos nuestros matrimonios, pero dime entonces que haces tú en mi cama o qué hacía el Lord en la de mi amada prima Bella – Dijo con ironía.

.-Remus estuvo de acuerdo y creo que está bastante satisfecho con el resultado… y respecto a Bellatrix… no te equivoques… fue una maniobra para tener más poder por parte de su esposo.

.-Pues a ella no le disgustó.

.-No, cierto… Ya sabes… él era un hombre con carisma y todo ese rollo. Vamos, se refieren a que es fiel como Narcisa… Sólo piensan en su hijo. No lo están pasando bien con todo esto. Te aseguro que preferirían que estuviera encamado con cualquier otro. Supongo que uno no cría un hijo esperando que acabe como postre… Además… primero tiene que conquistar a tu complicado ahijado… Por cierto… ¿En serio que es tan… ñoño? Yo pensé que John le habría ya enseñado un par de cosas – Sirius colocó un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de Severus, comenzando a acomodarse sobre él.

.-Harry nunca habla abiertamente de sexo y John no habla de nada. Supongo que si tu ahijado te ha encargado todo esto… - Se quedó pensativo – Tal vez Draco no sea tan mala influencia después de todo… Claro que John es muy listo, tal vez no lo consiga… ¡Otra vez pijama de franela¿Cómo puedes ser tan friolero si has vivido más de media vida en las mazmorras de Hogwarts?

Severus sólo sonrió antes de sacar sus manos de debajo de las sábanas y atraparle en un lascivo beso.

.-Draco es tu mejor opción, Sirius. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes… - Le susurró.

.-Está bien. No interferiré… Dejaré que Harry elija – Respondió besándole de nuevo.

.-No. Tienes que prometerme que si Harry duda le empujarás hacia el lado de Draco.

.-Si Harry duda… lo pensaré en ese momento. Pero no creo que lo consulte conmigo. Tendrás que besar a los Weasley, sobre todo a Ron y a Charlie, son sus dos mejores amigos – Bromeó.

.-Puag – Respondió arrugando la nariz. Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada antes de ser volteado sobre la cama.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

¿Sabéis que vuestros comentarios me estan haciendo ver la historia desde un punto de vista diferente? Cada vez son mejores y me ayudan más. Gracias por ellos. Bss.S


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, holita

Bien…, dije que esta sería una historia corta y sin complicaciones, y mentí. Pero espero que no os disguste la mentira. La verdad es que no va a ser mucho más larga, ni tampoco tan enrevesada como os tengo acostumbradas/os.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 8: Nuevos juguetes ---

- ¿Preparado para una nueva derrota, Harry?

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Blancas o negras?

- Blancas, como siempre. No sé para qué preguntas – Bromeó sentándose en el tablero frente a él.

- Para asegurarme que no te cambias de bando… Por cierto, John me ha prohibido estar contigo a solas… ¿Le has dicho algo?

- Yo, no. Pero Harry, eres más transparente que ese vidrio… ¿Qué excusa te ha puesto?

- Tu marca.

- ¿Cuál marca? – Preguntó ingenuamente.

- Eso le pregunté yo. Me juró que llevabas la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo – Draco se subió la manga tras mover ficha.

- Yo no tengo ninguna marca – El truco había funcionado.

- Draco… Te conozco. Algo harías para que él lo creyera… Por favor… Aléjate de John – Draco entrecerró los ojos enfadado.

- Fue él el que vino aquí con un ataque de cuernos. Por favor, es él quien tiene el problema, no yo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es muy celoso. Sólo te pido que no te enfrentes a él… No quiero tener que alejarme – Movió ficha.

- Pues tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer… ¿No os ibais a vivir juntos a Londres este verano? ¿No ibas a regresar al cuerpo de aurores?

- Draco…

- Harry, yo soy tu aventura de turno – Relajó el tono de voz - Sólo se trata de que te vayas con él tranquilo y sin ninguna duda. ¿No recuerdas nuestra conversación en la fiesta de tu padrino? – Harry asintió con la cabeza - Dentro de un año, como mucho, nos veremos en alguna comida de compromiso y poco más.

- Eres mi amigo. Yo no voy a dejar de…

- Tarde o temprano, tendrás que decidir cómo decirme que ya no te espere más. No hace falta que me amenaces, sé que yo ya he perdido.

- ¿Entonces por qué continúas? – Preguntó contrariado. Draco se encogió de hombros y movió la torre - Pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos – Insistió – Podremos vernos para jugar al ajedrez… Tomar café…

- Claro – Respondió sonriendo. Esta conversación ya se la sabía de memoria – Harry… tenía algo planeado para los dos esta noche, pero…

- No, tranquilo… Lo entiendo. Te estoy haciendo daño y… Todo esto es un grave error – Las alarmas de peligro saltaron todas a la vez en la cabeza de Draco.

- Creo – Dijo poniéndose en pie para sensualmente sentarse sobre Harry – Que nos estamos poniendo serios – Enredó su mano en los cabellos de la nuca del moreno haciéndole estremecer de placer.

- Draco… - Advirtió con la voz ronca. Sus pezones y su entrepierna habían reaccionado con ese pequeño gesto.

- No me dejaste terminar mi frase – Ronroneó – Tengo algo planeado para los dos esta noche, pero necesito que no estés tan serio.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué tienes planeado? – Preguntó más relajado intentando besarle.

- Hoy… voy a ser tu profesor y tú mi alumno.

- ¿Y qué asignatura me vas a dar? – Como no podía besar sus labios comenzó a jugar con el cuello blanco del rubio.

- Erotismo… Voy a intentar enseñarte que no tienes ni idea de sexo… A penas eres un novato…

- ¿Yo un novato? – Ronroneó - ¿Y tú como sabes tanto?

- Otro día te contaré mi vida – Susurró sonriendo y poniéndose en pie – Pero no hoy… Vamos a comenzar la primera lección – Le cogió la mano y tiró de él hacia la cama.

Harry sonriente se sentó en la cama de Draco apoyando la espalda en las almohadas que hoy tenían unas hermosas fundas de raso granate y verde botella. Draco le miró complacido, los ojos de Harry resaltaban con elegancia en esos colores. Sacó el paquete que le había llegado esa misma mañana y eligió al azar uno de los vibradores que contenía.

Harry acercó el rostro a las sábanas.

- Huelen a azahar – Exclamó complacido.

- Sí, es un olor que relaja.

- Me gusta este olor.

- Lo sé – Susurró. Luego sonrió de forma pícara - ¿Sabes lo que es esto? – Harry se removió incómodo en su sitio.

- Sí… Draco, a mí ese tipo de juegos no me van…

- ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? – Se sentó a su lado apoyándose con la mano libre del vibrador – Siempre he pensado que en el fondo no eres dominante puro, que puedes llegar a ser también un gran sumiso. Por eso te cuesta decidir determinadas cosas…

- Me gusta ser dominante.

- ¿Has estado debajo alguna vez?

- Sí.

- Me refiero en serio, no sólo con el culo en pompa… - Harry le miró ofendido -Ya veo que no. Actualmente yo prefiero ser sumiso, pero disfruto mucho también en la otra posición… la verdad es que depende más de mi estado de ánimo, y tal vez ese sea también tu caso… Y hoy me siento dominante ¿Me dejas cambiar los papeles por una vez?

- Supongo que… Draco yo… - El rubio le puso la mano en los labios para hacerlo callar.

- Profesor Malfoy… - Remarcó lentamente y con suficiencia – Vamos a ver que tal anda de teoría… Señor Potter… - Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Snape - ¿A qué espera?... ¿Y qué hace todavía vestido? No se puede estar en clase de erotismo conmigo con la ropa puesta…

Harry seguía dudando de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, en realidad no quería jugar… ¿o sí?

- Draco… - Llamó dudoso mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa – Si en algún momento no quiero seguir…

- Es un juego, Harry. Pararemos en cuanto uno de los dos se sienta incómodo… Se trata de divertirnos.

- De acuerdo, juguemos, entones. Hoy mandas tú.

- Señor Potter – Subió el tono de voz - ¿Así se quita uno la camisa? ¿Le da miedo quitarse la ropa? ¿O es que prefiere que el que le esté mirando se vaya a hacer otra cosa? – Draco le señaló con el vibrador de látex a modo de varita.

Harry le observó ahí, de pie, serio en su papel de profesor y con el pene sonrosado señalándole mientras le regañaba por su forma de quitarse la ropa y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Draco se relajó, eso era buena señal, Harry empezaba a confiar.

- Profesor… Tal vez si me mostrase cómo… - Draco le miró sorprendido – Es que… no he podido practicar y… - ¡Merlín! ¡Qué bien hacía su papel! Desde luego que algo de Slytherin sí que tenía el moreno.

- No me venga con excusas… Improvise… - Respondió tranquilamente. No le iba a dejar tomar el mando por ahora.

Draco se sentó a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda cómodamente apoyada en unos almohadones, y con seriedad le miró.

Harry suspiró. Nunca había hecho nada parecido… o tal vez sí. Recordaba haber bailado para Ginny hacía años, pero allí no había música. Se desabrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa y se puso de rodillas frente al rubio. Draco pronto se vio atrapado en los ojos de Harry, en sus labios… El moreno había avanzado hacia él y le había cogido la mano llevándola a sus labios, para después atrapar sus dedos entre su lengua como lo había visto hacer en una película hacía tiempo.

Mientras, se iba desabrochando despacio la camisa, acariciándose con la yema de los dedos. Pasó su mano izquierda por su hombro derecho, haciendo deslizar la tela con suavidad, y luego se pellizcó el pezón soltando un suave gemido y cerrando los ojos. A Draco le empezaba a estorbar la ropa, pero sabía que tendría que aguantar aún un rato más. El moreno volvió a atraparle con la mirada y llevó la mano de Draco de su boca a su pezón libre, sonrió porque se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo bien, tenía al rubio completamente concentrado en él, y sus pupilas grises estaban completamente dilatadas por el deseo.

Dejó la mano de Draco en su pezón y bajó su mano libre hacia sus pantalones, haciendo un recorrido recto por su vientre. Draco le soltó absorto en como esa mano se deshacía de los pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto el miembro de Harry que a penas había empezado a despertar.

- Ya estoy preparado, profesor… ¿Lo he hecho bien?

- Mejorará con el tiempo y la práctica, Señor Potter – Dijo volviendo al juego pese a que lo que deseaba en ese momento era engullir la entrepierna de su amante.

- ¿Cuál es la lección de hoy? – Aquello empezaba a gustarle.

Draco no le dijo nada. Metió la mano en su caja y sacó lo primero que tocó. Un enorme pene negro apareció frente a Harry que le miró confuso.

- ¿Para qué…?

- ¿Sirve? – Terminó su pregunta sonriendo – Bien, eso es lo que va a averiguar.

- Pero…

- Yo le ayudaré – Sonrió tranquilizadoramente – En el momento en que se quede atascado. Recuerde que esto es clase de erotismo, no de sexo zafio – Afirmó poniendo el juguete en la mano de Harry y acercándole un bote de lubricante.

La cara del moreno reflejaba diferentes estados de ánimo que pasaban en décimas de segundo por su mente. Draco decidió que lo mejor era que el moreno dejase de pensar así que se puso a su altura y, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos lo comenzó a besar con lentitud. Harry le abrazó con fuerza, los besos del rubio habían llegado a crear en él una sana adicción que nadie más había conseguido.

Draco acarició el cuello y los hombros del moreno, llevándose consigo la camisa que Harry aún no se había quitado del todo, mientras que éste, dócil, dejaba que las manos del rubio le recorriesen a placer. Draco llevó una de las manos de Harry hacia su miembro, indicándole que comenzara a masturbarse, y luego mojó la punta del vibrador en la vaselina. En ese punto, dejó de besarlo y se apartó, dejando al moreno con una extraña sensación de vacío.

- Hazlo despacio – Le susurró intentando darle confianza, abandonando el juego por unos segundos."

Harry le miró de forma extraña. El rubio entonces comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa delante de él, y según lo hacía comenzaba a susurrar frases de deseo cerca del oído de su amante. El moreno cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su mano de forma lenta por todo su miembro. Sentía el aliento de Draco cerca, notaba como cada vez había menos tela entre ambos cuerpos… Estaban cerca, casi se llegaban a tocar… pero no se rozaban, y aún así, Harry sentía el calor saliendo por la piel de Draco mientras éste le hablaba.

No lo pensó más. Llevó el juguete a su entrada y poco a poco comenzó a introducírselo. ¡Merlín! No era tan fácil como había pensado en un principio. Abrió los ojos, el juguete se introducía bien, pero había perdido el ritmo y parte de su erección, además, llegado a ese punto no tenía muy claro qué era lo que Draco quería de él.

El rubio le miró con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro. Se abrazó a él y volvió a besarlo. Harry se dejó llevar de nuevo. El rubio hizo que le abrazara haciéndose él cargo del juguete. Le resultaba fácil al estar los dos de rodillas sobre el colchón.

Lo sacó y lo metió despacio una vez más, y lo puso en funcionamiento. Harry se sobresaltó al notar el objeto girando en su interior y se soltó del beso, pero inmediatamente Draco volvió a atraparlo de nuevo. Pronto se había acostumbrado al juguete y a que el rubio lo sacase y metiese de su trasero y sin querer, su erección volvía a estar en alto. Había puesto sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de su amante, y conforme se excitaba, el beso se volvía más ansioso y le sujetaba con más fuerza para profundizar más. En un momento determinado, Draco aumentó la velocidad y la amplitud del giro y movió el vibrador dentro de Harry de tal forma que tocó su próstata.

Harry gimió con fuerza, ese dichoso aparatito golpeaba sin piedad aquel punto haciendo que perdiese el control de sus piernas que se abrían mientras su erección llegaba al máximo. Draco no tuvo piedad, aceleró el ritmo de los toques, obligando a Harry a gemir con fuerza y dejarse caer a tres patas delante de él mientras que comenzaba de nuevo a masturbarse con fuerza.

El rubio le quitó como pudo la mano del miembro.

- De eso nada, Señor Potter… Voy a enseñarle lo dolorosamente placentero que puede llegar a ser un orgasmo - Unas cintas salieron del dosel de la cama para atrapar las muñecas del moreno.

Harry no le contestó. Sus caderas se movían intentando satisfacer las miles de millones de sensaciones que se acumulaban en su bajo vientre intentando salir, mientras que Draco golpeaba una y otra vez su próstata.

- ¡Merlín! Por favor…

- No.

- Lo necesito – Se estaba dejando resbalar hacia la cama para poder así rozarse con las sábanas.

- Quiero ver como te corres… así no podré hacerlo - Afirmó apartando el juguete y dando un pequeño respiro al moreno – Si lo haces… te prometo que luego dejaré que me folles cómo y por dónde quieras – Le susurró al oído – Y las veces que quieras hasta el amanecer…

Harry se incorporó un poco, dejándose atrapar por los labios de Draco, momento en el que el rubio aprovechó para torturarle de nuevo. De esta forma, con su cuerpo totalmente en tensión por el placer, aguantó las caricias, los besos, los mordiscos y lametones que el rubio le prodigó mientras su punto P era castigado sin cesar hasta que ya no tuvo control y con una extraña sensación de dolor notó que ya no podía más y se corrió con un fuerte gemido.

Draco le observó, le notó llegar y se apartó para ver como se vertía sobre la nada de forma errática. Como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza ante el primer dolor y el resto de placer… como su cuerpo perdía la fuerza con cada espasmo y el movimiento de su cadera se volvía desacompasado, y poco a poco se deslizaba entre sus brazos para descansar. Le sacó el juguete y le soltó de sus amarres, permitiéndole descansar sobre él.

Le acarició con cariño los enredados y sudorosos mechones hasta que comenzó a reaccionar.

- Ha sido… Brutal – Afirmó con la boca seca.

- Sí, suele serlo, pero no se puede abusar de ello. No es bueno.

- ¿El juguete o que me prohibieras desahogarme?

- Las dos cosas, Harry, las dos cosas. Pero sobre todo la segunda.

- Algún día te lo haré yo a ti…

- A mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras hoy, te lo he prometido.

- Y vas a cumplirlo… pero dame un poco de tiempo… me tengo que recuperar, amor – Draco se quedó sin respiración en ese mismo instante, haciendo que Harry se diese cuenta de su error – Yo…Draco yo… es la costumbre… No quería…

- No pasa nada. Acabas de correrte en mi cama y estás pensando en cómo follarme… es normal que se te crucen los cables.

- En realidad… Creo que siento algo por ti que es más que amistad… Supongo que es fruto de la extraña relación que tenemos… ¿Sabes? Me pongo celoso cada vez que vas a la biblioteca… Fíjate que estupidez… Pero sólo pensar que otro puede tocarte…

- Harry, si quieres que sea tuyo en exclusiva… tendrás que pagarme con la misma moneda… Si no, mientras tú te acuestes con John, yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

- No quiero dejar a John, pero tampoco quiero compartirte.

- Entonces no me pidas a mí que lo haga. Además… no tiene sentido. Tal vez me tengas cariño, deseo… pero no me amas, y sin amor no merece la pena cambiar las cosas ¿no crees?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú me amas a mí? – Draco recordó que no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba.

- Tal vez a ratos… cuando te tengo dentro puedo sentir algo parecido al amor… pero yo soy Draco Malfoy… yo no amo a nadie salvo a mí mismo.

- Venga ya, Draco. Hace muchas semanas que no me creo ese rollo.

- Te deseo… ¿Te sirve como respuesta? – No quería seguir con ese tema. Estaba claro que Harry no le creía y que empezaba a sospechar de todo, incluido lo de que era sólo para divertirse y aclarar dudas.

- Sí… sí que me sirve… - Pero le miró de forma extraña.

Pronto Draco tuvo que cumplir su palabra. Harry se quedó con él hasta el amanecer probando algunas posturas que había visto en libros pero que jamás se atrevió a pedir a nadie, pero dominando, como a él le gustaba. Había cruzado una frontera que hasta hacía unas horas le parecía inalcanzable, y ahora quería explorar todo el territorio que había al otro lado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco había bajado a Hodmeade temprano por la mañana. Estaba preocupado, Harry se le estaba escapando de las manos y necesitaba buenos consejos.

Rosmertha le sirvió un chocolate caliente y se sentó frente a él.

- Ten mucho cuidado, muchacho. Estás en un momento muy delicado.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no puedo controlarme. Empiezo manejando la situación pero luego él me lleva a donde quiere. Siempre acabo cediendo.

- ¡Oh! Sí, eso también es un problema. Pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a los celos. Ya te advertimos que eran peligrosos.

- Intentaré ser más discreto – Dijo vencido – O tal vez deje a Romeo y…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Afirmó con rotundidad – Tiene más poder sobre ti del que debería, si cedes ante esto date por perdido. Nunca conseguirás nada más de él – Se señaló su dedo anular.

- ¿Por qué le importa tanto lo que siento por él? Ya no sé que responderle – Se quejó dando un sorbo a su chocolate.

- Por narcisismo… - Dio un sorbo largo a su té – Si consigue que te enamores de él, se sentirá el rey del mundo.

- Pero si ya lo estoy – Se quejó.

- Pero él no lo sabe… Y mejor que no lo sepa por ahora. Le respondiste bien… Agárrate al deseo hasta que él te hable de amor. Y un consejo… Esta próxima semana, aprovecha su curiosidad, pero no permitas que sólo te lleve a la cama… que veo que te cuesta mucho no estar en sus pantalones. Por eso te lleva siempre a su terreno, porque con tu entrepierna en su boca es muy difícil que puedas pensar con coherencia… Es algo que toda mujer sabe, y que tú deberías también saber.

- Lo sé… lo sé… pero si tú hubieses probado esas manos… y esa boca…

- Ten paciencia, Draco… Y conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. Y controla sus celos. Un hombre celoso puede cometer muchas tonterías, y si John se huele algo… Te aseguro que es un fuerte y mal enemigo, y por ahora, Harry le elegirá a él.

- Dice que siente por mí algo más que amistad… - La mesonera se echó a reír.

- Sí, querido… y probablemente en tu cama eso sea cierto… Pero fuera de ella – Hizo un gesto de desagrado – No creas nunca todo lo que te dice… Es un consejo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John había decidido no enfadarse. Sabía que algo se le escapaba, pero no era momento de un ataque ciego de ira, necesitaba su mente analítica lo más fría posible. Observó el cuerpo desnudo de Harry a su lado. Dormía apaciblemente y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando veía a su novio así, todos sus problemas desaparecían. Harry tenía ese poder sobre él, le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir como si el mundo fuese un lugar hermoso… Pero esa noche, algo le había hecho saltar las señales de alarma, no sabía exactamente qué era, pero algo estaba cambiado en él.

Si había algo que John tenía claro era que Harry era el centro de su existencia. No había nada más que Harry. Observar sus inmensos ojos verdes, su nariz, sus labios finos, sus piernas, su pecho, su… ¡Merlín! El cielo, después de castigarlo con una dura infancia y una adolescencia aún peor, le había hecho este regalo y lo cuidaría para toda la vida, costase lo que costase. Nadie en este mundo merecía estar cerca de tan preciada joya… y esos malditos amigos suyos… que le gastaban bromas y le tomaban el pelo como si fuese alguien tan vulgar como ellos… Pero Harry, él todo lo perdonaba, como un dios cuando perdona a los seres inferiores que ha creado…

Le amaba, con locura… Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el Expreso y Blaise les presentó. Por eso no dejaba que nadie se acercase demasiado, nadie podía tocarlo y mucho menos robárselo… Harry era suyo.

Se acercó a soplarle al oído, eso solía despertarlo riendo.

- Jo… Draco… déjame dormir un poco más – Se quejó dormido.

¿Draco?... ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El maldito amigo estudiante al que Harry intentaba reinsertar en la sociedad? John se alteró sobremanera, comenzando a respirar con fuerza… Le había llamado Draco… Ese maldito niño malcriado estaba profanando su propiedad… le había tocado… Y Harry… él… no… seguro que no, Harry era noble, si había caído en las redes de esa serpiente sería porque le estaba engañando… ¡Seguro! Se dijo a sí mismo tranquilizándose.

No podía enfadarse con Harry… estaba claro que si estaba metido entre otras sábanas sería por algún chantaje o algo por el estilo… Además, si ese maldito niño rico venido a menos le estaba tendiendo una trampa, enfadarse con él solamente le precipitaría en sus brazos… No… Tenía que actuar con cautela y astucia… como siempre… Pero ¿cómo? Lo primero era averiguar qué estaba pasando entre ellos, luego actuaría… Como buen escorpión que era.

En Minnesota existía un colegio mágico, el más importante de toda América, aunque hubiese más colegios, el colegio Spen, era el que más reputación tenía, y el digno heredero de Hogwarts en el nuevo continente. Pese a ser canadiense, consiguió una beca para estudiar allí, y de las siete casas que existían, fue elegido para Escorpius… Algo así como Slytherin pero mucho mejor preparados… al menos, de eso presumieron siempre… ahora era el momento de demostrar que los herederos habían superado a las de viejas tradiciones.

Había venido al Reino Unido para estudiar y hacerse con unos cuantos ejemplares de la biblioteca del colegio, pero los ojos verdes de Harry le habían atrapado en una tela de araña de la que no quería salir. Con Harry tenía todo lo que podía desear, dinero, posición social, un hombre maravilloso en su cama, la admiración y la envidia de todo el mundo mágico… y por supuesto, acceso ilimitado a todas las bibliotecas del mundo. Así que ese aprendiz de brujo desteñido no iba a obligarle a renunciar a ello, no iba a quitarle a Harry… y lucharía. Sabía desde que consiguió el sí del moreno, que tarde o temprano tendría rivales… así que estaba preparado para defender su castillo.

Harry suspiró entre sueños cambiando de postura. John le miró sonriente… Él era su príncipe, su rey, su bandera… su todo, y no lo iba a perder.

Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con dulzura, y lentamente bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna del moreno. Harry abrió los ojos sonriendo y le abrazó.

- Estás contento hoy – Dijo comenzando a sentir la excitación que producían las caricias de su novio.

- Sí – Respondió antes de volver a besarlo por unos segundos.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tanta alegría?

- He pensado que podíamos bajar a cenar al pueblo esta noche… Hace mucho que no nos escapamos juntos – Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su mano. Harry gimió.

- Hoy es miércoles ¿no? Tengo ajedrez con… - El ritmo se volvió más rápido y fuerte, haciéndole perder el hilo de pensamiento.

- Puedes hacer una excepción… además, últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo… Voy a terminar poniéndome muy celoso, amor.

Harry rió en medio de un gemido. Estaba más que excitado. John aprovechó la situación para sustituir su mano por su boca. La sacudida del cuerpo de Harry le indicó, que aquella noche, el moreno sería sólo suyo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Draco no le sentó nada bien el cambio de planes, como tampoco le gustaron los cambios posteriores. Parecía que a John siempre le apetecía estar con Harry justo en los pocos momentos que siempre habían sido suyos. Así que tuvo que replantearse la situación. Estaba claro que el canadiense no quería que estuviesen juntos, tal vez se oliese algo o tal vez fuesen sólo celos, pero fuese lo que fuese, se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

- No me digas – Afirmó dejando el historial sobre la mesa con desgana y girándose hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Harry – No vas a poder venir esta noche tampoco.

- John quiere que volemos juntos, hay luna llena y…

- No hace falta que me cuentes… Es tu novio. Ya nos veremos el próximo… domingo.

- No, tampoco podrá ser, nos vamos de excursión al museo de Ciencias de Londres – A Draco se le escapó un gesto de disgusto mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia los historiales médicos.

- No te preocupes… llamaré a Blaise, a él siempre le gusta jugar al ajedrez… y seguro que a Romeo no le importa que pase más rato con él. Además tengo que ponerme al día con unos trabajos y Poppy está enfadada porque no me concentro bien y… - Calló al notar la mano de Harry en su hombro.

- Lo siento Draco… Hacía mucho que John no me prestaba tanta atención y… me gusta. Me gusta estar con él ¿lo entiendes verdad? – Draco movió afirmativamente la cabeza - ¿Tú estás bien? – El rubio volvió a afirmar – Si te encuentras mal hablo con él y…

- No… no… tranquilo. Me vendrá bien ese tiempo – Puso su mano sobre la de Harry – En serio. Pero intenta escaparte algún rato para estar conmigo.

- Es que tienes la vida tan organizada que no sé cuando te viene bien.

- Pues ven y te lo diré en ese momento… Ahora me viene bien, por ejemplo.

- Tengo clase en un cuarto de hora – Despacio giró al rubio para poder mirarlo a la cara - ¡Eh! Draco… aunque no lo creas también te hecho de menos. Pero… - Se acercó despacio para besarlo pero Draco puso su mano entre ambos.

- No te esperaré, Harry. No tengo por qué hacerlo. Si quieres acabar esta historia no hay problema. Pero no me trates como a un novio despechado – Harry le soltó con brusquedad y le miró enfadado.

- Pues mira… ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que sí, que se acabó… no tengo por qué… no tengo ninguna obligación hacia ti… - Se giró con excesiva dignidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y, tras unos minutos tensos, se volvió a mirarle – Pero… ¿seguimos siendo amigos no?

- Vete al infierno – Susurró tras tirarle el tintero que tenía más a mano, y que se estrelló contra la puerta ya cerrada.

Cuando se le pasó la ira, después de haber roto y arreglado varias veces los espejos de su habitación, se sentó desmoralizado sin saber muy bien qué pensar o hacer. Vio la agenda roja a su lado y la estuvo a punto de tirar a la papelera, pero algo en su interior le detuvo y le sugirió que mirase. Al abrirla veía una gran nota que ponía "Ver a Charlie Weasley"

- ¿A Weasley? Pero si es hetero… y amigo de Harry… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? – Dijo pensando en voz alta y mucho más animado.

Y con una sonrisa misteriosa, guardó la agenda reducida en su bolsillo y salió hacia el despacho del profesor Weasley.

Al llegar llamó con tres toques, como mandan las normas de educación, y entró al escuchar la invitación del pelirrojo. Weasley no estaba solo, Neville estaba con una maceta en sus manos mirándola con desaprobación.

- No la regaste lo suficiente, Charlie – Decía en el momento en el que Draco entraba.

- Hola Draco ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó el pelirrojo quitando la maceta de manos de su amigo.

- Pues… - Miró a ambos antes de atreverse a hablar – Necesito… ayuda – Charlie sonrió mientras que Neville se sentó en la silla más cercana muy sorprendido.

- Tú dirás.

- Yo… Harry… Bueno, Harry y yo.

- Hacéis algo más que jugar al ajedrez, sí, ya lo suponía – Neville más sorprendido aún miró al pelirrojo - ¿Y?

- Antes que nada… - Decidió tirarse al vacío y rezó mentalmente para que hubiese red – Quiero que sepas… que sepáis…

Cuando Harry fue a cenar no vio a ninguno de los tres, lo que le extrañó tanto como al resto de sus compañeros, pero nadie lo dio mucha importancia, los tres pasaban temporadas saltándose las cenas por trabajo.

Al regresar de su vuelo nocturno en escoba con John, observó bajo la puerta al pasar que en el despacho de Charlie aún había luz, y también había sombras que se movían, así que asumió que el pelirrojo debía de haber montado una juerga nocturna de las suyas. Pero antes de poderse plantear el unirse a los que allí estuvieran, John leyó sus intenciones, y besándole con deseo, le arrastró hasta su cama haciéndole olvidar cualquier otra cosa que sucediese fuera de su colchón.

--- Continuara. Gracias por leer ---

Me costó un horror escribir este lemon, espero que haya merecido la pena.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, holita…

He empezado en otro trabajo por las mañanas, así que ahora trabajo mañana y tarde, por lo que probablemente empiece a ralentizar mis actualizaciones. Lo siento pero tengo que pagar la conexión. Esto también hace que vaya lenta con los comentarios, pero aunque los conteste tarde, los contestaré todos.

Bueno, espero aclararos un poco el pasado de Draco, a ver si así entendéis mejor su forma de actuar. Y de paso la de Harry.

Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 9: El regreso del pasado ---

Harry cerró silencioso la puerta de la habitación de Draco, no porque estuviera tranquilo, en realidad estaba muy enfadado, ya que había ido a buscarle y él no estaba, sino porque los estudiantes que dormían en la enfermería no tenían por qué enterarse de su visita nocturna.

Hacía dos días que John parecía un poco más tranquilo y le dejaba ratos a solas, pero parecía que Draco se había tomado en serio lo de la ruptura, y nunca estaba disponible más de cinco minutos para él. Amable, educado y frío… como al principio.

Esa era la primera noche que dormía solo en semanas, y había pensado que si Draco y él hablaban tranquilamente, todo volvería a la normalidad. Sólo hablar, estaba claro que el sexo entre ellos se había acabado y tal vez fuera mucho mejor así. Una sensación extraña se acomodó en la boca de su estómago al pensar en ello.

Mientras caminaba pensativo por los pasillos escuchó unas risas provenientes de una de las aulas abandonadas… Aquella que había sido de adivinación en tiempos de Laurence, y que la guerra había dejado reducida a un montón de escombros con un cielo mágico como el del comedor. Al acercarse notó el calor y la luz de la chimenea, y distinguió claramente la voz de Charlie.

- En serio, no pienso hacer una gran boda tradicional… nada de ropa cara y ritos antiguos…

Harry empujó suavemente la puerta y entró. Los chicos que allí estaban le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa – Le invitó Neville – Hacía siglos que no te pasabas por una de nuestras reuniones – El moreno le sonrió pero su mirada estaba fija en una mesa cercana en la que Romeo estaba tranquilamente sentado al estilo indio, con la cabeza de Draco descansando en sus piernas – Estamos planeando la boda de Charlie.

- ¿En serio? – Disimuló mostrándose animado y cogiendo la copa de vino que le ofrecía Charlie – No sabía que ya estuvieses con preparativos.

- Bueno… sólo pequeñas cosas…

- Que no te mienta, Harry – Afirmó la Venezolana que se sentaba cerca de Neville – Está todo más que planeado… Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu amorcito? – Draco se removió incómodo.

- En el laboratorio.

- Ah… ¿Y haciendo qué?

- Nunca se me dio bien lo de la pócimas, así que no te sabría decir – Observó que distraídamente Romeo estaba jugueteando con el pelo de su amante – Bueno chicos… - Dejó la copa en la mesa más cercana - Me voy, sólo pasaba por aquí. Voy a darme un paseo en escoba, a ver si me despejo un poco y puedo dormir bien.

- Te acompaño – Le dijo Charlie levantándose de su mesa – Creo que yo también necesito algo de aire fresco.

- ¿Alguien más? – Preguntó el moreno con la esperanza de que Draco se apuntase. Pero todos negaron, incluido él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El vuelo duró poco más de una hora, y le sirvió al moreno para pasar un rato alegre, ya que Charlie estuvo haciendo el payaso casi todo el rato. Cuando llegó a su habitación se sentía mucho más ligero.

Dejó su escoba y recogió su capa invisible del baúl. Salió despacio rumbo nuevamente a la enfermería.

Draco se levantó sobresaltado a abrir la puerta… Pensó que alguno de los chicos debía de estar peor o algo así, pero se encontró con la cabeza del moreno flotando en el aire frente a la puerta.

- ¡Qué demonios…! – Susurró enfadado.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ahora? Son las… cuatro de la madrugada. Estoy medio desnudo y hace frío.

- Por favor… - Rogó el moreno. Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado pero le dejó pasar.

- No voy a volver a dejarte entrar en mi cama, si es lo que esperas – Afirmó cerrando bien la puerta.

- Sólo quería disculparme. Creo que me equivoqué el otro día… Draco… me gusta estar contigo.

- De acuerdo, pero no entre mis piernas. Acostarnos juntos ha sido un gran error.

- No ha sido tan horrible – Dijo intentando suavizar la situación.

- No. Pero casi me cuesta tu amistad… no debí de arriesgarla – Sinistra tenía razón, el corazón del Gryffindor se lo pondría fácil a la mente del Slytherin.

- Ya bueno… entonces todo vuelve a ser como antes de Navidad – Afirmó algo triste y sentándose distraídamente sobre la mesa de estudio del rubio.

- Sí.

- No me ha gustado verte en los brazos de Romeo, él no es bueno para ti.

- No importa… ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones, Harry.

- ¿Pansy?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Por qué no os casasteis? Vuestro matrimonio estaba concertado desde hacía años… ¿Ella te hizo daño?

Draco suspiró buscando algo con qué taparse. Recogió su colcha y se cubrió con ella, luego se apoyó en el lateral de su mesa al lado del moreno.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? No me gusta recordar el pasado, Harry.

- Creo que me ayudaría a no hacer estupideces si me contases algo… No quiero hacerte daño, pero tampoco sé como evitarlo.

- Pansy y su padre se presentaron un día en la mansión… unos tres meses después de la guerra. Rompieron el compromiso… ella iba a viajar a Austria a casarse con un antiguo noble de allí. Los Malfoy habíamos caído en desgracia y ellos querían ahorrarse problemas.

- Y eso te dolió – Afirmó.

- La verdad que no demasiado… Me dolió en el orgullo, pero no me rompió el corazón.

- ¿Entonces?

- Los Zabini vinieron intentando que Blaise y yo… - Rió con amargura – Pero sus condiciones eran inaceptables… además, yo aún creía que podría elegir a quién quisiera… Dije que no y… Bueno, ya le has visto… Me trata como si fuera un elfo doméstico salvo cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer y me necesita para un ajedrez o… bueno… Fue un error. Tenía que haberme casado con él.

- ¿Blaise también es tu amante?

- Más bien soy yo el suyo… Viene cada mucho tiempo a que se la chupe… Nada estable… No quiere que le toque.

- Le voy a partir…

- Nada… Harry. Tú no le vas a hacer nada. Es mi vida… Por favor… - Harry miró al frente enfadado en silencio – Lo tomas o lo dejas…

- Respetaré eso… pero no me pidas que me guste.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?

- En cuarto año en la universidad me enamoré de un chico de intercambio… Un ruso llamado Dimitri. Era alto, rubio… perfecto… con unos ojos trasparentes… Estuve dos años en su cama, su ducha, su mesa… No me separaba de él nunca… le amé con locura y con él aprendí lo divertido que podía resultar ser pasivo. Un día, antes de que se terminase su beca, decidí que iría con él a Moscú, así que hice mis maletas y me planté en la puerta.

- ¿Y?

- Soltó una enorme carcajada… Me dijo que también allí tenían buenas putas y que no le hacía falta llevarme con él – Se encogió de hombros. Hacía tanto tiempo y lo había dado tantas vueltas, que ya no sentía nada cuando lo contaba – Además, su familia no aceptaría nunca a un "paria" como yo.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se había incorporado y le miraba asombrado puesto en pie - ¿Y no le…?

- No. No hice nada. Le vi marchar desde la ventana de nuestra habitación… Y no derramé una sola lágrima hasta… mucho tiempo después… - Se dio unos segundos antes de continuar. Él estaba tranquilo, pero Harry parecía horrorizado - Luego llamaron a la puerta y… bueno, no me he aburrido desde entonces.

- Pero… ¡Merlín, Draco! ¿Te violaron?

- ¿Qué? No, por todos los magos… Claro que no – Sin querer rió un poco - Nadie hizo tal cosa. Pero no se lo puse muy difícil a los que le siguieron, decidí no volver a implicarme emocionalmente, pero no por eso iba a dejar de tener sexo en mi vida.

- ¡Lo usaste como moneda de cambio! – Harry estaba sacando sus más oscuros temores a la luz. Por unos segundos el rubio rió mentalmente, Harry era carne de culebrón.

- Tampoco… exactamente… Mira Harry. Yo no puedo aspirar a nada más que a lo que ya tengo – Mintió - Así que he decidido que lo voy a disfrutar mientras pueda. Así no seré un vulgar chapero… y podré terminar mis estudios y trabajar de lo que me gusta, pero protegido.

- ¿Por eso te acostaste conmigo? ¿Para que yo te protegiera?

- No. Lo hice porque me equivoqué, no tergiverses mis palabras. Harry, nadie mejor que tú sabe que no fue así… Yo no puedo ser tu amante, pero sí que puedo ser tu amigo.

- Pero es que a mi… Yo… Draco, yo estoy muy bien contigo… A mí me gusta acariciarte y… - Se había acercado peligrosamente al rubio – Besarte – A penas sus labios se rozaron, Draco se apartó bruscamente.

- Mira, Harry. En mi cama siempre habrá más de una persona… Y tú me quieres en exclusiva… No puede ser… Así que no voy a cometer ese error. Tendrás de mi lo que yo reciba de ti…

- Pero… Eso es una tontería… lo que pasa es que no quieres ser sólo mío.

- No. Es cierto. No quiero ser sólo tuyo – Mintió.

- Entonces haber empezado por ahí – Dijo enfadado.

Cogió su capa de la silla en la que la había colocado, y salió de la habitación de Draco a grandes zancadas. No había llegado a la puerta de la enfermería cuando se giró sobre sí mismo y volvió al cuarto del rubio, en el que entró sin llamar.

Paulina Lumbrice, se despertó al escuchar pasos, pero no vio nada, y pensó que había sido el viento o que estaba soñando. Así que perezosamente cambió de postura en la cama y se volvió a dormir.

En ese mismo instante, Harry se volvía a despojar de su capa ante un sorprendido Draco que no se esperaba esta reacción.

- Pongamos las cosas claras – Dijo el moreno acercándose de nuevo a él – No quiero saber nada de con qué otros te acuestas, ni cuándo, ni cómo… Pero a cambio, prométeme que cuando estés conmigo, sólo pensarás en mí… y que jamás volveré a verte en los brazos de nadie o al menos si lo hago que sea por error.

- No te quiero de nuevo en mi cama, Harry – Respondió tranquilo.

- Si yo tengo que aceptar tus reglas, tú tendrás que aceptar las mías… Si quieres mi amistad tendrás que coger el paquete completo.

- Eso no es… justo… Me estás chantajeando.

- Lo tomas o lo dejas… Si no te puedo tocar, tú tampoco podrás acercarte a mí – Harry sabía que no estaba obrando bien, su conciencia gritaba enfadada, pero necesitaba el sí del rubio como fuera.

- Lo haré – Respondió tras pensarlo unos segundos. No debía presionarle más o le perdería, Harry era así – A cambio de que al menos pases una tarde y una noche conmigo a la semana… sin excusas ni excepciones.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres más? – Draco no supo interpretar si era una pregunta irónica, así que decidió atenerse a lo literal.

- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que volver a tu cama sea una buena idea – El rubio decidió tentar su suerte a la manera Slytherin - ¿A caso quieres ser mi novio? – Preguntó divertido apartándose.

- No, yo… - Se quedó en silencio mirándole.

- ¿Tú qué? – Preguntó siguiendo con el juego.

- Yo… Creo que no estoy preparado para alguien como tú – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco no sabía qué pensar.

- ¿Cómo yo…? No te entiendo.

- Vales más de lo que te crees, Draco. Y no estoy de acuerdo con que pienses que no puedes aspirar a más… Pero… no sé… - Se sentó en la cama del rubio – Siempre he sido fiel a mis parejas, y nunca he tenido dudas… tú eres el único que me ha hecho hacer algo que va en contra de todos mis principios… Traicionar a quien amo… y rogarte para seguir haciéndolo… Contigo nunca estoy seguro de si hago las cosas porque yo quiero o porque quieres tú…

- ¿Temes que te traicionase si fuésemos pareja? – Se apoyó en la mesa de estudio.

- No – Soltó el aire en una media y triste sonrisa – Temo dejar de ser yo mismo… Temo traicionarme. Es más fácil así… como estamos ahora… mientras tú no quieras más de mí, yo estaré seguro.

- ¿Y si quisiera? Me conoces… soy ambicioso.

- No sé…

- ¿Y si John se entera? – Tenía que dar una vuelta de tuerca más para saber en qué punto estaba Harry.

- Pues… asumiré las consecuencias… no sé. Supongo que ese día decidiré el siguiente paso.

Draco le miró a los ojos intentando saber si era cierto lo que Harry confesaba o simplemente quería volver a tener sexo con él. El moreno estaba a punto de caer en su red, pero ahora tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, porque las consecuencias, si se equivocaba y apresuraba los acontecimientos, podrían volverse en su contra.

- Está bien – Rompió al fin el silencio Draco – Prometo que no me verás en los brazos de otro salvo por error, y que el tiempo que estemos juntos mi alma y mi cuerpo serán tuyos exclusivamente.

- Intentaré estar contigo todo el tiempo que… – Respondió sonriendo de nuevo.

- No, Harry… Una tarde y una noche a la semana – Le cortó. Ahora era el momento de ser muy tajante con las reglas – El tiempo de más que estemos juntos, será porque estemos con más gente.

- ¡Draco! Por Merlín ¿Draco, estás despierto? – La voz de Poppy fuera sonaba nerviosa.

- ¡Escóndete! – Ordenó el rubio yendo a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Harry se metió bajo la cama - ¿Qué pasa Poppy? – Preguntó simulando que se acababa de despertar y se ponía la bata - ¿Qué hora es?

- Draco… otro Crucio… ¡Oh, Merlín! Otro alumno atacado… - Tiró de la manga del chico para que la siguiera – Lo traen ahora mismo a la enfermería – Y creo que no viene solo, parece que le atacó su novia bajo un Imperius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los dos días siguientes al ataque, Hogwarts se convirtió en un hervidero de rumores, y la enfermería en una casa de locos. Draco intentaba mantener bajo control sus nervios y los de las decenas de chicos y chicas que con ataques de ansiedad aparecían cada diez minutos. Ataques producidos por una brisa de viento, una sombra sin explicación, o algún objeto que se rompía sorpresivamente.

Llegado a este punto, McGonagall y Harry tuvieron que ponerse más que serios con Peeves que había visto una de las mayores oportunidades desde hacía años, de molestar y reírse de los estudiantes.

Por su parte, la directora hizo partícipes a un pequeño grupo de profesores de sus sospechas… Curiosamente, en esa pequeña reunión sólo había Gryffindors.

- Pensadlo, vosotros lo hicisteis una vez, ¿por qué no han podido imitaros?

- Estábamos en guerra – Respondió Harry pensativo – Y yo no les enseñé cómo hacer una Imperius… No… No lo veo viable – Levantó la cabeza hacia el resto de asistentes – Ningún alumno de los que actualmente cursan en Hogwarts tienen tanto nivel como para ello.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, en parte – Comentó Neville – Ningún alumno tiene tanto nivel… pero si es cierto que he oído trozos de conversaciones… Ya sabéis que durante mis clases los alumnos hablan mientras trasplantan y… - Todos afirmaron con la cabeza – En fin, no lo había dado importancia hasta ahora, pero… algunos alumnos piensan que posiblemente el Lord no esté muerto y que Harry está en mal momento para defenderlos en caso de que resucite.

- ¿Qué estoy en mal momento? – Preguntó removiéndose en su silla.

- Bueno… Tranquilo Harry – Charlie apoyó su mano en su hombro – Es por culpa del Profeta… Ya sabes, al no estar con los aurores pues…

- ¡Tonterías)! – Rugió.

- ¡Caballeros! No pierdan los papeles – Rogó la directora.

- Bien… Si no es un alumno… ¿Quién puede ser? – Preguntó Charlie intentando cambiar de tema.

- Sólo ha habido dos nuevas incorporaciones este año… Romeo es un squib…

- No te atrevas a insinuar que Draco… - Escupió Harry.

- Yo no insinúo nada – Respondió Neville – Sólo apunto que…

- Harry… Sé que Malfoy y tú se han hecho amigos, pero no negarás que él…

- ¿Y cuándo se supone que da esas clases? – La tensión en la magia de Harry hacía vibrar algunos objetos de su alrededor – Siempre está en la enfermería o estudiando. En el último ataque él estaba… durmiendo, Poppy le despertó.

- Ya usó la Imperius una vez ¿Recuerdas? – Charlie señaló el cuadro de Dumbledore.

- Él no ha sido. Pondría mi mano en el fuego por él – Afirmó mirando a Charlie.

- Creo que estás pensando con… - Dijo enfrentándose al moreno.

- Harry, admite que él tiene muchas posibilidades de…

- Draco no es quien hace esto – Afirmó rotundo.

- Está bien – Admitió la directora – Salgamos de dudas… Yo tampoco creo que sea él… Creo que tiene intereses diferentes, pero será mejor asegurarnos. No quiero problemas con el Consejo. Neville… por favor, ve a buscarlo.

- No… Iré yo – Se ofreció Harry – Será mejor que se lo cuente yo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Yo creo en ti, ¿de acuerdo? – Le repitió por décima vez durante los últimos cinco minutos. Draco afirmó triste con la cabeza – Venga, Draco… algún día nos reiremos de esto.

- No lo creo, Harry – El rubio apoyó su espada en el muro. Necesitaba tomar aire antes de entrar en ese despacho.

- Yo te creo, Draco – Susurró Harry a su oído.

El rubio cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia los labios de Harry que le recibieron cálidamente. Fue un beso fugaz, pero no por ello pasó desapercibido ante unos ojos espías escondidos tras las columnas.

Entraron serios en el despacho. Draco había recuperado todo su aplomo y les miró uno a uno a los ojos con firmeza.

- Supongo que Harry te ha informado – Afirmó Minerva con suavidad.

- Harry me ha dicho que buscáis a alguien capaz de enseñar a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables… Yo soy capaz de ello, pero no lo he hecho. No tengo ninguna necesidad ni motivo para ello.

- Estoy convencida de ello, pero…

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, directora… No es la primera vez que me pasa… Claro que nunca me lo habían hecho los que se decían mis amigos – Les reprochó - ¿Por qué no han investigado a través de los alumnos?

- Por ellos sabemos que son clases, pero… tienen muchas partes borradas… les borra los recuerdos antes de…

- Suponemos que es un castigo – Aclaró Neville.

- Entiendo – Dijo sentándose en el único sitio disponible – Sólo… Por favor, no me dé veritaserum… no quiero que…

- Tú eres un experto en Oclumancia… Si me das tu permiso y no te resistes no hará falta que nadie sepa más de lo necesario.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en el sillón intentando relajarse. No le gustaba que entrasen en su mente, por eso había aprendido tan fácilmente de su tía a cerrar sus pensamientos a los demás.

Notó el fogonazo y como cientos de imágenes de las últimas semanas pasaban a toda velocidad, hasta que con la misma fuerza la mente de la directora salió de la suya dejándole aterrizar de nuevo en el despacho.

- Harry – Dijo la mujer – Noto fluctuaciones en las defensas del sur (mejor pon… 'en las defensas del lado sur del castillo')… ¿Te importa mirar? No te preocupes, te esperamos… ¿Estás bien, Draco?

- Sí, algo mareado.

- Es normal – Le sonrió con calidez - Vete tranquilo, Harry. Él no ha sido.

- Ya lo sabía – Susurró saliendo deprisa y sonriendo al rubio.

- Hoy hay tormenta, por eso puede que las defensas fluctúen – Apuntó Charlie.

- Las defensas están estupendamente bien – Se sentó frente a Draco - ¿Quién fue? – Le preguntó directamente.

- No estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Neville comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Nuestro medimago ha estado investigando por su cuenta.

- No es de los nuestros. Su firma es muy diferente a la de nadie que yo conozca… Mortífagos incluidos… Sólo tengo suposiciones y no puedo demostrarlas.

- Esa firma… ¿Tiene acento? – Charlie empezaba a dibujar una idea en su mente.

- Sí, un ligero acento francés.

- No hay nadie francés aquí… - Razonó Neville.

- Pero sí de una de sus antiguas colonias – Aclaró Draco.

- Creí que John era del Canadá inglés – Neville no lo tenía tan claro.

- Es de una zona fronteriza – Minerva se puso lentamente en pie – No tiene sentido que sea él. Harry lo habría detectado.

- Harry anda muy distraído últimamente – Afirmó Charlie mirando acusadoramente a Draco.

- Gracias a vuestra ayuda – Respondió recordándoles el pacto reciente entre ellos, que casi acababan de traicionar.

- No puedo confiar en ti con tanta rapidez… estuviste a punto de matarme más de una vez si no recuerdo mal – Apuntó Neville.

- Pero aún así no te importa que me encame con tu amigo.

- Si sólo fuera con él…

- ¡Suficiente! – Cortó la directora – Ya no sois críos en el patio de recreo. En este momento vuestra vida privada da lo mismo. Quiero que investiguéis quién tiene la culpa de todo esto… Quiero saber si hay una clase ilegal de magia oscura en este colegio… Quiero saber si John Millton está o no implicado… Y quiero que Harry esté al margen de todo. Me da igual que métodos utilicéis, pero quiero respuestas ya. ¿Me habéis entendido?

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a alejar a Harry de todo esto? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Yo me encargo de tenerle entretenido, no os preocupéis por ello, pero por favor. Trabajad en equipo los tres – Rogó la mujer.

El ruido del moreno entrando por la gárgola fue lo que dio por terminada la discusión.

- No había nada raro… Sería la tormenta – Anunció entrando sin llamar.

- De acuerdo. Quiero que observen a ver qué pueden descubrir. Harry vigila a tus alumnos de duelo… si alguno mejora demasiado rápido o usa hechizos indebidos…

- Tranquila Minerva… Seré todo ojos y oídos – Respondió alegre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salieron al poco rato del despacho de la directora. Los ojos espías anotaron mentalmente el nombre y los rostros de los cuatro hombres que se despedían para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas. Aún quedaban todas las clases de la tarde.

Draco miró distraídamente a su alrededor… él sabía cómo descubrir el pastel, aunque eso le costaría posiblemente un disgusto con el moreno. Pero tendría que arriesgarse, además, los besos y las caricias de Harry habían cambiado. Eso le indicaba que el moreno estaba enamorado, o al menos enamorándose de él… Pensar eso le hacía sonreír como un estúpido. Pero Harry aún no estaba preparado para admitirlo, y aunque algún día llegase a estarlo… él seguía siendo un Malfoy y no era fácil que llegasen a formalizar relación alguna de cara a los demás. Pero eso le daba lo mismo. Sonrió y Harry le besó fugazmente.

- Tengo una idea… ¿Cuánto falta para tu primera clase?

- Media hora ¿Por…? – Draco le empujó dentro del primer aula vacía que encontró.

- Tengo que agradecerte tu confianza – Ronroneó antes de besarlo y atraparlo con fuerza contra uno de los pupitres.

- Draco… nos pueden ver – El rubio le sonrió irónico mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la entrepierna.

- ¿Y?

Harry no le respondió. Le cogió la cabeza con sus manos y le besó con deseo. Definitivamente, su forma de besarlo había cambiado. Harry dejaba que la mano que acariciaba su excitación sobre el pantalón hiciera su trabajo, y pronto notó como su pene estaba duro y listo para salir de su encierro.

- Draco – Ronroneó soltándose del beso - ¿Qué tenías pensado?

- ¿Tienes prisa? – Preguntó jugueteando con el cierre de su cinturón.

- Bueno… Digamos que cierta parte de mí está esperando impaciente.

Draco sonrió y se besaron de nuevo. Desabrochó su cinturón y en pocos segundos, la erección de Harry estaba en sus manos.

- Siéntate… Ponte cómodo – Le invitó.

Harry se sentó en la que seguramente fue la mesa del profesor. Draco le empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara y le desabrochó la camisa, acariciando el cuerpo del moreno que se dejaba hacer disfrutando de esas descargas de placer.

Harry tenía un cuerpo perfecto y cuando estaba excitado se volvía irresistible. Lo conocía bien… pero esta vez no estaba montando el decorado para disfrutar él de la función, pensó mientras arrancaba un fuerte gemido de Harry que, al notar como Draco comenzaba a trabajar su entrepierna había dejado de pensar coherentemente. Esta vez, quería que un tercero viese lo que él conseguía arrancar del moreno y que, seguramente, nadie más lo lograría.

Acomodado entre las piernas de Harry, hacía uno de sus mejores trabajos. Seguir las venas más marcadas con la lengua, besar el glande y jugar con el prepucio… Se entretuvo todo el tiempo que el moreno resistió. Cuando dio la señal, agarrándole la cabeza con una de las manos y arqueando su cuerpo, Draco aceleró el ritmo todo lo que pudo. Casi creyó notar en sus manos como los cientos de calambres de placer viajaban por el cuerpo del moreno hacia sus genitales. Escuchó como Harry retenía unos segundos la respiración antes de relajarse completamente soltando el aire de sus pulmones y el líquido de su entrepierna.

Draco limpió con suaves lamidas todo aquello que no pudo tragar, y luego trepó por el cuerpo del moreno para besarlo con cariño. Harry le atrapó entre sus brazos, su mirada era brillante, estaba feliz.

- Draco yo…

- Lo sé, te tienes que ir a clase.

- No… No es eso. Es que yo… - Le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza. Draco le miró a los ojos y decidió besarle antes de que todo se desbordase más de lo que él había planeado.

- Estás a gusto, ¿verdad? – Llevaba meses intentando que Harry le dijera lo que le iba a decir, y justo en ese momento no podía dejar que lo pronunciase – Después de un orgasmo a veces se confunden las cosas… Tú me lo dijiste.

- Eh… Sí – Respondió el moreno algo confuso – Pero yo… Draco… yo… Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte ahora o llegaré tarde – Llevó su mano a la entrepierna del rubio – ¿Podrás perdonarme el que te deje así? Te prometo que te compensaré en cuanto pueda.

- Claro, no importa, ya contaba con ello – La decepción en la voz de Draco a penas sí se notó. Él que esperaba una declaración de amor y se trataba sólo de sexo… Tal vez se estaba equivocando y Harry no había cambiado nada – Una vez me preguntaste que si se podía amar a dos personas a la vez – Dijo mientras veía como el moreno se colocaba la ropa para irse.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué crees tú?

- Creo que se pueden amar cosas de muchas personas diferentes a la vez… pero amar… lo que se dice amar a dos personas total y profundamente… no. No lo creo.

- ¿Y tú has amado alguna vez así? – El moreno se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder.

- Creo que amar con mayúsculas… sólo he amado a Ginny – Le miró profundamente – Y creo que ahora estoy empezando a meterme de nuevo en esa espiral… Pero lo que normalmente hago es querer, no amar.

- Yo lo daría todo por sentirme amado como tú amaste a Ginny – Harry volvió a mirarle.

- Tal vez algún día te ocurra… Yo no quiero volver a eso… Sé lo que duele cuando alguien así te deja solo, creo que aún no he superado del todo su muerte... Me conformo con menos. Quiero vivir tranquilo… Una casita, un par de niños adoptados, tal vez un par de lechuzas y un perro…

Draco no dijo nada. Se despidieron con un buen beso y luego cada uno se fue caminando a sus obligaciones. Acababa de encontrar cuál era su mayor enemigo. No era John, ni un posible Lord… ni tan siquiera la mente estrecha de la sociedad de magos. Su mayor enemigo era el propio Harry, el miedo que éste sentía hacia el abandono y la traición… El miedo a la vuelta de su pasado.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Bueno, empieza la cacería. Bss.S.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, holita…

Estoy entusiasmada con este capítulo… Entusiasmada, de verdad.

Es de esos capítulos que te pones y te gusta tanto lo que está saliendo que en un día y medio lo tienes entero.

Lo tenía escrito hacía tiempo, pero lo he reservado para una ocasión especial, para el día de hoy… Es para desearos lo mejor en este 2008 que está casi casi llegando.

Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 10: Querido Paddy ---

Harry entró en su habitación alterado. Había conseguido mantener el paso y la dignidad hasta que cerró su puerta… Ahora, a solas, ya no hacía falta. Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Notó los golpes en la puerta, escuchó a John llamarlo a gritos, pero no quiso responder… en ese momento no quería saber nada de nadie.

Percibió a McGonagall llegar corriendo por el pasillo y regañar al hombre por el espectáculo, afortunadamente eran las dos de la madrugada y ningún estudiante se había enterado de nada. Escuchó cómo le ordenaba ir a su cuarto a vestirse… y cómo le aseguraba que su conducta tendría consecuencias.

Charlie llamó a la hora. No le abrió, pero oyó cómo le susurraba tras la puerta que estuviese tranquilo, y que si le necesitaba, su puerta estaría abierta las 24 horas del día. Al rato, el que llamó fue Draco, Harry distinguió su forma de tocar con los nudillos. Él no dijo nada, sabía que no tenía nada que decir si Harry no quería escuchar.

En ese momento se levantó y decidió aplicar una vieja técnica que le habían enseñado los psicomagos cuando perdió a Ginny. Necesitaba sacar sus pensamientos y ponerlos en orden… Y un pensadero no era la mejor solución, necesitaba desahogarse a la vez. Cogió pergamino y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

_"Querido Paddy:_

_Como ya te había comentado en mis cartas anteriores, mis sentimientos están algo alterados últimamente. Sé que eres de los pocos que no me juzga por ser infiel a John, y que incluso te hace gracia que sea un Malfoy mi amante, así que sé que eres de los pocos que me entenderá y me aconsejará bien._

_Desde que reanudé mi relación con Draco, todo ha ido sobre nuves… ¡Merlín! No recordaba lo que era levantarme por la mañana con mariposas en el estómago pensando en ver a otra persona. Ni recordaba al león que ruge en mi interior cada vez que alguien se acerca a él… incluidos algunos de los alumnos mayores. Me descubría mirando el reloj de la torre, descontando horas para estar con él… poniendo excusas estúpidas para ir a la enfermería y robarle un beso… Hasta esta mañana. Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que eso es síntoma de que realmente siento por él algo que es más que amistad… y que es mucho más fuerte que lo que siento por John. Así que llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a este descubrimiento._

_Esta noche, en mi cama, pensé en el consejo que me diste hace tiempo e imaginé qué cara quería ver en mi almohada dentro de 10 años…Y claramente descubrí que era a Draco al que quería a mi lado._

_Sé que es algo complicado todo esto… Bueno… No pensé en que él pudiera no sentir lo mismo…Y me creí con el poder de solucionar todos los problemas del mundo… Creí que era el rey del universo… Así que, me levanté de la cama, me vestí y me fui directo a su habitación para hacerle partícipe de mis sentimientos." _

- Muy Gryffindor – Bufó Severus apoyándose en el hombro desnudo de Sirius.

- ¡Oh! Cállate ya, viejo gruñón y deja que siga leyendo – Exclamó Remus que descansaba su cabeza en el vientre de su esposo.

_"_¿_Te lo puedes creer_?_ Según caminaba hacia la enfermería me imaginaba todo tipo de reacciones, por supuesto de alegría, que podían suceder. Estaba ansioso por confesarle mi amor. Tanto que ni llamé a su puerta. Entré deseoso… demasiado deseoso…_- Unas gotas de tinta indicaban que Harry había parado largo tiempo en este punto – _No sé qué es lo que más me ha impresionado." _

--- Flash back ---

Harry abrió la puerta contento.

- ¡Draco! Tengo que decirte que…

- ¡Harry¡No! – El rubio estiró la mano hacia él.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó su amante en ese instante.

Harry observó durante unos segundos como el rubio se incorporaba de entre las piernas de su novio con ojos de sorpresa. No vio con claridad la cara, también sorprendida de John, pero sí que se fijó en como el semen de éste, salía como un hilo caliente por la comisura de los labios de Draco.

- Perdón – Susurró girando sobre sus talones – No sabía que… - Su corazón se había quedado mudo, pero el dolor que en ese momento le atravesaba el pecho le recordaba que aún seguía vivo.

- Harry, cariño – Le llamó su novio mientras se envolvía en lo primero que pillaba – No es lo que parece.

Harry no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación con paso rápido, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Atravesó la enfermería y medio castillo hasta llegar a su habitación, y allí se encerró. Mientras, John recorría tras él medio castillo cubierto a penas con su camisa, y Draco maldecía su suerte en su cama, correr tras Harry habría sido un error.

--- Fin del flash back ---

_"Son las seis de la mañana. Ya está empezando a asomar el sol tras las montañas. No he dormido en toda la noche y no sé que hacer en este nuevo día._

_Querido Paddy, no puedo reprochar a Draco nada, él siempre me dejó claras sus reglas, nunca me ocultó que dormía con otros y fui yo el que creí que me amaba… él nunca me ha hablado de amor. Al revés, siempre que yo he intentado saber qué piensa de ello él me recordaba que es un sentimiento prohibido en su vida. Y a John… no puedo echarle en cara su infidelidad siendo yo el infiel, ni tampoco su amante siendo también el mío. En todo caso puedo reconocer que no le amo, pero sé que él ya lo sabía probablemente antes que yo mismo, y no puedo abandonarle, sé que se volvería loco y yo no me lo perdonaría, le quiero lo suficiente como para no dañarle más._

_Desearía desaparecer de aquí, pero no puedo… aún quedan unos meses para el fin de las clases y tengo la mente lo suficientemente clara como para no hacer esa estupidez. Así que sólo me queda encomendarme a la suerte. Durante unos días intentaré estar alejado de ellos mientras intento buscar la mejor salida._

_Si se te ocurre alguna de esas geniales ideas tuyas… en este momento me vendría bien cualquiera, por muy loca que fuese._

_Te quiere._

_Harry P."_

Sirius dobló pensativo el pergamino, acarició el cabello de Remus y se giró hacia Severus.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estaba pensando Draco cuando se lió con John? – Preguntó con ira contenida.

- Conozco a mi ahijado… no lo haría voluntariamente.

- Pues la ha jodido pero bien – Exclamó – Remus… creo que ahora no es el momento de… - Remus se había girado y estaba repartiendo besos lascivos por todo el abdomen del moreno.

- Cariño – Susurró el licántropo ignorándole – Escribe a Harry y dile que no haga nada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos – Levantó suavemente la cabeza – A John le están investigando… pronto caerá por su propio peso, y Draco… Si se parece a su padre no le costará mucho salir del lío, siempre ha sabido usar los momentos duros para volverlos a su favor¿no es así Severus?

- Un buen Slytherin sabe aprovecharse de las crisis – Afirmó el profesor – Creo que Remus tiene razón, es la jugada más acertada. Que no haga nada, que siga con sus rutinas como si no hubiera pasado nada… Salvo que… Dile que no se acueste con ninguno, eso acelerará las cosas.

- No hay nada como una huelga de sexo – Ironizó Remus volviendo a su tarea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry salía de su habitación cuando Charlie se acercaba a él con un pergamino sellado.

- Acaba de llegar y pone urgente, como no has ido al desayuno… – Harry lo cogió - ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo?

- Destrozado… pero sobreviviré… ¿Hablamos en la comida? Ahora tengo que entrar en clase.

- Claro.

Harry rasgó el sello y leyó:

_"Ver, oír y callar… No hagas nada, actúa como siempre, aunque no disimules tu disgusto…_

_Besos._

_Sirius"_

A Harry le costó leer la nota. La letra estaba muy movida, lo que significaba que Sirius no estaba bien apoyado cuando la escribió. Suspiró pensativo.

Dobló la nota y la ocultó en su bolsillo pensando, que si Sirius le aconsejaba eso, eso sería lo que él haría.

No había dado 10 pasos cuando notó como le agarraban con fuerza y lo empujaban contra el muro. Miró a los ojos de su atacante y se relajó.

- Harry… Yo… No sé cómo pedirte perdón – Le susurró al oído mientras presionaba con su cuerpo el del moreno.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, John… Después de todo yo tampoco te estaba siendo fiel.

- ¡Oh¡Harry!. Eres tan comprensivo… - John se relajó al instante. Harry le había perdonado – Él me dijo que sería divertido… yo no quería… Sabía que era tu amante, pero soy débil… tú lo sabes… y él es tan…

- Convincente… Sí, lo sé. Le conozco desde crío, siempre se le dio muy bien engañar a la gente – Llevó su mano al largo cabello del canadiense y le acarició. Automáticamente, éste le besó con fuerza en los labios.

Draco estaba quieto cerca de la columna. Se había quedado en el comedor hasta que el último alumno se había ido del desayuno, esperando ver a Harry entrar enfadado por la puerta. Tenía que saber si hablarían o no, tenía muchas cosas que confesar y que explicar al Gryffindor. Ahora, viendo como se besaba con su novio, entendía que él ya no tenía nada que contar que a Harry pudiera interesarle. Bajó la mirada y golpeó un par de veces una losa del suelo con la punta de su bota, luego miró de nuevo al frente y en silencio se envolvió en su capa y se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué no nos casamos, Harry? – El moreno se quedó algo sorprendido.

- No te parece algo precipitado – Respondió.

- No… ¿Por qué? Después de todo nos vamos a vivir juntos este verano.

- John… ¿Todo esto que ha pasado, no te ha hecho pensar?

- Sí… Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti, vamos Harry, no te pongas dramático.

- Creo – Le apartó con suavidad – Que tienes que darme algo de tiempo para pensar en la respuesta a tu pregunta.

- Claro¿cuánto necesitas?

- Un par de días… Es una decisión muy seria… - John afirmó sonriente – Ahora será mejor que vayamos a nuestras respectivas clases… Tengo Duelo y mis alumnos tienen la mala costumbre de empezar sin mí – Bromeó.

- ¿Nos vemos en la comida? – Preguntó cogiéndole de la mano.

- No, quedé con Charlie.

- ¿Para la cena entonces?

- Claro… Pero hoy es miércoles… recuerda que tengo ajedrez después.

- ¿Cómo¿Vas a seguir viéndote con él?

- John, cariño… Siempre le he dejado ganar al ajedrez… - Una sonrisa de suficiencia que había aprendido de Draco, asomó en su rostro - Creo que hoy es hora de despedirme demostrando a ese mentiroso quién es el jefe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- ¿Le has visto? – Preguntó Neville terminando de regar su cactus.

- Harry está increíblemente tranquilo. John le ha pedido matrimonio y no tiene ni idea de qué estaba tramando Draco, pero según el canadiense todo fue por su culpa – Le informó Charlie.

- No han roto – Afirmó decepcionado - ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Malfoy?

- No lo sé… Pero me arriesgaría a apostar que John ha mentido. Creo que ese cretino sabía o sospechaba que había algo entre ellos y que se ha defendido.

- Bueno… La verdad… Ayer Harry estaba como flotando…

- Sí – Suspiró - Supongo que sumó dos más dos y…

- Tengo un par de horas libres… Creo que voy a ir a verlo – Dijo dejando sus guantes llenos de tierra en una mesa cercana.

- Harry tiene clases de vuelo toda la tarde.

- No, a él no, a Malfoy.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque está solo… ¿Recuerdas aquella noche que se presentó en tu despacho después de que Harry rompiera con él?

- Sí.

- Pues yo le creí. Realmente creí que le amaba, y no sé… Aquí hay una versión que no hemos escuchado y que es la suya… Antes de meterle por cierta parte el palo de su escoba, me gustaría saber qué tiene que decir.

- ¡Merlín¡Cómo has cambiado Neville Longbottom¡Has crecido tan deprisa! – Dijo fingiendo lloriquear mientras le abrazaba como solía hacerlo su madre.

- ¡Vete a tomar…! – Se soltó sonriendo – ¡Vamos…¿Sabes que Minerva ha expulsado a John? No le renovarán el año que viene.

- Pues vaya estupidez. Todos sabíamos que de todas formas no iba a regresar – Comentó tras él - ¿Y a Malfoy?

- Él no salió corriendo de su cuarto a medio vestir. Así que nada de nada.

Aquel día, curiosamente, los accidentes en la clase de Sinistra fueron muchos, así que Draco llevaba trabajando todo el día sin parar.

- Hola, Malfoy – Saludó Neville - ¿Tienes cinco minutos? – El rubio miró a la enfermera que afirmó con la cabeza.

- Pero no te vayas lejos, por si acaso – Le avisó con tono serio.

- De acuerdo – Cogió su capa y salió tras el profesor de herbología.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – Preguntó sin apenas girarse hacia él mientras avanzaban despacio por los pasillos en dirección a Charlie.

- Ocupado – Fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¿Sabes ya que John ha pedido a Harry que se casen? – En ese momento se giró hacia él. El pelirrojo le había saludado con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Y él que ha respondido? – No pudo ni quiso disimular su ansiedad.

- Que necesita tiempo – Respondió el pelirrojo - ¿Se puede saber qué pensabas al acostarte con su novio?

- ¿Crees que si hubiese podido elegir lo habría hecho?

- John le dijo a Harry que tú le sedujiste.

- ¿Y le creyó? Joder… No fue así. Él me dijo que si no accedía me apartaría de Harry. ¡Maldito…! Me puso la varita en la garganta y me amenazó… Me dijo que cuando se aburría… ¡Mierda! – Estaba realmente desesperado – Creí que así podría conseguir pruebas en su contra… ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? Si en realidad yo lo provoqué… Me pavoneé delante de él con Harry. Quería que se enfadara.

- Bueno –Charlie le puso una mano en el hombro – Tranquilízate… Tal vez no esté todo perdido. Enfadado está. Lo que veo es que tú estás bajo de forma. Hace un par de años nadie habría logrado amenazarte así.

- Pero ya no se me respeta tanto como antes.

- Bueno… no se respeta tu apellido. Es cierto que ya no da miedo, pero a ti, Draco, se te respeta y mucho. Eres de lo mejor que he conocido en tu especialidad – Neville le sonrió – Y como persona… no estás mal. Tal vez un poco promiscuo para mi mentalidad hetero pero… - Sin querer Draco soltó una sonrisa sincera.

- Eso se acabó – Afirmó el rubio – Ya no habrá nadie en mi vida. No quiero volver a estar de cama en cama.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Él… bueno. No creo que eso ya sea posible.

- Me ha dicho que hoy le tocaba ajedrez contigo – Afirmó Charlie.

- ¿Cómo¿Piensa venir?

- No está enfadado… Tal vez… No sabría decirte. No ha querido hablar mucho de lo que pasó anoche. Sólo sé que me ha dicho que no podíamos salir de borrachera esta noche porque le tocaba ajedrez contigo.

- La próxima vez que hagas planes para atrapar a John, cuenta con nosotros.

- ¡Draco! – Llamó Poppy - ¡Draco! Traen otro alumno… ¡Vuelve!

- Mañana hablamos – Se despidió el rubio acelerando su paso hacia la enfermería.

No acababa de entrar y ya distinguió como Harry venía levitando a una de sus jugadoras del equipo de Gryffindor. Los nervios comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero entonces Poppy le tiró de la manga de su bata blanca y le dijo con firmeza.

- Eres un profesional… Recuerda que es la chica la que tiene el brazo mal.

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a preparar una de las camas para atender a la paciente.

Harry le estuvo observando todo el tiempo. Al final era una fractura sencilla, una noche en la enfermería, dejando que la poción crece huesos hiciera su efecto y todo solucionado.

Cuando Draco se giró hacia él para decirle que no había sido nada importante, ni le escuchó. Se perdió de nuevo en los mares grises y se dejó llevar durante unos segundos. Le hubiera besado allí mismo si no estuviese seguro del rechazo del rubio. Sólo quería estar con él esa noche para pedirle perdón. Debería haber respetado las normas… Ahora no estaba seguro de que Draco le admitiese de nuevo en su vida y en su cama. Aunque… Sirius le había avisado de que no hiciera nada. Pero necesitaba saber…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche, mientras Rosmertha cerraba por una vez el local, Poppy les relataba a sus tres amigas lo sucedido.

- Os lo juro chicas, fue todo… - Soltó un suspiro nervioso - Imaginaros. Draco ejerciendo de médico profesional e intentando no mirarle a penas, y Harry más tenso que la cuerda de un violín, e intentando, a su vez, aparentar que no pasaba nada – Rió – En serio, ver a Harry preguntando como si nada "¿Esta noche jugarás con blancas de nuevo?" Y el otro respondiendo "Siempre juego con blancas" ¡Oh! Merlín, casi aplaudo – Las cuatro mujeres rompieron a reír mientras se servían más licor – ¡Que actuación la de ambos!

- Así que por fin va a terminar todo este lío – Suspiró Sinistra.

- Gracias al cielo… Porque no sé si Hogwarts sobreviviría a tantas emociones descontroladas – Minerva suspiró – La verdad es que echaba de menos el romance a mi alrededor, pero creo que con estos dos, tengo dosis para otros 20 o 30 años.

- La pena es perder a Draco… Era un buen ejemplar – Dijo Rosmertha dando otro trago a su vaso – Hubiese llegado muy lejos como amante.

- Pero se enamoró.

- Sí. Cuando me he despedido de él, estaba sacando todo su armario. No sabía qué ponerse.

- ¿No le habrás aconsejado tú? – Bromeó Sinistra.

- ¡Oh! No, que va… - Mintió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En cuanto se había ido, Draco había eliminado rápidamente lo que la mujer había elegido. Indirectamente le había hecho un gran favor, ya sabía qué era lo que no debía de llevar esa noche.

Sacó su agenda roja. Al abrirla decidió eliminar a Romeo y a John, retirando sus respectivos pelos. Ahora sólo estaba el de Harry… el único que realmente debía de haber estado siempre.

Ojeó la página del día. "Elegante pero informal. Sugerencia para la cita de hoy con Harry Potter: Pantalón negro, camisa verde de seda. No llevar ropa interior". Cerró la agenda suspirando. Por lo visto no se había enterado de los últimos acontecimientos… O tal vez… Tal vez le quería indicar otra cosa.

Se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse, una buena ducha, un buen rasurado… El pelo perfecto en su sitio… un toque en los ojos (ese era su gran secreto) y la ropa. Cuando salió a la enfermería para ponerse una bata blanca al estilo muggle, Harry estaba colocando las fichas en el tablero.

Ojeó por encima a los chicos y chicas que dormían ya en la enfermería, y saludó con su mejor sonrisa a Harry.

- ¿Cómo está Shara? – Preguntó el moreno para romper el hielo.

- Tranquilo, mañana podrá estar de nuevo sobre su escoba.

- No estoy nervioso… - Se sentó por fin en el lado de las negras – Tu mueves – Draco se sentó en su sitio y salió con uno de los caballos.

- Harry, yo… Me han dicho que John te ha pedido matrimonio.

- Sí.

- ¿Vas a aceptar?

- Aún no lo sé… Depende.

- ¿De qué?

- Draco. Tengo que pedirte disculpas – Le interrumpió, pero no le miró a la cara. El rubio se mostró sorprendido – Anoche… anoche te ofendí – En ese momento le miró – Tú tienes tus reglas y me las has repetido miles de veces, y aún así no te respeté… Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. Sé que tienes una vida y… A partir de ahora sólo apareceré cuando tú me hayas citado… Si es que quieres que sigamos viéndonos… Si que me case es un obstáculo yo…

- Harry, por favor no sigas. Yo… puedes venir siempre que lo desees. Eres el único hombre que hay en mi vida… y así debió de haber sido siempre – Cogió aire – Yo te quiero, Harry. Te he querido desde que volviste a entrar en mi vida, y te seguiré queriendo te cases con otro o no. Sé muy bien a lo que puedo aspirar contigo… Sólo… - Miró al ajedrez – Yo tengo un pequeño apartamento en la City… Si quieres nos podemos seguir viendo allí cuando te cases. Crearé un avisador para que puedas llamarme y… - Levantó la vista hacia Harry que extrañamente sonreía y había dejado su sitio para acercarse a él – Porque… - Harry se arrodilló.

- Cásate conmigo – El mundo de Draco se paró en ese mismo instante – Por favor… Te quiero… Eso era lo que venía a decirte anoche… Te quiero, Draco… - Con sus manos acarició el rostro del rubio.

- Yo… pero yo… Harry, claro que me casaría contigo si pudiera pero… ¿Qué diría la gente? – Sin pensarlo, estaba también acariciando el rostro del moreno, imitando su gesto.

- Si alguna vez me hubiese importado eso… Voldemort sería el amo del mundo… ¿No crees?

Draco sonrió feliz, dejando que por su rostro corrieran libres lágrimas de alegría. Se inclinó para besar a Harry. Un beso largo y nervioso.

- Sí, Harry. Me casaré contigo – Un montón de suspiros se escucharon por toda la enfermería en el momento justo en el que sus labios se rozaban de nuevo.

Sorprendidos, se separaron. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia las camas. Todos parecían estar dormidos. Miró sonriente hacia Draco que se limpiaba las lágrimas medio riendo y guiñándole un ojo, tiró de él hacia su habitación. Justo en la puerta, el rubio se giró hacia la enfermería.

- Si pasa algo, gritad – Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Qué romántico¡Qué envidia! – Suspiró Shara.

- Sí – Suspiró su compañera de la cama más cercana.

Luego se hizo el silencio, todos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

Mientras, Draco se quitaba la camisa a toda prisa tras haber arrancado la de Harry. El moreno le sonrió feliz y tiró de su cinturón para acercarlo de nuevo a sí.

- Flacucho, no sé como lo haces, pero me vuelves loco – Susurró dentro del beso.

- Soy irresistible – Notó como Harry bajaba su cremallera y metía la mano. El moreno se apartó sorprendido y sonrió de forma lasciva.

- No llevas ropa interior… ¡Merlín¡Cómo me pones! – Y le atrajo de nuevo para besarlo con deseo.

- Hoy iba a quemar mis naves por ti… Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que volvieras a mi cama aunque fuera media hora al año.

- ¿Tan desesperado estabas? – Preguntó juguetón empujando a Draco hacia su cama.

- Sí – Reconoció cayendo sentado. Entonces estiró su mano para meterla en la cinturilla de los vaqueros del moreno y atraerlo hacia él - ¿Tú no? – Preguntó antes de empezar a besar sobre la tela de su entrepierna.

- Te iba a suplicar hasta quedarme sin voz – Afirmó mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco estaba poniéndole muy caliente – ¡Por Merlín! Cómetela ya – Casi rugió. Draco rompió a reír y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

No le hizo falta mucho trabajo para conseguir una gran erección en el moreno. A Harry no le disgustaba el jugueteo previo, pero prefería ir al grano, o mejor, que le fueran al grano. Pronto empezó a mover sus caderas sujetando la cabeza de Draco. Un flash le vino a la mente… Sus labios, esos labios finos que tanto adoraba… y ese hilillo de semen que se escapaba entre ellos…

Sin poder evitarlo se apartó bruscamente de la boca del rubio. Draco le miró sorprendido al principio, luego al ver la cara de disgusto y desconcierto de Harry, comprendió.

- Harry por favor… Bésame – Rogó – Te lo puedo explicar todo… No quería hacerlo pero él… - Harry se inclinó y le besó haciéndole callar.

- Luego – Susurró – No quiero desconcentrarme ahora.

Se inclinó hacia delante, obligando a Draco a tumbarse y cayendo él encima. Rodaron un poco hasta que consiguieron deshacerse de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta ya que los pantalones de Draco hacía rato que se habían perdido.

Harry comenzó a besar el cuello y la clavícula del rubio, repartiendo pequeños soplidos que le erizaban la piel, mientras sus manos, comenzaba a acariciar los brazos y costados del rubio. Draco enredó los dedos en la desordenada cabellera del moreno y dejó que éste subiera y bajara su lengua por cualquier parte de su cuerpo que quisiera.

Sus pezones fueron atormentados hasta casi el dolor. Mientras que deslizaba ambas manos por la espada hasta llegar a su entrada y allí, introdujo el dedo índice de cada mano. Draco, que ya hacía rato que había abierto sus piernas para tener más contacto con la fuerte erección de Harry o con cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, creyó que se correría en ese mismo momento. Con los brazos laxos estirados en cruz, era un manojo de músculos excitados bajo Harry. Intentaba mover su cadera al ritmo de esos dedos, frotándose con desesperación, y gimiendo descontrolado. Mientras que la lengua de Harry abandonaba de nuevo su pezón izquierdo para volver a martirizar al derecho.

- Métemela ya – Gritó exigente. Harry paró y le miró interrogativo – Por favor… métemela o me va a dar algo – Rogó bajando el tono de voz.

El moreno sonrió mientras se colocaba para cumplir sus órdenes. Quitó a Draco su almohada de la cabeza para ponérsela bajo las caderas y levantándole las piernas, se empaló de un solo golpe. Gimió y notó como cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaba de placer. Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos agarrándose a la colcha.

Harry entraba y salía cambiando de ritmo de vez en cuando, mientras Draco comenzó a murmurar todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin miedo a equivocarse.

- Te amo – Susurró. Entonces Harry apuntó hacia su punto P – Te amo – Repitió, haciendo que el moreno sonriera y volviera a tocar el mismo punto. Draco llevó su mano hacia su erección y sonriendo dijo sin respirar – Teamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamo… te amo, Harry.

Con ese último susurro, y gracias a la puntería de las estocadas del moreno, Draco se corrió en su mano, entre sus dos cuerpos. Harry paró unos segundos para sentir las contracciones del rubio, y cuando éstas empezaron a bajar, empujó fuerte un par de veces y se desplomó sobre el rubio, con un gran suspiro y dejándose llevar por su propio orgasmo.

- Yo también te amo – Le susurró a Draco a punto de quedarse dormido bajo él, mientras salía y se acomodaba a su lado, cubriendo con las sábanas los cuerpos de ambos – Pero ahora temo por ti.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó casi dormido.

- Porque John no va a dejar las cosas tranquilas.

- Está bien – Suspiró entreabriendo un poco los ojos y acomodándose en los brazos de Harry – Mañana comienzo a ponerme en forma. No dejaré que vuelva a pillarme.

- ¿Vuelva…?

- ¡Oh¡Duerme! – Protestó – Mañana hablamos.

- ¿Te violó?

- Estás obsesionado con eso… No. Harry, a mí no me ha violado nunca nadie – Se estaba despejando.

- ¿Entonces te acostaste con él por gusto? – No había reproche ni enfado en la pregunta. Draco abrió los ojos del todo y le miró.

- No. No me atrae. Harry… yo… - Cogió aire – Me amenazó con alejarte de mí… Además le estamos investigando por…

- Me acuesto… me acostaba con él, Draco. Hasta él sabe que le estáis vigilando, sabía que cederías con facilidad. Es más listo de lo que parece. Se adelanta siempre a todo el mundo… Incluso a mí.

- Espera… me acabo de perder.

- ¡Merlín! – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se apartó un poco de Draco - ¿Tan tonto creéis que soy? Desde la reunión en la que dudaron de ti, noté que me excluíais en algunas conversaciones… Supuse que era porque el tema de conversación era mi pareja…

- Vale, creí que eras más tonto de lo que eres – Sonrió y le besó en el hombro – Pero ¿cómo sabes que él lo sabía?

- Porque él os espiaba a vosotros, sobre todo a ti, te tiene una especial manía. Creo que ambos sabemos por qué.

- ¿Y por qué seguías con él?

- Porque… No lo sé. Yo estaba bien… Draco, yo… no quiero sentir más dolor y él me proporcionaba cariño y estabilidad. Me daba igual que hubiera un par de heridos, no sé… no quería ver lo que sucedía. Quería estar tranquilo.

- Te ha costado enamorarte de mí – Susurró besándole de nuevo en el hombro.

- En realidad, no… Llevo enamorado de ti desde el día que yo estaba probando las escobas del colegio y tú ibas meneando tu palmito al invernadero para hablar con Neville. Pero yo busco estabilidad, cariño… tú eres un riesgo.

- ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Pensé que podría conformarme con tus pedacitos, pero de repente me di cuenta que no. Te quería, y te quiero entero para mí. Si no te hubieras empeñado en que te probara, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. ¿Sabes lo que sufría cada vez que tenía que abandonar tu cama? – Draco lo sabía por propia experiencia. Pero se limitó a acariciar su pecho como toda respuesta - Llegué a pensar en irme… Esta mañana creí que… tú no me amabas, que realmente todo era un juego y que yo no había sabido jugar con tus reglas. Pero alguien muy sabio me dijo que esperara… Y mereció la pena – Sonrió.

- Dale las gracias… y dile que no te haré daño, lo juro.

- Es un riesgo que asumo. Igual que tu asumes los tuyos al aceptarme – Acercó sus labios a los del rubio que le besó con dulzura – Será mejor que durmamos algo, mañana va a ser un día complicado.

Por la mañana, sonó el despertador a la hora a la que el rubio siempre se levantaba. Sacó perezosamente la mano bajo la sábana para apagarlo y se acomodó al calor del cuerpo que comenzaba a reaccionar a su lado. Abrió despacio los ojos, y sonrió al ver que Harry luchaba por despertar a su lado.

Bajó su mano despacio, acariciando el vientre musculoso del moreno. La erección matutina estaba ahí, esperándole. Sonrió de nuevo… Iba a quitar a Harry todos los malos recuerdos que tuviese en esa linda cabeza.

Despacio se deslizó entre las sábanas mientras Harry decidía si despertaba o no. Harry notó los lametazos en su pene, pero aún no supo distinguir si eran sueño o realidad. Cuando notó como su excitación era devorada por la húmeda boca del rubio, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

_"Querido Paddy:_

_Estoy bien. Me voy a casar con Draco, si ambos sobrevivimos a lo que se avecina._

_Por cierto, tu última carta tenía una letra horrible, así que di a esos dos pervertidos que te dejen descansar de vez en cuando._

_Te quiere:_

_Harry"_

- Ya os dije que mi ahijado le pondría en órbita – Comentó dando otro sorbo a su café y acomodándose en el inmenso sillón de orejas.

Sirius no respondió a la ironía y se quedó pensativo mirando por la inmensa ventana del salón. Remus, más consciente del peligro que corría ahora el ahijado de su esposo, le abrazó en silencio por detrás, apoyando cariñosamente la cara en su espalda.

- No te preocupes amor – Sirius le acarició las manos sobre su cintura como señal de que le escuchaba – Todo irá bien, y terminará en una maravillosa boda.

- Eso espero, Remus. Eso espero.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁIS AL OTRO LADO.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, holita...

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Os aviso que la historia va a dar un pequeño rodeo antes de llegar al final. Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 11: La clase de vuelo ---

Como era la costumbre, Draco ya estaba desayunando cuando John entró, pero Harry no había aparecido todavía.

El canadiense le miró curioso. O Harry no le había dejado definitivamente, o se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que él esperaba. El rubio ni se molestó en levantar la mirada para saludarle. En ese momento, Harry, terminando de colocarse la ropa, entró con prisas en el comedor. Saludó de forma general, y se sentó en su sitio, desenrollando el Profeta.

Draco dejó elegantemente sus cubiertos y se despidió de los más cercanos, saliendo sin prestar atención al moreno. Charlie le siguió discretamente.

John respiró tranquilo y llamó la atención de Harry.

.-Veo que ayer ganaste la partida.

.-Oh… Sí, fue una victoria arrolladora. Disfruté como hacía mucho tiempo.

.-No te oí entrar en tu habitación.

.-Normal, le di tal paliza que estaba en la cama antes de que tú regresaras de… Por cierto ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

.-Pues… En la biblioteca. Romeo me dejó la llave. Estoy casi convencido de que ya me queda poco para encontrar la fórmula definitiva de la Piedra Filosofal.

.-John, cariño, eso son cuentos de niños – Sonrió para sus adentros – Sólo cuentos para dormir.

.-Pero… ¿Te imaginas lo poderoso que un mago podría llegar a ser?

.-Lo único que sé – A parte de la respuesta a esa pregunta – Es que muchos han muerto buscando esa fórmula. Es un cuento… y volviendo a la realidad, tengo clase de vuelo a primera hora. ¿Comemos en tu despacho?

.-Vale… Nos vemos luego.

Harry salió apresurado del comedor, rumbo a la sala de las escobas. En una esquina estaba Draco apoyado, y frente a él Charlie sonreía. Harry saludó abiertamente al pelirrojo, con el rubio sólo tuvo un roce sutil de sus manos que le empujó instintivamente a mirarle a los ojos, pero Draco los retiró fingiendo desagrado y mirando hacia otro lado.

Charlie sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba de acuerdo en que lo más seguro para Draco, era fingir que su relación había terminado, pero no podrían hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ambos brillaban de una forma especial y, poco a poco, todos se darían cuenta de ello.

Cuando Harry hubo desaparecido, Charlie le dio un pliego de hojas bien enrolladas.

.-Ésta es una tabla de ejercicios básicos, para desentumecer – Draco las estiró y vio unos pequeños muñequitos que se movían realizando diferentes ejercicios – Tienes que volver a coger forma… No puede volver a pasarte lo de la otra noche, te atrapó con demasiada facilidad. Además, si Harry hace pública vuestra relación, ya puedes prepararte para lo que te va a venir… Tienes que ser perfecto, si no…

.-Lo sé… lo sé – Suspiró – Hace tanto que no hago ejercicio…

.-Tienes una tabla por día, en un par de semanas revisaremos. Ahora tengo un montón de adolescentes esperándome…

.-Claro… y yo que encargar ropa deportiva… ¡Oh, demonios! Me había olvidado de él… - Charlie se giró y vio a Romeo saludando desde la puerta de la biblioteca – Luego nos vemos.

Entró en la vacía biblioteca y avanzó hasta el lugar que ocupaba el chico. Romeo le recibió sonriente como siempre.

.-Tengo planes para hoy – Le anunció – Ya que hoy es mi día contigo, he planeado un montón de cosas.

.-Esto… Romeo… Lo he dejado.

.-A Harry… Eso, cariño, lo saben hasta las piedras del fondo del lago.

.-No… He decidido que ya no quiero más sexo porque sí. Ya no quiero más amantes.

.-¡Oh! Vamos, encanto. Estamos en medio de la nada… ¿qué piensas hacer¿matarte a pajas? Eso estaría muy bien si tuvieses novio… Ya sabes, la fidelidad y todo ese rollo, pero tú… Por cierto, he visto en una revista a tus padres. Por lo visto fueron invitados a una exposición de arte moderno.

.-Mi madre estará feliz.

.-No me extraña… con ese espécimen a su lado – Lo dijo con cierta mirada de lujuria que a Draco no le gustó – Tienes a quién salir, querido. Me encantaría conocerle.

.-Mi padre es hetero.

.-Tonterías… seguro – Se acercó ronroneante – que fue él quién te enseñó a hacer esas mamadas tan perfectas que haces – Al rubio se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante tal insinuación - ¿A qué sí? Me lo puedo imaginar… el pequeño Draquito entre las piernas de su padre aprendiendo… - Draco se apartó con brusquedad.

.-Mi padre fue un padre maravilloso – Dijo enfadado.

.-Y mortífago… Y todos sabemos cómo educaban a sus hijos… - Draco iba a contestarle de mala manera cuando vio el título del libro que Romeo estaba leyendo "Magia Avanzada para Magos de Mente Avanzada".

.-Me enseñó Lestrange… mi tío – Mintió. ¿Para que leía un squib un libro de magia avanzada?

.-¡Ah! Pero seguro que tu padre supervisaba – Draco notó que Romeo se estaba excitando mucho con la idea y que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

.-Tengo que volver a la enfermería – Susurró.

.-No te preocupes, acabaremos pronto… Dime… ¿Supervisaba tu padre las lecciones de sexo de su hijo? – Cogió la mano de Draco y la llevó a su entrepierna. El rubio dudó en hacer lo que le pedía… pero necesitaba aclarar ciertas dudas que habían comenzado a volar por su cabeza. Bajó la bragueta de Romeo y sacó su erección.

.-Sí… Siempre estaba presente – Susurró la mentira mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo – Él me indicaba y me azotaba si mi tío no estaba a gusto con lo que yo le hacía…

.-¿Y qué más?

.-¿Qué más quieres saber? – Susurró acelerando el ritmo de su mano. La verdad es que él había aprendido como todos… No sabía qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que haber pasado.

.-¿Te masturbaba él o lo hacías tú?

.-Lo hacía yo… delante de él - ¡Merlín! Esto es repulsivo - ¿Y tú¿Cómo empezaste en esto? – Estaba claro que para Romeo, la magia y el sexo estaban muy relacionados.

.-En Durmstrang - ¿Un squib en un colegio de magos? – Había… un profesor de Ginebra – Estaba tan excitado que le costaba hablar – Que pasaba los veranos en casa de mi familia, como yo no podía ir… – Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás indicando que no podría contenerse por más tiempo – Él me enseñó todo lo que sé… ¡Draco¡Draco! – Gritó muy excitado – Bésame que ya…

No terminó la frase y se derramó en la mano del rubio. Draco dejó que se vaciara completamente y se dejó besar, como siempre.

.-¿Lo ves? No puedes vivir sin sexo – Susurró Romeo – Te gusta dar placer… Te enseñaron bien.

.-Sí, lo hicieron… - Un simple giro de muñeca y todo quedó de nuevo limpio -Nos vemos esta tarde a eso de las 6¿te parece?

.-Sí… Perfecto, tengo planes…

.-Ya, ya… hasta luego.

Draco avanzó corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Poppy estaba ya terminando de echar a los visitantes rezagados de los pocos enfermos que estaban todavía ingresados. La saludó con prisa y llamó a un par de elfos domésticos.

Los elfos desaparecieron enseguida con mensajes para Charlie, Neville y la directora. Una vez hecho esto, ahora tocaba lo más difícil… y desagradable.

.-Poppy – La enfermera le miró sorprendida desde la puerta de su habitación – No haría esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario¿lo entiendes, verdad? – La enfermera asintió con la cabeza. Draco apuntó con su varita hacia el campo de quidditch y en cuanto Harry se puso a tiro gritó - ¡DESMAIUS!

Harry no escuchó los gritos de sus alumnos mientras caía casi de cabeza desde unos 15 o 20 metros. Draco se aseguró con un nuevo hechizo que no se golpeara demasiado al caer.

.-Necesitamos un lugar privado en la enfermería… Los estudiantes no tienen por qué saber nada.

.-Le instalaré en la sala de invitados, es la más cómoda y la más aislada de los alumnos.

En pocos minutos, Harry yacía inconsciente en una inmensa cama blanca que Poppy sólo utilizaba cuando algún invitado enfermaba. Draco le revisó la cabeza por si acaso, pero no había sufrido daño alguno, así que se sentó a su lado a esperar que vinieran los demás para despertarlo.

Le colocó un mechón desordenado que caía en su frente, y descubrió la famosa cicatriz. No había reparado en ella desde la guerra, pero ahora la veía con claridad. Pasó su dedo por encima… Estaba seguro de haber leído en alguna parte una forma de hacerlas desaparecer. En cuanto tuviera algo de tiempo se lo plantearía al moreno.

Se inclinó para besarlo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni cuando creyó estar enamorado… Y ahora sentía miedo. Miedo de perderlo, de no ser correspondido… Sí, Harry le había pedido matrimonio, pero… Era todo tan precipitado. Habían roto su relación hacía poco, y ahora… Harry comenzó a moverse, estaba volviendo en sí.

.-¿Qué demonios…? – Abrió los ojos – Me caí… ¿Otra vez?

.-No, tranquilo amor… Te tiré yo.

.-¿Tú¿Cómo¿Por qué? – Harry comenzó a buscar sus gafas. Draco se las acercó.

.-Porque Romeo lee "Magia Avanzada para Magos…"

.-"… de Mente Avanzada" Conozco el libro pero… - Minerva McGonagall entró en la habitación en ese momento - ¿Por qué un squib lee libros de magia de ese nivel?

.-Espero, Draco, que haya una explicación para todo esto… ¡Merlín! Hay que cambiar la decoración de esta habitación…

.-La hay… Pero prefiero contar mis teorías cuando lleguen Charlie y Neville, si no la importa.

.-Estarán a punto de llegar. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?

.-Algo mareado y con un fuerte dolor en este costado.

Draco apartó un poco las sábanas que lo cubrían y comenzó a examinar la zona de dolor con cuidado. Le levantó la camisa del pijama y observó que había un inmenso morado.

.-Te has debido de romper una costilla.

.-Me has debido de romper una costilla – Puntualizó el moreno algo enfadado.

.-Se supone que tú y yo estamos enfadados porque me acabas de abandonar – Poppy miró a Minerva con una sonrisa disimulada – Así que no se me ocurrió mejor forma de que pudiéramos hablar sin que tu adorado novio nos estorbase.

.-¿Y no pensaste en que ahora vendrá corriendo a ver como…¡Ay! Draco tus manos están frías y…

.-Eres un quejica… Poppy, por favor, un reparador de huesos… cualquiera, el que peor sepa – La enfermera sonrió abiertamente mientras iba a por el encargo, y Harry fulminaba con la mirada al rubio que le ignoraba – Y también… ¡vaya! no tenemos poción para esa hemorragia interna… Tendré que pedírsela a…

.-¿Cómo está? – John entró nervioso seguido de Neville y Charlie – Cariño… - Se acercó a abrazar a Harry mientras Draco se apartaba molesto - ¿Qué te pasó? Últimamente te caes mucho de la escoba…

.-Un alumno practicaba hechizos con tan mala suerte que se le escapó uno y me dio – Mintió el moreno.

.-Le habrán expulsado – Dijo serio mirando a la directora.

.-Por supuesto – Mintió ella.

.-Profesor Milton – Draco llamó su atención – Har… Potter tiene una fuerte hemorragia interna que como no frenemos ya, pone en peligro su vida… ¿Le importaría hacer un poco de poción para…? – John se puso en pie bruscamente.

.-Por supuesto, en media hora estará hecha… Resiste, cariño – Le acarició el cabello con dulzura y mirando de reojo al rubio, salió de la habitación.

.-¿Tan mal estoy? – Preguntó Harry aprensivo.

.-No, pero… - Acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta del moreno. Sonrió al ver que se angustiaba ante su pero – Tenemos que hablar – Volvió a sentarse a su lado.

.-¿Qué pasa para tanta urgencia? – Preguntó al fin el pelirrojo.

.-Por lo visto Romeo no es un squib – Afirmó Poppy.

.-No, y aprendió magia con un profesor de Durmstrang que veraneaba con su familia – Les informó Draco.

.-¿Me estás diciendo que John no es culpable? – Preguntó el moreno.

.-Pues la verdad… Ya no sé que pensar.

.-¿Y cómo has conseguido esa información? – Preguntó Neville inocentemente.

.-Creo que realmente no quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta – Draco miró culpable a Harry y luego apartó la mirada. Harry sólo le cogió la mano como respuesta a su muda pregunta, mientras que su amigo Gryffindor, se pateaba mentalmente por abrir la boca.

.-Bien caballeros – Minerva tomó la palabra – Creo que es momento de hacer pública su relación.

.-¿Qué? – Harry la miró sorprendido.

.-Vamos a ver… Romeo es un squib, se lo puedo asegurar… Pero con buenos libros, buen maestro y buena memoria, pueden aprender y enseñar hechizos, aunque nunca he conocido a nadie que los enseñara tan complicados. John, está demasiado ocupado en ti, Harry, me extrañaría que tuviera tiempo para otra cosa, claro que, también sé que intentaría protegerte a toda costa de posibles peligros, así que no me sorprendería que crease un "ejército" para protegerte del que tú no supieras nada. Así que no podemos descartar a ninguno de los dos.

.-¿Pero cómo sabe que nosotros…¡Pero si lo decidimos anoche!

.-Harry… te di clases y tutorías durante siete años… Y te vigilé durante once anteriormente…

.-Lo veo demasiado arriesgado – Les interrumpió Charlie – Y desesperado. John va a reaccionar mal de cualquier manera, sea el bueno o el malo… Y Romeo… bueno, él está casado… Guardará las apariencias.

.-Iremos por partes…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Draco le hubiese gustado poder tener cualquier excusa para echar al canadiense de la enfermería, pero no la tenía. Así que para su disgustó, el que compartió la inmensa cama de invitados con Harry aquella noche, no fue él.

Se convenció de que el asomarse durante todo el día y toda la noche a esa habitación cada 10 minutos, no era para evitar que Harry tuviese que hacer algo que, estaba convencido, no deseaba, sino para prevenir que John no le dejase descansar lo suficiente como para recuperarse perfectamente.

Avisó a ambos de que Harry no debía de moverse demasiado, tantas veces que al final el moreno y él discutieron durante el rato que John estuvo dando clases a los de quinto. John también se mostró disgustado con él, pero no se enfrentó abiertamente al rubio porque Harry les observaba en silencio y con los ojos entrecerrados, y eso no era una buena señal, Draco también lo sabía, por lo que no le buscó las cosquillas al canadiense.

Poppy regañó al rubio varias veces intentando que se diera cuenta que eran los celos los que le hacían actuar así, y no el medimago que había en él, pero Draco lo negó ofendido mientras rompía una pipeta al ver que Harry se dejaba besar.

Ya por la mañana, el rubio entró ruidosamente en la habitación para despertarlos, corriendo cortinas y moviendo todo lo que encontraba a su lado.

Harry se estiró perezoso intentando abrir los ojos y no maldecir a su celoso despertador. John, sin embargo, se incorporó con rapidez y decidió ayudar a que su novio tuviera un dulce despertar dándole un húmedo y profundo beso, que fue acogido con más alegría de la que Draco era capaz de soportar.

.-Si no os importa, estoy delante.

.-No nos importa – Respondió John – Retirándose un poco.

.-Tengo que examinar a Harry… para ver si su costilla está bien – Hasta el menos experto de los oídos se habría dado cuenta del veneno que destilaba el tono de voz del rubio.

.-Está bien – Se apartó y se sentó a un lado en el colchón – Examínale y lárgate.

.-Necesitamos un poco de intimidad.

.-Por favor… - Ahora era el canadiense el que ironizaba – Le he visto desnudo cientos de veces, no le da vergüenza… y si no recuerdo mal, a ti tampoco – Draco le clavó la mirada.

.-Esa, es una imagen que no me gustaría recordar – El tono autoritario de Harry les sacó de su batalla particular a ambos.

.-Hola, muchachos – Poppy llegó en el momento justo – Profesor Milton… John… la directora me ha pedido que le dijera que le espera en su despacho, ahora.

.-Voy inmediatamente. Gracias.

John se vistió con rapidez para ir al despacho. Mientras, Harry dejó que Draco mirara su costilla. Todo estaba bien.

Una vez a solas, Harry no dijo nada. Se levantó algo bruscamente y fue al servicio, dejando a Draco esperando sorprendido por el disgusto del moreno.

Harry se miró al espejo y revisó su barba… En cuanto Draco le soltase iría directo a afeitarse y darse una buena ducha.

Al salir, Draco le esperaba con los brazos cruzados buscando una explicación. Harry se puso los vaqueros sin mirarle.

.-Te dejaste besuquear – Estalló al fin el rubio.

.-¿Qué iba a hacer sino? – Harry le respondió tranquilo. Se levantó para coger la camisa y con todo puesto pero desabrochado se enfrentó a Draco - ¿Te recuerdo cómo sacaste tú la información a Romeo?

.-O sea, que lo hiciste por venganza.

.-No digas tonterías, Draco – Le acorraló contra la pared y le besó – Al único que deseo es a ti – Ronroneó - ¿Lo entiendes? – Draco, concentrado más en la boca de Harry que en lo que éste le decía, asintió despacio – Has tenido mucha paciencia, no lo estropees con tus celos ahora.

.-Tienes razón… - Metió sus manos por la entreabierta camisa del moreno y empezó a acariciarle con dulzura. Él se inclinó un poco para besarle de nuevo.

Notó como Harry se deshacía de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior. Menos brusco que sus primeras veces por las aulas, le giró despacio sin dejar de besarle el cuello y metiendo las manos por debajo del suéter azul que llevaba el rubio, comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño. Aún estaba torturándole los pezones cuando con un empujón firme, se introdujo en él y le acorraló de nuevo contra el muro. Draco soltó el aire con un suave gemido. Estaba disfrutando el sentirse deseado, y cuando Harry regularizó sus embestidas y comenzó a tocar su próstata, comenzó a masturbarse sonriendo por las tonterías fruto de la excitación, que Harry le susurraba al oído.

El rubio supo controlarse lo justo para llegar pocos segundos antes que su pareja, quedando los dos apoyados y sudorosos contra el muro. Cuando Draco se giró dentro de los brazos de Harry, éste pudo observar un brillo especial en sus profundos ojos grises. Le besó de nuevo apretándose contra él.

.-Te quiero Draco… No lo olvides. Es lo único que importa.

.-¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo? – No había duda en su pregunta, sólo le apetecía escuchar frases románticas a esa hora de la mañana.

.-Claro… Además, ya se lo he dicho a Sirius. No hay vuelta atrás… Fregoteo – Ambos quedaron medianamente limpios.

.-En serio, Harry – Eso no había sido todo lo romántico que él esperaba.

.-En serio, Draco… En cuanto que termine todo este lío – Le besó suavemente en los labios de nuevo – Te voy a raptar y nos casaremos en algún lugar escondido aquí en Escocia.

.-Mi madre se disgustará si no hay una gran boda.

.-¿Y tú¿Te disgustarás también? – Ambos habían comenzado a ponerse la ropa en su sitio de nuevo.

.-Yo me dejaría raptar por ti ahora mismo – Harry iba a decir algo pero el rubio le paró – Pero no lo vas a hacer porque tenemos otras prioridades.

.-Vamos – Ronroneó - No tardaríamos mucho – Se quejó el moreno al que la idea le había encantado.

.-Harry… No – Afirmó intentando ponerse serio.

.-Tranquilo… No voy a decirte mis planes de boda, eso no tendría gracia.

.-Serás capaz – Le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras el moreno sonreía – Nos casamos los dos… Así que tiene que ser algo organizado por los dos…

.-Vale… Vale… Ahora me voy a la ducha y luego a clase… Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

.-Lo tendré...

Ya a solas, sacó el diario en el que había introducido los pliegos con tareas para ponerse en forma que le había dado Charlie, y lo abrió. Hoy iba a ser un día complicado, y empezar corriendo 15 kilómetros por la mañana no lo parecía arreglar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco levantó la vista de sus libros, estaba realmente cansado. Entre entrenar, estudiar, trabajar e intentar ver a escondidas a Harry, a penas le quedaba tiempo para sí mismo.

Miró la estantería más alta de su habitación. En ella había unos pocos paquetes sin abrir. Eran regalos de estudiantes a los que había curado o bien de ataques misteriosos, o de afecciones que llevaban mucho tiempo con ellos y que ningún otro médico había descubierto.

.-¿Llego en mal momento? – Susurró Poppy desde la puerta.

.-No, Poppy. Tú nunca llegas en mal momento ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

.-Aún no has abierto ningún regalo.

.-Es mi trabajo… No entiendo su agradecimiento.

.-Cuando tu corazón dejó de doler por Harry… fuiste a Rosmertha y a Sinistra para darles las gracias… Esto es parecido.

.-Supongo, que como siempre, tienes razón – Respondió tras meditarlo unos segundos - ¿Qué es lo que querías?

.-Draco… - La mujer se sentó frente a él – Es parte de mi trabajo vigilar tus estudios…

.-Lo sé. Sé que llevo algo de retraso, pero me pondré al día en poco tiempo.

.-No, no es eso. De eso no tengo queja… Es que creo que estás confundido… Estoy convencida de que serás el mejor en cualquier especialidad que estudies, y que la medimagia deportiva es económicamente muy rentable, pero… Draco, tú tienes un don. Eres muy bueno diagnosticando. Eres observador y paciente… Y lo mejor, eres lo suficientemente frío como para observar todos los síntomas del enfermo sin dejarte llevar por lo más… visible. Además no te tiembla el pulso.

.-¿Me estás diciendo que cambie de especialidad?

.-Creo que serías un gran medimago de urgencias… Eres rápido diagnosticando y derivando, y no dudas si tienes que hacer una intervención rápida… No lo pagan muy bien, los horarios son horribles…

.-Como los de un auror.

.-Más o menos… ¿Lo pensarás?

.-Pues… claro. Pero me gusta la medimagia deportiva.

.-En mi informe – La mujer se puso en pie – Voy a aconsejar que el año que viene te hagan las pruebas, mientras terminas esta especialidad, te permitirían empezar la otra si tú lo pidieras. Tienes capacidad e inteligencia suficiente para hacer las dos cosas… Y medimagos de urgencias hay muy pocos, sería una pena desperdiciar tu talento.

.-Pero Harry… yo quiero casarme con él y…

.-Harry estará a la altura. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo que vales y lo que te mereces.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Estupendo" pensó el rubio mientras caminaba por los fríos corredores. "Otra cosa más de la que preocuparme".

Le había gustado la idea de la enfermera… él sabía que era bueno en diagnóstico, pero significaría dedicarse por completo a sus estudios al menos uno o dos años más, y tal vez Harry no esperara tanto… Y lo primero era el Gryffindor. Antes que él mismo.

Llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca, cerrada a los estudiantes hacía horas, y una de las grandes hojas de la puerta, se abrió casi inmediatamente. Romeo le sonrió al verle entrar.

.-Vienes pensativo – Le besó con rapidez en los labios y cerró la puerta.

.-Sí, hoy es un día en el que se me han planteado muchas decisiones que pronto tendré que tomar.

.-¡Ah! Todo el colegio sabe ya que Poppy va a proponerte para otra especialidad.

.-¿Todo? - ¡Merlín! Harry a estas horas ya lo sabría.

.-Si. Potter se lo estaba comentando a Weasley esta tarde durante su ronda. Yo lo escuché de casualidad.

.-¿Y qué decía?

.-Que no le importaría tener tu cabeza. Creo que envidia tu inteligencia… Normal…

.-No sé… luego lo hablaré con él.

.-¿Luego? – Se había sentado en una de las mesas.

.-Romeo – Carraspeó un poco intentando aclarar su voz. Tenía que interpretar bien su papel – Yo… Harry y yo vamos a irnos a vivir juntos cuando acabe el curso…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Que nos vamos a vivir juntos… yo… Lo siento, pero lo nuestro tiene que terminar – El bibliotecario entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos, observando seriamente al rubio.

.-Así que al final cayó en tus redes – Susurró dejando su tono y sus gestos amanerados.

.-Sí. Lo hizo – Draco no pudo dejar de notar la frialdad con la que Romeo actuaba.

.-¿Y John¿Qué opina él de todo esto? – Parecía otra persona.

.-Él… no lo sabe aún. Harry se lo dirá esta noche – Romeo abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido – Necesito que me prometas que no le vas a contar a nadie lo que te voy a detallar ahora… Por favor.

.-Prometido – Romeo más que dolido por el abandono, parecía curioso.

.-Creo que John – Puso voz de confidencia - Está organizando un ejército con los alumnos, y les está enseñando artes oscuras

.-¿En serio?

.-Si. Pero Harry no sabe nada de esto.

.-Bueno… es bastante posible que él haga eso que cuentas… Ahora que lo mencionas… A veces me recuerda al mortífago ese amigo de la directora.

.-¿A quién?

.-A Severus Snape… Creo que se llama así.

.-Sí… él. Bueno Severus no es mala persona.

.-Pero es siniestro, no lo niegues – Draco hizo un gesto que parecía decir "A veces" – De todas formas… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo nuestro? Yo estoy casado y cuando acabe el curso me iré con mi familia hasta septiembre.

.-No puedo serle infiel.

.-Tonterías… Le perderás si le eres fiel… Hazme caso. Hasta que no le diste celos conmigo no te quería más que para echar polvos. De todas formas, si quieres lo mantenemos en secreto.

.-No me has entendido. No es que sólo que no quiero serle infiel, es que además no puedo… Tal vez te suene raro, pero sólo quiero estar a su lado.

.-Ya… ¿Y John no va a poner en peligro a mucha gente con este disgusto? Si es tan malo como crees…

.-Por eso Harry tiene que alejarse, para poder observarle desde fuera, entonces se lo podré contar y me creerá – El chico hizo un gesto de disgusto - Romeo… Por favor, creí que tú lo entenderías.

.-Y lo entiendo. Claro que lo entiendo – Acercó con suavidad su mano al rostro de Draco – Pero desearía que él no existiese. Así no sufrirías tanto…

.-Le amo, siempre lo supiste.

.-Tiene un trabajo muy peligroso… te quedarás solo y viudo demasiado pronto, demasiado joven – Romeo le había ido acercando hacia sí y había recuperado su tono habitual.

.-Espero que eso no ocurra nunca… No sé estar solo – Acababa de echar el anzuelo al río… Ahora era cuestión de esperar.

Notó la respiración del bibliotecario en sus labios, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. Un beso dulce y lento. Posesivo, como todos los de Romeo. Le dejó recorrer su boca y jugar con su lengua por última vez, antes de, lentamente, apartarse de él.

.-Eres mucho más atractivo cuando no finges tu amaneramiento – Susurró Draco.

.-Y tú cuando no estás a mi alcance – Respondió sonriendo – El ser descaradamente amanerado, me ayuda a que gente como tu novio, confíe en mí y no me crea peligroso.

.-Y no lo eres.

.-No, para la gente buena como tú, no soy peligroso… Espero que seas muy feliz, Draco.

.-Gracias – Respondió sonriendo y abriendo de nuevo la puerta de la biblioteca – Te deseo lo mismo – Le dijo al salir.

Romeo observó como la puerta se cerraba y la biblioteca quedaba de nuevo solitaria y a oscuras. Frunció el ceño y golpeó con fuerza la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado.

.-Esto no va a quedar así – Susurró escupiendo rabia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¿CÓMO QUE ME DEJAS Y TE VAS A VIVIR CON ESE NIÑO DE PAPÁ? – Gritó a Harry

.-John… lo nuestro no iba bien… Bueno, sí iba bien. Yo te tengo mucho cariño, y supongo que con eso bastaría para formar un hogar feliz, pero es que él…

.-¿ÉL QUÉ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PUEDE DAR ESE QUE NO TE PUEDA DAR YO?

.-Por favor… O te tranquilizas y dejas de gritarme, o nuestra conversación acabó aquí – Respondió con firmeza. John le miró y se sentó malhumorado en su sillón – Gracias. Escucha, probablemente tú eres lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. Me has hecho muy feliz y espero que yo a ti… Pero él… A él lo amo ¿lo entiendes?

.-Le mataré – Dijo entre dientes – Mataré a ese bastardo por haberse atrevido a meterse en mi vida y alejarte de mí.

.-John… John, por favor – Harry se arrodilló entre sus piernas y con sus manos le cogió la cara para obligarle a mirarlo – Le quiero… Sé que estás disgustado, y si necesitas pagarlo con alguien… hazlo conmigo, yo he sido el que te ha traicionado… John, por favor… por todo lo que me has querido… Deja a Draco a un lado. Por favor, yo pagaré el precio – El propio Harry se sorprendió al ver que interpretaba creíblemente un papel tan melodramático – Enfádate conmigo, pero… ¿Preferirías que te siguiese engañando¿Preferirías que te dijese que te quiero, sabiendo que no pienso en ti sino en él?

.-No… No… Claro que no – Cedió vencido al fin. Llevaban más de una hora discutiendo - Harry, sabes que a ti no puedo hacerte daño… Te quiero demasiado… Si esa es tu decisión… Con todo el dolor de mi corazón… la respetaré. Prefiero verte feliz a su lado que infeliz al mío – John le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño y le miraba con pena – Pero recuerda. Si ese mal nacido te hace algo… le mataré con mis propias manos.

.-Una parte de mi corazón siempre será tuyo, John – Dijo Harry levantándose – Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

.-De nada… - Harry iba a sentarse de nuevo frente a él, pero John se lo impidió - Estoy algo cansado, Harry. Y disgustado… Preferiría que…

.-Ya me voy – Se inclinó para besarlo con dulzura en la frente – Gracias por todo – Le susurró. John apartó la mirada y no volvió a mirar al frente hasta que Harry no se hubo ido.

.-Yo no quiero una parte de tu corazón… Lo quiero todo… Juro que esto no va a quedar así… Como que me llamo John Milton.

Harry corrió por los pasillos y no paró hasta encontrarse con la inmensa gárgola que dejaba paso al despacho de la directora.

.-Gatos pardos – Susurró.

La gárgola se abrió dejándole paso. Subió de dos en dos los escalones. Al final de ellos, Draco le recibió en sus brazos. Harry se dejó recoger unos segundos.

.-Ha sido horrible… me siento fatal por hacerle esto.

.-Es un mal necesario – Afirmó el rubio intentando consolarlo – Todo irá bien.

Harry le sonrió y le besó en la frente. Luego miró a su alrededor. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Narcisa, Minerva, Charlie, Ron y Neville les observaban expectantes.

.-La suerte está echada – Afirmó Lucius.

.-¿Por eso estáis todos aquí? – Preguntó entre extrañado y divertido mientras seguía abrazado a Draco.

.-Sí… Por eso, y porque hay una boda que preparar – Le respondió Narcisa – No vaya a ser que te dé por seguir la tradición Potter y te cases en secreto con un testigo.

.-¿Vino? – Ofreció la directora intentando evitar una más que probable discusión. Sirius se había girado algo serio, pero decidió hacer caso de su antigua maestra y cogió la copa de vino guardando silencio.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Es el momento de que me digáis vuestra opinión y vuestras dudas... así las aclararé todas en el fic antes de terminarlo.

Recordad que Ginebra está en la Suiza francófona. Bss.S.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, holita…

Bueno, antes de nada, perdón por el retraso, hace un par de semanas que ya tenía terminado este capítulo, pero mi vida es un caos y no he tenido tiempo ni de encender mi PC hasta ahora…. Y tengo el correo… ¡Uf!

No os asustéis, he sido hermana el día 12 de febrero. Mi mamá dio a luz a Iker, y desde las semanas anteriores que cogió la baja y el nacimiento… y mis trabajos… En fin, que no tengo tiempo para respirar, porque además, mi otra madre está con turnos en el trabajo… Bueno, lo dicho un feliz caos.

Así que espero que, a parte de compartir mi felicidad, me perdonéis si empiezo a ir un poco más lenta con esta historia, es cuestión de tiempo para pensar y para escribir.

Y aquí no acaban las buenas noticias en mi vida. Estoy comenzando una nueva relación con un chico llamado Fran, y estoy entusiasmada.

Bueno, ya termino de contaros mi vida… Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.

Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 12: Los hombres de mi vida ---

Lucius se acercó despacio al asiento que Draco ocupaba en una de las gradas vacías del campo de quidditch. Su hijo movió la cabeza, como señal de saber que estaba ahí, pero no le miró. Siguió con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

- Draco, hijo – Apoyó su mano enguantada en su hombro – Espero que sepas lo que haces.

- Le quiero y sé que me quiere.

- No me refiero a Potter… aunque me alegra saber que no te casas por rescatar nuestro apellido. Me refiero a…

- Hay un refrán… - Comenzó a hablar sin escuchar a su padre - "El que se casa con su amante deja una plaza libre". Recuerdo que lo leí en los periódicos muggles cuando se casó el Príncipe de Gales con su amante. Llevo dándole vueltas toda la noche…

- ¿Temes que Harry en el futuro busque un amante¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

- Sí. No me fue fácil ser "el otro", pero es que ahora no puedo soportar la idea de no ser el único – Se giró para mirar directamente los ojos grises de su padre. Lucius pudo leer con claridad la tortura que sufría el alma de su hijo.

- Y ese príncipe… ¿tuvo más amantes?

- No lo sé – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tal vez el refrán se equivoca… Tal vez Harry no ha sido nunca infiel a nadie salvo a sí mismo… - Draco le respondió con un gesto irónico – En realidad – Continuó – Él ya no estaba enamorado de John, y no se acostó con el primero que se lo propuso… fue contigo y, según creo, se resistió mucho – El chico escondió la cabeza entre las manos balanceándose nerviosamente – Draco, se debatió y luchó hasta que vio perdida la batalla. Entonces fue cuando cayó en tus brazos. Se traicionó a sí mismo porque sabía que no debía acercarse a ti porque tú le atraías como un agujero negro y aun así, por una vez en su vida, hizo lo que no debía, lo que ni él mismo ni los demás esperaban de él: Se dejó llevar.

- Es una bonita teoría padre, aunque no es verdad. Harry tiende a ser desobediente. Al menos no me hace ser tan rastrero como fui en realidad – Volvió a incorporarse en su asiento y a mirar a su padre.

- ¿Rastrero? – Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la mano – Tal vez tramposo, pero no rastrero. Tenías pocas cartas que jugar, y no sabías que él tenía incluso menos. Yo no me obsesionaría. Probablemente nunca te sea infiel. Si lo hace, pueden pasar dos cosas: Uno, que no te enteres – Hizo un gesto de desprecio con los labios - Por lo que preocuparte en este momento es una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. Y dos…

- Que me entere – Concluyó el rubio.

- Exacto… Ese será el momento en el que tendrás que decidir, pero preocuparse ahora es darle más vueltas a la cabeza y no te lo aconsejo, se toman decisiones erróneas cuando uno está mentalmente agotado.

- Es un buen consejo – Afirmó algo más tranquilo.

- Lo es… de los pocos buenos que me dio mi padre. Disfruta mientras le tengas a tu lado. El pasado no vuelve.

- También tengo miedo de que algún día me reproche la forma en la que le seduje - Bajó el tono de voz.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo¿Por qué iba a reprochártelo?

- Me he acostado con otros, los he utilizado para llamar su atención y darle celos… No sé, estoy confuso con todo esto.

- Hijo – Lucius negó con la cabeza – Utilizas a la gente porque eres así, yo te eduqué de esa manera y eso es algo que Harry ya sabe. Si no me equivoco pediste hacer aquí las prácticas para hacerte su amigo y que te abriera puertas, y él lo sabía ¿verdad? – Draco asintió en silencio - No eres perfecto, nadie lo es… Y no eres un santo, pero apuesto Malfoy Manor a que él no estaría loco por ti si lo fueras.

- Pero…

- El no quiere una copia de sí mismo. Te quiere a ti, por eso se esfuerza tanto en que seas tú mismo. Te ama desde que erais niños, aunque probablemente ni él mismo es consciente de ello.

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó con un tinte de esperanza en su voz.

- Conocer bien al enemigo es lo que me ha mantenido con vida. Puedes confiar en lo que te digo.

Apoyó de nuevo su mano en el hombro de su hijo y esta vez Draco sonrió más tranquilo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry miró a Remus y a Narcisa en silencio con gesto de disgusto. Su padrino le observaba distante y divertido con la situación. Harry, al igual que James, no era muy amante de los grandes actos. Y esta boda – Chasqueó la lengua - Comenzaba a sacarle claramente de sus casillas, y eso que sólo hacia media hora que Remus y Narcisa habían comenzado a planificarla.

Narcisa revisó de nuevo la lista que Remus acababa de rehacer. Estaban intentando no olvidar ningún detalle, así que habían comenzado haciendo una lista de las diferentes tareas. Lucius había insistido en que lo mejor era dejarlo en manos de profesionales, pero su mujer y Remus se habían negado en redondo, así que desesperado hacía ya rato que se había ido a dar un paseo.

Harry miraba con desgana un catálogo con trajes y túnicas para ocasiones especiales pero la verdad es que ya tenía su traje de boda elegido: Se casaría con el traje de gala de Auror, pero por ahora dudaba de si hablar o no.

- Harry – Le llamó el moreno haciendo que levantara la vista del aburrido catálogo – Tienes que ir a trabajar, vas a llegar tarde.

Su ahijado le miró con alivio, deshaciéndose de las muestras de rasos que Narcisa había llevado para elegir su atuendo nupcial. Saludó cortésmente y salió corriendo. Tenía que hablar con Draco, ya que seguramente él sabría como enfocar algunos espinosos temas con su madre, como por ejemplo la lista de invitados.

- Un consejo, Narcisa – Escuchó decir a su padrino mientras salía de esa habitación – No le agobies mucho o te perderás el acto… Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Remus.

- No se atreverá… - Fue lo último que escuchó de la mujer antes de que se cerrara del todo la puerta.

Sonrió, claro que se atrevería si fuera necesario. Se colocó la capa y respiró el aire fresco alegrándose de haberse librado por el momento de todos aquellos empalagosos preparativos.

Era sábado y él no tenía que trabajar. Sirius era su tabla salvadora en más de un sentido, Los otros dos estaban tan enfrascados en sus listas que no se habían dado ni cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Sonrió para sí mismo. Descubrió a lo lejos frente a él como Draco hablaba con su padre mientras se acercaban a la galería en la que estaba la enfermería. Supuso que habían ido a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo y que habían hablado en plan padre-hijo… y parecía que todo había ido bien, ya que su rubio caminaba alegre.

No habían podido pasar la noche juntos y a penas se habían cruzado en el desayuno. Echaba de menos un abrazo y un fuerte beso… Suspiró meneando la cabeza para intentar alejar las imágenes calenturientas que rápidamente empezaban a formarse en su mente y que eran lo último que necesitaba a esas horas del día.

- Harry – La voz del canadiense le puso en alerta, pese a ser a penas un susurro. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia en todo ese tiempo – Tengo que hablar contigo… No, no… tranquilo – Afirmó al ver que el moreno llevaba instintivamente la mano a su varita – Sólo… Únicamente quería hacerte una pregunta… - Harry pudo ver cierta ansiedad y tristeza en los ojos de su antiguo amante y no pudo dejar de sentir un nudo de pena en el estómago.

- Tú siempre podrás preguntarme lo que quieras, John – Dijo intentando sonreír - ¿Qué quieres saber? – Se acercó a su lado.

- ¿Realmente le amas? – Había girado su mirada hacia el rubio y su padre.

- Con locura… - Notó perfectamente como esa respuesta se clavaba directamente en el corazón de su ex pareja - No creo que esto te haga bien, John – Harry no podía evitar el sentirse cada vez peor.

- Yo no importo – El moreno le miró sorprendido. John había soltado la frase con la rapidez y frialdad con la que utilizaría un cuchillo – Harry… no deberías estar con él. Él te pone en peligro… Puede que te maten – Dijo esta vez con tono suplicante.

- Pues moriré por él si hace falta… John, yo… - No quería hacer más daño al hombre que le miraba con tanta adoración, pero tenía que dejar muy claro lo que sentía por su pareja – No me imagino la vida sin él. Si me abandona… Si le pierdo, yo… Mi vida dejaría de tener sentido…

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Su tono se había vuelto solemne. Harry afirmó con la cabeza – Podrías ser muy feliz sin él – El moreno miró hacia otro lado evitando responderle – Ya entiendo…

Se giró bruscamente dejando al moreno solo y desconcertado en el pasillo, Harry no hubiera podido asegurar si era porque se había enfadado o porque se había disgustado con sus respuestas. Miró de nuevo hacia Draco y su padre. Ellos les habían visto y se mantenían a distancia.

- La batalla ha comenzado – Afirmó Lucius observando la lejana figura de Harry que ahora les miraba a ellos – ¿Por qué no te llevas contigo a Harry a la enfermería? No creo que a Poppy le moleste. Yo tengo cosas que hacer… ¡Ah¿Me harías el favor de avisar a Sirius para que se pase por la biblioteca? Tengo un tema que tratar con él.

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Ya lo verás… por ahora, no te separes de tu varita.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Romeo levantó la vista de su Profeta al notar el viento que entraba por la puerta recién abierta. Observó disimulando su asombro al ver aquella figura elegantemente vestida de negro que se acercaba hacia él. Lucius miró a su alrededor dando la impresión de estar evaluando el lugar.

- Buenos días – Saludó educadamente mientras observaba con ojos fríos el polvo que se había quedado en su guante al pasarlo distraídamente por una de las mesas que había encontrado a su paso.

- Señor Malfoy… Es un placer – Balbuceó soltando todo el aire que hasta el momento había retenido inconscientemente.

- ¿En serio¿Por qué? – Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado mirando las estanterías más cercanas.

- Usted es… el padre de… Draco – Improvisó – Él es todo un ejemplo para mí.

- Mi hijo Draco puede ser muchas cosas pero dudo mucho que pueda ser un ejemplo para nadie. Salvo que ese alguien envidie un trabajo mediocre, un novio mediocre y un amante aún más mediocre – Al decir esto último le miró fijamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos que hizo que las orejas del bibliotecario se pusieran de color carmesí – Pero me figuro que será lo suficientemente bueno en la cama como para que levante alguna que otra pasión. En fin… - Suspiró teatralmente retirando de nuevo su mirada del muchacho - He venido para hablar de negocios, claro que aún falta alguien. Mientras viene ¿llegó ya el permiso de la directora McGonagall para que pueda consultar libros de esta biblioteca durante mi estancia aquí?

- Sí… Lo tengo aquí - ¡Merlín¡Qué lástima que fuera hetero! Pensó mientras le mostraba el pliego con el permiso.

- ¡Ah! Por fin te has decidido a mostrarte en público, Black – Sirius acababa de entrar tranquilamente en la biblioteca, disimulando el que aún no sabía exactamente qué planes bailaban en la mente del rubio en los que él tuviera que participar - ¿Sigues con esa fobia a la gente? – Miró de nuevo a Romeo – Es una vieja costumbre que adquirió durante la guerra.

- Malfoy – Nombró al hombre con cierto tono de hastío - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Romeo le miró con asombro. No había foto que hiciera justicia al padrino de Harry, con esos ojos grises y ese cabello brillante y sedoso cayendo descuidadamente por sus hombros… Y ¡Merlín! Este sí que era gay.

- ¿Conoces a Romeo? – Señaló con la cabeza – Se ha estado acostando con mi hijo durante un tiempo… Me figuro que ahora que Draco se va a casar con una celebridad y va a ascender en la escala social, no sería bueno que se supiese… ya me entiendes… Después de todo, Romeo es un hombre casado y con hijos.

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir vacilante el bibliotecario. Sirius pensó que en todo caso, el que saldría perdiendo sería él, no Draco, pero Lucius quería jugar y por una vez, seguiría sus normas, así que miró a ambos con atención.

- Tranquilo – Lucius apoyó su mano enguantada sobre la del muchacho y le miró con cierta condescendencia – Es normal que quieras aprovecharte de la situación… Tienes una familia que mantener - Volvió a mirar a Sirius que se había puesto serio - ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagarle por su silencio, Black?

- ¿Yo¡No me hagas reír! La puta es tu hijo… Suelta tú el dinero – Respondió. Si no hubiese sido porque sabía que Lucius estaba actuando, le hubiese maldecido hasta el agotamiento.

- Oh, vamos Black… Mi hijo ya no puede caer más bajo, Harry en cambio… - En el fondo, el rubio se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¿Cuánto? – Sirius miró inquisitivamente al chico logrando sin querer que Lucius recordara a su esposa enfadada… Estaba claro que eran familia.

- Pues… Un millón de…

- Ni hablar – Se giró dándoles la espalda. ¿Pero en qué mundo vivía este mocoso¡Merlín! Lucius se lo iba a comer crudo.

- Te has pasado – Lucius mantuvo la compostura aguantando la carcajada que le hubiese provocado de ser una anécdota contada por otro y no la realidad – Hay que saber primero qué lugar ocupamos cada uno en este loco mundo… El de amante de un amante no es el mejor puesto de salida para negociar a ese nivel con alguien como él. Yo creo que con 1000 knuts… - Romeo hizo un gesto extraño. Lucius supo entonces que había tocado diana.

- 300 y que se dé por contento que no le denuncio por soborno.

- 500 – Se envalentonó el chico. Sirius sonrió, pero no pudo verle porque aún le daba la espalda.

- De acuerdo – Confirmó con un gesto de cabeza tras dar la impresión de pensárselo unos segundos – Mañana los tendrás sobre esta mesa. Y ahora caballeros, por llamarles de alguna manera – Ironizó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Espera, Black… Creo que mi esposa está con la… con Remus, mejor vamos juntos para que no sospechen que seguimos odiándonos.

Romeo deseó aún más a ese hombre. Frío como sus ojos y mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de los que estuvieran en el colegio, con razón había llegado a ser el segundo entre los mortífagos. Pero le había insultado, le había tratado como a una mercancía… y además, se había equivocado. Draco era suyo y de nadie más. Él era el único que tenía derecho sobre su rubio.

Sirius le miró apoyado contra el muro con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿No te has pasado un poco?

- No lo suficiente – Siguió andando seguido del moreno – Si tuviera las manos libres te aseguro que no quedaría de él ni el recuerdo. La verdad es que mi hijo ha tenido que tragar mucho – El moreno sonrió discreto callando la respuesta fácil a esa afirmación. Había bromas que un padre como Lucius no entendería y no perdonaría.

- Es curioso… Le has insultado y aún así seguía pensando en tirársete encima – Comentó divertido.

- Algunos creéis que todo es sexo – Dijo con algo de rintintín.

- ¿Y no es así? – Bromeó – ¿No será que otros pensáis demasiado poco en ello?

- ¡Oh! – Se detuvo para encararlo sin perder la compostura – Por supuesto que no, pregunta a tu prima si no me crees – Sonrió de medio lado - ¿Acaso estás celoso porque se fijó en mí y no en ti? – Sirius rodó los ojos soltando un largo y lento suspiro.

- No pienso caer en esa trampa, Lucius.

- ¿No te gusta el chico? – Le tentó un poco más.

- No me gusta lo que haría Remus conmigo después – Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Ves? En eso no somos tan diferentes. A mí también me sacarían los ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry estaba cómodamente sentado, ojeando distraídamente los papeles que estaban desordenados sobre la mesa de la enfermería, mientras Draco y Poppy inventariaban de nuevo las pócimas y remedios que les quedaban después del largo invierno.

- Draco, cariño… Llevas retraso en tus trabajos – Poppy miró algo sorprendida a Harry que no había levantado la vista de los papeles mientras regañaba a su prometido con suavidad.

- Lo sé, pero no mucho. Nos falta ojo de tritón – Le dijo a la enfermera sin prestar demasiada atención - ¿Crees que tendremos suficientes patas de tarántula con estas para el resto del curso? – Mostró el bote a la enfermera que negó con la cabeza, marcando inmediatamente en el listado que tenía en sus manos ese ingrediente.

- Además no has rellenado los impresos para pedir la segunda especialidad – Harry los mostró sin levantar la vista del resto de papeles. El rubio dejó caer la cabeza. Sus intentos para evitar ese tema acababan de fracasar estrepitosamente.

- Mañana o pasado ya tendré todo resuelto, no me apetece hablar de eso ahora – Un último intento mientras dejaba a un lado un par de botes vacíos – No hay poción crecehuesos – Informó.

- Draco, si es por mí, porque te estoy distrayendo demasiado…

- ¡Vaya! Me quedé sin tinta – Exclamó de pronto la enfermera – Voy al almacén a por más.

- Tienes un tintero nuevo en el cajón de la derecha… Harry, por favor, acércaselo – Por nada del mundo dejaría que la mujer lo abandonara a solas con el moreno en ese preciso momento.

- Gracias – Dijo la mujer cogiendo el tintero que Harry le ofrecía. Ambos se miraron de forma cómplice - ¡Huy¡Qué tonta estoy! – Exclamó dejando que el tintero cayese al suelo y se derramase – Ahora sí que tendré que ir al almacén – Afirmó con una alegría mal disimulada. Draco suspiró vencido - ¡Fregoteo! – Exclamó moviendo la varita con rapidez antes de irse.

- Está bien, hablemos – Se acomodó en la silla que estaba frente a la de Harry – Sé que hemos hablado lo de la segunda especialidad – El moreno afirmó despacio – Y supongo que te preguntas por qué no te lo he dicho – Harry volvió a afirmar – Es que…

- Me parece fantástico que quieras estudiar una segunda especialidad.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – Preguntó con tono cansado.

- ¡Claro que quiero la verdad…¿Qué es lo que pasa, Draco? – El rubio miraba sus manos evitando los ojos verdes de su pareja.

- Es que… No estoy seguro…

- ¿Qué? Creí que te parecía estupendo hacerla, al menos fue lo que me dijeron.

- Pero supone no vernos más que pocas horas en uno o dos años. Entre tus horarios de trabajo y las guardias que yo tendría que hacer en San Mugo… y luego las horas de estudio y…

- ¿Te gustaría estudiarla?

- Sí, pero… No creo que pueda…

- ¿Por qué no vas a poder? Te sobra inteligencia para hacerlo.

- ¡Pero me faltarás tú! – Se levantó sin poder quedarse ni un minuto más sentado – Nos vamos a casar¿de qué nos sirve eso si no estamos juntos? – Harry se incorporó bruscamente haciendo que su silla cayese al suelo. Draco le miró sorprendido.

- O rellenas ese maldito cuestionario y te pones al día en una semana, o no habrá boda ni ahora ni nunca – Dijo fría y firmemente.

- ¿Cómo? – Poppy, que estaba en la puerta, con unos cuantos tinteros nuevos, decidió que no era buen momento para entrar, y se quedó en silencio, escuchando.

- Lo que has oído – Afirmó con aplomo mientras el rubio se le acercaba – No quiero ni que dependas de mí, ni que puedas reprocharme nada en un futuro. Además… si quieres ejercer de florero, al menos intenta ser el mejor.

- Pero Harry… - Era más sorpresa que reproche lo que mostraba la voz del rubio.

- No tengo más que hablar… Me voy a mi despacho, tengo clases que preparar – Ni le miró a los ojos al pasar por su lado - Tú decides… Cuándo lo hayas pensado bien, me lo dices – Con paso firme fue hacia la puerta de la enfermería - ¡Ah! – Exclamó a punto ya de salir – Esto no es un farol, Draco. Va muy en serio. Así que medita bien tu decisión.

Draco se quedó de pie sin saber qué pensar… Nunca había visto a Harry comportarse con tanta frialdad con él, y aunque estaba mirando la puerta por la que el moreno había desaparecido, no vio como Poppy entraba tranquila en la enfermería.

La mujer le miró con atención. Luego guardó los tinteros meneando la cabeza, y recogió el listado que el chico y ella estaban revisando antes.

- Eres afortunado. Pocos hombres esperarían para que tú pudieses cumplir tus sueños.

- Pero… ¿Por qué ha sido tan frío? Es como si le molestase que quisiera estar más tiempo con él.

- No. Harry es un gran profesor – Suspiró bajito - Una pena que se vaya, le echaré de menos. Es estricto y firme, y exige a cada uno lo que puede dar. Sus alumnos le adoran porque saca lo mejor de ellos.

- ¿También les chantajea? – Preguntó algo molesto mientras revisaba de nuevo el armario de las pócimas.

- No seas tonto – Le sonrió - Se casará contigo de todas formas, aunque tal vez no tan pronto como esperas. Sólo quiere que no te distraigas por tonterías y que mires el mundo con tus ojos y no con los suyos. Espera… ¿Eso es manzanilla seca? – Draco miró el tarro y arrugó la nariz negando con firmeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un par de horas después, Draco cogió su agenda roja, el impreso de solicitud de la nueva especialidad, unos cuantos papeles más y se dirigió con paso seguro al despacho de Harry.

El moreno le vio entrar al más puro estilo Malfoy y sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos sobre teoría de vuelo con escoba. Dejó su pluma sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos apoyando cómodamente la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón.

- ¿Y bien? No has tardado mucho.

- Esto - Puso un pergamino sobre la mesa de forma brusca - Es la petición de inscripción en la especialidad de Urgencias – Cogió la pluma que Harry había dejado sobre su mesa, la mojó en el tintero y firmó la inscripción – Ésta… - La dejó caer desde unos cuantos centímetros de forma que golpeó la mesa levantando algo de polvo y sorprendiendo al moreno que cada vez se divertía más - Es mi agenda roja. Es mágica y me organiza las cosas que debo hacer… En ella ya está impreso mi nuevo plan de estudios para ponerme al día, las citas que "puedo" tener contigo… y el maldito programa para ponerme en forma que me dio Charlie.

- Bien – Harry sonrió acercándose a la mesa mirando de reojo las tapas rojas de la agenda – Bonito color. ¿Y esos papeles?

- ¡Ah! Es un contrato que tienes que firmar en el que juras que jamás me volverás a chantajear con la boda, sexo… o similar… - El moreno sonrió abiertamente inclinándose parar atrás, cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

- Si firmo eso, le quitaría toda la gracia a nuestra relación… tú ganarías siempre.

- ¿Y si yo también firmo? – Harry se acomodó y, quitándole la pluma de la mano, firmó sin leer.

- ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado, Draco? – Le preguntó acercándole el papel y la pluma.

- Uno de los dos tiene que serlo… - Respondió mientras cogía el papel y escribía – Podía haberte dado a firmar cualquier cosa – Miró los garabatos que había hecho el moreno y sonrió de medio lado – Por cierto, que forma más horrible de poner tu nombre.

- No. Eres demasiado listo para desperdiciar así mi confianza – Tiró del brazo del rubio para acercarlo a él – Es la firma más hermosa que jamás se haya… ¿firmado? – Preguntó algo confuso y divertido mientras Draco comenzaba a sonreír.

- ¡Merlín! No sé qué tienes. No entiendo por qué me enamoré de ti… Eres… - Harry volvió a sonreír y Draco se sentó encima del moreno que automáticamente le envolvió en un abrazo y le besó – Eres un maldito payaso – Draco le rodeó la cabeza con sus manos y le exigió un beso aún más profundo.

- Tengo una idea mejor – Dijo mientras le obligaba a levantarse – Ven conmigo.

- ¿Mejor que un polvo conmigo?

- Eso luego… - Harry cogió de la mano a Draco y salió deprisa de su despacho, dejándolo todo patas arriba.

Salieron corriendo del castillo rumbo a los invernaderos. Draco estaba confundido pero no podía evitar sonreír estúpidamente mientras Harry tiraba de él. La tormenta había pasado.

- ¡Ah, no! – Exclamó Narcisa que los observó correr cuesta abajo desde su ventana – Que ni se les ocurra – Lucius observó como su esposa se recogía las largas faldas y salía corriendo de la estancia.

Remus miró alternativamente a Sirius y a Lucius. Severus, que acababa de llegar hizo un gesto de contrariedad, y los cuatro salieron apresuradamente detrás de Narcisa.

Harry entró en el invernadero en el que Neville y Charlie se afanaban en recuperar su maltrecha cosecha de belladona.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sobresaltado.

- Nos siguen – Afirmó Harry. Neville se asomó.

- ¿Por qué tu madre viene hacia aquí tan deprisa, Draco? – El rubio en vez de contestar al profesor de herbología, miró a Harry.

- Tradición Potter – Respondió Harry – Cree que nos vamos a casar en secreto.

- Esto no son Las Vegas – Respondió Charlie riendo – Pero si queréis reíros un ratito… Chicos, daros las manos que el séquito casi ha llegado.

Justo en el momento en el que Narcisa, seguida de su esposo y los demás, entraba en el invernadero, los cuatro desaparecían.

- Maldito… Potter – Exclamó contrariada - ¿Dónde se ha llevado tu ahijado a mi hijo? – Preguntó enfadada agarrando a un sorprendido Sirius de las solapas de su chaqueta.

- Está claro que al Valle de Godric – Medió Remus que con suavidad quitó las manos de la mujer de su marido – Sus padres también se casaron allí, y que yo sepa es el único sitio en el que te casan sin trámites previos… sólo pasando por el aro mágico.

La mujer miró intensamente al licántropo y desapareció. La siguieron Severus y Remus. Sirius miró durante unos segundos a Lucius.

- La verdad es que mi prima asusta.

- Sí… A veces la sale ese lado Black que… - Terminó la frase poniendo cara de susto.

Sirius sonrió y ambos hombres desaparecieron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charlie bebía despacio observando como Draco miraba la calle a través del amplio ventanal con ansiedad. Harry le tenía cogido de la mano de forma distraída y relajada, mientras discutía con Neville algo relacionado con el plan de estudios que el Ministerio quería imponer para el año siguiente.

- No te preocupes, Draco. Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán – Comentó el pelirrojo. Draco le miró con algo de inquietud – Y cuando se den cuenta de que sólo era una broma, se reirán.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, que nos encuentren… No conoces a mi madre. Ella no tiene sentido del humor.

- Me parece que Harry le está poniendo límites, mejor dicho, te está facilitando el que se los pongas tú de forma que no tengáis que discutir – Harry les miró de reojo pero siguió su conversación con Neville.

De repente todo el bar se quedó en silencio unos segundos para observar a través de las cristaleras al extraño grupo de cuatro hombres y una mujer que se acercaban. Draco se removió inquieto en su sitio mientras que los tres Gryffindor sonrieron.

- ¿De qué cementerio se han escapado esos? – Preguntó Charlie burlonamente y en voz alta para atraer la atención de los clientes. La mayoría miraban al grupo que se acercaba con algo de aprensión.

- Pero mira que eres bruto – Respondió también en voz alta Neville - Son góticos Mi primo Gregory, el que vive en Glasgow… - Charlie asintió como si conociera al tal Gregory - Lleva unas pintas parecidas. No te preocupes, son inofensivos – Dijo mirando a Draco.

- No sabes lo que dices – Susurró Harry divertido – Ninguno de ellos es precisamente inofensivo – Los otros tres rieron, mientras el resto de los clientes del bar, gracias a la conversación a gritos entre Charlie y Neville, habían perdido el interés por los recién llegados y volvían a sus conversaciones.

- Pensé que el gótico era un estilo de arte muggle – Comentó Draco.

- Sí, pero… - Harry se quedó pensativo – Actualmente es más una filosofía de vida. Es algo complicado ya que entre los muggles hay muchas formas de pensar, vestir… Cuando vivamos juntos en Londres te lo explicaré mejor.

- ¿Me vas a llevar por la ciudad como si de un museo se tratase? – Preguntó divertido.

- Más bien un zoo – Comentó Charlie algo irónico.

Narcisa entró detrás de Sirius que, cogiendo una silla de camino a la mesa de los cuatro chicos, se limitó a sentarse y llamar al camarero. El resto le imitaron salvo la mujer que se quedó tensa de pie mirando al ojiverde.

- Espero Potter que… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

- Creo que me pediré una cerveza tostada… si no recuerdo mal es lo único decente que se puede beber en un antro de este tipo – Sirius, ignorando la mirada furiosa de su prima, miró a su esposo que asintió en silencio.

- Bromeas, Sirius… Yo prefiero coñac – Susurró Severus sabiendo que ahora era él el objetivo de esa mirada.

- Dudo que aquí tengan uno bueno – Le respondió Sirius mientras hacía un barrido general del bar de aquel pequeño pueblo costero en el que acababan de aparecerse – Narcisa… ¿Estás esperando algo¿Por qué no te sientas de una vez? – La mujer le miró con sorpresa y enfado al mismo tiempo.

- Cariño – Lucius la interrumpió antes de que pudiera maldecir a su primo y le acercó una silla intentando suavizar la situación – Está claro que aún no te han fastidiado la boda y que sólo querían gastarnos una broma. Por favor, siéntate tranquila.

Narcisa se sentó recuperando la compostura y cogiendo la mano de su esposo que la acarició con el pulgar intentando tranquilizarla de forma discreta. Lucius tenía esa costumbre siempre que la notaba inquieta. Acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar como intentando decirle "Tranquila cariño, yo estoy aquí. No pasa nada", y normalmente lo conseguía y se relajaba. Pero aunque estuviese tranquila, seguía enfadada. Clavó su mirada acerada de nuevo en Harry haciendo una muda pregunta de la que estaba claro exigía respuesta, ignorando al camarero al que su hijo pedía su mismo refresco para ella.

- ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? – Preguntó Harry ignorándola conscientemente.

- Un hechizo de búsqueda. Remus lo sugirió al cuarto intento – Respondió su padrino.

- En realidad lo sugerí antes, pero estaban tan… contrariados que, como siempre, no me escucharon hasta el cuarto error – Puntualizó el licántropo.

- Parece mentira que vosotros fuerais la élite de vuestros respectivos bandos y halláis tardado más de media hora en encontrarnos… Y eso que no ocultamos nuestro rastro – Comentó Charlie divertido. Esto le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, en los que con los gemelos hacían alguna una travesura.

- Weasley… - Advirtió su antiguo profesor – Mejor que no nos rete. Creo que el aire ya es bastante frío sin su ayuda.

- No exageres, Severus – Lucius probó la bebida que le acababan de servir e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Narcisa desvió la mirada del moreno para posarla en su hijo. Draco simplemente le sonrió, desarmando todo su enfado, y se giró hacia Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado. La mujer observó a su hijo detenidamente intentando comparar los recuerdos que tenía de él cuando era un niño con la imagen del hombre que ahora tenía delante. Su carita risueña, sus cabellos cayendo alegremente sobre los ojos y siendo retirados con un soplido… - Sonrió para sí misma - Ahora todo eso se había trasformado en un conjunto bello, elegante y sereno.

Draco estaba cambiado, de eso no tenía la menor duda, sobre todo en el último año. Estaba claro que había empezado a hacer algo de ejercicio, pero no era ese el cambio más notorio. Su hijo estaba relajado y sonriente como cuando era un niño. De vez en cuando, apretaba inconscientemente la mano de su prometido, como tenía ella también la costumbre de hacer con su marido, y Harry respondía con una pequeña caricia con su pulgar. Se giró para mirar a Lucius que se había enfrascado en una discusión sobre hechizos aturdidores con Severus y Harry. Estaba claro que alguien había puesto un hechizo aislador para que los muggles no los escucharan.

Suspiró soltando la poca tensión que aún guardaba dentro de ella. Todo había sido organizado para que aprendiera algo, pero ¿él qué? – Apretó de nuevo la mano de su marido y se mordisqueó un poco los labios - Estaba muy claro… Ambos querían que confiase más en ellos.

Miró entonces a su primo y sin querer recordó a su fallecido hermano. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo importantes que habían sido para ella cada uno a su manera. De niña, Sirius había sido su favorito. Incluso, en algún momento, sus familias habían pensado que se ocupaba demasiado de él. Esos ojos azules tan profundos que siempre la habían mirado con adoración infantil dejaron de hacerlo el día que ingresó en Hogwarts y entró en la casa de la serpiente. Aquellas navidades el moreno se había apartado de ella. Y al él entrar tiempo después en Gryffindor habían perdido toda la maravillosa comunicación que habían tenido de niños.

Regulus intentó ocupar en su corazón el lugar que su hermano había dejado pero, aunque pensaran de forma parecida, el chico no lo consiguió nunca, tal vez por la diferencia de edad… tal vez por seguir viendo a Sirius sin que él la viese a ella... – Suspiró de nuevo perdida en sus recuerdos - Su alma se cerró hasta que otra profunda mirada la abrió de nuevo pero de una forma diferente.

Lucius había sido, era y seguiría siendo hasta su muerte el gran amor de su vida. Volvió a sonreír por un hombre, pero además sintió emociones y deseos nuevos que nunca antes había sentido. Por eso, cuando alumbró a Draco, tan parecido a él, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Draco era el resultado de su gran amor y el mejor regalo que podía hacerle a su esposo, pero poco a poco, el niño se fue abriendo paso también en su corazón, algo que entre las mujeres de su clase no estaba bien visto.

Sus sonrisas y balbuceos le otorgaron un lugar propio entre los hombres de su vida. Sonrió ante esa frase.

- "Los hombres de mi vida" se repitió mentalmente, pensando que sonaba a título de novela barata. Y, sin querer, su alma recordó todo lo que había hecho y planeado para y por cada uno de ellos…

Ahora era Draco quien añadía a alguien nuevo. Alguien que no tenía nada en común con ninguno de los anteriores. No era familia, no era sangre pura, no tenía los ojos grises ni azules¡Merlín¡Si se había criado entre muggles!

Harry había sido determinante en todas y cada una de las rupturas de sus ilusiones y ahora reaparecía, como también era ya costumbre en el moreno, para solucionar todo lo que podía y más. Era el único que había hecho sonreír a su hijo.

Pensándolo mejor, Harry aglutinaba características de todos ellos… Gryffindor como Sirius, buscador como Regulus, poderoso como Lucius y ambicioso como Draco… Porque en eso a ella no la engañaba, el moreno era mucho más ambicioso de lo que aparentaba. Tal vez hubiera pasado por un mal momento, pero no se conformaba con facilidad y eso no era fruto de una simple cabezonería. Ahora que le miraba con detenimiento, Harry no había sido tan pasivo en el juego como aparentaba. Tal vez había puesto a Draco a prueba desde el principio. Un hombre como él no podía arriesgar tanto por un simple capricho de cama. El moreno la miró en ese preciso instante y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puedes leer mi mente sin mirarme y sin que yo lo detecte? – Pensó en silencio.

- En este juego… todos hacemos trampas. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – Fue la respuesta que apareció flotando en su cabeza. Harry se giró hacia Draco y apretando su mano la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla con cariño. Su hijo le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Narcisa parpadeó confundida… ¿Era real la respuesta del moreno o lo había imaginado? Inquieta bebió despacio de su refresco. ¡Lo tenía que haber imaginado! Ni el mismo Lord había conseguido ser tan perfecto en el arte de la Legeremancia, y menos sin mantener el contacto ocular. Sonrió descartando aquella descabellada idea.

- ¿Te pasa algo, querida? – Preguntó Lucius sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No… No… Es sólo que… estaba pensando en que tal vez he sido demasiado… madre – Todos la miraron sorprendidos – Y que… tal vez sea el momento de recuperar a personas importantes en mi vida pasada – Miró a Sirius con cariño – Y conocer a las que lo serán en un futuro – Sonrió a Harry que le devolvió el gesto.

- Siento romper el encanto de esta bonita escena familiar, pero será mejor que volvamos – Sugirió Severus – Tenemos que ver si la rata cayó en la trampa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco revisó con sumo cuidado el vendaje de la niña de 11 años que se había caído rodando por las escaleras. En un par de minutos todo estaría bien, pero mejor asegurarse, había una torcedura algo fea y algunos cortes.

Poppy retiraba las compresas sucias después de haber aseado a la chica y miraba al rubio de reojo esperando con algo de ansiedad su dictamen.

- Soy afortunada – Dijo la niña llamando la atención del medimago – Me ha curado el médico guapo – Draco no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le terminaba de colocar las vendas.

- No hay otro médico en Hogwarts… Y se dice medimago. ¿Eres hija de muggles, verdad? – La niña asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué recuerdas de tu caída?

- Pues que fui a poner el pie en el escalón y ya no estaba ahí… Bajaba las escaleras corriendo porque llegábamos tarde a cenar – Draco asintió, revisando ahora el corte que la pobre llevaba en la frente.

- ¿Con quién más ibas? – Preguntó de nuevo, Poppy observó que trataba a la chica con dulzura.

- Con Renée Simonsen y Carla Bruni… Ellas iban corriendo detrás de mí y me vieron caer.

- ¿Tus amigas son hijas de muggles también? – Sonrió a la chica y la ayudó a acomodarse en la camita.

- Oh, no. Ellas son de familias de magos – Sonrió dejando que el rubio la arropase con la sábana.

- Estudiantes de intercambio – Comentó Poppy – Becadas por el colegio. Ni en Dinamarca ni en Italia hay un colegio con nuestro nivel.

- Ah, cierto… Bueno, yo creo que no es nada… Tiene pinta de ser alguna broma de mal gusto, pero nada que ver con magia oscura.

- Informaré a la directora… - Dijo más tranquila - Draco… - Dudó un poco antes de pedir el favor al chico, sabía que los profesores iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos esa noche - La enfermería está muy llena y…

- No te preocupes. Llevo retraso en los estudios y ya oíste a Harry esta mañana: o me pongo al día o… - Se encogió de hombros haciendo sonreír a la mujer - Haré el primer turno hasta las cinco.

- ¿No te importa no ir a esa fiesta, verdad? – Preguntó para asegurarse.

- No, iré para saludar y luego me vendré directamente aquí. Supongo que todos lo entenderán.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Draco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry acompañó a Draco desde la sala donde se había celebrado el cumpleaños, donde se había excusado por su ausencia tras felicitar al homenajeado, hasta la enfermería. Caminaron todo el tramo en silencio tomados de la mano.

- Si a las cinco tu cama está fría, puedes venir a la mía… - Sugirió bajito mientras le abrazaba con cariño.

- ¿Vas a esperarme despierto? – Preguntó jugueteando con el botón desabrochado del cuello de la camisa de Harry.

- No. Pero si quieres puedes despertarme – No había soltado el abrazo y se rozaba con él con cara de niño travieso.

- No voy a recorrer medio colegio con este frío a las cinco de la madrugada, Harry.

- Ya – El rostro antes travieso se ensombreció en segundos – Sólo… bueno, da lo mismo. Vendré yo a la tuya, como siempre. Puedo hacer el camino dormido. A mí no me importa si puedo despertar a tu lado. – Le besó de nuevo, y algo entristecido se apartó de él para abandonar la enfermería y volver a la fiesta solo.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó bajito para sí el rubio. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Se dirigió a la mesa de la enfermería en la que ya le esperaban colocados todos sus apuntes y libros. Al principio le costó concentrarse y sólo se dedicó a mover papeles. La verdad es que él no tenía ni idea de cómo era la cama de Harry. Nunca había estado en ella. Sí en su despacho y en su puerta, pero nunca dentro de su habitación. Siempre había venido él.

- Enfermedades degenerativas de las articulaciones - Leyó intentando poner su atención en los apuntes, cosa que consiguió al quinto intento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No era un cuarto sombrío, al contrario, era muy luminoso incluso para ser todavía noche cerrada. A diferencia de otras habitaciones, esta era octogonal y cada muro tenía grandes ventanales con cortinajes que representaban escenas de animales salvajes. Ventanales por los que, sabía, Harry solía salir con su escoba a escondidas. La cama de Harry estaba bajo uno de ellos, el único que tenía las cortinas corridas del todo y del cual no podía ver los adornos que contenía. Seguro que había un león, pensó.

Era una cama grande y sencilla, sin doseles. Sonrió mientras se descalzaba. El elfo al que había ordenado apagar el despertador de Harry había cumplido perfectamente su orden y el moreno yacía tranquilo, durmiendo estirado boca abajo tras la fiesta. Se fijó entonces que el suelo estaba cubierto de gruesas alfombras de pelo corto y suave, en las que daba gusto caminar descalzo incluso en una noche de tanto frío.

Pudo reconocer la forma del escritorio bajo la cristalera con cortinajes de ciervos y las del gigantesco armario que ocupaba dos de las paredes que estaba bajo las aves del paraíso y las nutrias, pero no pudo distinguir mucho más con la luz que se filtraba por las rendijas que dejaban entrever las ventanas. Después de descubrir una pequeña silla que le iba a dejar un buen moratón en la pierna y de evitar una mesa que debía ocupar el centro de la habitación, se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa y desnudo se coló despacio entre las suaves sábanas de la cama de su prometido. Harry se movió medio dormido al notar que alguien se acurrucaba junto a él.

- Sigue durmiendo – Le susurró el rubio.

- Tienes los pies helados – Se quejó.

- Lo siento, entrarán en calor en seguida – Le besó con suavidad en la frente a modo de disculpa - Sigue durmiendo.

Harry, que no había abierto los ojos, resopló. Se giró para dejarse abrazar y obedeció la orden sin protestar y a los pocos segundos ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Draco le miró sonriente y se acurrucó cerrando los ojos, durmiéndose al poco rato él también.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- No son horas para que un bibliotecario esté por los pasillos – Romeo se giró tranquilo. Llevaba unos minutos esperando a que Draco saliese de ese cuarto en el que acababa de entrar.

- Y que yo sepa, a ti no te toca guardia hoy. ¿Qué pasa, John¿No eres capaz de dormir solito? – Preguntó con tono de burla.

- ¿Y tú? Se te nota muy nervioso desde que te tienes que consolar a mano… - Siseó – Y perseguir a…

- ¡Oh! Venga… Llegó a ser la mano derecha del Lord… - John resopló haciendo ver que eso para él no era ningún mérito.

- Te trata como a una puta barata. Ya me he enterado de que te van a pagar por tus servicios y tu silencio.

- Al menos me trata – Levantó ambas cejas mirándole con desprecio – A ti ni tan siquiera te hablan los suyos.

- Soy yo el que no les hablo. Todo esto es culpa suya. Siempre estuvieron en mi contra, siempre quisieron separarnos… Ellos le empujaron a los brazos de ese…

- No te atrevas a insultarlo. Draco es la mejor persona… - Romeo apretaba los puños de rabia.

- ¿Persona¿Tan ciego estás? Nunca le interesaste, nunca te quiso. Fuiste su juguete. Lo único por lo que estuvo contigo fue para dar celos a Harry. Él desde un principio siempre quiso a mi Harry y montó todo este teatro para atraerle.

- Estás celoso.

- Sí… pero sé que Harry me amó en algún momento, en cambio a ti… ¡Merlín, pero si te desprecia! No volvería contigo ni aunque fueras el único hombre sobre el planeta…

- ¡Mientes!

- No… No lo hago. Si te tuviese un mínimo de estima no hubiese dejado que su padre te tratara como a una puta barata.

- ¡Mientes! – Repitió angustiado.

- ¡Despierta! Ya no te mira. Te ignora… Sólo tiene ojos para Harry ¿no te has dado cuenta¿No te has fijado en cómo le mira? – Romeo respiró profundamente, esas palabras le estaban haciendo daño, mucho daño – Él… te… utilizó – Puntualizó con desprecio – No le interesaste nunca. Te utilizó para robarme a Harry.

El bibliotecario se apoyó en la fría pared pensativo e intentando controlar el dolor que se le agolpaba en el pecho y en los ojos en forma de lágrimas.

-Mañana – Empezó a decir el moreno apoyando su mano enguantada a la altura de su cabeza – Observa. Mira como me trata Harry a mí y mira como tu adorado rubio te ignora – Escupió antes de darse media vuelta y partir.

Blaise se mantuvo en su escondite hasta que Romeo, una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, desapareció. Despacio se giró hacia su acompañante.

- ¿Y dices que es uno de ellos? – El hombre de ojos oscuros asintió con la cabeza – Pues no sabría decirte quién de los dos es más peligroso.

- Ambos están despechados – Respondió con voz ronca – Pero uno de ellos utilizará a los alumnos para su venganza. El otro no.

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – Preguntó el joven.

- Desconfían. También desconfiaban de mí. ¿Eso te molesta?

- No, en absoluto. ¿Qué me aconsejas ahora, Severus?

- Que estés de su lado en el momento oportuno. No confiarán en ti, pero dejarán que sigas con tus pequeños experimentos ilegales como hasta ahora. No te enamores, hace que pierdas la perspectiva de las cosas.

- Pero tú… - Severus le miró con seriedad antes de responder.

- Yo ya había cumplido con mi misión en esta vida… Ahora sólo estoy disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

- ¿Y ellos qué opinan?

- Vamos… - Le ordenó mientras le cogía del hombro sin intención de responder a la pregunta - No sería bueno que nos descubrieran aquí.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Un poquito de paciencia, pero prometo terminar esta historia, así que no os preocupéis. Bss.S.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, holita…

Hola, holita…

Sé que os había avisado de que ahora tardaría más en subir los capítulos, pero me figuro que no esperabais que tanto ¿verdad? Es que me costó mucho poder hacerlo, y salió fatal, y volvió a salir fatal y al final, Anna Lylian, mi adorada beta a la que nunca estaré bastante agradecida, me echo una pequeña conferencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo y lo que no. Y con un poco de esfuerzo lo reescribí un par de veces hasta que se lo mandé de nuevo. Pero se perdió entre los hilos de la red y no lo recibió. Y yo esperaba y esperaba… y ella igual pero al otro lado, hasta que un día nos dimos cuenta de que ambas esperábamos para nada y se lo reenvié y me lo volvió a corregir y… Bueno, espero que os guste el resultado.

Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Bss. S.

Capítulo 13: La verdad de los cuentos de hadas.

A penas despuntaba el alba a lo lejos. Una mano enguantada apuntaba con su varita a la puerta de la habitación en la que Harry y Draco dormían plácidamente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Ninguno se despertó.

Harry se estiró perezosamente en la cama. Había dormido de un tirón y se sentía bien. Además, notaba la suave respiración de Draco cerca de su pecho provocándole una gran sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos. Era domingo así que no tenía que madrugar y, además, tampoco le tocaba guardia o vigilar el estudio. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas le indicó que debían ser cerca de las siete. El silencio a su alrededor le animó a pensar que todo estaba en calma y que disfrutar de esa mañana era obligatorio para él.

Sonrió pícaramente observando como Draco dormía tranquilamente y, aunque durante una décima de segundo pensó que debía dejarlo descansar, la suavidad de su piel rozando su cuerpo, y aquella parte de su anatomía empezando a despertar, borraron cualquier pensamiento lógico que pudiera tener en la cabeza.

Draco notó unos labios ansiosos y urgentes recorriendo su boca e intentó abrirla para quejarse por el despertar tan brusco pero la lengua de Harry ya se estaba apoderando de ella. Decidió dejarse hacer mientras su cerebro despertaba porque no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos pesadamente y reaccionar, sus piernas estaban siendo movidas, notando como la punta del miembro de su amante ya estaba buscando su entrada con ansiedad.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó sorprendido abriendo completamente sus ojos.

Pero fue callado con un nuevo y ansioso beso y un fuerte empujón en el que el moreno entró en él.

Con sus manos buscó apoyo en sus hombros e intentó corregir su postura para estar más cómodo. No se quejó. Curiosamente él estaba tan ansioso como su amante el cual estaba buscando un mejor ángulo para penetrar en él.

- Merlín, Harry… ¡Más fuerte! – Pidió.

- Duro – Balbuceó el moreno.

- Duro – Repitió dando su consentimiento.

Un par de estocadas más y Harry le removió con gran facilidad girándole sobre sí mismo y bajo él. Sin darse apenas cuenta, estaba a cuatro patas, siendo penetrado sin piedad y masturbándose como un loco. Si el moreno le iba a despertar así cada vez que durmieran en su cama, esa misma mañana quemaría su cuarto de la enfermería, pensó justo antes de notar que las cientos de corrientes eléctricas que le recorrían se estaban juntando en su bajo vientre. Aceleró más el ritmo de su mano llegando a hacerse un poco de daño, y comenzó a gemir descontrolado:

- ¡Ahora! Ahora, Harry… ¡Ahora! – Movía la cadera contra la del moreno golpeándola con fuerza.

Harry no se había esperado tanta excitación, y no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante su reacción. Pero no le importó en absoluto. Había traspasado su urgencia al rubio y, aunque había intentado frenar un poco el ritmo, se dio cuenta de que no era el momento. Se sujetó con firmeza en donde pudo para dejar que Draco se moviera a placer y cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando como el rubio llegaba a uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que recordaba hubieran tenido juntos. El aullido que salió de la garganta del rubio y los fuertes espasmos del orgasmo de éste en su miembro, hicieron que se derramara soltando un fuerte gemido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro de su amante, ni qué había pasado justo después, pero despertó al poco rato aún tumbado sobre la espalda del rubio que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Comenzó a besarlo despacito por el cuello y los hombros hasta que de nuevo Draco se removió.

- Me tienes que explicar qué te ha pasado esta mañana – Le susurró al oído, ocasionando una risa infantil en el rubio.

- Creo que terminé violándote – Rió abriendo por fin los ojos y girándose contra el moreno.

- Violándome no, pero no sabría decir quién folló a quién – Depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Follamos… Sí… Fue colosal – Había pasado un brazo tras el cuello del moreno y le atraía hacia él para profundizar el beso.

- Creí que… Con lo que gemías… Creía que ya habías tenido bastante por hoy – Bromeó Harry dejando que le atrajera de nuevo a sus labios.

- De ti… Nunca tendré bastante de ti… Harry.

No supo por qué, pero esas palabras tuvieron un fuerte efecto erógeno en él, así que se lanzó sobre la boca que las había pronunciado con la intención de poseerla primero que todo lo demás.

Pronto estuvo recorriendo de nuevo el cuerpo de su amante. Besando su pecho. Arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer mientras torturaba sus pezones y su ombligo, pellizcándolos con sus dedos, sus labios o sus dientes.

Recorrió con su lengua el cuello desde la oreja hasta el hombro, soplando después sobre la zona húmeda y arrancando pequeñas risas de su amante, que sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, dejaba que su cuerpo respondiera con libertad a las atenciones que recibía. Enredó sus largos dedos en el encrespado y revuelto pelo de Harry, y allí las dejó tranquilas.

Poco a poco, Harry fue descendiendo por la piel lechosa de Draco, pero se detuvo al poco de dejar el pezón izquierdo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Draco entreabriendo los ojos y observando como Harry parecía escuchar.

- ¿No has oído nada? – Preguntó algo desconcertado.

- A ti diciéndome… - Comenzó a bromear.

- No, en serio. Me ha parecido escuchar un golpe.

- No ha sonado nada. O continúas con lo que estabas haciendo o vas a escuchar…

- Vale, vale – Sonrió – Tienes razón. Habrá sido imaginación mía.

Sonrió de forma seductora y volvió a posar sus labios sobre el cuerpo de Draco, que cerrando los ojos suspiró para disfrutar de nuevo.

Harry siguió depositando besos y caricias mientras descendía. Rodeó con su lengua toda la zona de la entrepierna, provocando alguna que otra queja. Al final, Draco le tiró del pelo para colocar la cara del moreno a la altura de su miembro. Harry sonrió con picardía ante el gesto exigente, y antes de que Draco le fuera a decir cualquier cosa, y sin apartar la mirada traviesa de la de falso enfado del rubio, le lamió como un chupa-chups.

Draco gimió echando de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando ligeramente la espalda, mientras que Harry sonriendo, agarró el miembro del rubio con suavidad y comenzó a masturbarle mientras le lamía la punta con pequeños toques.

- Me usta ete caramelo – Dijo imitando la voz de un niño pequeño. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír.

- ¡Merlín! Pero que tonto eres – Exclamó creando una sonrisa traviesa en el moreno.

Harry se metió todo lo que pudo en la boca y comenzó a subir y a bajar acariciando con su lengua toda la sensible piel que rozaba. Draco comenzó a respirar un poco más pesadamente. Sabía que él no le dejaría terminar tan pronto, pero le daba lo mismo. Esa boca le estaba llevando hasta la locura. De repente, Harry volvió a parar y se incorporó mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – Protestó Draco golpeando con disgusto el colchón.

- ¿No lo has notado? La magia ha vibrado – Respondió serio.

- ¡Aquí lo único que vibra es mi…! - Soltó el aire disgustado – No he notado nada – Dijo intentando controlarse – Seguro que es algún estudiante ensayando magia avanzada, o alguno de los profesores entrenando… Eres demasiado sensible. Tu magia es demasiado sensible – Ronroneó mientras le rodeaba con las piernas y lo atraía hacia él – Y yo estoy demasiado sensible… por tu culpa – comenzó a besarlo tras la oreja - ¿Vas a dejarme así por culpa de un estúpido estudiante de séptimo?

Harry se dejó convencer por las caricias de su amante. Después de todo, su explicación era razonable.

Se dejó llevar de nuevo por el deseo y besando con ansia a Draco, dejó que éste lo arrastrara sobre él. Comenzó de nuevo el camino de descenso cuando el rubio le paró y alzó su cara hacia él.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo hacer una petición especial?

- Claro. ¿Te apetece algo nuevo esta mañana?

- Sí – Sonrió –Quiero cambiar esta vez, yo quiero estar dentro tuyo, Harry.

- Un… Mm. – Pareció considerar la idea durante unos segundos en los que media sonrisa perversa se le instaló en la cara – Tus deseos son órdenes – Susurró – Trabaja tú por una vez – Bromeó. El rubio puso cara de ofendido y le dio un suave azote en el culo como castigo.

Harry se quejó riendo mientras se daba media vuelta e indicaba a Draco que empezara un recorrido desde la nuca, antes de hacer lo que le había pedido. El rubio, obediente comenzó un nuevo camino de lametones y besos por toda la espalda del moreno. Se entretuvo a los lados de la columna subiendo y bajando, hasta depositar un suave beso en cada una de las vértebras. Al final llegó al trasero, provocando que Harry suspirase excitado al notar como comenzaba a jugar con sus nalgas, repartiendo pequeños mordiscos.

Las apartó cuidadosamente y emprendió un suave recorrido con la punta de la lengua, pero sin detenerse en su entrada. Harry gimió y se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas, pero a los pocos segundos, el moreno se revolvió apartándole algo bruscamente de él.

- He oído algo – Susurró sentándose mirando hacia la puerta.

- Harry… - Respondió conteniendo el enfado – Si no quieres hacerlo… - Un golpe fuerte en la madera le interrumpió – Ahora sí que lo he oído – Dijo preocupado mientras Harry cogía con prisa sus pantalones.

El moreno corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giró hacia su compañero para asegurarse de que estaba cubierto. Draco, saliendo de la cama y tapándose con la colcha le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Harry abrió bruscamente la puerta con la varita preparada. Un cuerpo vestido completamente de negro cayó a sus pies haciendo un sonido sordo al golpear el suelo.

- ¡John! – Instintivamente se agachó para sujetarlo - ¡John! - Gritó obligando al moribundo a mirarlo - ¿Qué…? – El moreno llevó su mano enguantada hacia el rostro de Harry y sonrió con dulzura.

- Te… quiero… Harry Potter – Susurró a duras penas antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Harry notó su último aliento golpeando su pecho desnudo.

Draco miró a través de la puerta, al otro lado, y observando también la escena. Varita en mano estaba su antiguo amante apuntando ahora hacia Harry.

Todo parecía un sueño, una pesadilla en la que las cosas parecían mostrarse ante sus ojos como una vieja película muggle a cámara lenta.

Romeo sonreía al otro lado con soberbia después de haber maldecido a John, y ahora dirigía lentamente sus ojos, y la punta de su varita, hacia Harry que sujetaba incrédulo el cadáver de su anterior pareja ajeno a todo lo que les rodeaba.

Escuchó con claridad el Avada en un grito ahogado y lejano de su padre que debía de venir corriendo desde algún punto del corredor que Draco no podía ver desde donde estaba. Vio el rayo rojo que alcanzaba de pleno el cuerpo de Romeo, que concentrado en su próximo asesinato había descuidado su retaguardia y, observó como esa sonrisa que en el fondo él siempre había odiado, se trasformaba en una mueca vacía y muerta que parecía pintada en ese cuerpo que caía al suelo sin vida.

En ese preciso instante el rubio reaccionó, y todo comenzó de nuevo a moverse a velocidad normal. Su padre apareció tras la puerta corriendo seguido de Sirius y Remus, mientras que él se acercaba a Harry con la varita en guardia.

Volvió su mirada hacia su prometido. Harry abrazaba con fuerza y acunaba el cuerpo aún caliente de su antiguo novio, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Se acercó a él para arrodillarse a su lado y reconfortarlo. Le puso la mano en el hombro pero Harry la rechazó con un gesto brusco abrazando aún con más fuerza el cuerpo de John. Pudo observar como las lágrimas cubrían el rostro del moreno.

- Draco… Haces falta en la enfermería – La voz de Sirius parecía falta de aliento. Se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta para descansar – Hay muchos heridos.

- Pero...

- Éste ya no dará más guerra – Dijo Lucius con gesto de cansancio mientras volteaba el cadáver de Romeo con la punta de la bota – Que lástima… Resultó ser un gran mago.

- Draco – Sirius le volvió a llamar – A la enfermería.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – Preguntó ya con tono enfadado.

- Sirius – Remus parecía estar también recuperando el aliento – Tranquilo, deja tiempo al chico para que reaccione… Él aún no sabe nada.

- Pues que se entere mientras trabaja, no hay tiempo para explicaciones – Le espetó nervioso.

- Hijo, vístete y haz lo que te dicen. En la enfermería haces más falta.

- Draco… - Remus se dio cuenta de que el chico no entendía la importancia de lo que estaba pasando - Esta madrugada Romeo ha atacado. Ha utilizado una antigua maldición.

- Pero él…

- Tú tenías razón. Él era un mago.

-Hijo… Hay muchos heridos. Luego te explicamos todo lo que necesites saber, pero ahora Poppy te necesita en la enfermería.

Draco, negándose a juntar las piezas del puzzle que comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza, les ignoró e intentó acercarse de nuevo a Harry pero obtuvo la misma respuesta de rechazo. Sirius enfadado le apuntó entre los ojos.

- O lo haces por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges.

- ¡Sirius! – Le regañó de nuevo Remus. El moreno miró al licántropo contrariado – Ha sido más cruento de lo esperado, Draco – Le informó ignorando a su esposo y bajando el tono de voz – Hay muchos niños nerviosos y…

Draco miró a su prometido. En ese momento Harry, como si presintiera que le estaba consultando, asintió con la cabeza.

- Vete. Yo puedo solo y ellos te necesitan. Luego nos vemos - Draco obedeció disgustado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Todo había terminado" Pensó mientras corría por los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería. Estaba confuso "¿Cómo no nos hemos enterado de que estaba pasando todo esto al otro lado de nuestra puerta?" Se preguntaba insistentemente.

Estaba claro que la muerte de John o de Romeo… "De Romeo" Se dijo recordando la maldición de su padre. La muerte del bibliotecario había tenido mucho que ver. Los chicos despertaban en medio de pasillos y aulas con graves heridas y golpes, y miraban a sus lados desconcertados. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de algunos de ellos.

Sus compañeros, los que se habían defendido de los ataques de sus amigos, tampoco entendían que estaba pasando ahora, y el miedo hacía que muchos de ellos siguiesen lanzando hechizos sin control a cualquier cosa, persona, animal o ser que se moviese.

"Tenía que haber sido una maldición… algo como una Imperio pero más poderosa", se apresuró a deducir. "Muerto el hechicero… muerto el hechizo".

Entró en la enfermería y se encontró un panorama caótico. Poppy le miró con alivio y sin decirle nada, le indicó una de las camas cercanas a la puerta.

-Vamos a necesitar más espacio – Gritó. Draco la miró sorprendido pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que gritaba a la directora que estaba al otro extremo de la enfermería ayudando a Neville a ponerse en pie.

-De acuerdo – Respondió también alzando la voz - Neville ¿Puedes andar? – El profesor asintió con la cabeza – Pues ya oíste a Poppy, más espacio.

Las horas siguientes fueron frenéticas y angustiosas para todos, pero más para Draco que actuaba a la vez que intentaba montar en su cabeza el puzzle de lo que había sido la batalla. Curar heridos, invertir maldiciones y hechizos, calmar y trasladar niños, reconstruir hechos…

Cuando los equipos de emergencias, creados tras la guerra por iniciativa de Harry, llegaron al colegio, estaba ya todo controlado. En la enfermería, Draco, con la ayuda de Poppy y de su madre, que terminada la batalla se había acercado para ayudar en lo que pudiese, había organizado todo a la perfección. El jefe medimago quedó gratamente sorprendido por la labor del muchacho, y por sugerencia de Narcisa, prometió escribir una carta de recomendación para que el joven médico pudiera entrar en su segunda especialidad.

Minerva había viajado con urgencia a Londres, para dar novedades al Ministro e intentar controlar a los padres de los alumnos que "Merlín sabe cómo", ya se habían enterado. Primero tenían que evaluar lo ocurrido, y cientos de padres nerviosos no ayudarían en esa labor. Así que tenía que conseguir mantenerlos fuera del castillo al menos un día.

Sirius y Lucius trabajaron con los aurores desplegados deshaciendo hechizos como el que había aislado la habitación de Harry del resto del castillo, o el que hacía que en la biblioteca no se encontrasen determinados libros de magia oscura. También se ocuparon de rehacer los de defensa del castillo.

Curiosamente, Neville ayudaba a Severus con las pociones, mientras que Blaise y Charlie se encargaban de los pocos cadáveres y de tranquilizar a los alumnos que por algún extraño suceso, no se habían enterado hasta ese mismo instante de lo que allí había sucedido.

Remus, en silencio, ayudaba a Harry con el cadáver de John. Ya lo habían lavado y arreglado con el mejor traje que pudieron encontrar en su baúl, y ahora lo velaban en la intimidad de lo que había sido el despacho del profesor canadiense. Habían recibido alguna que otra visita pero Harry no quería ver a nadie, así que Remus se había deshecho con habilidad de ellos dejando al silencioso y pensativo moreno tranquilo, aunque la capilla ya estaba preparada para recibir visitas.

- Draco estará preocupado – Dijo el licántropo rompiendo el silencio que ya duraba varias horas – Y no has comido.

- Lo sé. No tengo hambre.

- Voy a ver si puede venir a verte – Anunció levantándose de su silla.

- No… prefiero no verle por ahora.

- No ha sido tu culpa…

- Hazme un favor… no traigas a Draco, pero dile a Blaise que le quiero ver.

- ¿A Blaise? – Remus se extrañó – ¿Prefieres que te acompañe Blaise?

- Sí – Respondió tajante.

Remus no sabía como interpretar aquella petición, pero no quiso disgustar más al moreno que seguro que tenía buenas razones para reaccionar así. Fue a por el Slytherin que, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no se mostró nada sorprendido de aquella llamada.

- ¿El gran Harry Potter me ha llamado? - Preguntó pomposamente a modo de saludo.

- Blaise, no tengo ganas de bromas.

- Me lo figuro… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¿Has visto a Draco? ¿Cómo está?

- Preocupado, agotado… celoso… y creo, aunque eso en un Malfoy no es muy fácil de saber… - Se sentó al lado de Harry – Que asustado.

- Asustado – Repitió bajito.

- Todos sabemos que vas a romper vuestro compromiso después de esto.

- Todo el que me ama muere – Repitió con tono monótono.

- Casualidad – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Para esto me querías ver? ¿Para hablar de Draco Malfoy?

- No. Tú sabes la verdad de lo que ha pasado. Quiero que me la cuentes.

- He oído a los aurores decir… - La puerta tras ellos se cerró con un fuerte golpe, al igual que las ventanas. La magia de Harry se adueñaba de toda la habitación. Blaise se sobresaltó - ¿Qué demoni…?

- No me tomes el pelo. No soy estúpido… Cuando quiera un cuento de hadas te lo diré - Le cortó. Su mirada era peligrosa y su magia vibraba con fuerza a su alrededor – Conozco como trabaja Snape, me pasé años observándole… tú no eres ni la mitad de bueno que él. ¿A caso creías que me tenías engañado? ¿Crees que no conozco tu pequeño secreto?

- Yo… No, claro, pero…

- Te advierto Zabini, que soy el peor enemigo que podrías tener… y el mejor aliado.

- John descubrió vuestro plan… Como no tenía pruebas, decidió ayudaros forzando un poco más la situación. Quería que Draco desapareciera entre la confusión de la batalla, pero cuando iba a aislar tu cuarto apareció Draco seguido de Romeo que le espiaba. Supongo que tuvo que elegir y eligió salvar a tu novio antes que arriesgarse a que tú cayeras en la batalla. Cuando Romeo fue a invocar su hechizo de control sobre los estudiantes, John aisló tu cuarto, se apostó en la puerta, y la defendió hasta el final. ¡Qué hermoso acto de amor! ¿No crees? – Dijo con ironía.

- ¿Cómo sabía John lo de nuestras sospechas? – Harry decidió ignorar al engreído Slytherin.

- Fácil, él ayudaba a Romeo, eran socios – No pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad al ver el gesto de sorpresa del moreno - Todo fue bien hasta que Draco y sus ambiciones de recuperar el prestigio perdido te metieron en su cama.

- ¿Socios?

- Sí. John descubrió enseguida que Romeo no era un squib, no me preguntes, no sé como lo supo, y vio la brecha perfecta para chantajearlo y conseguir así el acceso a esa sección de libros que tú, yo y unos pocos más sabemos que existe – Harry asintió recobrando la compostura.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno… Romeo descubrió que John tenía la misma pasión por la magia oscura y el poder que él – Sonrió de medio lado y le miró antes de preguntar de nuevo con ironía - ¿Lo sabías verdad?

- Sí – Harry le respondió de una forma tan tajante que le borró la media sonrisa de la cara.

- Con la excusa de que era un experimento – Carraspeó - Comenzaron a investigar usando a los alumnos como conejillos de indias… Aunque a mi entender, tu "ex" pecó de ingenuo. Estoy convencido de que con el tiempo, Romeo se hubiese desecho de él – Suspiró con teatralidad.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo descubriste todo esto?

- Su sala de investigación y entrenamiento está… – Sonrió de nuevo - Estaba al lado de mi laboratorio fantasma.

- Ya – Harry afirmó con la cabeza – Espero que lo hayas ocultado bien… porque me figuro que estarán poniendo el castillo patas arriba.

- Sabes que sí lo he hecho. Ahora dime ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

- Suelo espiar a aquellos de los que no me fío. Además – Le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla – Este castillo sin algún Slytherin haciendo algo ilegal, no sería el mismo – Por unos segundos se permitió romper con la tensión del ambiente. Miró de nuevo el cadáver de John - ¿Por qué no los detuviste, o me lo dijiste?

- ¿Y estropear el único entretenimiento del castillo? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No! – Rió – Vuestros romances nocturnos, esas idas y venidas amorosas, adornadas con sexo y mentiras… Todos fingiendo ser lo que no sois, sólo por ser los dueños de vuestros deseos. Es curioso como las ambiciones personales se pierden por amor. Severus tiene razón, el amor te hace perder de vista tus objetivos. Tú te olvidaste de la nobleza Gryffindor que ha dirigido toda tu vida, Draco de quién era, Romeo de sus ambiciones de dominar vete a saber qué, y John… él lo olvidó todo – Harry le escuchaba en silencio asimilando la verdad de esas palabras – Además, no me gusta meter la nariz en los asuntos de otros…

- Un pacto entre ladrones; Tú no hablabas y ellos no hablaban de ti.

- Exacto – Harry se levantó - Aún me quedan cosas por contarte – Le informó.

- Déjalo. Ya habrá algún otro momento para seguir con la charla. Ahora tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer.

- Harry, un consejo – Le dijo cuando el moreno estaba ya en la puerta – No hagas cosquillas a un dragón que duerme. – Harry sonrió afirmando levemente con la cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El moreno avanzó despacio por el castillo dando vueltas a todo lo que Blaise le había dicho. Estaba claro que era un buen alumno de Severus y que nunca debería bajar la guardia con él.

Dejó que le dieran el pésame y que quienes le paraban le contasen absurdas teorías sobre lo sucedido. Dejó a posta que la gente le retrasara en su camino a la enfermería porque quería demorar lo que suponía tenía que hacer allí. Además, veía por primera vez la magnitud de lo sucedido aquella madrugada, mientras Draco y él hacían el amor en su cama.

Pero al final llegó. Y allí en la puerta, Draco descansaba apoyado en el frío muro, de todo el esfuerzo de aquel día, intentando vaciar su mente de ciertas cosas horribles que había visto, para llenarla con otras que ahora le eran más necesarias.

Sirius le sonrió con tristeza. Y cuando pasó por su lado en el pasillo le susurró:

- ¿Estás seguro?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la de Draco, que estaba clavada en él desde que había doblado la esquina. En ese momento pensó que Blaise tenía razón, se le veía cansado, pero era difícil saber si estaba asustado o aliviado.

Draco le dejó acercarse, y cuando estaba a pocos metros fue hacia él y le abrazó con cariño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry sintió sus fuerzas desaparecer en el calor de esos brazos y se dejó arrastrar. El rubio tenía ese poder sobre él, lo sabía y lo estaba usando.

- Escúchame bien, Harry Potter. Si me vas a dejar por miedo a que me maten, te diré que prefiero morir en tus brazos a vivir lejos de ellos – Le susurró mientras Harry le respondía al abrazo.

- No puedes obligarme a verte morir. No soportaría otra pérdida – Le susurró hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de su pareja y dejándose llevar por la sensación.

- Hay un cuento muggle… "La bella durmiente" creo que lo llamáis, ¿verdad? – Harry afirmó con la cabeza mientras Draco apoyaba la suya en su hombro – Pues yo conozco el veneno que llevaba la rueca… - Harry tembló dentro del abrazo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- ¿Con dormir eternamente o con lo de no despertar hasta que me beses? ¿No crees que sería una estupidez? – Sólo Draco podía volver un momento de fuerte tensión emocional en una conversación de cafetería, pensó Harry sonriendo contra el cuello del rubio.

- ¿Entonces? – Draco sonrió.

- Quería ponerle algo de dramatismo a la escena… Es lo que todos esperan – Se apartó un poco para besarlo – En realidad, lo que le dieron a la auténtica durmiente, que de bella tenía poco, fue poción para dormir sin sueños, y lo que pasó es que se les fue la mano con la dosis. Luego hasta que dieron con el antídoto pasó una eternidad… y curiosamente se enamoró del medimago que la había tratado. Creo que se casaron y se divorciaron a los cinco o seis años…

- Draco… - Dijo confuso y divertido a la vez.

- Te propongo que te vayas a dormir – Le puso en la mano un frasco con poción mientras rompía el contacto – Y que mañana más descansados hablemos de esto si es que no te he convencido ya. No me voy a rendir Harry, no te voy a dejar escapar mientras sepa que sientes algo por mí.

- Pero si mueres…

- Por Merlín – Suspiró algo contrariado - Eso será dentro de mucho tiempo. No puedes dejarte llevar por una serie de coincidencias. Vale que tal vez John no era tan malo como aparentaba y murió por ti – Harry sonrió, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto – Aunque yo creo que más que amarte sentía por tu poder una obsesión patológica y enfermiza. Pero Ginny Weasley… fue un accidente y tú ni tan siquiera estabas cerca…

- Pero… - En ese momento vio con claridad que Draco volvía a ser el chico descarado y mandón, príncipe de Slytherin, que él había conocido tiempo atrás. Dispuesto a imponer su voluntad por las buenas o por las malas.

- Es mi decisión, yo elijo, y te repito, que prefiero morir feliz en tus brazos que vivir infeliz lejos de ellos – Había apoyado su índice a la altura del corazón de Harry dando a entender que sus palabras no tenían opción a réplica posible.

- Mis dudas te han dado tiempo a preparar una buena defensa, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó mientras volvía a atraer el cuerpo de Draco hacia el suyo.

- Tú no quieres dejarme, Harry. Crees erróneamente que es lo que un héroe como tú debe de hacer, pero no es lo que quieres.

-Cierto, no quiero. Pero todo el mundo lo da por hecho y…

- Tienes que dejar de pensar qué es lo que quieren los demás. Es tu vida, Harry – Levantó la cabeza hacia él y le besó con dulzura – Tan duro para unas cosas y tan peluche para otras… ¡Menos mal que me tienes a mí! – Suspiró volviéndole a besar.

- Sí – Rió – Menos mal. ¿Por eso me amas?

- Por eso y por otras muchas cosas más – Respondió notando que Harry le empujaba con fuerza contra el muro para volver a besarlo esta vez con más deseo.

Un fuerte carraspeo producido por alguien a su espalda rompió el momento recordándoles a ambos en dónde se encontraban.

Harry empezaba a sonrojarse cuando unos golpes fuertes de bastón en el suelo llamaron su atención y la de los demás que estaban reunidos allí, descansando en el pasillo de la enfermería. Una agotada Minerva McGonagall se subió en un banco de piedra para hablarles.

- Acabo de llegar del Ministerio, y como supondrán, las cosas no están tranquilas. Los padres se han enterado y, como ya sabemos todos, Fudge no es el más indicado para calmar ánimos – La mayoría de los magos allí presentes aún se preguntaban como había conseguido de nuevo su antiguo puesto de Ministro – Les he contado parte de lo sucedido, pero hasta que no vean a sus hijos a salvo, no estarán tranquilos como todos suponéis. El Ministro y yo hemos decidido dar una semana de vacaciones a los alumnos que se encuentran bien y mañana partirán hacia sus casas. El resto recibirán la visita de sus familiares en la enfermería. Los profesores permanecerán aquí para ayudar a reconstruir lo más rápido posible los daños sufridos. Es muy importante que todo vuelva cuanto antes a la normalidad.

Todos guardaron silencio mostrando su aprobación.

- Los elfos me han informado de que la cena está preparada para el que quiera. Los servicios de emergencias se harán cargo de la vigilancia del castillo y de la enfermería esta noche, así que les recomiendo a todos que se vayan a descansar. Mañana será un día largo – Los presentes rompieron el silencio en murmullos cansados – Y les recuerdo que tendremos aquí muchos padres nerviosos a los que dar explicaciones y tranquilizar. Tendremos una reunión a las siete de la mañana en mi despacho para prepararlo todo antes de la llegada del primer tren. Los jefes de las casas, por favor, que supervisen la salida de los alumnos que pueden regresar a sus hogares esta semana. Nada más. Si alguien me necesita, estaré en mi despacho.

- ¿Vas a cenar algo? – Le preguntó Draco a Harry distraídamente sin romper el contacto entre ambos.

- No… Estoy muy cansado.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – Harry le miró sorprendido, había interpretado la pregunta de Draco más como una invitación que como una despedida.

- ¿No vas a venir… esta noche? – Preguntó decepcionado.

- No. Tienes que descansar y preparar bien lo de John. Supongo que te quieres despedir de él con tranquilidad. No quiero que luego me…

- No tengo muchas armas frente a ti y tus decisiones por lo que veo – Se apartó del rubio con un gesto de frustración.

- De héroe a víctima en menos de 15 segundos… todo un record, Potter – Le dijo con sorna, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cintura para después alejarse hacia la enfermería – Vete a tu cama a dormir. Yo tengo trabajo y… Ya hablamos mañana – Se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar tras él.

- Sólo un Malfoy se puede sentir en su salsa después de lo que ha pasado aquí – Murmuró Sirius a su espalda - ¿Hace un trago, Harry? – Preguntó poniendo su mano en su hombro - Seguro que alguno tenéis alcohol ilegal rodando por ahí.

- Pediré a Neville una botella – Respondió apartando su mirada disgustada de la puerta de la enfermería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Serían las dos de la madrugada, cuando Sirius llegó tambaleándose ligeramente al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de invitados. Caminó un par de pasos y se paró apoyando la mano en el frío muro. Sonrió mirando con ojos vidriosos al fondo de la galería.

- Sé que estás ahí, Lucius – Anunció apoyando la espalda en la pared. El rubio salió de entre las sombras y se acercó a él con paso lento.

- Entonces es que no estás tan borracho como aparentas.

- Sí que lo estoy – Rió – Pero tengo el olfato de un perro – Afirmó dándose pequeños golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo - ¿Recuerdas? – Le observó acercarse a él e instintivamente miró si llevaba o no la varita en la mano - ¿Qué te ha sacado a estas horas de la noche de los suaaaaves brazos de Narcisa? – Preguntó cuando vio que el rubio no iba armado.

- Cuando estoy muy cansado no puedo dormir bien – Respondió ya a su altura.

- Ya – Chasqueó la lengua – Yo sé lo que te pasa – Afirmó mientras rodaba sobre su hombro en la pared para ayudarse a avanzar un paso más.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó divertido el rubio dudando si sujetarle o no.

- Tienes dudas – Afirmó arrastrando las palabras y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lucius – Puedo verlas incluso borracho.

- ¿Dudas? – Esto estaba resultando cómico, así que decidió dejar que el moreno siguiera con su discurso.

- Sip… Dudas y curiosidad – Apoyó su otra mano en el otro hombro, y con mucho descaro acercó sus labios a los de Lucius que no retrocedió ni ante el gesto ni ante su aliento a firewhisky – Quieres saber qué hay dentro del armario – El rubio se estremeció ligeramente cuando Sirius acarició sus labios con los suyos. Los había imaginado suaves, pero no así. Sirius se apartó y se acercó a su oreja – Pero no es conmigo con el que debes descubrir eso – Susurró provocándole.

- ¿Por qué no? – Respondió sintiendo algo parecido a la decepción en su pecho y de asombro en su cabeza. El moreno se apartó sonriente volviéndose a apoyar sobre el muro.

- Porque somos demasiado parecidos. De mí solo te atrae el que no estoy a tu alcance – Volvió a rodar un poco sobre su hombro para llegar por fin a la puerta de su habitación – Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? - Luchó un poco con la manija de la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió por fin. Si no hubiese sido por ello, Lucius hubiera jurado que Sirius estaba completamente sereno al decirle esto último - Buenas noches, Lucius – Se despidió entrando atropelladamente en la habitación.

- Buenas noches, Sirius – Dijo bajito más para sí que para el moreno que ya no podía oírle.

Remus se hizo el dormido. Siempre lo hacía así porque sabía que Sirius se disgustaba si se enteraba que lo había estado esperando despierto. Antes de Azkaban esta era una escena cotidiana, pero desde que había acabado la guerra, y ambos habían rehecho su relación incluyendo a Severus, rara vez salía él solo.

Dejó que se quitara a duras penas las botas y parte de la ropa, y que pesadamente se dejara caer a su lado ya dormido. Entonces se giró y le abrazó posesivamente. Observó divertido como Severus, al otro lado de la cama, había reaccionado exactamente igual que él.

Sirius les había prometido que jamás habría nadie más, y mientras Remus cerraba los ojos tranquilo y seguro de que el moreno cumpliría su promesa, Severus, en cambio, se despejaba dominado por el pánico que le producía lo bien que conocía a Lucius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco sí había ido a cenar. Llevaba más de un día sin nada en el estómago y éste se quejaba con fuerza. Después había estado en la reunión del equipo médico. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como pez en el agua y eso había aligerado su mente y su corazón. Le habían tratado con respeto, como si una autoridad en el tema se tratara. Escucharon sus sugerencias y alabaron sus iniciativas. Era de nuevo Draco Malfoy, y no el amigo/amante de Harry Potter. Lo único que aún le pesaba eran las estúpidas dudas de héroe de Harry.

Cogió su escoba y se fue a dar un paseo por el lago. Eso solía relajar a Harry, así que pensó que tal vez sería bueno también para él.

Más tranquilo, abrió la ventana de su habitación y aterrizó despacio en ella. No pudo evitar el sonreír como un niño cuando vio el cuerpo de Harry, apenas cubierto con la colcha, durmiendo en su cama. A su lado, el botecito vacío de poción para dormir, y una nota escrita con letra vacilante que ponía:

"Por favor, durante los próximos 100 o 200 años que estaremos juntos, caliéntate los pies antes de meterte conmigo en la cama.

Harry"

Sonrió más feliz aún, doblando la nota para guardarla en su agenda roja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonó el despertador y Harry se movió perezosamente entre las sábanas para apagarlo. Se encontraba tranquilo, pero extrañamente débil. El olor a café y huevos revueltos le recordó por qué.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió como Draco despertaba a la vez que él.

- Buenos días, Harry – Le sonrió feliz acercando su mano al rostro sin afeitar del moreno.

- Buenos días… ¿Tú has encargado el desayuno en la cama? – Preguntó besando los dedos del rubio.

- No – Draco se acercó mimoso para darle un beso de buena mañana – Creí que habías sido tú – El despertador volvió a sonar. Esta vez lo apagó Draco que después volvió a acomodarse junto a Harry.

- No, lo dejaría ordenado McGonagall así ayer. ¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco, me despertaba deseando ir a clase. Ahora lo ahogo deseando ver tu sonrisa… No empieza el día hasta que te veo sonreír.

- Curioso – Respondió Draco besándole de nuevo – El mío no empieza hasta que tomo el primer café – En ese momento se escapó ágilmente de entre los brazos de Harry riendo.

- Serás… ¡Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo! – Ordenó riendo también y tirándole una de las almohadas.

Media hora después, ambos entraban apurando sus cafés en el despacho de la directora para la reunión de las siete.

-- Gracias por leer. Continuará --

No sé si lo conseguiré, pero intentaré tardar menos la próxima vez. Bss.S.


	14. Chapter 14

Sé que voy algo lenta, pero es culpa de mi perfeccionismo y el de mi adorada beta. Espero que merezca la pena. Bss.S

Capítulo 14: Pánico

Estaban a finales de junio. Las clases habían acabado y todos se preparaban frenéticamente para un verano movido.

Harry y Draco habían decidido, muy a pesar del rubio, que hasta la boda, estarían separados. El rubio tenía que preparar sus finales y la boda, mientras que Harry se ocuparía de buscar un lugar cómodo para la pareja. La casa que compartió con Ginny ponía a Draco muy nervioso y a él triste, y la que pensaba compartir con John había sido descartada en décimas de segundos por los dos, sobre todo porque estaba pensada para pasar poco tiempo y luego irse a Canadá. Así que acompañado por Ron y Hermione, Harry había recorrido medio Londres hasta dar con una casa perfecta por la zona de Notting Hill. Un barrio tranquilo y bien comunicado tanto con el Londres muggle como con el mágico.

De la época victoriana, era una casa típica inglesa con un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera y un parque privado perteneciente a la comunidad. Harry, recorriendo la casa con los papeles de propiedad ya en sus manos, no podía evitar recordar sonriente antiguas series de criados y señores que veía su tía en la televisión cuando él era niño. Draco y él la redecorarían juntos, por ahora, llevaría lo esencial para instalarse. Pero primero, unos días de descanso y celebraciones por el aniversario de la victoria en casa de los Weasley.

Remus había hecho un pequeño viaje al continente de tres días con Sirius, dejando a Severus al cargo de la casa. El Slytherin se había negado a ir, alegando que tenía asuntos pendientes y que Normandía era demasiado húmeda para él. Sirius intentó en varias ocasiones que cambiase de idea, pero el profesor no se había dejado convencer. Al final, le trajeron una bola de cristal con el pueblo de Saint Malo en su interior. Sólo ellos sabían que Severus las coleccionaba, era uno de sus grandes secretos, y por supuesto que ellos no lo iban a traicionar. Después, se habían enfrascado en preparativos de boda y trabajo respectivamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus estaba algo irritado esa mañana. Repasaba una y otra vez la lista de los ingredientes, libros y demás material, que iba a comprar en el callejón Diagón. Remus, sentado frente a él en la mesa de desayuno, sabía por su gesto que algo se le había olvidado y que repasaba la lista una y otra vez intentando recordar qué era.

El castaño sorbió despacio su té y fijó su atención en Sirius que estaba ojeando distraídamente un periódico deportivo que hacía poco había salido al mercado del mundo mágico. Mientras sonreía con la viñeta humorística en la que discutían los entrenadores de dos equipos locales, acercó la taza de té a sus labios dándose cuenta de que estaba vacía, miró hacia el elfo doméstico pero Remus, adelantándose a sus deseos, cogió la tetera y se la rellenó. Sirius le miró cálidamente y le sonrió como agradecimiento silencioso.

- Las vacaciones te sentaron bien, Remus – Era cierto, el licántropo había vuelto mucho más tranquilo de su viaje.

- Sí, y la lejanía de la próxima luna llena – Suspiró - ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre y lo pasamos juntos? – Severus dejó de repasar su lista y miró a la pareja.

- No puedo, pero te prometo que nada me separará de ti este fin de semana – Afirmó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa para tomar entre sus manos la de Remus y besarlas con suavidad.

- ¡Mimosa! – Exclamó Severus apuntando el nombre de la planta en su lista – Eso era lo que me faltaba – Sirius le miró sonriente soltando a Remus que, tranquilo, dio otro sorbo a su té.

- Deberías relajarte Severus. ¿Por qué no llevas a Remus contigo? Podríais pasar el día por ahí viendo museos y todas esas cosas que nunca hacéis conmigo pero que sé que os gustan – Severus miró a Remus que suspiró pensativo.

- ¿Pintura? – Sugirió Remus sabiendo que Severus no daba jamás ese paso.

- ¿Y después? – Preguntó relajando el gesto.

- Improvisaremos. Tal vez Sirius pueda escaparse para comer con nosotros.

- Puedo intentarlo, aunque a última hora he quedado con Lucius. Tenemos que planificar bien lo de mañana, además, anoche parecía algo preocupado por Draco.

- Normal, mañana se examina y en 15 días se casa – Remus miró goloso las pastas mientras se decidía por una con mermelada de arándanos.

- ¿No ves mucho a Lucius últimamente? – El tono demasiado casual de la voz de Severus no pasó inadvertido para Remus, aunque sí para Sirius.

- Creo que hay una exposición en Christie's de pintura española del siglo XX que merece la pena visitar… Tal vez nos guste algo para pujar en la subasta que se celebrará dentro de unas semanas. – El moreno ex espía observó que Remus le miraba fijamente advirtiéndole que no siguiera por ahí.

- Claro – Cedió suavizando el tono – Hace falta un cuadro grande para las escaleras.

Sirius terminó su desayuno y se fue para la oficina de su contable. Mientras, Remus y Severus caminaban en silencio por el callejón Diagón, parando en todas las tiendas que el moreno tenía planeadas.

- Lucius no es lo que parece – Dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

- Lo sé – Respondió Remus – Pero conozco a Sirius. Él me prometió que si te admitía en nuestra relación no habría más amantes, nunca más. Y sabes que siempre cumple sus promesas.

- Pero Lucius es…

- ¿Podemos evitarlo? – Le cortó parándose en la acera y mirándolo serio – Piensa, ¿podemos evitarlo? No. No está en nuestras manos. Así que si tengo que elegir, yo confío en él.

- ¿Por qué accediste? – Remus le miró sin entender la pregunta - ¿Por qué me admitiste? – El castaño sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- Por muchas razones. Sirius nunca ha sido fiel. Antes de salir con él en el colegio ya lo sabía. Pero desde que retomamos nuestra relación cada vez le costaba más volver a casa. Nuestro matrimonio estaba a punto de terminar. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo a mi lado y eso me consumía, y él… bueno, él cada vez se alejaba más de mí. Sus fantasmas le consumían y yo creo que lo agravaba al tener que dejarle solo todas las lunas.

- Pero sé que te adoraba, te adora sobre todas las cosas. Incluso sobre mí.

- Pero yo no siempre puedo estar cuando me necesita – Volvió a sonreír entre recuerdos – Tú sí. Ahora sé que todas las noches está en la cama que debe, que no se va a hundir en el alcohol cuando yo no le vigile y que tú velarás para que este pacto se cumpla. ¿Por qué aceptaste tú?

- Porque era una gran oferta. Dos por el precio de uno – Remus rió.

- En serio, Severus.

- En serio. ¿De qué me servía tener lo que tú tenías? Un Sirius devorado por el pasado y encima con sentimientos de culpa por haber abandonado de nuevo al amor de su vida. Yo no soy tan tolerante con las infidelidades, lo mío es mío, Remus. Y francamente, es más fácil manejarle contigo que sin ti.

- ¿Pero, le amas?

- Lo suficiente como para llevarte a ti de compras – Remus volvió a sonreír – Me costó mucho conquistarle, tener su cuerpo era relativamente fácil, pero su alma… Siempre supe que tú no dejarías jamás de estar ahí, así que para mí fue mucho más fácil. Cuando supe que era una batalla que jamás ganaría pensé que mejor unirme al enemigo que huir de él.

- Así que la idea fue tuya – Su tono de voz era el de alguien que acababa de comprobar que su teoría era cierta - Siempre lo supuse.

- Lo sé. Siempre fuiste el más transparente y el más listo de los cuatro – Dijo en referencia a los merodeadores.

- Y el más cobarde, por eso acepté. Por miedo. No quería perderle – Severus no contestó, nunca lo reconocería pero a él le pasaba lo mismo. Era cobarde y por eso prefirió compartir a Sirius que perderlo - Te tengo cariño, no eres malo en la cama, pero…

- Tranquilo, a mí me pasa igual. Estamos a gusto juntos, y trabajamos bien en equipo, eso es lo que cuenta.

- Tal vez con el tiempo…

- Me encantaría, eres una persona fácil de querer, estoy seguro.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo pateando una piedrecilla del camino - No eres tan malo como pareces.

- Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Tengo una imagen que mantener.

- ¿Por qué nunca antes habíamos hablado de esto?

- Necesitábamos tiempo.

- Confía en Sirius. Lucius no tiene nada que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Esto no está bien – Dijo Sirius al romper el beso – No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lucius contrariado. Llevaba días tras él, Sirius lo sabía y se había dejado cortejar, desde su vuelta de Normandía.

- Porque no puedo. Hice una promesa y no estoy preparado para romperla. Además, cometeríamos un gran error. Creo que esto ya lo hemos hablado antes.

Lucius le miró directamente a los ojos, intentando ver más allá. Había conseguido arrastrar al moreno hacia la pared contra la que le tenía atrapado, tenía sus manos enredadas en su pelo rubio y sentía su erección contra su muslo. ¿Por qué se le resistía su cabeza si su cuerpo se había rendido ya? Su mano derecha seguía apoyada en la pared a la altura de la cabeza del moreno, mientras que la izquierda bajaba lentamente por todo su costado hacia la entrepierna.

- No lo creo – Susurró.

Sirius jadeó pero no apartó, de los ojos grises del rubio, su mirada resuelta. Despacio, desenredó sus dedos del sedoso cabello de Lucius y liberó sus manos. Una la colocó en medio de su pecho a modo de parapeto, y la otra sujetó con firmeza la muñeca de la mano viajera.

- Yo sí – Respondió con firmeza.

Lucius le miró profundamente unos segundos. Le atraían mucho sus ojos y sus labios, pero sobre todo lo demás le atraía esa mente aguda y siempre alerta. Sirius era algo más que un buen cuerpo, era una mente privilegiada capaz de ver cosas que para cualquier mortal pasarían desapercibidas, y eso era algo que sólo personas escogidas como él o el propio Severus podían y sabían apreciar. Comprendía muy bien a su viejo amigo. Al principio no lo entendió pero ahora que conocía el valor del premio era capaz de percibir el por qué de muchas cosas.

- Está bien – Dijo el rubio apartándose – Esperaré a que cambies de opinión.

- Eso no ocurrirá nunca – Respondió colocándose la levita.

- Tal vez – Respondió sonriendo de medio lado – Ya veremos.

- He quedado para comer – Le informó dándole a entender que eso era una despedida.

- Bien – Respondió Lucius tranquilo – Mañana nos vemos en mi mansión. Narcisa lo tiene todo planeado.

- Perfecto. Allí estaremos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquella noche Draco no podía dormir. En realidad llevaba días sin poder hacerlo, así que daba vueltas en la cama en un intento inútil de encontrar una postura que le ayudase a conciliar el esquivo sueño. Además, éste iba a ser un día importante ya que tenía su examen de fin de curso. Estaba seguro de que lo iba a sacar con nota y que el año siguiente cursaría por fin el último curso de su especialidad en Traumatología Deportiva. Sabía que ya estaba admitido en San Mugo para hacer la especialidad de Urgencias, así que, si aprobaba, estaría todo el año viviendo 15 días en Hogwarts y 15 con Harry pero haciendo las guardias en el hospital y recuperando horas. Lo peor era que el moreno se incorporaba al cuerpo de Aurores en septiembre, así que sus turnos también les influirían.

Suspiró mirando el dosel de su cama. A aquellas alturas, con dos semanas de abstinencia del moreno, Draco se planteó que lo mejor era dejar de estudiar y raptar a Harry. Atarle a la cama de una chavola en una isla desierta y… Se incorporó de golpe apartando la colcha. Cogió su batín de seda, se dirigió a su escritorio en donde sacó de una caja de madera que guardaba en uno de los cajones, el viejo péndulo que le había dejado su abuela paterna como herencia y, casi corriendo, bajó hacia la chimenea del gran salón. Siempre dijo que la idea de estar separados hasta la boda era una soberana tontería, pensó antes de soltar los polvos flu.

- La Madriguera – Dijo con claridad.

Aterrizó con elegancia en la cocina. La observó un momento y sonrió, nunca había estado en el hogar de los Weasley, pero se lo había imaginado así, destartalado y lleno de cachivaches, pero hogareño y acogedor. Más o menos como Harry describía a los patriarcas Weasley. Todo estaba en silencio, así que aún estaban dormidos.

Sacó el péndulo de su bolsillo y pensó en Harry. Era un péndulo muy antiguo. La cadena de plata era sencilla y no muy larga, y a un extremo la remataba una bola pequeña y hueca del mismo metal que en algún momento tuvo alguna clase de símbolo dibujado, y al otro colgaba una amatista que inmediatamente comenzó a indicar una dirección. Desde tiempos antiguos, se usaban los péndulos para buscar cosas o personas que estuvieran cerca. Antes de tener varita cuando era muy niño, su abuela le había enseñado a utilizarlo. Además era muy útil ya que no necesitaba magia para su uso así que pasaba desapercibido ante cualquier hechizo detector.

Despacio, y todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, subió por la escalera concentrado en encontrar a su pareja hasta que notó una punta de varita fría en su sien.

- No llevo varita. Sólo quiero ver a Harry – Dijo algo inseguro al notar que era Ron el que le apuntaba.

- No hace falta que vengas a escondidas para eso – Retiró su varita. Hermione se asomó por detrás – Y menos a las 5 de la madrugada. Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

- Es que es ahora cuando necesito verlo. Llevo semanas sin estar con él.

- ¿Y? – Hermione tiró del brazo de su marido.

- Tranquilo cariño. Hoy tiene su examen. Estará nervioso – Draco observó el alocado pelo de la chica y sonrió – Es esa puerta, pero no duerme solo. Están los gemelos. Mejor bájate a la cocina. Ron le levantará.

Draco obedeció y despacio bajó hacia la cocina. No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía hasta ese momento en el que esperaba quieto. Observó el reloj de la familia. Todos estaban en casa para celebrar el final de la gran guerra. Toda la familia Weasley unida. Todos menos "yo" pensó triste. Las parejas y esposas de los Weasley estaban en ese reloj, pero él no había tenido ese honor, y dudaba mucho que llegara a tenerlo incluso después de la boda.

- Cariño – Susurró Harry a su lado rodeándole con sus brazos - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- Venía a estar contigo. Te echo de menos ¿sabes? – Respondió dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos y besándole – Y ahora me pregunto si he hecho bien.

- Draco… claro que has hecho bien – Harry tironeó de la colcha con la que se cubría para tapar también a Draco - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás nervioso?

- Me pregunto… – Puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry – Si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Si… – Dudó unos instantes – Si no me estoy precipitando.

- ¿Precipitando por qué?

- Por casarnos – Harry se tensó unos segundos.

- ¿Quieres anular la boda?

- Pero no definitivamente, tal vez dentro de uno o dos años… - Harry no mostró sorpresa, pero sí algo de decepción.

- ¿Quieres que te espere uno o dos años?

- ¡No! Bueno sí. ¡No sé! Me gustaría que probáramos antes de dar el paso. El año que viene va a ser terrible y probablemente no nos veamos en semanas…

- Lo sé, pero lo superaremos.

- O no. No lo sé. Llevo a penas dos semanas sin verte y me he consumido en miles de pensamientos de celos y odio y sabía que estabas aquí… ¿Qué pasará cuando no sepa dónde estás? ¿Cuándo pases noches y días en alguna misión de la que no puedas hablar? ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que tú estás en casa y yo esté en Hogwarts o en una guardia estúpida lejos de ti?

- Será sólo un año, Draco. Sé que podrás con ello. Yo también lo pasaré mal, pero por ti seguiré adelante. Luego… tal vez te establezcas en una pequeña clínica, y yo en un trabajo de despacho y…

- Yo no estoy trabajando tanto para pudrirme en una pequeña clínica – Draco se apartó molesto - No es mi forma de ser y lo sabes. Si me sacrifico es para llegar a lo más alto.

- Bien, bien, lo entiendo – Dijo conciliador volviendo a abrazarlo - Puedo renunciar al cuerpo de aurores y entretenerme trabajando dando clases particulares, no tengo problemas de dinero.

- Pero es que yo no quiero que renuncies a nada que ames por mí. No quiero tener sobre mi conciencia tu decisión.

- Pues renuncia a una de las especialidades este año – Harry empezaba a enfadarse.

- ¡No! – El moreno se apartó y tapándose él solo con la colcha se sentó en un de los bancos de la cocina – He trabajado demasiado para conseguirlo.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres, Draco? Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí? – No era justo, él había sido el que le había animado a hacerlo, ¿por qué le hacía sentirse ahora como si le obligase a lo contrario?

- Anula la boda y vayámonos a vivir juntos hoy. Si sobrevivimos a todo esto, en un par de años ambos estaremos en condiciones de dar ese paso en plena libertad.

- ¿Es que hoy no eres libre de elegir?

- Sí… No. No lo soy, Harry. En algún momento desde que reapareciste en mi vida, perdí el norte. Te amo tanto que ya no sé quién es Draco Malfoy y, cuando aparecen partes de él me doy cuenta de que… - Dudó unos segundos – De que el amor no es lo único que mantiene una pareja unida, Harry. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tengo miedo de amarte porque… ¿Y si yo no he cambiado realmente? ¿Y si ahora que vuelvo a ser respetado vuelvo a ser el de antes?

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

- Que tal vez la gente tenga razón y sólo te esté utilizando para recuperar prestigio.

- Eso es una tontería.

- ¿En serio? No lo sé. Ahora la gente me escucha de nuevo, me saluda por la calle y puedo entrar en cualquier tienda o restaurante y ser atendido como si fuese un rey. ¿Y si lo nuestro es una mentira que yo me creí para volver al mundo al que pertenezco? No quiero hacerte daño.

- Pues te lo estás montando muy mal.

- A eso me refiero. Soy egoísta, Harry. Tarde o temprano te… - Harry se levantó con agilidad y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

- ¿Me amas, Draco? – El rubio asintió con la cabeza - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No. Así, no – Harry le besó y suspiró decepcionado.

- Si ya no sabes quién eres, si realmente crees que no eres la persona a la que amo, y que estás ocultando tu verdadero yo… Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que estés seguro – Draco suspiró aliviado – Cuando lo sepas – Cogió un poco de la arena de la red flu y se la depositó en la mano – Vuelve y hablaremos.

- Pero… - Harry le miro con los ojos brillantes – Yo no quiero que me dejes. No quiero que cortemos nuestra relación.

- ¿Entonces cómo podrás estar seguro si yo estoy a tu lado? Casarnos es hacer público que nuestras intenciones son para toda la vida. Vivir juntos es hacer lo mismo pero en privado… La convivencia no tendría por qué cambiar lo que temes que ocurra. Lo haces pensando en que es más fácil romper con un novio que con un marido… Creo que te equivocas. Me parece bien que no quieras hacerme daño y que quieras saber quién eres y qué quieres realmente. Pero es un camino que debes de recorrer sólo.

Suavemente, Harry le empujó dentro de la chimenea.

- Adiós, Draco. Búscame cuando estés preparado.

El rubio desapareció por la chimenea. Harry suspiró con fuerza y se giró hacia la nevera.

- ¡Merlín! Y yo que creía que había estado nerviosa antes de la boda – Afirmó Hermione terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- Lo estabas. Recuerdo que me hiciste cambiar cinco veces el color de las paredes de nuestra habitación – Respondió Ron detrás de ella – ¿Queda flan? – Le preguntó a su amigo.

- Sí, toma – Dijo sacándolo de la nevera y acercándoselo - Hoy tiene el examen, sólo tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico. Se le pasará.

- Tal vez no sea tan mala idea que os vayáis a vivir juntos una temporada, antes de dar el paso – Pensó en alto la castaña.

- Cuando se tranquilice hablaré con él de eso – Afirmó sacando el helado de chocolate.

- No me pega Draco nervioso. No es el insoportable Slytherin con el que nos peleábamos en el colegio – Razonó Ron entre cucharadas de flan.

- Supongo que en Hogwarts estaba todo bajo su control. Ahora no – Respondió su esposa – Allí él no tenía miedo de perder su posición, que era lo que él más amaba. Ahora ya no tiene las cosas tan claras.

- La vida da golpes duros – Harry repasaba los bordes del helado con su cuchara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius y Narcisa se levantaron bruscamente de sus sillones al notar la llegada de su hijo. Los elfos les habían avisado como les habían ordenado ya que temían alguna reacción desproporcionada por parte de Draco, al que los últimos días habían notado demasiado nervioso.

- Hijo – Narcisa se acercó para abrazarlo - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

- Acabo de cortar con Harry – Dijo mecánicamente.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron sus padres a la vez.

- Acabo de… ¡Merlín! – Exclamó reaccionando – ¡Acabo de cortar con Harry!

Se metió en la chimenea y volvió a exclamar:

- ¡A la Madriguera! – Narcisa miró a su marido, algo preocupada.

- Tranquila, es igual que tú. – Le susurró acercándose a ella para acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura y luego envolverla en sus brazos - ¿Recuerdas? Tú también me dejaste antes de la boda.

- Sí – Sonrió – Pero yo tardé más tiempo que él en reaccionar.

Lucius la meció unos segundos con cariño y luego, abrazados, se fueron a dormir un par de horas más. Todo estaba bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Draco aterrizó de nuevo en la chimenea de los Weasley, su pánico se trasformó en sorpresa al encontrarse a Harry tranquilo comiendo helado a cucharadas junto con sus dos amigos.

Se quedó quieto intentando colocar las cosas en orden en su cabeza. Harry sonrió, y limpiando los restos de chocolate de la cuchara se puso en pie y se acercó sonriente. Le sacó de la chimenea y le abrazó cubriéndole con su colcha. Draco suspiró cerrando los ojos y le abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento.

- Lo sé – Respondió acunándolo. Hermione tiró de Ron en dirección a la escalera. El pelirrojo, llevando consigo el flan, le señaló el granero a Harry que asintió en silencio.

- Es sólo que… Estoy tan nervioso… Me están pasando tantas cosas que…

- Tranquilo, Draco. Lo entiendo – El rubio se apartó un poquito para mirar al moreno a los ojos.

- ¿Tú no estás asustado?

- No. Estoy muy seguro de que he elegido bien. Sé que viviremos tiempos difíciles, pero también confío en que los superaremos juntos – Draco le besó con fuerza - ¿Quieres que paralicemos lo de la boda? Esta tarde, después de tu examen, puedes venirte aquí conmigo y cuando terminen las celebraciones nos vamos a vivir juntos. Puedes acabar este año una especialidad y empezar la otra el curso que viene. No hace falta que lo hagamos todo ahora.

- ¿Estás preocupado por mí? – Preguntó con un tono más infantil.

- Un poco, aunque tu padre me advirtió de que era probable que pasase algo parecido antes de la boda.

- Ya, claro – Recordó que le había contado que su madre también había hecho alguna que otra tontería antes de la boda - ¿Sabes? Estoy muy a gusto entre tus brazos. Te he echado mucho de menos estos días – Ronroneó cerca de su oído.

- Y yo a ti – Se besaron de nuevo durante un largo rato - Se me está ocurriendo una forma estupenda de relajarte antes de tu examen.

- ¿Aquí?

- No. Allí – Señaló con la mirada el granero.

- Um. No sé – Respondió travieso mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el moreno.

Se dejó tumbar sobre la colcha de Harry, que previsoramente la había extendido sobre la paja. El moreno sonrió mientras se tumbaba encima, cubierto sólo por el pantalón corto de pijama

Despacio besó a Draco que instintivamente comenzó a acariciar el gemelo del moreno con su pie. Poco a poco, Harry empezó a desabrochar los botones del ligero pijama del rubio, y a descender recorriendo con su lengua toda la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Draco enredó los dedos de una mano entre los cabellos oscuros y miró al techo de madera soltando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? – Harry reconocía esa señal de preocupación, así que se acomodó en su abdomen.

- Últimamente he estado recordando cosas. Como te perseguía y te acosaba…

- Exagerado.

- Como te resististe – Harry le miró sonriendo – La primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue porque te di pena.

- No. Te deseaba, Draco.

- Sí, pero viniste a mí por pena. ¿Te acuerdas? Era San Valentín. Sólo ibas a masturbarme como regalo y…

- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Otro ataque de pánico pre-boda? – Draco levantó la cabeza y clavó sus sorprendidos ojos grises en la cara de "Merlín dame paciencia" de Harry.

- ¡Mierda! Me has convertido en… en… Cuando estoy contigo o pienso en ti dejo de ser quien soy para convertirme en un osito de gelatina – Dejó caer su cabeza y se mordió el labio.

- En realidad, yo no te he convertido en nada – Bromeó – Sólo he sacado el osito de gelatina que vive oculto dentro de ti.

- Yo no soy un osito de gelatina – Protestó.

- Sí. Eres un delicioso osito de gelatina sabor… - Se incorporó un poco para besarlo profundamente – Regaliz – Afirmó mientras imitaba el paladeo de un catador.

- Prueba otra vez. No existen los ositos de gelatina sabor regaliz, y aunque existieran, yo no…

Harry no terminó de escucharle. Puso lengua y manos a la obra y continuó por donde lo había dejado, terminando de apartar toda la parte de arriba del pijama del rubio. Se incorporó unos segundos para observarlo y dejó que sus manos resbalaran por su pálido pecho marcándolo como suyo. Draco gimió curvándose un poco buscando un contacto más íntimo en sus ya duros y erectos pezones. Aquellas manos evitaban cualquier roce con ellos, aunque mandaban claras señales de que sólo ellas podrían satisfacerles.

El rubio notaba como su entrepierna se excitaba con la anticipación. Nadie salvo Harry había conseguido excitarlo tanto con sólo unos roces. Se incorporó con un gesto lascivo y abrazó al moreno besándole con deseo. Las manos de Harry fueron atrapadas y llevadas al lugar que las correspondía, y en cuanto comenzaron obedientes a hacer su trabajo, Draco gimió con fuerza y se dejó caer de nuevo.

Harry dejó que sus manos siguieran excitando al rubio, mientras descendía con su lengua por todo su abdomen, creando pequeños caminitos de saliva. Observó como el fino pantalón de pijama apenas contenía la erección del rubio. Dejó los pezones para llevar sus manos a las caderas de su amante. Sin quitarle la ropa, comenzó a recorrer el pene en toda su extensión, provocando un movimiento lento de vaivén en su dueño. Depositó besos calientes en su base y entre sus piernas, y cuando volvió a subir con su lengua, observó goloso que la punta había podido con su prisión y salía enrojecida, húmeda y dura, por la goma del pantalón.

Un pequeño beso y lentamente se la fue introduciendo en la boca, apartando la tela a su paso. Draco echó su cadera hacia atrás y luego con fuerza hacia delante, obligando a Harry a sujetarle con firmeza y a retirarse un poquito.

- Paciencia, Draco.

- ¡Merlín! ¡No! Estoy a punto – Respondió con voz entrecortada – Sigue. ¡Chúpamela! – Exigió.

- No soy tu sacaleches – Dijo apartándose y provocando sorpresa en el rubio – Y ahora, vas a ser un buen chico – Le susurró – Vas a gemir y a excitarte todo lo que puedas pero sin correrte.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada de llegar hasta que yo te lo indique, amor – Le besó en los labios – O prometo que no volveré a tocarte hasta… septiembre.

- ¡Estamos en Junio! – Protestó – No quería ofenderte.

- Y no lo has hecho, pero no tengo prisa por terminar y tú últimamente corres demasiado.

Draco suspiró dejándose llevar de nuevo en un beso. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y disfrutar de las caricias de su prometido sin dejarse llevar por la urgencia del orgasmo. Y poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo.

Cuando Harry observó que Draco había vuelto a tomar el control sobre sí mismo, envolvió de nuevo su dureza con la boca y, despacio, la acarició con la lengua. Draco llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, con la intención de obligarse a frenar si fuese necesario, provocando que el moreno sonriese.

La acarició con pequeños y suaves lametones, con otros largos y profundos, con la boca entera o sólo con la lengua, a pequeños golpes, jugueteando con la entrada de la punta, y acariciando los testículos. En un momento dado, comenzó a jugar con uno de sus dedos en la entrada trasera, y fue cuando Draco le frenó. Tiró de su pelo para atraerlo a su boca, y así poder apretar con sus dedos en la base de su erección, evitando eyacular antes de tiempo.

- No me toques, Potter - Dijo mientras le besaba de nuevo y le obligaba a quedar debajo. Harry sonrió al escuchar su apellido y alejó sus manos del cuerpo del rubio.

- ¿Me llamas por mi apellido? ¿Cuándo hemos perdido la confianza? – Bromeó.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa quitándole con cariño las gafas. Sabía que si quería aguantar algo más tendría que alejar las manos de Harry de su cuerpo y conseguir que se excitara pronto. Así que se dejó caer a su lado y, mientras le besaba de nuevo con mayor profundidad, bajó despacio su mano hacia el pantalón corto del moreno. Metió su mano por debajo de la tela y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio mientras no dejaba de profundizar el beso.

Harry se separó lo justo para deshacerse de sus pantalones por completo y se volvió a tumbar para retomar el beso y las caricias de su amante que también había aprovechado para quitarse el pijama que ya estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

El rubio, tumbado sobre su costado al lado de Harry que estaba completamente expuesto boca arriba, comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen con la punta de sus dedos. Se había quedado algo pensativo. El moreno cogió su cara entre sus manos y le obligó a besarlo profundamente de nuevo, y como antes, su amante volvió a prestar atención a su entrepierna.

Draco pensaba en todo lo que tenía de Harry. Pero, casi desde el principio de formalizar su relación, había algo que le obsesionaba. Una vez había estado a punto de obtenerlo, pero aquella dichosa batalla les había interrumpido alejando al moreno de sus brazos. Luego no había vuelto a pedirlo más esperando que Harry se lo ofreciera voluntariamente, pero eso no había pasado. Él sabía que a Harry no le gustaba ser pasivo, así que si se prestaba a ello, Draco habría poseído por completo el cuerpo del moreno, de una forma que empezaba a dudar si alguien lo había conseguido alguna vez. Por eso le obsesionaba tanto, quería esa victoria para él. Recordaba una conversación que habían tenido vibrador en mano cuando aún eran sólo amantes, y cómo, desde entonces, él había deseado alguna vez estar dentro.

Harry tensó sus brazos abrazándole con más fuerza, eso era señal de que ya estaba más que excitado, si seguía ocupándose de él así se correría dejándole a él con una erección enorme e insatisfecha. Suavemente, y sin dejar de besarlo, obligó a Harry a retorcerse, poniendo la cadera hacia el otro lado y doblando un poco las rodillas hacia el pecho.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó rompiendo el beso.

- Tomar lo que es mío – Le susurró sugerentemente.

En ese momento, Harry notó la erección de Draco justo en su entrada. No dijo nada, observó borroso como el rubio se apartaba para acomodarse y lubricarse. Sintió como separaba sus nalgas y, poco a poco, introducía su duro pene dentro de él.

Aguantó la respiración hasta tenerle completamente dentro. Draco se colocó perfectamente a su lado y le abrazó con ternura depositando suaves besos en su hombro. Sus movimientos eran pequeños y suaves, la postura no permitía más, pero para alguien no acostumbrado como Harry, resultaba terriblemente agradable.

Su amante comenzó de nuevo a masturbarle hasta que recuperó la erección, en parte perdida, y cuando le notó listo salió de él. Harry le miró sorprendido.

- Aún no me has dado la orden – Le ronroneo.

- Sabes a fresa.

- No – Sonrió - No es mi sabor. Creo que tendré que darte un poco más… Ponte a cuatro patas – Le dijo palmeándole el trasero. Harry obedeció.

Esta vez, Draco no fue tan dulce. Se clavó de una sola estocada e imprimió un ritmo más rápido y unos movimientos más profundos. Harry comenzó a gemir y llevó su mano a su ahora olvidada erección. Imprimió un ritmo fuerte y duro consigo mismo. En ese momento, hubiese matado por estar apoyado en un espejo y poder mirar lo que estaba pasando, sólo imaginar a Draco dentro de él y a él mismo dándose placer… ¡Merlín!

- Ahora, Draco. Ahora – Casi gritó cuando se vio en el punto de no retorno.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas y que el rubio le tenía abrazado con fuerza, sujetándose en él. Se corrió con fuerza, imaginando su propia explosión derramándose a golpes de orgasmo sin control. A penas notó las uñas de Draco clavadas en su pecho en el momento en el que su estrechez y sus contracciones, le llevaban al éxtasis, gimiendo su nombre y repitiendo "Mío" "Mío" con cada embestida.

Se dejaron caer sudorosos y satisfechos sobre la colcha. Draco utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para acomodarse a su lado.

- Te quiero, Harry.

- Y yo a ti – Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias por dejarme.

- No digas tonterías. Ha sido un placer – Dijo pasando su brazo por debajo del rubio para acariciar lentamente su hombro.

- Siempre dije que tenías que ser un gran pasivo.

- ¿Es que quieres cambiar de posición? – Preguntó curioso entreabriendo los ojos.

- No. Bueno, de vez en cuando no está mal.

- Te mentí. Lo sabías ¿verdad? – Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

- Sí. Sabía que jamás te habías dejado tomar. Por muy bueno que seas en la cama, yo tengo muchísima más experiencia que tú.

- Ginny era curiosa pero no le dio por ahí – Sonrió recordando - Y John… Tenía muchas virtudes, pero no era un gran amante.

- Lo sé. No me lo recuerdes – Guardaron silencio unos minutos.

- Ya sé a que sabes – Afirmó suavemente - Sabes a Draco.

- Exacto – Respondió sonriendo y besando con suavidad el pecho de Harry sobre el que estaba apoyado – Ese es mi sabor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron pensó acertadamente que lo mejor sería acercarse a despertarlos haciendo mucho ruido. Así que, llegando a la puerta comenzó a hablar a voces con su hermano Charlie.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del pajar, Draco ya se había puesto el pijama y Harry se colocaba las gafas.

- ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó Charlie alegre – Es hora de desayunar.

- Sí. Estamos todos esperando a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Draco.

- Claro. No pensarás ir al examen sin desayunar – Respondió Charlie ayudando a Harry a sacudir la colcha.

- No, claro pero… - Miró a Harry en busca de ayuda. Estaba en pijama, en casa de los Weasley y acababa de tener sexo en su pajar. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a ellos en esas condiciones - ¿Están tus padres? – Se sentía completamente avergonzado.

- Estamos todos – Respondió Ron disfrutando de la situación – Pero tranquilo, todos hemos usado en alguna que otra ocasión este pajar.

- Eso no va a hacer que se sienta mejor, Ron – Dijo al fin Harry. El moreno tendió la mano a su pareja y le sonrió – Recuerda quién eres y por qué estás aquí, Draco. Una bata de seda no puede anular tu personalidad.

El rubio le entendió pero no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera manejar tan fácil la situación. Tomó la mano de Harry y se dejó arrastrar hacia la Madriguera.

Entraron por la cocina que estaba en plena ebullición. Ron le dio una palmadita a Harry en la espalda y fue a colocarse en la gran mesa que ocupaba el centro. La señora Weasley les miró de reojo mientras colocaba beicon en la sartén.

- Hola, Draco. ¿Puedo llamarte Draco, verdad? Bienvenido a nuestro hogar – Draco iba a contestar algo amable pero no le dio tiempo – Harry, ve a ponerte una camiseta, ya sabes que no me gusta que en la mesa os sentéis semi desnudos – El moreno sonrió y se fue a su cuarto a por una, dejando a su novio solo - Charlie, cariño, sienta a nuestro invitado. ¿Alguien quiere dos huevos?

- Yo – Contestaron los gemelos a la vez.

- ¿Tú que desayunas? – Preguntó Hermione amablemente.

- Cualquier cosa – Respondió el rubio más tranquilo observando volar los cubiertos. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Sus elfos no permitían a nadie entrar en las cocinas.

- ¿Dulce o salado? – Preguntó de nuevo la castaña – Mejor dulce, ¿no crees? Tienes un examen, y el dulce alimenta el cerebro, creo que las tortitas serán lo mejor.

- Sí – Harry entraba de nuevo en la cocina – Toma café y tortitas con mermelada de arándanos.

- No nos queda – Les informó la cocinera - ¿Te gusta la de fresa? También tenemos de mora silvestre y ciruelas. Tú tostadas, ¿no, Harry?

- No, hoy prefiero huevos revueltos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Preguntó Fred.

- ¿No has tenido suficientes esta madrugada? – Termino George.

- La de mora estará bien – Susurró el rubio sonrojado.

Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le apretó la rodilla con la mano. A partir de ahí, todo fue bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry esperaba en el pequeño cuarto, igual que la vez anterior, a que Draco terminase su examen. Poppy había entrado con él, y su tutor extranjero también, así que a estas alturas ya sabían seguro lo que todos suponían, que Draco Malfoy era un gran médico y que aprobaría con nota.

Escuchó unos aplausos y sonrió soltando toda la tensión que en la espera había acumulado. Se levantó a la vez que el rubio abría la puerta, y esta vez no fue Draco el que le besó, sino que él se abalanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con alegría. El rubio dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos para corresponder al abrazo y al beso.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que nos espera para comer – Dijo en medio del beso – Y me ha advertido que no lleguemos tarde porque hay más invitados.

- De acuerdo – Volvió a profundizar el beso - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 11.30. ¿Te apetece hacer algo mientras?

- Agárrate fuerte.

No hacía falta aviso. Harry estaba ya fuertemente abrazado a él. Notó la sensación de ser arrastrado en la desaparición antes de percibir ya de nuevo sus pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Estaban en una sala pequeña y ovalada, adornada con muebles y retratos que tenían un aspecto cuidado y antiguo. Al fondo, había una puerta enorme tapizada en verde y con maderas doradas imitando algún tipo de planta trepadora y, justo en frente, otra puerta igual pero con sedas grises, daba paso a una habitación de la que sólo podía ver una cama enorme con dosel, decorada en azul hielo. El moreno sintió frío aún dentro del abrazo de su novio.

- Bienvenido a mi territorio, Harry – Susurró lamiéndole después el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Me has traído a tu habitación de la mansión? – Draco le besaba ya el cuello, y deslizaba suavemente una mano entre los botones de la camisa blanca de algodón que llevaba el moreno.

- Desde hace tiempo, sueño que me posees en mi cama.

- ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana? – Pero Draco en vez de responderle le introdujo en la habitación, en la que estaba la cama, y le volvió a besar.

Harry mantuvo los ojos abiertos en el beso para poder ver más de la habitación. En ella no había retratos ni fotos familiares. Las paredes y sillas también estaban tapizadas en el mismo tono azul y había dos grandes puertas a cada lado de la habitación. Draco, notando su curiosidad, se apartó un poco y le dejó observar.

- Esa puerta es la del vestidor, y aquella da a un baño privado. Si sales por ahí – Señaló un gran ventanal a un lado de la cama – Estarás en una de las muchas terrazas de la mansión. Se ve el lago.

- ¿Tenéis un lago?

- Sí. ¿Te gusta la habitación? – Harry dudó un poco antes de contestar.

- Me parece…

- La verdad, Harry.

- Fría, impersonal y poco práctica. ¿En serio que ésta es tu habitación? No me la imaginaba así.

- ¿Cómo la imaginabas?

- Ordenada, llena de libros y cosas relacionadas con la medimagia y tal vez con el quidditch. Con fotos y cuadros de paisajes… y en tonos cálidos, no fríos. Con una buena mesa de estudio en la antesala… No sé. Imaginé que tendrías alguna que otra planta natural y bombones escondidos. Un cajón de juguetes nocturnos. Un par de recuerdos de tu infancia, algo de Hogwarts o de Slytherin. Y con suerte algo mío. Sí que sospechaba muebles clásicos, pero no tanto. Y sí, imaginé que tendrías un gran balcón con una preciosas vistas – El rubio sonrió – También me figuré que éste sería tu refugio, en el que pondrías fotos porno escondidas tras las puertas del vestidor y todo eso. Ya sabes, un sitio propio en el que estaría todo lo que no quieres mostrar de cara a los demás. Un sitio que contase tu historia privada.

- Eres un gran auror, Harry. A parte de poderoso, eres un buen observador – Sonrió - Esta es la habitación Iceberg, una de las 15 habitaciones que tenemos para invitados. Es en la que acomoda mi madre a las visitas que quiere que se queden poco tiempo. Sígueme, te enseñaré mi auténtica guarida.

- ¿Me has puesto a prueba? – Preguntó curioso dejando que Draco le tomara de la mano y lo guiase a través de largos y bien iluminados pasillos.

- Sí. Me preguntaba hasta qué punto me conocías.

- ¿Y hasta qué punto te conozco? – Draco se paró frente a una gran puerta de madera labrada en la que se veía claramente la constelación del Dragón.

- Pasa y compruébalo tú mismo – Le invitó.

Harry empujó suavemente la puerta y entró a la antesala. Sonrió al comprobar que en ella había un montón de estanterías con libros de toda clase, pero sobre todo de medimagia y medicina muggle. Su escoba del colegio se mantenía colgada mediante algún hechizo en el aire y en ella se descolgaba un pequeño estandarte con el escudo de Slytherin. Escudo que también decoraba la puerta de acceso a la habitación junto con el de Hogwarts. Había un sofá verde botella muy gastado y que parecía ser muy cómodo, en el que dormitaba tranquilamente Pasteur que a penas movió las orejitas al notarlos llegar.

- El sofá y el gato se vienen a nuestra casa. No es negociable – Afirmó Draco. Harry le sonrió.

- Ya lo sospechaba – Comentó entrando en la habitación.

Los muebles eran clásicos, pero no antiguos. De líneas sobrias, estaban salpicados de fotos familiares en las que se veía a Draco de bebé en brazos de una de sus abuelas, volando en escoba vigilado de cerca por su madre, con el uniforme del colegio en el andén 9 y ¾ a punto de partir hacia su primer curso, con el uniforme de buscador y posando con el resto de su equipo… Y así hasta llegar a la última y recién enmarcada fotografía en la que sonreía feliz abrazado a Harry.

- Esta foto nos la hicieron hace un par de semanas, el día que te llevé al zoo.

- Sí.

- No sabía que la habías comprado – Comentó pensativo mientras colocaba de nuevo el marco en su lugar.

- No tengo fotos de los dos juntos. Sé que es muggle y no se mueve pero hasta que tenga otras… - Harry estaba recordando la que tenía en su mesita de sus padres cuando eran novios. Si descubría en qué fuente se la hicieron, llevaría allí a Draco.

- Ese cajón de tu derecha es el de mis juguetes – Señaló la cómoda en la que ahora Harry observaba otras fotos - No intentes abrirlo, está cerrado a prueba de Narcisa – Harry sonrió, inconscientemente había tirado suavemente del cajón y comprobado que no se abría – La puerta de tu derecha es la del baño, y esta de mi espalda la del vestidor. Allí… - Draco se extrañó al ver a Harry girarse con rapidez, ignorando lo que le intentaba enseñar, y llegar en dos grandes zancadas al vestidor, abrirlo y mirar las puertas. Algo decepcionado por no ver nada colgado en ellas, las cerró.

El rubio sonrió. Se acercó a él, poco a poco, y abrazándolo por la espalda le besó el cuello. Hizo un pequeño gesto con una de sus manos.

- Ahora. Ábrelas de nuevo - le susurró.

- Lo sabía – Sonrió victorioso mirando las fotografías de hombres ligeritos de ropa - ¿Otro hechizo anti Narcisa?

- Mi madre es tolerante, pero no creo que éstas le gustasen mucho.

- ¿Y las mirabas mucho? – Preguntó travieso y girándose para mirarle de frente.

- ¡Harry! – Draco cerró la puerta sonrojado y a la vez con una mirada regañona – Tienes que respetar un poco ciertas cosas de mi intimidad.

- Pero si yo respeto tu intimidad siempre que me la dejas – Bromeó abrazándole y palmeándole suavemente el trasero.

- Harry – Se quejó el rubio apartándose algo molesto.

- No te enfades. Yo… bueno, creo que te podré enseñar mi alacena y mi habitación de crío algún día. Cuando podamos disponer de un pensadero – El rubio le miró triste. Sabía que no quedaba nada del pasado del moreno.

- ¿Por qué la alacena?

- ¿No sabías que hasta los 11 años yo vivía en una alacena debajo de la escalera del adosado de mis tíos?

- Bromeas.

- No. Pero tranquilo – Caminó hacia uno de los inmensos ventanales de la habitación – Fui muy feliz allí metido. Mis problemas siempre estuvieron fuera. ¿Esto da a tu terraza? – Movió la fina cortina para mirar al otro lado.

- Sí, con vistas al bosque de… ¡Sí! Tenemos también un pequeño bosque, no me mires así. Por eso entre otras cosas no vivimos en Londres.

- ¿Puedo probar el colchón?

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías – Empujó a Harry sobre su cama haciendo que temblase un poco el dosel decorado en colores crema.

Se sentó encima a horcajadas y comenzó a besarlo mientras el moreno se deshacía a puntapiés de sus deportivas para subir los pies a la cama y ponerse cómodo. Abrazó a Draco que movió su cadera para rozar ambas entrepiernas y gimió. En ese mismo momento alguien tocó la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso.

Aunque Harry tenía las gafas torcidas pudo distinguir la esbelta figura de Narcisa en la puerta.

- No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad? – Preguntó tranquila ante la mirada de reproche de su hijo.

- Nada que no pueda retomar después – Respondió agrio quitándose de encima de Harry.

- Lo siento, hijo, pero es que estoy muy emocionada y no puedo esperar a la comida – Harry pensó que para estar "emocionada" lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Debes de estarlo para no haber enviado a un elfo.

- ¿Cómo…? – Harry se había vuelto a calzar algo confuso.

- Tenemos un reloj como el de los Weasley – Le informó Draco – Mi aguja señala que estoy en casa.

- Ah.

- ¿Qué es eso que tanto te emociona, madre?

- Venid, Sirius y los demás ya están esperando en el salón.

Harry caminó pensativo detrás de los Malfoy, aunque instintivamente se fue fijando en diferentes detalles que le servirían de guía si se perdía por allí.

Entraron en el inmenso salón. Harry se sintió algo agobiado al recordar la última vez que había estado allí, pero se dijo a sí mismo que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Recordó que los muebles no estaban colocados de la misma manera, y hubiese seguido recordando con amargura si Draco no le hubiese regresado al presente al cogerlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia uno de los sofás.

- Bueno – Sirius parecía feliz y nervioso – Queríamos daros vuestro regalo de boda.

- ¿Es conjunto? – Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- No… No. No lo es – Negó Remus – Pero la costumbre es que los regalos de ambas familias se intercambien a la vez, Harry. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Lo siento, es que estoy algo desorientado. No esperaba hoy algo así, no me habíais dicho nada.

- Pensamos que estabais demasiado preocupados con otras cosas y que sería más divertido sorprenderos – Aclaró Narcisa que se había sentado junto a su hijo. Draco la miró.

- ¿Divertido? – Preguntó algo sorprendido. Su madre estaba muy rara.

- Antes de nada. Ya tengo el banquete contratado – Les informó.

- Pero… Harry y yo aún no hemos decidido en dónde lo vamos a celebrar.

- Creí que elegiríais Hogwarts. A mi me parece muy de nuevo rico, pero pensé que…

- No sigas Narcisa – Le cortó Lucius – Mejor no lo digas.

- Hogwarts está bien. Cualquier sitio que elijan estará bien – Afirmó Harry.

- Y de luna de miel os he reservado la suite presidencial del mejor hotel de París, el…

- Ah, no – La interrumpió Draco - Será mejor que anules la reserva, madre. Yo ya tengo planes para esa noche.

- Pero hijo… – Protestó. Pero Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – Está bien. Pero, ¿se puede saber dónde?

- No. Ni Harry lo sabe, así que no voy a decir nada.

- De acuerdo – Se rindió.

- Creo que empezaré yo con mi regalo – Dijo Severus apoyado en la chimenea apagada – Después de todo, soy el único que pertenece a las dos familias a la vez – Harry y Draco se miraron evitando sonreír – Di muchas vueltas antes de elegirlos, espero que sean de vuestro agrado.

Sacó una cajita pequeña y alargada, forrada en suave terciopelo azul oscuro y con un lazo en plata. Draco cogió la caja con cuidado y la abrió mientras Harry se acomodaba pegado a él.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Padrino! Son… Increíbles.

- Sí – Coincidió Harry admirado - Son muy bellos.

Narcisa se inclinó para echar un vistazo y sus pupilas se dilataron mostrando así su admiración. Dos anillos de oro blanco y esmeraldas descansaban juntos en el almohadillado interior de la caja. Draco cogió uno de ellos. Se fijó en que las esmeraldas estaban engarzadas en un anillo independiente que giraba dentro del anillo que se ajustaba en el dedo.

- Pensé que los mejores materiales para vuestra unión eran los que representaban los colores de vuestros ojos. Después de todo, son vuestra seña de identidad.

- ¿Y por qué un anillo dentro de otro? – Preguntó Harry mientras observaba a Draco hipnotizado por el regalo.

- Para recordaros que aún estando juntos, cada uno sois una persona con una vida y unas aficiones que no siempre van a uniros, pero que no tienen por qué separaros. El matrimonio es unión, colaboración y respeto. No fusión y anulación de uno mismo o de su pareja.

- ¡Qué bonito! – Comentó Narcisa.

- Sí, hermoso – Susurró Sirius con un extraño brillo de emoción en los ojos.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros – Anunció Lucius.

Narcisa se levantó para ponerse al lado de su esposo. Lucius sacó un rollo de pergamino sellado y se lo ofreció a la pareja. Draco dejó los anillos sobre la mesita auxiliar y cogió el pergamino.

- ¡El ático de Tokio! – Exclamó completamente ilusionado - ¡Gracias! – Dijo echándose en los brazos de sus padres.

- Sabíamos que te gustaría – Dijo Lucius.

- Sí. Siempre te gustó escaparte allí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Me encanta. Muchas gracias – Se sentó excitado y miró a Harry que estaba algo confuso – Te va a encantar. Es mí… Es mí… Sé que te va a encantar – Harry le miró sonriente. Le veía feliz y emocionado y con eso le bastaba.

- Seguro. Nunca he visitado Japón

- ¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde has veraneado de niño? – Nada más hacer esa pregunta, Draco se arrepintió. Harry evitó unos segundos su mirada y luego le volvió a mirar sonriendo.

- Conozco Irlanda y algo del norte de Francia… La verdad es que no he salido mucho. Siempre he pensado que viajar solo no tiene que ser muy divertido. Supongo que eso va a cambiar, ¿verdad?

- Oh, sí. Viajar es una de mis aficiones favoritas, y espero que a ti también te llegue a gustar. Y lo de viajar solo no tiene por qué ser aburrido, es una gran mentira. Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hacer planes.

- Sí, eso. Ya haréis planes. Tenéis todo vuestro matrimonio para ello – Suspiró Sirius – Remus y yo tenemos dos cosas para vosotros.

- ¿Dos?

- No nos pusimos de acuerdo, ambas nos gustaban. No son tan… espléndidas como un ático o unas alianzas, pero pensamos que os iban a gustar – Dijo Remus.

- Este es el primero. Toma Draco. Probablemente tú lo uses más.

El rubio cogió la pequeña caja de madera y la abrió sorprendido. Harry se echó a reír.

- ¿Cómo lo sabíais? Es uno de sus mayores deseos secretos.

- Bueno… Digamos que soy bueno analizando personas – Respondió Sirius.

Draco miraba con ilusión la llave que tenía en sus manos. Lucius estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca habría imaginado aquello. Miró al moreno de reojo, pero Severus se cruzó entre ambos con la mirada fija en el rubio.

- ¿Un Ferrari? – Preguntó el chico observando el caballo rampante grabado en el llavero.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Sirius orgulloso – Totalmente trucado e ilegalmente preparado para volar. Pero te advierto que es fantástico conducirlo al estilo muggle.

- ¡Merlín! – Draco no salía de su asombro – Es fantástico. ¿No crees, Harry? – El moreno asintió ilusionado.

- No sabía que te gustasen los coches, hijo.

- Creí que no te gustaría saberlo.

- Pues… La verdad es que, no sé qué decir.

- Tranquilo. Cuando des un paseo en esa preciosidad – Le indicó Sirius – Dirás "¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde compro otro?" – Todos rompieron a reír salvo Narcisa.

- ¿No será peligroso? Además, es ilegal y…

- Tranquila Narcisa, hay un vacío legal enorme en el tema de los coches voladores. Nos aseguramos antes de comprarlo – Narcisa miró a Remus y se tranquilizó. Sabía que él era sensato y no haría nada que pusiera en peligro a Harry o a su pareja.

- Este es el otro – Entregó a Harry un pergamino.

- ¿Un permiso de obra?

- Sí. De tu casa en el Valle de Godric – Sirius se agachó a la altura de Harry para mirarle directamente a los ojos - La casa de tus padres no se reconstruyó para que no se olvidase su sacrificio. Remus y yo creemos que la historia no los olvidará, ni nadie de los que tuvimos la suerte de conocerlos. Ya hay una estatua que los recuerda para los demás magos y generaciones venideras.

- Pensamos que si ellos eligieron ese lugar para criarte, tal vez tú, en un futuro, decidas continuar – Remus hizo una pequeña pausa - O tal vez no, pero es una decisión tuya, Harry. Así que Sirius se ha pegado con medio gobierno para que anularan la prohibición de reconstrucción y se te otorgara a ti el derecho a decidir sobre el legado de tus padres.

- Eres tú el que ha de decidir como honrar su memoria y su sacrificio – Continuó su padrino – Tal vez, algún día, quieras reconstruir lo que ellos soñaron para ti.

Harry miró de nuevo el papel. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas de una forma descontrolada. Miró a los presentes y a Draco antes de echarse en los brazos de su padrino.

- Gracias – Sollozó – Muchas gracias. No hay mejor regalo en el mundo.

- De nada, pequeño – Respondió acariciándole la espalda para reconfortarlo.

Draco se sintió algo incómodo y fuera de lugar.

-- Gracias por leer. Continuará --

En cuanto pueda me pongo al día con vuestros comentarios. Lo prometo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Bss.S


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, holita…

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Siento los retrasos, pero el verano significa descanso ¿no?

Tengo dos buenas noticias. La primera es que éste es el fin del fic. Y como veréis no es un fin al uso. Pero pienso que sigue el ritmo de la historia.

La segunda la pongo al final del fic, jajajajajajajaja.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo. Ha sido todo un placer y un privilegio teneros ahí.

Bss.S

-- Capítulo 15: Mi primo y yo --

Harry se dejó caer agotado en la cama, mientras que Draco elegantemente se deshizo de su chaqueta gris perla y la colgó con mimo en el galán, después se quitó los gemelos y los puso sobre una mesita auxiliar.

- Ha sido una ceremonia bonita – Afirmó el moreno levantando su mano y observando el anillo que ahora brillaba en su dedo corazón.

- Sí – Sonó el "pop" del corcho saliendo disparado de la botella de champagne – Lo ha sido – Draco sirvió generosamente en las dos copas – Aunque hubiese preferido que Hagrid se hubiese contenido un poco.

- Todos hemos llorado, incluso tú.

- ¡Merlín, sí! Pero no me he sonado la nariz como si fuese un tren de mercancías, ni me he apoyado sobre mi padre como…

- ¡Oh! Ha sido muy graciosa la cara de tu padre. Ahí, poniendo cara de que no pasaba nada mientras Hagrid lloraba desconsolado en su hombro… La verdad es que no sé como Lucius no se ha roto la espalda.

- No, lo mejor ha sido cuando le ha dado una palmadita en el hombro – Ambos rieron - ¡Merlín! Hace unos años le hubiese maldecido hasta la extenuación.

- Después de haberse desinfectado él mismo – Draco asintió en silencio – Gracias al cielo que ya no sois así.

- No creas… Es más instinto de supervivencia, cariño. Hay ciertos hábitos que son muy difíciles de cambiar – Harry levantó la ceja de forma interrogativa - ¿Crees que hubiese salido vivo de allí si toca a tu amigo? – Preguntó mientras acercaba una copa a Harry.

Este que se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó entre los cojines de la inmensa cama. Él se sentó a su lado, mirándole de frente.

- Por nosotros – Dijo como brindis.

- Por nosotros – Repitió Harry sonriendo.

Bebieron en silencio. Draco estiró la mano hacia la botella que obediente, abandonó la cubitera y rellenó ambas copas. Su esposo se incorporó para besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

- Estás… imponente – Draco sonrió con ese gesto suyo de "yo siempre estoy imponente" y se desabrochó el pañuelo bordado que llevaba al cuello.

- A ti no te queda mal el traje de gala de auror – Respondió con cierto tono de burla – Aunque no pega con esta habitación.

- Venecia… Cuando tu madre dijo París me extrañó tu rechazo. Ahora lo entiendo – Se estiró para desabrochar los botones del cuello de su esposo – Lo que no entiendo es cómo no has pasado calor.

- Lo he pasado. Pero al contrario que tú, yo no soy un exhibicionista que se quita la ropa en cuanto tiene la menor ocasión.

Harry sonrió. Aunque se había vuelto a poner la túnica y a meter la camisa por la cintura del pantalón antes de que Draco activara el traslator que los había aparecido en una callejuela cercana al hotel, su ropa ya no lucía como en la ceremonia. No sabía dónde estaba su corbata y los gemelos los tenía Hermione en su bolso desde el banquete.

- Bueno – Ronroneó acercándose a su cuello – Ya no hace falta que llevemos nada puesto ahora ¿no? Es nuestra noche de bodas.

- ¿No estás cansado? – Draco se apartó con dulzura y levantándose se acercó a la puerta acristalada del balcón para abrirla - ¿No quieres ver Venecia de noche? – Harry se levantó apurando el champagne de su copa.

Salió al balcón desde el que el rubio observaba las luces de la Plaza San Marcos. Le abrazó por detrás y su marido se apoyó en él, correspondiéndole con caricias en los brazos. Metió su nariz en el pelo, que se había escapado de la coleta baja en la que había desaparecido el finísimo adorno, y deposito un silencioso beso en su cuello.

- Mira esa pareja de allí – Señaló el rubio - ¿Crees que serán felices?

- Creo que él la está pidiendo matrimonio.

- ¿En serio?

- Está en una plaza veneciana abarrotada de gente, a las 11 de la noche, de rodillas delante de ella y entregándole algo, que yo apostaría es una caja con anillo de compromiso. Sí, creo que… ¡Vaya! Tal y cómo (como) se ha tirado en sus brazos, juraría que ha aceptado.

- Este sitio sería más hermoso si hubiera luna llena – Suspiró el rubio.

- Pero Remus…

- Lo sé. Lo sé – Se giró dentro del abrazo de Harry.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? ¿No eres feliz?

- Estoy en Venecia, en los brazos del hombre que amo y en una suite de lujo. ¡Claro que soy feliz!

- Pues, desde que hemos llegado, no me lo pareces. En realidad…

- No sé. Estoy cansado – Le interrumpió - Creo que es porque ya ha pasado todo. Estaba tan nervioso.

- Te está dando un bajón – Acarició su pelo y volvió a besarlo – Eso es normal. Creo que voy a prepararte un baño, pedir unas ostras para cuando salgas, y luego haremos lo que nos apetezca: ver la tele, pasear por Venecia de noche, hacer el amor hasta la extenuación…

- A lo mejor nos apetece todo eso – Respondió apoyándose en su pecho.

- Pues entonces lo haremos todo – Le dio una palmadita en el trasero – ¿Alguna petición especial? – El rubio meneó negativamente la cabeza.

Harry besó de nuevo a su esposo y se fue hacia el enorme baño de mármol rosáceo para llenar la inmensa bañera.

- En esta suite todo es enorme – Dijo en voz un poco más alta de lo normal mirando los botecitos de sales y escogiendo el de lavanda.

- Pues verás cuando descubras la tele – Comentó Draco divertido cuando vio el enorme aparato saliendo detrás de un cuadro.

- También aquí hay una televisión. ¡Guau! Puedes darte un baño relajante y ver el fútbol.

- ¿El qué?

- Un deporte muggle - Buscó el mando a distancia y comenzó a dar a los botones – Seguro que encuentro alguna película en inglés.

A los pocos minutos comprobó el agua, estaba perfecta. Así que apagó los grifos. Draco apareció descalzo y con la camisa desabrochada en la puerta del baño, sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo.

- Te veo mejor, cariño – Dijo Harry aún sentado al borde de la bañera.

- Lo estoy – Olfateó descubriendo la lavanda en el aire y sonrió aún más - Esta bañera es muy grande para mí solo. ¿Me acompañarás?

- Si eso es lo que quieres…

- Sí – Harry comenzó a sacarse la camisa – Pero, tranquilo. Me has prometido un baño relajante – Le dijo poniéndose a su lado de rodillas.

- ¿Sin sexo?

- ¿No estabas buscando una peli para ver?

- ¿Canal X? ¡Mira! Blancanieves y los siete enanitos – Draco miró distraídamente.

- "Yo soy Gruñón" – Decía un actor en la pantalla – "Y follo mogollón" – Al moreno se le escapó una pequeña risa – "Y este es mudito" – Anunciaba señalando a otro – "Le llamamos así porque no puede hablar ya que siempre tiene la lengua metida en cualquier agujero que le dejen".

- "¿Ah, sí?" – Preguntaba una actriz que pretendía pasar por una inocente virgen – Harry ya reía abiertamente. Draco dejó de mirar la película y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó el moreno al ver que su esposo parecía distraído.

- No. La verdad es que se parece más a la realidad de lo que pasó, que al estúpido cuento que narran los muggles.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó terminando de quitarse la ropa para acompañar a su marido en el baño.

- Sí, ¿o creías que lo de "Blancanieves" era por el color de su piel? – Draco apoyó su espalda en la tina, dejando flotar sus piernas y sonriéndole de forma irónica.

- Pues sí – Se metió en el agua para acomodarse a su lado – Creo que tienes que contarme más cuentos… ¡Merlín! ¡Qué verga tiene ese enanito! – El rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada ante la expresión y la cara de asombro de su esposo - ¿Qué? ¿A ti no te parece desmesurada? – Preguntó algo molesto.

- Sí, sí… – Admitió entre risas – No es eso lo que me hace gracia. Es tu expresión – Se acercó para besarlo con profundidad y quitarle las gafas – Anda – Ronroneó – Si vas a poner porno, al menos pon porno gay, que a mi una mujer fingiendo orgasmos no me pone.

Harry apagó la televisión mientras se dejaba arrastrar por los labios y las manos de su amante. El sexo entre ellos había sido escaso desde la comida en la mansión, y Draco se había mostrado más bien frío ante las demandas de cariño por parte de su prometido, que pensó que la causa eran los nervios.

- Harry – Ronroneó el rubio sin dejar de atacar su cuello.

- ¿Um?

- Tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Y no puede esperar a después? – Preguntó entreabriendo los ojos – Aún no hemos consumado el matrimonio – Dijo juguetón.

- Lo sé. Es que… - Dudó unos instantes – Creo que es mejor que lo sepas ahora.

- Está bien – Suspiró acomodándose de nuevo en la bañera junto al rubio – Tú dirás.

- Creo que… - Le quiso mirar a los ojos pero sin querer se fijó en uno de sus pezones que erecto asomaba entre la espuma – Que acabo de cambiar de opinión – Anunció.

Harry rió dejándose acorralar contra la pared de la bañera.

Se sumergieron en besos húmedos que a medida que se volvían profundos y anhelantes les hacía olvidar que había un mundo fuera de los brazos del otro. Dejaron que sus manos recorrieran sus cuerpos ignorando el tiempo que corría a su alrededor y que vaciaba la plaza de San Marcos de amantes y turistas a los pies de su balcón. Siguieron adorándose el uno al otro hasta que la necesidad de estar más unidos les dominó, y Draco se abrió para su esposo que tomó lo que le ofrecía, agradeciendo a quién crease este universo el haberle dado alguien tan maravilloso con quien compartir el resto de su vida.

Atrás quedaron los nervios, las prisas de última hora, los botones que se descosían justo antes de entrar en la capilla, los invitados llorones, los halagos y los besos… La perfección de Draco por fin en su papel, esperando nada sorprendido en la puerta a que Harry, que debía según protocolo haber llegado antes, apareciera con el rostro recién lavado y claras muestras de haber llorado de emoción. Llantos que se repetirían discretamente a lo largo de toda la ceremonia y que se llevarían la perfecta máscara de tranquilidad del Slytherin que al final le besó empapado en lágrimas de felicidad.

También quedaron atrás largos años de enfrentamientos y luchas entre los invitados. Lucius no pudo evitar el pensar, que en aquel mismo lugar había peleado durante la guerra con muchos de los allí presentes, y que minutos después brindaría por la felicidad de su hijo y del hombre al que de niño había intentado matar más de una vez.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar como Draco daba las gracias a un camarero en la sala de la suite. El olor a café llenó sus sentidos y sonrió feliz. Se estiró perezosamente y buscó sin éxito sus gafas. Su pierna derecha tenía enrollada la sábana, así que cuando el rubio entró con el desayuno para despertarlo, le encontró peleando por liberarse.

- Draco, cariño, ¿has visto mis gafas? – Preguntó mientras intentaba de nuevo liberarse.

- Sí – Respondió observando con cierto deseo el cuerpo de su esposo – Ahora te las traigo. Pero antes… - Se acercó a besarlo.

Harry se abrazó al cuerpo caliente que se ocultaba bajo el albornoz, mientras seguía luchando con la sábana. Al final se separó de Draco para tirar con más fuerza e intentar liberarse.

- Maldita sábana – Volvió a probar – No me suelta – Draco le miró divertido.

- ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

- Acércame la varita – Pidió algo enfadado. El rubio suspiró.

- Harry, si yo fuera sábana, me daría igual que me cruciaras, no te soltaría ni loco – El moreno se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió como un bobo.

- Eso es muy hermoso – Dijo conmovido.

- Te quiero, Harry. Te quiero más de lo que se debería querer a nadie.

- Y yo a ti, Draco – Respondió atrayendo hacia sí el rostro de su esposo para besarlo.

El rubio se apartó para liberarlo con facilidad de la sábana, y luego le acercó las gafas.

- Esperaré a que te duches y te afeites para desayunar – Anunció.

- No podemos antes… Ya sabes… Empezar con un buen… - Sus ojos verdes le miraron sugerentes mientras frotaba su ligera erección contra la de él.

- Me encantaría, pero has estado tan fogoso esta noche que a penas puedo sentarme – Respondió sonriente apartándose un poco y llevando la mano a su trasero – Hacía años que no me pasaba.

- Pues prepárate – Bromeó alejándose hacia la ducha. Draco miró a su entrepierna y suspiró.

- Ni se te ocurra despertarte – Le advirtió a su pene antes de volverlo a cubrir.

Pero no le hizo caso. Y minutos después, abría las correderas de la ducha y entraba despacio y desnudo para entregarse de nuevo a un desaliñado pero feliz Harry.

Su esposo sabía los estragos que podía hacer su barba en aquella piel fina, así que dejó la mayor parte del trabajo a sus manos. Rió cuando sus dedos acariciaron la entrada de Draco y éste sin querer se encogió.

- ¿Quieres que nos intercambiemos? – Preguntó sabiendo que ya no le quedaba mucho.

- No – Respondió su esposo dentro del beso – Improvisa.

Harry descendió despacio, siguiendo con su lengua los cientos de caminos que las gotas de agua hacían por el pecho casi albino y sensible que hacía tiempo sólo él recorría. No se entretuvo mucho, desde que Draco había entrado en la ducha había notado que la excitación del rubio era fuerte, debía de haber estado esperando a que se pasara antes de rendirse, típico de su esposo.

Tomó primero los testículos con sus dedos y jugueteó con ellos. Le gustaba observar los gestos de rozar el nirvana de su pareja cuando hacía eso. Luego sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua y sus manos comenzaron a trabajar el pene con deliberada lentitud.

- Harry… - El moreno paró ante esa llamada desesperada – Por favor… Si piensas hacérmelo, hazlo ya.

- Te he malcriado. Te has vuelto un impaciente.

- Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por fa… Así – Comenzó a gemir cuando Harry metió su excitación en su boca – Así… Sigue así – Suspiró.

El moreno adoraba el sexo oral y le gustaba entretenerse, pero había aprendido a detectar cuando podía hacerlo y cuando no, y ahora era uno de esos momentos en los que pese a las prisas de su esposo, podía e iba a entretenerse a placer. Porque lo mejor de su posición, era que pese a estar de rodillas, él tenía el poder.

Comenzó con un par de chupadas fuertes que horas después serían un enorme chichón en la cabeza del rubio. Luego dejó que la lengua y una de sus manos probaran diferentes juegos, hasta que el color y la dureza del pene de Draco, y sobre todo el volumen de sus gemidos, le indicaron que ya quedaba poco. Volvió entonces a engullir glotonamente toda la erección y a chupar con fuerza. En segundos, tragaba con facilidad el resultado ligeramente amargo de su trabajo. Entonces empezó a masturbarse él.

Draco se dejó caer despacio por la pared de la ducha, hasta quedar sentado con las piernas abiertas. Estaba feliz, relajado y dejaba que Harry le devorara de nuevo la boca mientras se masturbaba sin prisas, ahora era su turno. Lentamente empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno, hasta que llegó perezosamente a sus testículos. Harry casi aulló ante su contacto y aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza de su mano. Al rubio le gustaba ese juego. Agarró con fuerza los cabellos de la nuca de su esposo y tiró hacia atrás obligándole a exponer su fuerte cuello, y a dejar de masturbarse, ya que necesitaba de ambas manos para sujetarse. Comenzó a lamer despacio la piel que cubre la yugular, saboreando su pulso, mientras seguía acariciando los testículos de su esposo y este movía ligeramente las caderas en el aire dejando que se escapase un poco de líquido preseminal.

Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Harry y le susurró.

- Dime qué quieres.

- Llegar – Respondió con la garganta seca pese a que la ducha seguía encendida. El rubio le besó con deseo.

- ¿Con mi boca o con mi mano?

- Con los dos.

- No – Susurró lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – Conoces las reglas, tienes que elegir.

- Tu mano – Respondió tras pensarlo unos segundos.

De nuevo su boca fue tomada con fuerza y Draco tiró de su pelo un poco más para obligarle a estar más expuesto.

El rubio recorrió con la mano abierta todo el pecho expuesto del moreno, deteniéndose en sus pezones sólo para asegurarse que estaban bien erectos. Luego bajó a la entrepierna y obediente comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma deliberada lentitud con la que había sido tratado él minutos antes.

- Siempre que me masturbas te vuelves un dominatrix – Le comentó Harry cerrando el agua en la ducha.

- Sí, ya me he fijado. Supongo que igual que tú no eres un dominante puro, yo no soy un sumiso puro – Se envolvió de nuevo en su albornoz.

- Que poco me gusta lo de dominante y sumiso.

- Lo sé – Se acercó con una toalla y comenzó a secarle el cabello – Cariño…

- ¿Um…?

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- Dime.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás ser un sumiso puro y que tú nunca serás un dominante puro.

- Parece que estás hablando de razas de caballos.

- En serio, Harry – El moreno se terminó de atar su albornoz y atrajo al rubio hacia él.

- Te lo prometo. Te prometo que el sexo seguirá siendo un terreno para explorar entre nosotros tengamos la edad que tengamos.

- ¿Nada de rutinas?

- Prohibidas.

- Gracias – Respondió besándole en la punta de la nariz - ¿Desayunamos?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era el momento, pensó el rubio. Su esposo estaba relajado después del desayuno, y pronto intentaría de nuevo el meterse entre sus doloridos glúteos, y no es que le importase, ¡Merlín,no! Para eso existía la vaselina y el sexo oral… Pero es que…

- Harry – Lo llamó suavemente para atraer su atención perdida por el paisaje de la suite – Tengo algo que contarte.

- Dime – Respondió con sencillez y una sonrisa.

- Tal vez te enfades conmigo – Le advirtió – Pero… - Cogió aire – Busqué a tus tíos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó tensándose ligeramente.

- Quería… Quería que vinieran a la boda…. No sé…

- ¿Mis tíos? – Cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de preguntar - ¿No crees que si los hubiese querido allí, yo mismo los hubiera invitado?

- Amor mío – El moreno le miró sorprendido – Yo me siento a veces fuera de lugar en tu vida. Vi como te emocionaste con lo de la casa de tus padres y pensé que tal vez yo podría regalarte algo igual de bueno para nuestra boda.

- Pero…

- Yo no sabía nada. O a penas nada. Me crié pensando que tu infancia había sido la de un héroe millonario malcriado. En el colegio me enteré de que te habían criado muggles y que no disponías de tu herencia, pero supuse que esos muggles te adoraban y te daban todo lo que querías. Sabía que tu madre era hija de muggles y presumí que tu tía te trataría como a un dios o algo así.

- O algo así – Respondió irónico.

- Luego, pasada la guerra, me enteré de que no habías tenido una infancia fácil, pero pensé que había sido por temas de dinero. El día que te llevé a la mansión para mostrarte mi habitación nombraste una alacena y luego, cuando nos dieron los regalos… No sé, Harry. Me equivoqué. Creí que a tus tíos y a tu primo les habían borrado la memoria y que tú no habías vuelto con ellos por seguridad, o por vergüenza, no sé. Eres una persona muy hermética incluso conmigo.

- No me gusta recordar mi infancia, Draco. Supongo que no hemos hablado de ello nunca y no lo sabías.

- Pero ahora lo sé – Harry le sonrió cogiendo su mano.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Primero fui a lo que fue tu casa para buscar pistas. Y me encontré a una pareja de mediana edad con un montón de perros. Por lo visto los crían y los venden. Me las apañé para que salieran y luego estuve caminando tranquilamente. Hay un hechizo muy antiguo que se utiliza para ver escenas del pasado que han quedado en la memoria de los objetos.

- Sí, lo conozco. Ad verum ducit. Nunca me gustó, es como ver anuncios en la tele.

- Pero es útil. Vi tu cama bajo las escaleras y a tu primo bajando a saltos para molestarte. Vi como te mataban de hambre, como cocinabas y limpiabas. Te vi hacer de saco de boxeo. Vi al viejo Dumbledore amenazando para conseguirte un cuarto donde dormir… ¡Merlín! Vi muchísimas cosas, pero no te vi sonreír en ningún momento. Ni cuando estabas encerrado en tu habitación leyendo el correo que te enviaban tus amigos. Y sin embargo, noté tu pena al irte.

- No fue pena, fue más bien nostalgia.

- Estuve en la casa de tus padres. Al principio no me gustaba la idea de que la reconstruyeras e irnos allí a vivir. Sin embargo, allí sí que te oí reír.

- Por ahora, no voy a decidir nada sobre la casa de mis padres. Tú y yo tenemos una casa en Notting Hill que aún no está terminada de decorar y que es nuestro proyecto – Su esposo le sonrió y él le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

- Hice un hechizo rastreador para localizar a tu tía. Creí que todo había sido culpa de tu tío, pero al conocerlos me di cuenta de que no – Dio un sorbo a su zumo de pera - Decidí conocerlos sin memoria para ver si merecía la pena devolvérsela.

- Y te diste cuenta de que no – Draco suspiró y se levantó despacio hacia una de sus maletas.

- La verdad es que comprendí muchas cosas tuyas que antes no llegaba a entender. Ahora sé porque te malcrían Sirius y Remus – Dejó un sobre en la mesa frente a Harry – No iba a hacerlo, pero no pude evitar querer vengarme, así que…

- ¿Les hiciste algo? – Harry sonó más preocupado de lo que pretendía.

- No – Sonrió y se sentó en la silla más cercana – Tienes un corazón demasiado grande, cariño – El moreno se inclinó hacia su lado para besarlo.

- Es la costumbre. Ya sabes, tengo que preocuparme por todo ser vivo – Draco sonrió.

- Ábrelo. Es mi regalo.

Harry lo abrió encontrando tres pergaminos dentro. Los pergaminos crecieron mágicamente y el moreno pudo observar que estaban escritos con sangre. Miró de reojo a su esposo mientras recordaba la pluma con la que Dolores Umbridge le hizo escribir sus castigos en sexto.

- Están por orden – Le informó Draco

- "Soy un gordo seboso que temo lo que no entiendo" – El rubio sonrió – Tú sueles ser más original.

- Estaba aterrado. ¿No te basta que lo escribiera más de 500 veces?

- "Soy una mala persona, una mala hermana y una mala tía" – Torció el gesto – Definitivamente no estabas muy inspirado.

- Estaba muy enfadado. Pensaba más en matarles que en cualquier otra cosa.

- "Querido primo Harry". Vaya esta no es un castigo, es una carta.

- Y es sincera, te lo puedo asegurar.

_i"Querido primo Harry: _

_Tras años de creer un pasado falso, hoy recuerdo mi niñez, y me doy cuenta de qué era lo que no me encajaba, faltabas tú. No sé muy bien como expresarte lo que pienso/i_– Harry sonrió con ironía –_iEn realidad no te odiaba ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco sabía muy bien qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer contigo._

_Me educaron haciéndome creer que a ciertas personas había que tratarlas de forma diferente porque son diferentes, y como no sabía qué era lo diferente en ti, y veía cómo te trataban mis padres, pensé que era lo correcto. Luego aprendí a temerte. Mi madre contaba horribles historias de la tuya y de sus amigos, y creí que eras algo parecido a una enfermedad. Ahora, en este momento, lo veo de otra manera. Sólo espero no educar así a los míos._

_La última vez que nos vimos llevaba unos días pensando que tal vez estaba siendo lo que querían mis padres que fuera y no lo que realmente yo quería ser, pero de nuevo tuve miedo. Por eso no pude decirte mucho en nuestra despedida, aunque creo que en el fondo entendiste lo que yo quería decirte._

_Tu amigo me ha dicho que cuando él se vaya yo ya no volveré a recordarte y que eso es lo mejor para todos. De todas formas, le voy a dar una foto de mi familia, por si algún día te cruzas con alguno de nosotros o tienes hijos y quieres que sepan algo de los tuyos._

_Hasta siempre._

_D. D."/i_

Harry levantó la mirada del pergamino, perdido en recuerdos y sensaciones contradictorias.

- Cariño – Draco le besó trayéndole de nuevo al mundo real - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Le borraste de nuevo la memoria?

- Sí. Como Sirius piensa, creo que el que tu primo recuerde o no, es una decisión tuya.

- Cuéntame lo que viste – Preguntó con algo de ansiedad aproximando al máximo su silla a la de Draco.

- Bueno… - Acercó un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza y atado con un cordón – Tu tío está en silla de ruedas, la obesidad y la mala alimentación tienen un precio – El moreno acarició el papel con la punta de los dedos – Tu tía es como la recuerdas, una arpía. Los hijos de tu primo la odian y la temen por partes iguales – Harry sonrió – Y tu primo… bueno. Él se casó con una portuguesa que conoció en la universidad.

- ¿Dudley llegó a la universidad? – Preguntó asombrado.

- Sí, con una beca de boxeo. No acabó los estudios y perdió una rótula en un combate. Luego se hizo mecánico de coches y…

- Qué curioso, siempre se le dio bien romper cosas, me resulta difícil imaginarlo arreglando algo – Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Tiene un pequeño taller de barrio. Su mujer es contable y le ayuda con las cuentas.

- ¿Y sus hijos? ¿Cuántos tiene?

- Tiene dos niñas recientemente adoptadas, Rosa y Margarita, de cerca de dos años, y un niño de tres... Harry – Susurró el último nombre cerca del rostro de su esposo, sabiendo que causaría mayor efecto.

- ¿Harry? – El ojiverde estaba más que sorprendido - ¿Llamó a su hijo Harry?

- Sí. Siempre tuvo ese nombre en la cabeza sin saber muy bien por qué hasta que le devolví la memoria. Supongo que eres su asignatura pendiente.

El moreno tomó el paquete de encima de la mesa y rasgó el papel. Descubrió una foto con un horrible marco naranja. En él sonreía su primo, por el que habían pasado los años y los kilos, una mujer morena no muy bonita pero con una sonrisa franca, y tres niños.

- Harry tiene los ojos verdes – Comentó.

- Normal, recuerda que es tu primo.

- ¿Crees que también…?

- No. Le hice una visita en la guardería por si acaso.

- Mejor – Suspiró bajito – ¿Por esto estabas tan esquivo estos días atrás?

- Sí – Harry le besó.

- Bien – Le besó de nuevo - ¿Puedo hacerte el amor ya o tienes alguna otra cosa que contarme?

-- Gracias por leer --

Nota final:

La segunda es (redoble de tambores)… Es que ya comencé el epílogo. Y es probable que lo suba muy pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

El epílogo consta de tres capítulos, y empieza más o menos un año después del compromiso entre Draco y Harry

El epílogo consta de tres capítulos, y empieza más o menos un año después del compromiso entre Draco y Harry.

-- Capítulo 16: Epílogo (1ª Parte) --

Harry se mojó los dedos índice y pulgar, y disgustado apagó lo que quedaba de las velas blancas. Cogió los restos de lo que podía haber sido una gran comida o, a las malas, una buena cena, y los tiró a la basura.

No tenía pensado cuál sería su paso siguiente, porque hoy hacía un año que había pedido a Draco matrimonio y como en todas las fechas importantes, el rubio no la había olvidado, simplemente estaba ocupado con cosas más importantes. Por eso, cuando no fue a comer pese a haberlo organizado todo él, Harry no se había enfadado y lo había arreglado todo para la cena. Pero…

- ¿Aún estás levantado? – Preguntó un voz cansada tras de Harry.

- Acabo de tirar la cena ¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich? – El moreno no se giró para mirarlo.

- No, he venido a ducharme y me vuelvo al hospital. Ha entrado un caso nuevo con póstulas explosivas y quiero saber cómo evoluciona. Por cierto, me voy a Hogwarts directo desde allí mañana ¿Vale?

- Vale – Respondió decepcionado - ¿Cuándo vas a librar?

- ¿Otra vez vamos a discutir lo mismo?– Preguntó enfadado yendo al cuarto de baño.

Harry no respondió, sin quererlo su esposo le había dicho cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso. Sacó un sobre naranja y grande y lo puso encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Luego fue a por su nueva lechuza para enviar un mensaje urgente.

Draco salió de la ducha cubierto con una toalla, relajado y sonriente.

- Harry – Llamó – Harry ven. Sé que hoy teníamos planes.

- ¿En serio? – El moreno se había acercado dócilmente.

- Sabes que si no he venido ha sido porque era una ocasión única – Ronroneó -Tengo unos minutos – Le atrajo hacia él - ¿Te apetece que…?

Harry se dejó besar, pero luego le apartó con suavidad.

- No pasa nada. Y estoy algo cansado, el trabajo últimamente se ha complicado.

-¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, hoy hemos conseguido… - Draco se había ido a la habitación para vestirse dejando a Harry a solas –… desarticular una red de ladrones de kimonos rojos.

-Ajá – Dijo sin prestarle atención.

- El jefe de la banda es un mono enorme que vive en San Francisco. Así que voy a irme a vivir allí dos o tres años ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece fantástico – El rubio había vuelto con la ropa limpia a medio poner – Siempre he dicho que eras el mejor.

- Claro – Respondió forzando una sonrisa.

- Bueno. Te aviso cuando vaya a regresar. Supongo que el viernes… ¡Oh, no! Tengo un seminario en el hospital. Bueno, yo te aviso – Sonrió y le besó en la frente – Sé bueno durante mi ausencia ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Y ten cuidado, no quiero que seas uno de mis pacientes.

- Lo tendré – Repentinamente cambió de opinión. Necesitaba decírselo ya - ¡Draco! – El rubio estaba a punto de soltar los polvos flu.

- ¿Si?

- No puedo más. No por que te beses con otro o que te acuestes con él como me han asegurado, sino porque creo que soy un estorbo en tus planes. Preferiría que me hubieras sido fiel, pero siempre supe que eso no formaba parte de tu naturaleza. Así que el día que tu cuerpo ya no olía a mí, asumí que yo ya no era lo más necesario en tu vida – Apenas tomaba aire al hablar. Lo estaba soltando todo tan a la carrera que a Draco le costaba entenderlo - Hace un par de semanas que no nos vemos, y cuando lo hacemos sólo discutimos. Creo que una retirada a tiempo es más valiosa que mil victorias, y antes de que me odies o me abandones, mejor lo dejamos aquí. Sin rencores.

- Pero… ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Salió de la chimenea sorprendido y analizando las rápidas frases de su esposo.

- Ha sido muy hermoso estar casado contigo y no me arrepiento de nada. De verdad. Espero que tú tampoco. Tengo ya preparados los papeles en ese sobre naranja – Señaló a la repisa - Yo voy a estar de misión por Europa, así que tranquilo, tardaré en volver un par de meses por lo que podrás organizarte a gusto. Puedes quedarte con lo que quieras.

El rubio le miró asombrado pestañeando lentamente una y otra vez, hasta que la acidez que subía desde su estómago a su garganta le hizo reaccionar.

- Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres? No pienso romper nuestro matrimonio. No te lo voy a poner tan fácil. Si quieres casarte con ella vas a tener que llorar sangre – Ahora el que puso cara de no entender fue Harry - ¿Creías que no lo sabía?

- ¿Ella? – Preguntó el moreno sorprendido.

- ¡Cállate! Ahora me toca hablar a mí – Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones unos segundos – Sí. Te fui infiel – Dijo escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno - Cada vez que llegabas a casa con la ropa oliendo a su perfume barato, yo me acostaba con otro.

- Pero yo…

- ¡Maldito seas! De acuerdo que te dejo mucho tiempo solo, pero tú lo sabías y lo aceptaste. Me empujaste a ello. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así ahora?

- Merlín, Draco – Su voz sonó extrañamente triste - ¿Qué has hecho? Yo jamás te he sido infiel ni con una mujer ni con un hombre.

- Ya – Respondió irónico.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Carlota? – Su esposo levantó sus cejas rubias con un gesto de indiferencia - Veo que no. Seguro que ni me escuchaste. Ella… - Dudó unos segundos - Los martes, miércoles y jueves viene a limpiar la casa. Te he contado su vida miles de veces a lo largo de estos tres últimos meses. ¿Tanto me has ignorado?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tenemos servicio? – El asombro en su cara se tornó preocupación al ver como el rostro de su esposo se entristecía aún más.

- Vas a llegar tarde – Respondió con voz profunda.

- Me importa un rábano. Creo que tienes que…

- No, Draco. Yo no "tengo" nada – Remarcó con un deje de impaciencia en la voz - Al menos no respecto a ti. Deberías de haberme hecho caso alguna vez.

- Estoy aquí, te escucho.

- Pero yo ya no tengo claro que quiera contarte nada. Creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿no? Mira, esta noche salgo de viaje, hace meses que estoy infiltrado en… bueno, da lo mismo, no tengo ganas de relatártelo todo otra vez. Estaré fuera un par de meses. Pon en orden tus prioridades y yo haré lo mismo con las mías. A mi vuelta hablamos. Si decides que no te intereso los papeles están…

- Harry. Yo lo tengo muy claro, te quiero, si todo esto ha sido un malentendido yo… - Se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó por la cintura para acercarlo a él - Todas las parejas tienen baches, ¿no? No hace falta que seamos tan radicales. Ya he visto cual ha sido mi error y prometo que lo solucionaré.

- Draco. No. Yo ya no sé lo que siento por ti, y menos después de lo que acabo de ver. Dame un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Vete a trabajar y…

- No me acosté con él. No me acuesto con nadie que no seas tú. Fueron dos besos y cuatro caricias de nada – Le susurró comenzando a mecerlo con suavidad y a besarlo en el cuello, tras la oreja.

- No me estás escuchando – Harry empezaba a dejarse llevar. Deseaba hacerlo – Me importa poco lo que hicieras. Me preocupa el que ya no soy lo suficientemente importante en tu vida como para que me prestes algo de atención. Draco, no es sólo falta de tiempo. Sabía que durante un par de años nos veríamos poco, aunque esperaba algún esfuerzo por tu parte de vez en cuando. Yo estoy cansado de cambiar turnos para verte diez minutos. Es que el poco tiempo que estás conmigo, en realidad no lo estás.

- Otra vez esta discusión – Le soltó enfadado dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

- Recuerdo que una vez me contaste que había momentos de tu vida y personas con las que te habías sentido como un muñeco hinchable – Draco cogió un puñado de polvos flu – Pues contigo me siento como si fuera un vibrador.

- Vete a la mierda, Harry. Firma tú esos malditos papeles si estás tan a disgusto. ¡A San Mugo! – Y sin que el moreno pudiera replicar, desapareció.

- No era un insulto – Dijo desesperado a la nada – Sólo quería… Draco, yo sólo quería que supieses como me siento – Susurró dejándose caer en una silla y enterrando la cara en sus manos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco se giró antes de entrar en la chimenea del hospital, todo estaba en orden. Cansado se metió en ella y desapareció para aterrizar despacio en la chimenea del despacho de la directora. Estaba agotado y esperaba poder dormir un par de horas antes de que Poppy le reclamara en la enfermería. Observó que el sol comenzaba a despuntar en las montañas que se veían a lo lejos a través de los cristales de colores.

Salió despacio de las escaleras giratorias y avanzó por la galería rumbo a su cuarto. A lo lejos vio a Charlie Weasley, por lo visto hoy le debía de haber tocado guardia por el castillo.

- Hola Draco – Le saludó alegre – Se me hace raro verte, pensé que te quedarías en casa follando con Harry como un loco.

- Te sienta mal el estar lejos de tu chica – Bromeó – No, no. Tengo trabajo aquí.

- Ya pero… Bueno, déjalo, es una tontería. Creí que… ¿Al menos has convencido a Harry, verdad?

- Es un bache, ya se le pasará. Sabe que el tiempo es algo que no habrá entre nosotros hasta dentro de un par de años – Afirmó con un gesto de quitarle importancia.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No estás preocupado por él? – Charlie conocía las quejas del moreno, pero nunca había llegado a pensar que fueran tan graves. Ante la cara de inopia del rubio, insistió - ¿No te preocupa que Harry se haya infiltrado en una red de contrabando muggle?

- ¿Cómo? Harry no… Nunca me dijo.

- Sí te lo dijo. Lo contó por primera vez en la comida de Navidad. ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Merlín, Draco!

- Sí que le escucho. Habló de una tal… – Cerró los ojos intentando recordar – Carmela.

- Carlota – Rectificó.

- Bueno, sí, eso. Da lo mismo. Es la chica de la limpieza.

- No. No es sólo eso. Es una squib que Harry liberó en una operación conjunta con no sé qué Ministerio Muggle en un prostíbulo. No tiene nada que ver con la operación de ahora.

- ¿Es su amante?

- ¿Qué? ¡Merlín! ¡No! – Exclamó desesperado – Si tiene casi 70 años. ¿No me estás escuchando? Era la señora de la limpieza de los locales en los que encerraban a las chicas. Fue una pieza clave en toda la operación. Harry se ganó su confianza y fue la que le dio toda la información que necesitaban.

- A mí no me ha contado nada de eso – Protestó.

- Claro que lo hizo. Ron me dijo que te había comentado lo de la extraña enfermedad del nieto y que tú habías prometido verlo.

Draco le miró en silencio intentando recordar. Era cierto que Harry le contaba muchas cosas de su trabajo y que no solía hacerle mucho caso. No le interesaba el trabajo de auror, siempre era igual. También recordaba algo de un niño pero no sabía exactamente que le había contado, en realidad él solía escuchar las primeras frases y luego repasaba mentalmente su trabajo o sus tareas del día mientras asentía mecánicamente cada cierto tiempo para que su esposo creyera que realmente le interesaba lo que hablaba, igual que lo hacía su padre y que siempre le había funcionado.

_i"Contigo me siento como si fuera un vibrador"/i_ Le había reprochado Harry, y él se había enfadado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había dado por hecho que el buen sexo que había entre ambos salvaría su relación hasta que él pudiera tener más tiempo. Tiempo del que no iba a disponer en años, porque se había planteado una nueva especialidad en Nueva York para cuando acabase sus estudios actuales, claro que eso su esposo aún no lo sabía, pero daba por hecho que él estaría de acuerdo.

¡Merlín! Sus miedos de antes de la boda se habían convertido en realidad. Había relegado a su pareja a un segundo plano tras sus ambiciones. ¡Y Harry lo había aceptado y le dejaba el camino libre!

- ¿Draco? – Charlie le cogió del brazo para sacarlo de su ensoñación – ¿Estás bien?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus dormitaba en el sofá. Pese a ya estar casi en el mes de julio, él tenía frío, así que estaba cubierto por una manta fina de cuadros escoceses. Sirius le miraba desde el sillón más cercano, preocupado por cómo las cosas estaban yendo en los últimos días. Desde el invierno, las transformaciones en luna llena eran más dolorosas, y las recuperaciones más lentas. En San Mungo ya se lo habían advertido, Remus se apagaba y no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era la ley de vida de un licántropo, pocos llegaban a los 60.

Aunque Severus abrió despacio la puerta del salón para no hacer ruido, Remus le escuchó y abrió los ojos suspirando con fuerza.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó intentando incorporarse.

- Cerca de las cinco. Espera cariño, te ayudo – Sirius estaba a su lado.

- Maldito perro. No deberías dejarme dormir tanto – Protestó – Hay muchas cosas por hacer. ¿Qué nuevas traes Severus?

- Harry está bien.

- ¿Y tu ahijado? – Sirius hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

- Más delgado, pero bien también. Esperando con ansias el regreso de su esposo – Se comenzó a servir un poco de té recién hecho que acabada de traer un elfo.

- Su esposo no se habría ido si él no…

- Sirius, por favor – Rogó el castaño – No sirve de nada que sigas enfadado con él. Aunque tarde, se ha dado cuenta y está haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar, y que Harry a su vuelta se lo piense y vuelvan a intentarlo – El moreno bufó mirando hacia la ventana pasando un brazo por sus hombros para apretarlo contra él.

- Me ha contado que ha conseguido renegociar sus horarios tanto en el hospital como en Hogwarts. Además, está haciéndose pasar por muggle y yendo todos los días al peor barrio de Londres para curar a ese niño, Mikie, el hijo de Carlota – Se echó una nube de leche en el té.

- El nieto.

- Lo que sea – Gesticuló molesto con la mano que tenía libre - Le escribe todos los días y va todos los días a la central de aurores para saber de él.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué gran esfuerzo hace al preocuparse por la salud de tu esposo! – Ironizó Sirius. Severus apretó los labios.

- Harry fue un cobarde al irse.

- No, sólo quiso facilitar el camino a Draco. Él cree que ya no le ama. Sé lo que es estar sólo en un sitio en el que no confías en nadie y pensando que tu pareja ya no te necesita, y creedme que no es nada agradable.

- No discutáis, por favor – Cortó Remus con tono serio - Estoy cansado de veros enfrentados por eso. Os recuerdo que son ellos dos los que tienen que solucionarlo.

-Y lo harán – Le dijo su esposo ya más calmado acariciando su cabeza – No te preocupes por eso. Confío en el imbécil de su ahijado – Besó sus cabellos y sonrió mirando con preocupación a su otra pareja al fondo del salón.

Remus levantó ligeramente la cara para besarlo de nuevo, y lentamente enredó sus largos dedos entre sus cabellos que hoy llevaba sueltos y desordenados. Sirius respondió al beso, entreabriendo los labios y acomodándose en el sillón.

Desde que el licántropo había comenzado a debilitarse, Severus no se sentía cómodo en estas situaciones, le parecía estar violando la intimidad de la pareja y normalmente se iba a otra parte. Apuró su té y cuando estaba ya abriendo la puerta, Remus le llamó.

- No te vayas Severus - El moreno miró a la pareja.

- ¿Estás cansado? – Preguntó Sirius cariñosamente pensando que no quería seguir.

- Me paso el día durmiendo, no estoy cansado. Sólo que me apetece que nos miren – Aclaró sonriendo y con la voz algo más profunda de lo habitual.

- Espiar es una de las cosas que mejor sé hacer – Fue la respuesta que obtuvieron desde el fondo de la habitación.

No esperaron más. Remus se abalanzó de nuevo sobre los labios ligeramente hinchados de su amante y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa para tener toda la piel de su pecho a su disposición. Severus se acomodó en una butaca que estaba semi oculta entre las sombras del salón, justo frente a Sirius.

El castaño, comenzó a recorrer con sus labios y con su lengua, el largo cuello que tenía todo para él. Mientras, sus manos recorrían la piel descubierta con lentitud y suavidad. Deslizó la camisa de algodón blanco por los hombros, dejándola a medio quitar. Acarició el pecho y comenzó a masajear suavemente los pezones con ligeros pellizcos, provocando gemidos de aprobación.

Sirius abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado y se encontró de nuevo con los labios de su compañero, pero al fondo entre las sombras, una figura oscura insinuaba con sus movimientos que sus manos seguían por su cuerpo el camino que los labios de Remus hacían por el suyo. Gimió con fuerza ante la imagen que su mente desvelaba.

Los labios del licántropo avanzaron por fin a los pezones, torturando con suaves mordiscos y succiones primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, mientras Severus lo imitaba con sus dedos, auto excitándose y aumentando la necesidad de su voyeur privado.

Perezosamente, descendió por el abdomen dibujando con su lengua toda clase de caminos húmedos. Había mentido a su esposo, estaba muy cansado, pero necesitaba amarlo una vez más. El vello irregular que cubría los límites de su ombligo, y que se espesaba por debajo de la línea del pantalón se empezaba a erizar de placer provocándole cosquillas en el rostro. Miró de reojo a Severus, semi oculto al fondo del salón y pensó que podía irse tranquilo ahora que le llegaba el momento.

Bajó la cremallera del pantalón oscuro y fácilmente sacó la erección de Sirius preparada para ser tomada de cualquier forma que su dueño desease, y tanto el moreno como él, sabían que su dueño era el licántropo. Muchos se habrían extrañado al descubrir que el que normalmente dominaba era el castaño, pero por muy "macho" que fuese Sirius, su perro no era tan salvaje ni poderoso como el lobo que habitaba en su esposo, y al moreno en el fondo le daba lo mismo, porque lo único que le importaba era sentirse amado por aquel hombre que caminaba con él desde sus días de colegio.

El sonido de la cremallera del tercero, sacó a Remus de sus cavilaciones. Sonrió y sin pensar más introdujo la erección de Sirius en su boca. Su amante dejó escapar un gemido sorprendido. Remus solía jugar más antes de hacer eso, así que puso una de sus manos en la cabeza del licántropo intentando frenar un poco todo para disfrutar más, pero el buen trabajo de la lengua de su esposo le hizo olvidar sus propósitos y, echando su cabeza para atrás, se dejó llevar hasta casi el límite.

Frente a ellos, Severus se masturbaba mucho más lentamente. Disfrutar de la visión de Sirius jadeante sin control y de Remus volviéndole loco, era lo suficientemente erótico como para que tuviera que controlar mucho sus movimientos si no quería que su orgasmo le impidiese ver el de la pareja.

Remus deslizó despacio su mano derecha hacia su propia entrepierna, estaba excitado pero no lo suficiente, necesitaba una pequeña ayuda. Se apartó del pene de su esposo que protestó por la brusca separación y besándole en los labios para calmarlo hizo una señal a Severus para que se acercara. El moreno se sorprendió, normalmente él entraba en el juego o al principio o al final, pero no en el medio. Se acercó a la pareja con la duda dibujada en su rostro, pero dejó que el castaño le guiara hasta su entrepierna. Cruzó una mirada mezcla de incertidumbre y sorpresa con los brillantes ojos azules de su amante que le indicaron que le apetecía disfrutar de la novedad, así que arremangándose la camisa se puso manos a la obra.

El castaño suspiró con fuerza relajándose con las atenciones que su miembro estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió para buscar el rostro de su esposo. Sirius miraba hipnotizado por el trabajo del moreno, así que casi salta de sorpresa cuando unos ansiosos labios buscaron los suyos para tomarlos con delicadeza. A partir de ahí, Sirius no pudo distinguir si los gemidos que sentía dentro de su boca eran propios o robados. Se quiso acariciar pero sus manos estaban ocupadas en los pezones de su esposo, que poco a poco había ido perdiendo la ropa. Severus también tenía las suyas ocupadas en Remus y en su propia erección, así que en ese momento, su lado egoísta salió a la luz y de una forma nada sutil, apartó a sus dos amantes que rieron cómplices ante esos celos infantiles a los que ya les tenía acostumbrados.

- Está bien – Susurró Remus – Si quieres ser el centro de nuestra atención, lo serás. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sirius sonrió satisfecho dejándose caer fuera del sofá. De rodillas avanzó hacia Severus que le recibió con un profundo beso. Luego se puso en pie frente a ellos y se quitó la ropa que aún le quedaba, mostrándose sonriente.

- ¡Merlín! Eres un jodido exhibicionista Black – Afirmó el Slytherin dejando el duro suelo para acomodarse en el sofá junto al castaño que reía abiertamente.

- Pero te encanta – Respondió apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y separándolas para acomodarse entre ellas clavándose en la mullida alfombra – Como todo lo que yo digo o hago – Apostilló mientras observaba con ojos expertos el nivel de excitación de su amante.

- Petulante presumido – Siseó el moreno que soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Sirius tomó sin más su erección entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.

- Me deseas hasta la locura… Reconócelo, Severus.

Pero él no contestó. Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras su entrepierna comenzaba a ser atendida con presteza.

Remus dudó unos instantes, estaba empezando a estar más cansado y no sabía si podría tomar parte en un puesto tan activo como el que tenía costumbre de ocupar. Su esposo, sin dejar de juguetear con el pene del otro, le miró interrogante y sonrió para animarle. Se acercó para besarlo tan profundamente que las manos de Sirius perdieron el ritmo de su trabajo.

- No puedes ni imaginar cuanto te amo, Sirius – Le susurró antes de besarlo brevemente de nuevo en los labios.

Severus, que había abierto los ojos, se sobrecogió un poco ante la imagen. Algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Remus? – Preguntó.

- Algo cansado – Respondió colocándose tras su esposo.

- ¿Quieres que intercambiemos posiciones? – Ofreció.

- Ni loco – Afirmó sonriendo – Hoy este culito es sólo mío – Le palmeó con suavidad arrancándole una pequeña queja.

El bote de lubricante apareció a su lado casi al instante. "Alarga el placer" Leyó en su etiqueta y sin prestar mucha atención al resto del texto lo abrió.

Sirius tironeó de la camisa desabrochada de Severus para que se inclinara a besarlo. Luego, mientras notaba los fríos y resbaladizos dedos de Remus jugueteando con su entrada para prepararlo, descendió con rapidez por su torso, dejando esparcidos pequeños besos y mordiscos que le ayudaron a relajarse aún más. Esperó a notar la primera estocada de Remus dentro de él para tomar con su boca el miembro hinchado y pulsante de su antiguo némesis.

Al principio consiguió llevar el ritmo, pero poco a poco fue compenetrándose con el que Remus imprimía con sus caderas. Pronto, su erección reclamó algo de atención pero necesitaba ambas manos para no caer y controlar su trabajo oral. Apretó entonces sus nalgas, señal que su marido supo interpretar, inclinándose un poco hacia delante y prestándole la atención que requería.

Notó como las cientos de señales eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo se comenzaban a reunir en un punto muy concreto. Su próstata fue rozada entonces por primera vez "¡Merlín!"- Pensó – "Remus me lee con más facilidad que a un libro" Miró a Severus que le observaba con gesto de felicidad, para él también era fácil saber lo que el moreno necesitaba, y parecía estar viendo en ese momento lo pleno que se sentía.

Remus aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y de su mano. Pronto su esposo tuvo que sustituir su boca por su mano, llegando a un fuerte orgasmo, que le hizo derramarse en la alfombra, casi a la vez de Severus que se corrió en su mano con un sonoro gemido. Remus tardó unos segundos más, le gustaba notar en su miembro las contracciones fruto del placer. Luego, agotado se dejó caer en la alfombra.

Sirius besó de nuevo a Severus que comenzaba a normalizar su respiración. Luego, cogió la fina manta de cuadros escoceses y se tumbó junto a Remus, cubriendo ambos cuerpos.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Al rato, Sirius se removió inquieto.

- ¡Merlín! Remus, despierta. Estás helado, será mejor que te vistas – Movió cariñosamente el cuerpo de su esposo - ¿Remus? ¿Remus? ¡SEVERUS!

El moreno, que estaba estirado en el sofá, abrió los ojos bruscamente saliendo de su sopor, y se precipitó hacia ellos.

-- Fin. Gracias por leer --


	17. Chapter 17

-- Capítulo 17: Epílogo (2ª Parte) --

Ya queda menos. Sé que es un epílogo atípico, pero es que quería describir a los personajes fuera de la protección de Hogwarts y de las excusas de la guerra. Dentro de sus trabajos.

-- Capítulo 17: Epílogo (2ª Parte) --

Carlota volvió a colocarse el delantal revisándolo atentamente con sus pequeños ojos negros. Pese a peinar canas no había perdido ni un ápice de la coquetería típica de sus ya lejanos 16. Además, en su Venezuela natal, las monjas de su orfanato, y luego la pareja de magos que durante unos años la acogió, habían insistido mucho que siempre que hubiese una visita importante, y la de un doctor lo era, tenía que estar "presentable".

--

Carlota Beatriz aparentaba muchos más años de los que tenía. Nacida squib, fue abandonada de bebé a las puertas de un convento. Como no tenía magia, nunca ocurrieron cosas extrañas a su alrededor que le hicieran sospechar de sus orígenes. Con el tiempo, la comunidad mágica de su tierra se hizo cargo de ella para que aprendiera realmente cuál era su herencia. Aún así, vivir entre dos mundos no era algo que le gustase demasiado por lo que un gallego de ojos oscuros venido del viejo continente la hizo decidirse y nunca se había arrepentido de ello.

Jamás contó a nadie lo que sabía de su otro mundo hasta el punto de casi llegar a olvidar que existía. Ni sus 6 hijos, ni sus numerosos nietos tenían nada de magia que le hiciese recordar su pasado.

Viuda, se trasladó a Londres con su hija menor y su pareja. Al poco tuvo su… ¿décimo nieto? Ya no era capaz de recordar. A muchos no los conocía, ya que sus hijos fueron viajeros como su padre y se instalaron en otras tierras lejanas. El marido de su hija murió en un atentado terrorista en el metro a los pocos días de su nacimiento, por ello, su nieto se llamaba Michael, como su difunto padre.

Como las medicinas muggles no ayudaban a su hija a superar la muerte de su esposo, decidió desempolvar sus diarios del pasado. En ellos había escritas fórmulas de pociones sencillas que aprendió en su juventud antes de casarse. Buscando los ingredientes por herbolarios y mercadillos de la ciudad conoció a otros squib latinos que le abrieron las puertas del callejón Diagón. Así volvió a estar, de nuevo, entre los dos mundos. Gracias a sus nuevos amigos se enteró del regreso del Señor Oscuro y de su posterior derrota.

Durante la guerra murieron algunos de sus conocidos, lo que la mantuvo alejada durante unos años por seguridad, hasta que un grupo de lechuzas volando de día la anunciaron que por fin todo había acabado. Y aunque se alegró, decidió que ella nunca había encajado bien en ese mundo y que no iba a volver a él.

Mikie era la alegría de la abuela Carlota. Se pasaba el día cuidándolo mientras su madre se iba a planchar a una fábrica de ropa a las afueras de la ciudad, pero al cumplir los cinco años enfermó. Los médicos que podían curar al pequeño no eran baratos así que Carlota buscó trabajo como limpiadora en hostales de la zona. Pronto, la necesidad de dinero la llevó a limpiar en locales de dudosa reputación, y allí descubrió que había hombres que se empalmaban más rápido ante sus carnes flácidas y arrugas profundas, que ante las siliconadas jovencitas que trabajaban allí. El gerente de uno de esos locales le ofreció su ayuda, y Carlota, viendo que no había para carbón en la estufa de casa, aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado. Así que Carlota limpiaba, limpiaba, limpiaba y con sus cuatro clientes fijos y algunos esporádicos, llenaba la despensa sin que ni su hija ni su nieto supiesen nada.

Allí conoció a un joven de preciosos ojos verdes, que ella no hubiese dudado en intentar conquistar con 30 años menos. Un día, mientras el joven llamado Harry tomaba una copa con una de las chicas, se apartó en un gesto descuidado el pelo que le cubría la frente. El corazón de Carlota dio un giro completo dentro de su pecho. Con rapidez y muchos nervios, escribió una nota para el joven.

i"Sé quién eres y necesito tu ayuda. Por las mañanas vivo en…"/i

Harry se presentó en su casa a la mañana siguiente y, a partir de ahí, la vida de Carlota y su familia cambió.

Ella le dio al moreno toda la información de la que disponía ayudándole en su caso de trata de mujeres. Él la contrató tres días a la semana para que le ayudase con las tareas domésticas con un sueldo que superaba con mucho lo que cobraría en cualquier otro hogar del centro de Londres. Harry fue el que pensó que el mal de Mikie era mágico y no muggle, pero Carlota no había contado nada a su hija y tal y como había sido tratada prefería que no lo supiera nunca, así que al moreno se le ocurrió que tal vez su esposo pudiese ayudarlos. Pero esa ayuda tardó en llegar.

El rubio esposo de Harry apareció en su vida de repente y con una monumental borrachera. Fue a casa a realizar su trabajo cuando le encontró sentado en la alfombra, abrazado a su foto de boda y rodeado de papeles que debía de haber roto con saña.

--

El timbre de la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días, señor – Saludó la mujer con su mejor sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Carlota. ¿Cómo está hoy nuestro pequeño? – Apoyó su maletín sobre la mesa y lo abrió buscando algo en su interior.

- Mejor, señor. Ahora duerme. ¿Sabe algo de Harry? – Draco sonrió con tristeza.

- Que está bien. ¿Por qué a mí me llamas Señor y a él por su nombre de pila?

- Tal vez con el tiempo, señor – Afirmó dejando escapar su fuerte acento latino que habitualmente disimulaba delante de él. Draco asintió en silencio, la mujer tampoco le perdonaba la ausencia de su marido.

- Aquí está – Sacó un pequeño bote de plástico con unas píldoras amarillas en su interior – Especialmente preparadas para él. Una al día a partir de mañana, preferiblemente antes de dormir – Le informó mientras le entregaba el bote - Si funcionan, en un mes más o menos ya estará saltando en el patio de su colegio. Ha pasado lo peor. De todas formas, voy a examinarlo para asegurarme de que no me precipito.

- Le prepararé té mientras tanto, señor – Draco odiaba como pronunciaba ese señor al final de todas las frases que le dirigía, pero no dijo nada. Despacio caminó hacia el cuarto del chiquillo.

Al salir encontró a la mujer en una esquina de la cocina, con la tetera en la mano y mirando asustada a la ventana. Instintivamente sacó su barita y se preparó para atacar. Se asomó despacio y miró relajándose al instante.

- No te preocupes, Carlota. Es uno de los cuervos de mi padre, el Ministerio no le deja tener halcones y se niega a usar lechuzas como los demás.

- Esta ave anuncia la muerte – Respondió aterrada. Y no se equivocaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Levantó sus enrojecidos ojos azules al notar su presencia. La esencia de ese hombre casi había conseguido que rompiera la promesa hecha a su esposo hacía tiempo. Meneó la cabeza asintiendo ligeramente, Remus podía estar tranquilo allá donde estuviera porque había cumplido su promesa.

Su prima Narcisa se acercó con gesto sereno y le tomó de las manos. No dijo nada, solamente le miró a los ojos y se acercó para besarle en la mejilla, luego se apartó haciendo un gesto en señal de condolencia a Severus, que estaba detrás de Sirius y éste simplemente la saludó. Lucius en cambio mantuvo la mano del moreno entre las suyas mientras le hablaba en tono bajo.

- Sabes que puedes contar con mi esposa y conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sé – Respondió agradecido.

- No dudes en avisarnos si necesitas cualquier cosa.

- Severus y yo nos vamos a ir unos días a la casa de la costa. Tal vez podáis pasaros de visita.

- Entonces nos veremos allí – Afirmó soltando su mano. Lucius deseó besarlo con fuerza, abrazarlo, consolarlo… Se le hacía difícil ver tanto sufrimiento en esos ojos que tanto anhelaba que lo adoraran a él, pero sabía que por ahora ese terreno estaba vedado, Severus se lo recordaba con su mirada a cada momento.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza para retener el llanto y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Severus avanzó para sujetarle desde atrás y que no cayera. Miró a su alrededor buscando una silla pero no se esforzó en dejar a Sirius, ya que Draco, atento en todo momento, se estaba acercando con una. El velatorio estaba alargándose por el innumerable ir y venir de gente que quería presentar sus respetos y el efecto de las pociones tranquilizantes ya abandonaba el cuerpo y la mente del viudo.

Agradeció la silla al rubio sin mirarlo. Desde que Harry se había ido no había querido verle pese a que su "yerno" lo había intentando en muchas ocasiones. Hasta Remus había intentado mediar sin éxito. Draco le tendió la mano ignorando el desprecio. Sirius la agarró con fuerza y tiró de él hacia abajo.

- Escúchame bien, Draco – Su tono era el de una clara amenaza - Haz que Harry vuelva – Tiró de nuevo con más fuerza - Haz que vuelva y que se quede. Porque si no lo haces… Si pierdo también a mi ahijado, te juro sobre la tumba de lo que más he amado en este mundo que tú no tendrás descanso ni en la muerte – En ese momento le miró a los ojos - ¿Me has entendido?

- Sirius – Rogó Severus en voz baja intentando que el moreno le soltara – Por favor, aquí no.

- No, Severus – Le detuvo el chico – Él tiene razón en estar enfadado conmigo –Sirius le soltó y volvió a apartar la mirada de él - Escúchame, por favor – Rogó entre susurros – Si Harry no regresa conmigo, te aseguro que no podrás hacerme nada que me haga más daño.

- Haz que vuelva – Insistió dejando que se le escapasen un par de lágrimas – No le puedo perder a él también. No ahora.

- Lo haré. Te lo prometo – Afirmó con rotundidad.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y el rubio se alejó para dejar su sitio de la larga fila a una bruja joven que conocía a Remus por su trabajo en una ONG Mágica con niños infectados.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco entrecerró los ojos con furia y apoyó amenazadoramente lo puños en la mesa del recién ascendido a capitán.

- Si no informan a mi marido de la muerte del señor Lupin, yo personalmente haré un hechizo de búsqueda para decírselo.

- Señor Malfoy… - Intentó explicarse.

- Potter. Soy su esposo y he adoptado su apellido – Aclaró por décima vez al muchacho.

- Ah, perdón. No sabía… - La cara del rubio seguía mostrando su ira – Si hace eso, no sólo pondrá en peligro su tapadera, sino también toda la operación.

- Me importa una mierda su operación. Sólo quiero que Harry tenga la oportunidad de despedirse de una de las personas que más ama en este mundo. Así que elija, o por las buenas se lo dicen ustedes, o por las malas lo hago yo.

Narcisa observaba tranquila la escena desde la puerta del despacho. Ella habría actuado exactamente igual que su hijo, sólo que con un poco menos de ira y un poco más de amenaza.

El capitán se giró instintivamente al lugar desde el que ella le observaba, y se encogió cohibido ante la profundidad de esos ojos que le observaban con cierto desprecio dibujado en ellos. Él no era un hombre que se acobardara fácilmente pero no era estúpido, sabía cuando las amenazas de alguien iban en serio o eran un farol y, en ese momento, muy a su pesar, los ases de esa partida los tenían el rubio y su madre.

- Está bien – Dijo vencido – Hoy mismo le informaré. Pero no les prometo que venga.

- Nos quedaremos aquí para asegurarnos – Le informó la mujer que por fin entró en el despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas. Draco se sentó en la que estaba a su lado.

El chico, que tendría dos o tres años menos que Harry, les miró asombrado y cohibido. Pocos magos en su lugar no se sentirían así. Narcisa le observaba sin pestañear apenas y sin apartar la mirada de él ni un segundo, y su hijo sonreía de una manera enigmática que le hacían pensar en Joss, que así se llamaba el recién ascendido, que todo lo que se contaba de ellos debía de quedarse escaso con la realidad.

- Leti – Dijo llamando a su secretaria sin apartar la mirada de ellos – Ven, por favor.

Una bruja de mediana edad entró en el despacho haciendo mucho ruido con sus tacones.

- ¿Qué desea, capitán? – A Draco se le hizo tan familiar la voz y la pregunta que volvió su mirada hacia ella. No la conocía, pero sus facciones le eran muy familiares.

- ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? –Preguntó la chica.

- Potter – Corrigió el rubio poniéndose de pie para saludarla aún confuso - ¿Nos conocemos?

- Claro que nos conocemos. Soy Adrian… Adrian

- Pucey – Terminó Draco, asombrado – Nuestro cazador…

- He cambiado un poco desde entonces ¿verdad?

- Oh, sí - Respondió sonriendo – Un poco. ¿Qué tal te va? No sabía que ahora eras Leticia.

- Sí. Siempre lo supe. Tardé en aceptarlo y mucho en decidirme, pero… - Se giró sobre sí misma – Ya ves ¿Qué te parece? He hecho la transición completa.

- Me parece que estás estupenda.

- Leti, por favor – Llamó su jefe.

- Perdón, capitán. Draco y yo estuvimos juntos en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

- Ya me había dado cuenta. Hay que enviar un mensaje a uno de los nuestros que está de incógnito.

- Harry Potter. Si Draco está aquí sólo puede ser a él – Dijo sonriendo al rubio - ¿Es por lo de su…? – Su jefe afirmó con la cabeza – Creo que lo mejor será publicar su esquela en "ya sabe dónde" Harry lo lee todos los días. ¿Pongo la fecha del sepelio?

- No – Dijo Joss.

- Sí – Exclamó Draco a la vez.

La chica les miró sonriente.

- Es una orden, Leti – Afirmó contrariado – Sólo la esquela.

- Claro – Respondió la chica girándose lentamente y guiñando un ojo a Draco.

Dos horas después, la edición digital del "Neue Kronen Zeitung" vienés, publicaba la correspondiente esquela que informaría a Harry de la muerte de Remus. Casualmente a su lado, aparecía publicada la de un muggle austriaco llamado Rómulo Black que iba a ser enterrado en Edimburgo al día siguiente. Leticia había cumplido sus órdenes a la manera Slytherin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hacía calor, o al menos eso era lo que sentía Draco dentro de su traje con levita negra. Estaba de pie junto a sus padres y frente a ellos el ataúd lacado en blanco. Al otro lado, Severus sostenía a Sirius que, bajo un alo de serenidad conseguido a base de pócimas, escondía sus lágrimas bajo unas oscurísimas gafas de sol.

Alrededor de ellos estaban sus amigos. Los Weasley al completo, trabajadores y compañeros de Hogwarts, conocidos del Ministerio, antiguos miembros de la Orden, etc. Todos habían venido a dar su último adiós al licántropo.

Aburrido por el discurso monótono del oficiante, se dejó llevar por los pequeños detalles, no pudiendo dejar de observar que Remus parecía rejuvenecido y relajado tras la tapa de cristal. Un fuerte gemido de Sirius le sacó de sus pensamientos e interrumpió el oficio. El viudo salía del círculo a toda prisa y se abalanzaba en los brazos de un recién llegado. El corazón de Draco saltó en su pecho. Harry había regresado.

Tras un breve revuelo inicial, se reinició la ceremonia con Harry al lado de Sirius, que había cogido una de sus manos entre las suyas y la sujetaba con fuerza. Severus parecía algo molesto por haber pasado a un segundo plano al principio, pero pronto agradeció la presencia tranquilizadora del moreno.

Draco le miraba con ansiedad. Sentado frente a él esperaba captar la mirada de su esposo. Tras unos largos minutos de espera, por fin Harry levantó la vista hacia él y aprovechó para saludarlo con una tímida sonrisa. Él no respondió al saludo volviendo su mirada al ataúd que estaba entre ambos y que empezaban a descender en la fosa.

Durante la posterior reunión en la casa de Sirius, Harry no pudo ni quiso separarse de su padrino, por lo que Draco apenas sí pudo acercarse a él. Lo intentó un par de veces, pero la gente siempre le llamaba para darle también a él el pésame. Al final se dio por vencido y fue con Ron y Charlie a hablar en un rincón.

Harry miró algo sorprendido la escena. Sabía que los dos pelirrojos no acogerían a Draco salvo que las cosas hubiesen cambiado mucho, ya que daba por sentado que ante una más que probable separación ellos estarían de su lado. Su padrino se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no le había dejado estar con su pareja ni un solo minuto.

- ¿Vas a volverte a ir? – Preguntó con voz cansada atrayendo su atención.

- En dos días. Tengo que terminar la misión.

- Pues arregla las cosas con él antes de irte. Quiero estar seguro de que regresas.

- ¿Sabes si él quiere que vuelva?

- Ha adoptado tu apellido, Harry – El joven sonrió - Creo que lo que más desea en este mundo es que retornes a su lado.

- Parece que todo el mundo le apoya.

- No. Él ha hecho muchas cosas en este mes y medio que no has estado y… Bueno, todos creemos que realmente a captado el mensaje – Harry miró al suelo pensativo – Escucha, yo no quería meterme en esto – Dudó unos instantes antes de seguir – Sé lo que siente porque yo he sido como él en mi relación con Remus. Tienes que tener paciencia, no siempre se acierta a la primera.

- ¿Cuánta paciencia tengo que tener? El amor no lo es todo. Eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie.

- Cada uno tenemos un límite. Habla con él antes de condenarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré – En ese momento, Sirius le soltó la mano y sonriendo débilmente se giró hacia Severus.

- Me voy a descansar. ¿Puedes tú encargarte de toda esta gente?

- Por supuesto – Respondió satisfecho observando como Harry iba al lado de su esposo.

--

- ¿Señor Potter? – Draco notó como un escalofrío le recorría toda su columna vertebral.

- ¿Sí? – Respondió girándose hacia la voz.

Harry se quedó quieto y en silencio frente a él, de repente no sabía como sentirse en ese preciso momento. La pena por la muerte de Remus, la alegría de estar en casa, la incertidumbre que le producía su esposo, el miedo acumulado en su trabajo las últimas semanas... Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente a toda velocidad de forma que el moreno no tenía claro qué era lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Besaba a Draco? ¿Le abrazaba y lloraba su pena o mejor se desahogaba a solas? No sabía si tenía que volver con su esposo a casa, dormir de prestado en casa de su padrino, llamar Austria para que no hubiese problemas con su tapadera… Su mente se estaba colapsando. No podía decidir cuál era el paso siguiente.

Draco le observó durante unos segundos. De todas las reacciones que esperaba ver en los ojos en Harry, la confusión no era una de ellas. Por muy mal que estuvieran las circunstancias, él siempre resistía. Su trabajo en urgencias le había enfrentado otras veces con situaciones parecidas, así que reaccionó con rapidez. Le tomó de la mano con suavidad y se acercó para susurrarle.

- Necesitas descansar – El moreno asintió en silencio sin apartar los ojos de él – Le pediré a uno de los elfos que te acomode… ¿O prefieres venir a casa?

- No sé. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Su esposo respiró profundamente y le abrazó. Harry automáticamente respondió a ese abrazo y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello dejándose acunar. Todas sus dudas y sus miedos comenzaron a salir desordenadamente en forma de un llanto silencioso. Draco le susurró al oído palabras cariñosas y le acarició con dulzura la espalda, pero llevaba tanto guardado que ahora no era capaz de dejar de llorar. Entonces escuchó lejana la voz del rubio que avisaba a sus amigos que se lo llevaba a casa y notó como desaparecían juntos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry abrió despacio los ojos y a tientas buscó sus gafas. Sentía los ojos hinchados y escocidos de tanto llorar. Había llorado durante horas, en los brazos de Draco, la muerte de Remus hasta caer derrotado por el agotamiento.

Draco le observaba en silencio tumbado a su lado. Le había desnudado y metido en la cama cuando por fin se había rendido al cansancio, pero él no se había atrevido ni a quitarse la ropa ni a taparse con la sábana. Su esposo había admitido sus abrazos y sus caricias en la espalda, pero ni un solo beso o arrumaco. Nada que le indicase que lo tenía en sus brazos de vuelta.

- ¿Has descansado bien? – Preguntó cuando los ojos de Harry se clavaron en él.

- Sí.

- Apagué tu móvil con un hechizo. No sé como funcionan estos aparatos.

- ¿Sonó? No lo oí.

- Tres veces. El nombre de Hilda brillaba en la pantalla.

- Luego la llamaré.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – Draco había esperado horas para hacer esa pregunta, aunque sabía que no quería saber la respuesta.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber? – Harry se incorporó bruscamente y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones. Draco también se incorporó para sujetarlo por detrás.

- No. No, Harry – El moreno pareció ceder unos instantes – No te vayas así. No de nuevo.

- Hilda es mi tapadera. Sí, me acuesto con ella y no, no la amo en absoluto. Pero me gusta estar vivo – Su voz sonó demasiado dura.

- Lo entiendo – Respondió intentando sonar conciliador. No debía de haber hecho esa pregunta en ese momento – Es parte de tu trabajo. De verdad que lo entiendo y no me molesta – La mentira era demasiado evidente.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que no te molesta. Así podrás tirarte a medio hospital con toda tranquilidad – El corazón del rubio dejó de sonar mientras se partía en dos - ¿Firmaste los papeles?

- No. ¿Quieres que los firme? – Harry guardó silencio – Escucha, he cambiado, al menos estoy en ello. ¡Merlín! Te quiero. Pídeme lo que quieras, ¡lo que quieras! ¿Quieres que deje la medimagia? Lo haré.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta, Draco! – El moreno se soltó bruscamente y lo enfrentó– Ese discurso ya me lo conozco. No quiero que hagas nada. ¡Nada! Sólo quiero… Quiero tiempo. No sé… Sé que te amo. Mucho. Pero no deseo estar contigo. Me has traicionado otra vez. No sé si quiero seguir casado contigo. Quiero que me escuches, que hables conmigo, que discutas conmigo. Quiero que me preguntes si me acuesto o no con la mujer del perfume barato, y luego, si he hecho algo que no te guste, que me regañes o te enfades o… No lo que hiciste. Quiero llegar a casa y saber que me esperas, o al menos que estás deseando dejar de trabajar para estar conmigo, no para follar conmigo. Quiero un matrimonio, Draco. Con lo bueno y lo malo, pero un matrimonio.

- Ya. Yo sólo puedo decirte que lo siento. Sé que no es mucho, pero es la verdad – Harry sabía que era cierto, los ojos grises de su esposo así se lo indicaban, pero por más que su mente le gritaba "Abrázalo y perdónalo", su corazón se negaba a ello. Le acarició la mejilla como toda respuesta.

- Me voy esta tarde. Ahora quiero estar con Sirius. ¿Lo comprendes verdad? – El rubio meneó pesadamente la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- No lo sé.

- Te esperaré.

- No lo hagas, Draco. No puedo prometerte nada.

- No importa, ya lo hiciste – Le mostró su anillo de boda – Te esperaré y a tu regreso hablaremos.

- Está bien – Suspiró Harry – Siento haberte dicho lo del hospital.

- Tranquilo. Yo me lo reprocho todos los días.

Draco se acercó para besarlo en los labios, pero instintivamente Harry giró el rostro. Esos labios ya no le pertenecían, los había perdido. Depositó entonces un suave beso en su mejilla y se fue de la habitación conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ni Narcisa ni Lucius dijeron nada cuando le vieron salir de la chimenea del salón, y correr escaleras arriba.

-- Continuará. Gracias por leer --

Ya sólo queda uno. En cuanto mi beta me lo devuelva corregido y le de un par de vueltas lo subo. Bss.S


	18. Chapter 18

-- Capítulo 18: Epílogo (3ª Parte) --

Por fin os lo subo. Lo siento, lleva semanas terminado, pero no estoy de humor.

Creo que me voy a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

Bss.

S

-- Capítulo 18: Epílogo (3ª Parte) --

Leti miró sonriente la cara de felicidad de su antiguo compañero de casa. Tras tres meses enviándole diariamente mensajes de amor cifrados, Harry por fin le había respondido.

La chica había impreso la respuesta nada más verla parpadeando en su pantalla de ordenador en la página correspondiente de un diario turco. Y había removido todo San Mungo para encontrar al rubio y entregarle personalmente el papel.

- Parece que te echa de menos.

- ¿Cómo llegaré allí? – Preguntó ansioso.

- No te preocupes por eso. Mañana, preséntate una hora antes en mi despacho. Tú ahora vete a "Chez Moumont" y que te hagan un arreglo, porque estás terrible. Necesitas un corte de pelo, hacer desaparecer esas ojeras y una manicura, como mínimo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aterrizó elegantemente en el sucio pasillo de un motel de las afueras de Ankara. El olor a sudor y orines casi le marea.

Acostumbró sus ojos a la penumbra y buscó el número de habitación que Harry había indicado en su mensaje.

Llamó tres veces y enseguida escuchó como alguien se movía dentro de la habitación, tropezando con algún mueble y soltando un exabrupto.

Respiró profundamente. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para ese encuentro desde hacía mucho.

Harry abrió la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la esperada y vio a Draco demasiado bien vestido para ese lugar.

- Draco – Susurró atrayendo su rostro hacia él.

"Bueno, es sólo un beso" pensó el rubio que había planeado resistirse durante algo de tiempo. Poco a poco, ese beso se fue haciendo más profundo y más demandante y la necesidad que tenía de esas manos, de esos ojos, de ese cuerpo… Suspiró dentro del beso y justo en el momento en el que iba a rogar a su esposo "Hazme tuyo", Harry se apartó dejándole con una inmensa sensación de vacío.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo el moreno – Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Se mordió los labios. Iba a suplicarle pero el rostro de Harry le indicaba que no era eso lo que deseaba en ese momento. Estaba demasiado serio. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada, pero era tan pequeña que sólo tenía una silla y una mesa sobre la que había una televisión. Decidió sentarse en el cabecero de la cama y esperar. Harry le imitó descalzándose y sentándose frente a él.

- Pensaba escribirte una larga carta y contártelo todo, pero no sabía como empezar, así que mejor te voy contando y tu me preguntas tus dudas. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí – No entendía nada. ¿Una carta?

- Siempre supe que me serías infiel. Va con tu forma de ser. Aunque esperaba no enterarme y vivir en la fantasía de que yo había logrado satisfacerte por completo.

- Y lo haces.

- No, no lo hago. Ambos lo sabemos. Tu reto era tenerme, y una vez que lo lograste... – Se encogió de hombros – Buscaste otro reto que supongo que es tu carrera profesional. Pero no me esperaba que reaccionases así. Ya sé que has conocido a Carlota y que ya sabes que era su perfume barato el que olías en mi ropa, y por toda la casa. Sé que has curado a su hijo y que te has arrepentido de no haber hablado conmigo antes de tirarte a medio hospital. Pero eso ya es pasado.

- ¿Entonces está olvidado? – Harry apartó la mirada unos segundos antes de decidir ignorar la pregunta y continuar con su relato.

- Mientras tú salvabas vidas, yo estaba de nuevo trabajando de forma encubierta como camello en la zona de Fullham. Se suponía que la cosa no tenía que pasar de ahí, ya que era pillar a unos cuantos magos y muggles que trabajaban a nivel local. ¿Recuerdas que me regañabas por mi forma de ir vestido? – Draco asintió sintiéndose completamente culpable – Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no me escuchabas... – Aclaró perdiéndose en su recuerdos – Da lo mismo, me he dado cuenta que tú tenías cosas más importantes en las que pensar. No es fácil vivir con un genio ¿sabes? Creo que no supe entenderte, y ahora no sé si seré capaz de solucionar todo este lío – Draco iba a abrir la boca pero le interrumpió – Yo te ofrezco una vida normal y anodina y sin embargo tú necesitas retos. Tu vida es muy intensa, la mía tal vez lo fue, pero yo ya estoy cansado. No lo supe ver así en ese momento, así que cuando mis compañeros y yo descubrimos que la cosa era más gorda que una red local de tráfico de drogas, que era algo internacional, yo estaba tan destruido por tu distanciamiento y por tu forma de vengarte de lo que no había hecho, que me tiré a la piscina sin comprobar lo profundo del agua.

- Harry… - Draco se movió para acomodarse junto a su esposo.

- Al principio – Siguió hablando sin siquiera mirarlo – fueron unas dosis para encajar mejor en mi papel de camello ambicioso. Gracias a nuestras pociones no me enganché, pero cada vez llegaban con menos facilidad… Luego murió Remus y a mi vuelta de su entierro estaba tan solo… - Sus ojos se humedecieron – Ni siquiera pude llorarle porque para ir a su entierro tuve que mentir. No podía descubrir mi tapadera. Y bueno, algunas dosis más… Lo peor fue que me refugié en los brazos de Hilda. Ella… ella es la hija de uno de los capos intermedios. Cuando empezó a tontear conmigo vi el cielo abierto. Tú y yo estábamos en crisis y ella me abría las puertas que necesitaba. No siento nada por ella, bueno, en este momento un odio profundo. Nunca pensé en un futuro a su lado, y siempre pensé en ti. Quería castigarte por no hacerme caso, hasta que el otro día, conversando con un compañero, me di cuenta que la culpa de todo había sido mía y no tuya.

- No es verdad, Harry. Me encantaría que así lo fuera pero no – Su esposo le besó en los labios con una sonrisa triste.

- No digas nada – sonrió tristemente –, quiero soltarlo todo antes de que realmente me perdones o desaparezcas de mi vida...

- No creo que hayas hecho nada lo suficientemente grave como para eso.

- Cuando viste mi teléfono… Ahí hacía poco que habíamos tenido un par de rollos. Al volver del entierro, estaba tan solo y triste… Ella siempre quiso algo serio, no me preguntes por qué tan rápido – Draco sonrió para sus adentros ya que sabía de sobra la respuesta – Y aunque siempre le dije que no, ella insistía e insistía y me abría más puertas en la organización. No podía decirle que estoy casado por tu seguridad y la de la misión. – El rubio asintió en silencio sin dejar de observarlo. Harry tragó saliva – Está embarazada.

Draco se quedó mirándolo sin poder decir nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y dejó que el aire fresco le ayudara a asimilar la noticia. Harry, en cambio, no dijo nada.

- No voy a casarme con ella ni nada de eso. Por ahora la daré largas, la red está a punto de caer y calculo que en unos meses acabará la misión. Pero ese bebé es mío y no voy a abandonarlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? – Preguntó con agresividad contenida mientras se apoyaba en el alfeizar.

- Hasta yo sé hacer una prueba mágica de paternidad, Draco. Es niña y es mía – Se había pasado horas en vela esperando que Hilda se durmiese para poder sacar su varita. Aquella había sido una de las peores noches que había tenido.

Draco se giró de nuevo hacia la ciudad, apretando sus puños y su mandíbula con rabia.

- Soy muchas cosas – Escuchó a su espalda – Pero no voy a abandonar a esa niña. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, Draco. Pero no soy suficiente para ti. Soy un yonki y lo seguiré siendo hasta que todo esto acabe – Cerró sus ojos grises con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula hasta que el dolor fue inaguantable – Ahora ya eres libre para…

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Ordenó girándose con brusquedad sorprendiendo al moreno con su actitud - ¡Cállate! Maldita sea. Juré que en lo bueno y en lo malo, Harry, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y voy a cumplir mi palabra, y tú también. Ahora vas a escucharme tú a mí. En cuanto acabe esta maldita misión, ingresarás en el mejor centro de desintoxicación mágica que el dinero pueda pagar, y respecto a tu hija… Si la abandonases, yo personalmente te maldeciría – Harry le observaba con atención sin apenas pestañear o respirar - ¿Su madre es adicta?

- Sí.

- Lucharemos por su custodia.

- Pero…

- Para lo bueno y lo malo, Harry. Déjalo todo en mis manos. Tú concéntrate en que acabe esta pesadilla de una vez para siempre.

Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchó mirando el desconchado techo. Notó como Draco, ya más tranquilo se sentaba a su lado y ponía su mano en su abdomen.

- Cuanto más hago para que te alejes y seas libre y feliz, más luchas tú por ser infeliz a mi lado – Miró directamente a los ojos grises de su esposo – Draco… No sé como decir esto pero, creo que mereces algo mejor que yo.

- Cierto. Pero es de ti de quien estoy enamorado – Ironizó.

- Pero yo…

- Harry – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Todos cometemos errores. Yo he cometido muchos y te he hecho mucho daño y tú siempre me has perdonado. ¿Por qué no te perdonas a ti mismo? – El moreno sonrió.

- ¿Tú me podrás perdonar algún día?

- Aunque no lo creas, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. No me importaría que por una vez fueses tú el malo de los dos – Acercó sus labios para rozarle – Pero creo que tendré que esperar a que eso ocurra – Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar del aroma de su esposo - Harry – Su voz se había vuelto más dulce y susurrante - Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado. Deja atrás tus temores y yo te prometo luchar con los míos. Podemos lograrlo, tú me convenciste de ello en el pajar de los Weasley, ¿recuerdas? – El rostro del moreno se iluminó con el recuerdo.

- Últimamente me cuesta recordar momentos felices.

- Es por la droga. No sólo altera nuestro organismo, sino que se hace con el control de las neuronas y las destruye poco a poco, incluso puedo notar como tu magia está desestabilizada – lo miró atentamente y le acarició la mejilla – Toda esta mierda te está matando, Harry... – Se inclinó hasta su cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos desordenados, mientras su mano iba suavemente desabrochando la bragueta de su esposo – Y…nunca olvides que yo estoy aquí y que no te dejaré caer tan fácilmente.

- Recuerdo muchas cosas de ese pajar – Susurró girando la cabeza para encontrarse con sus labios.

Durante largo rato se limitaron a besarse despacio, saboreando el momento y disfrutando del mero hecho de estar juntos. Draco seguía con su mano en la entrepierna de su esposo y, muy lentamente, le acariciaba su dormida erección. Su sutil trabajo consiguió que el cuerpo que tenía a su lado comenzase a reaccionar. Harry rompió el beso y le miró con ciertas dudas.

- Tendremos que usar protección.

- Bromeas.

- No, cariño. He hecho cosas de las que ni me acuerdo bajo el efecto de las drogas.

Draco odiaba usar preservativos, pero no era estúpido. Pateó mentalmente a su esposo y luego a toda la central de aurores.

- Te enviaré uno de nuestros "Pack – Detector", es lo más rápido y fiable que hay para ver si tienes alguna enfermedad venérea. Y por tu bien, que esta sea la última vez que tenemos que usarlo – Iba a besarlo pero Harry se apartó incorporándose en la cama.

- ¿A sí? – El tono de voz sonó enfadado - ¿Les pasas ese "Pack" a tus amantes para estar seguro de que ellos y sus parejas están sanos y no me vas a contagiar nada a mí?

Draco se quedó pensativo. Aunque con mucho veneno, lo que le había dicho Harry era verdad, tampoco él tenía muchos motivos para confiar.

- Tienes razón – Tiró de él hacia el colchón de nuevo – Yo también me haré las pruebas. Pero Harry, tenemos que empezar de nuevo o esto está destinado al fracaso.

- No lo puedo evitar. No quiero compartirte más. Ya sufrí cuando éramos amantes.

- Aún lo seguimos siendo - Comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello – Y espero que lo sigamos siendo el resto de nuestras vidas. Quiero ser tu amante y que tú seas el mío – Volvió a poner su mano sobre la entrepierna del moreno – Ser sólo tu esposo es demasiado poco para una mente privilegiada como la mía – Bromeó.

- Eres malo – Dijo mientras su mano derecha se enredaba en los cabellos que le caían por la nuca y profundizaba el beso.

- Sí – Inconscientemente su mano comenzó a masajear con más fuerza la ya patente erección de Harry.

- Eres muy malo y tramposo – No sabía por qué, pero le ponía mucho cuando Harry empezaba ese juego. Además, la mano libre del moreno comenzaba a acariciar sus glúteos - Eres un amante tramposo – Le negó el beso – Y te voy a castigar por ello.

Draco estuvo a punto de gritar "Sí, castígame", pero el moreno les había hecho girar sobre la cama y ahora, encima de él, le besaba con fuerza mientras se apoderaba de sus manos y con un lazo recién aparecido las inmovilizaba sobre su cabeza.

Lentamente descendió sobre su cuerpo depositando un lascivo beso cada vez que desabrochaba uno de sus botones hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón. Allí levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Despacio, apoyado en sus caderas, se comenzó a desvestir lentamente bajo la atenta mirada gris cada vez más oscurecida por el deseo. Sacó sugerentemente su erección y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, provocando que el rubio se retorciera bajo él.

- Relájate, cariño. El castigo va a ser largo – Susurró Harry mientras se estiraba para recoger del suelo el pañuelo de cuello del Slytherin que se mordió el labio para silenciar un gemido de placer.

Miró la seda sonriente y la olió con placer, adoraba el olor de su esposo. Luego se acarició el rostro con ella.

- Cuando me vaya, vas a tener un sucio recuerdo mío – Un pequeño gruñido anticipatorio se escapó de los labios del rubio, que a la vez movió sus caderas hacia arriba, su erección ya era más que patente y requería algo de atención, aunque sabía que por ahora no la obtendría.

El moreno sonrió de nuevo ante ese gesto y se inclinó con el pañuelo para cubrirle los ojos. Draco elevó la cabeza para facilitárselo y a la vez besarlo con deseo. Nadie le tocaba como Harry. En ese momento, se juró mentalmente que no dejaría que nadie más le tocase nunca.

Ciego y maniatado como estaba, se limitó a concentrarse en las millones de sensaciones agradables que recorrían su cuerpo bajo el de Harry.

Sus pezones fueron los primeros en sufrir el dulce castigo, siendo pellizcados, acariciados, lamidos, chupados, mordisqueados y adorados hasta el límite. Duros y erectos, eran el centro de atención de ambos amantes, uno porque lo disfrutaba, y otro porque todo su cuerpo era un amasijo de deseo centrado en ellos. El rubio ni siquiera era consciente de la fuerza con la que restregaba su miembro contra el abdomen de su esposo. Notó que la lengua de Harry viajaba con lentitud de uno a otro, y como sus dedos se posaban en sus labios. Abrió la boca y comenzó a lamerlos con devoción. Sus embates se aceleraron buscando el orgasmo y fue ahí, donde Harry paró todo movimiento.

- Estás castigado – Le susurró al oído – Ni se te ocurra correrte aún.

Pero ese aire caliente en su oreja no fue bueno. Sin poder controlarlo, toda la excitación de sus pezones corrió hacia su bajo vientre. Gimió con rabia, indicando a Harry que ya era tarde para poder obedecer esa orden, y se derramó con fuerza entre ambos cuerpos.

Frustrado, sollozó. Harry no le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos, simplemente se quedó quieto encima de él y le acarició con dulzura, repartiendo suaves besos en su cuello esperando que se recuperara para comenzar de nuevo.

Quiso susurrar un "Lo siento" pero sus labios fueron de nuevo tomados sin avisar. Su esposo volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con deseo. Sus manos le acariciaban marcando su piel a fuego. Seguía ciego y maniatado, por lo que no podía hacer nada más que dejar que su cuerpo respondiese instintivamente.

Notó que la lengua de Harry abandonaba su boca y, que pronto, sus dedos la invadían de nuevo. Su esposo adoraba que Draco los chupase, alguna vez había conseguido un orgasmo sólo con eso. Comenzó a juguetear con ellos enredando su lengua, lamiéndolos, incluso mordisqueando, notando como la respiración de su esposo se agitaba a su lado. Cuando comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna y a repartir besos tras su oreja, supo que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Suspiró contento y en ese mismo momento, Harry se apartó de él. Sorprendido por el repentino vacío se removió inquieto. Entonces notó como se colocaba tras él, de forma que sus brazos atados se encontraban entre las piernas de su esposo.

Notó como algo suave y familiar, sobre todo por el olor, le rozaba los labios. Inmediatamente lo supo, era el pene de Harry. Levantó un poco la cabeza y dio un lametón, pero le esquivó. Escuchó como una risa traviesa escapaba de labios de su compañero y eso le animó a volver a intentarlo un par de veces más hasta que pudo hacerse una idea de la altura a la que estaba y así atraparla. Como si se tratase de un biberón, comenzó a chupar con gusto y comenzó a escuchar los gemidos, premio a su trabajo.

El pene de Harry cada vez estaba más duro, saboreaba el líquido preseminal que se escapaba mientras notaba que su esposo respiraba muy cerca de su erección, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Sus gemidos calentaban sus zonas más sensibles, y cuanto más se excitaba, más fuerte movía su cabeza y más dura se la ponía a Harry, que gemía más fuerte y seguido y más le excitaba a él. Abrió sus piernas. Si continuaba así iba a volver a correrse.

Entonces, Harry paró de nuevo. Cortó su propio orgasmo apartándose de su amante y apretándose la erección y Draco gimió frustrado otra vez. Sus testículos iban a reventar de un momento a otro, y su pene dolía. Si Harry le tocaba, todo él estallaría.

Notó como se movía por la cama y se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Gimió ansioso, por fin le iba a poseer de nuevo. Por fin le tendría dentro una vez más y volvería a estar completo. La embestida fue dura, sin avisar, sin preparación. Tembló. Sus manos fueron liberadas y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el pañuelo y mirar.

Tener a Harry clavado en él era todo lo que necesitaba, era todo lo que quería. No le hacía falta nada más, ningún motivo mejor para levantarse cada mañana y seguir luchando.

Harry no se movía, al contrario, estaba completamente dentro y le observaba con deseo.

- Córrete para mí, amor – Susurró mientras el sudor le caía por la frente.

Y él obedeció. Llevó su mano a su entrepierna y con un par de movimientos, todo el placer y la excitación acumulados reventaron llenando sus cuerpos de aquel líquido amargo y espeso. Su esposo se mantuvo quieto, observando con ansiedad y deseo, hasta que las contracciones del orgasmo comenzaron a mandar a su propia excitación los mensajes oportunos que desconectaron sus pensamientos. Entonces comenzó a embestir con fuerza hasta vaciarse él mismo con más fuerza de la que imaginaba.

Agotado se dejó caer en los brazos de su esposo, que le recibieron satisfechos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los objetos de cristal que rodeaban a Narcisa temblaban visiblemente. Lucius la tenía cogida de la mano y la acariciaba intentando calmar su furia.

- Tu marido es un estúpido y un inconsciente – Afirmó con rabia contenida. Sirius y Severus callaban a su lado.

- Tal vez, madre. Pero si yo no hubiese sido tan egoísta y ambicioso nada de esto hubiera pasado, y él estaría en casa esperándome y no luchando por no meterse otra dosis de lo que sea.

- Y encima deja a una drogadicta preñada – Continuó sin escucharle.

- Os he reunido porque necesito vuestra ayuda. Vuestro consejo. No vuestros reproches.

- No esperarás que ante esta noticia nos quedemos indiferentes – Le regañó su padre.

- No, claro que no. Pero aquí el único culpable soy yo.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo – Dijo por fin Sirius que había guardado silencio todo el tiempo – Él se ha descontrolado – Severus abrió los ojos asombrado ante esta declaración y le miró. El moreno le sonrió con tristeza y apretó su mano.

- Su problema con la droga es fácil de resolver. Nosotros tenemos buenas alternativas para esas adicciones – El ex profesor buscaba en su mente cuál sería la mejor clínica para ello – En cuanto a lo de su futura paternidad…

- Eso es lo que realmente me preocupa.

- ¿Él quiere esa hija? – Preguntó Narcisa dominando su ira por fin y dejando cada objeto tranquilo en su sitio.

- Sí, claro que la quiere.

- Harry siempre ha querido tener una familia – Pensó Sirius en voz alta – Pero no creo que esto fuera lo que él tenía planeado.

- ¿Y tú, hijo? ¿Quieres eso? – Narcisa le miraba con intensidad.

- Sí… Bueno, nunca me lo había planteado. Pero si lo pienso… Creo que estaría bien.

- Pero no tendrías la libertad que tienes ahora. Ni Harry tampoco.

- Ya lo había pensado. Pero primero tiene que conseguir la custodia, y en el mundo muggle, Harry es tan irresponsable como ella. No creo que le concedan mucho más de unas cuantas visitas. Lo he consultado. Su tapadera no puede ser destruida en un largo tiempo después de que acabe todo. Pensaban "matarlo", pero muerto no puede ser padre, así que van a tener que simular que está huido. Y bajo esas condiciones…

- Los hombres veis problemas donde no los hay – Afirmó levantándose y sorprendiéndolos por su repentina frialdad - Yo me ocupo.

- Pero…

- Yo me ocupo, cariño. No te preocupes por nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unos meses después, toda la organización muggle y mágica daba con sus huesos en sus respectivas cárceles, gracias al trabajo encubierto de Harry. Severus y el dinero de Sirius consiguieron el ingreso inmediato del moreno en la mejor clínica de desintoxicación del mundo mágico, situada en una pequeña isla italiana.

El tratamiento en el mundo mágico es más corto y efectivo, pero aún así no es fácil para el que se tiene que desenganchar. Durante su ingreso, Draco obtuvo un permiso especial para verle dos horas una tarde, gracias a que ya empezaba a ser reconocido como médico y a que la actual directora de San Mungo habló en su favor… Y bueno, a que se comprometió a dar un cursillo gratuito de tres días al personal de la clínica en cuanto Harry se hubiese ido.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó ansioso al encontrarse con él tras uno de los enormes árboles del jardín del área de desintoxicación de la clínica.

- Bueno, estoy aprendiendo italiano – Bromeó el moreno - ¿Y tú?

- Esperando tu regreso – Esperó respuesta de su esposo, pero éste apoyó su espalda en el árbol y miró la punta de sus zapatos - ¿Te preocupa algo? – Preguntó.

- Que de repente todo sea tan sencillo.

- Nada de lo que te rodea es sencillo, Harry, pero creo que no debemos hacerlo todo más complicado. Aún no es oficial y se supone que yo no sé nada, pero me van a hacer fijo en el hospital, y he pensado trasformar una de las habitaciones de abajo en una pequeña consulta para gente como Carlota y su nieto. Descendientes de magos que no saben nada de nosotros pero que sufren nuestras enfermedades. Así estaré más tiempo en casa – Sonrió acercándose al moreno – Y ya he elegido qué habitación será para la niña cuando esté en casa.

- Su madre la llamó Viviana – Dijo con tono distraído - Es una enamorada de la mitología artúrica.

- Ya veo. Es uno de los nombres que se le atribuyen a la Dama del Lago. ¿A ti te gusta?

- No mucho. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Cuando nació en Rumanía hace unos días no estuve con ella, sino aquí encerrado, así que hizo lo que le dio la gana como siempre.

- ¿Sabe que eres mago?

- No – El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos - Te amo – Susurró el moreno intentando cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- Y yo – Respondió su esposo antes de besarlo por primera vez en meses, comprendiendo el dolor que para él suponía toda aquella situación – Esto me recuerda… - Rebuscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos – Que tengo algo para ti.

Abrió la mano y le mostró su anillo de casado. Se lo había quitado antes de la misión y lo había escondido con mimo entre los pliegues de su jersey favorito, pensando que era lo único que no quería que su esposo se llevase en caso de decidir separarse. Pero una de las tardes en que la soledad había podido con Draco, éste había decidido ponerse ese jersey para simplemente estar rodeado de su aroma. Desde entonces, el anillo de Harry había estado siempre con él. Pensó en atarlo con una cadena alrededor de su cuello, pero su madre le dijo que eso era típico de viudos y cambió de opinión.

Harry alargó su mano hacia él y, como tiempo atrás, dejó que Draco deslizara el anillo de nuevo en su dedo. A partir de ahí, las dos horas volaron entre besos y caricias furtivas bajo la sombra del enorme castaño de indias.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Narcisa había tenido que mentir a su esposo. Si él sospechase algo, probablemente tendrían un serio disgusto. No por el fin que la había llevado a aquella derruida casa rumana a altas horas de la noche, sino por el medio que iba a utilizar para conseguirlo.

Un hombre albino, aproximadamente 10 años mayor que ella se levantó elegantemente de la destartalada silla al verla llegar.

- Narcisa… Prima… Estás tan hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre.

-Gracias, Yuri – Se acercó a él para besarlo con cariño – Por ti tampoco pasa el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿El amanerado de Lucius te hace feliz? Sólo él pudo darte un hijo maric…

- ¡Yuri! Mi marido y mi hijo son dos personas estupendas que me hacen inmensamente feliz.

- Debiste de haberte casado con mi hermano Nika. Él si era un buen macho para ti.

- Yuri, por favor. No tenemos tiempo. ¿Vendrá?

- Por supuesto. Es una drogadicta hija de papá que ahora está en el arroyo sin un rublo. Cuando mi contacto le sugirió que una pareja pagaría bien por su hija, no se lo pensó dos veces. Vendrá y venderá.

- Bien. Tengo el dinero.

- No, prima. Jamás cogeré tu dinero. Esto es por la familia, aunque el invertido de tu hijo no me invitara a su boda.

- Pensamos que un jefe de la mafia rusa no sería muy bienvenido en la boda del futuro jefe de Aurores.

- Siempre pensando en todo – Respondió moviendo la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

- Señor… - Nikita, la mano derecha de Yuri, apareció desde una de las puertas de la enorme sala en la que estaban – Ya viene.

La joven rubia avanzó despacio por el callejón, mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás cada vez que escuchaba un ruido a su espalda.

La recién nacida que dormitaba junto a su pecho segura en su porta-bebés se removió suavemente. Su madre paró y la observó con gesto de contrariedad. Las monjas del hospital habían intentado que razonase y en su estado, la diese en adopción o en acogida mientras ella se desintoxicaba. "Estúpidas" Pensó en ese momento. Ella dejaría la droga cuando le diese la gana, y no daría gratis la niña a nadie. Con esos ojos verdes que había heredado de su padre, ahora en busca y captura, podría sacar por ella un buen dinero en el mercado negro.

Miró a su alrededor buscando la puerta de hierro oxidado y el número torcido al que tenía que llegar, y vio que estaba entreabierta.

Miró temerosa antes de avanzar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba los barrios bajos, pero ahora necesitaba el dinero para huir a un país en donde no la pudiera detener la Interpol y esperar a tiempos mejores.

El interior de la casa estaba tan ruinoso como el exterior. Las vigas de madera habían cedido en algunas partes y los muros que sujetaban habían caído destrozando todo lo que habían encontrado a su paso. Se hacía difícil caminar entre cascotes y restos de lo que debieron de ser muebles caros. Dio un traspié y la niña casi despertó. Se paró un poco para asegurarse de que no rompía en llanto.

- Hilda – Una voz familiar llamó su atención.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Yuri! – Soltó el aire que retenía por el miedo y avanzó hacia el hombre ruso y bien vestido que la esperaba cómodamente sentado sobre una mesa rota al fondo – No te imaginas como me alegra verte.

- Hola preciosa – El hombre le sonrió. Sus ojos rojos debidos a su albinismo brillaron de una forma fría y calculadora – Siempre estoy para ti – Respondió sin muchas ganas al abrazo de la chica – Ésta es tu cachorrita.

- Sí, le puse de nombre Viviana porque… - Yuri no la escuchó. Cogió con cuidado a la niña y la sacó de su cómodo asiento. Los ojos verdes se abrieron al instante y segundos después comenzó a llorar.

- Tengo una pareja para ella. Son ingleses de clase alta – Yuri había tenido tres hijos, así que enseguida consiguió calmar a la pequeña mientras su madre le observaba impaciente – Pagan al contado.

- Estupendo – Dijo mirando el maletín oscuro que estaba sobre la mesa.

- También tengo unos conocidos… Te pagarían el triple – Levantó una mano y chascó los dedos - ¡Nikita! – Su hombre de confianza dejó su puesto junto a la ventana y cogió a la niña.

- Mejor – Se retorció nerviosa las manos - ¿Qué problema hay?

- Que trabajan en el… – Hizo una pausa para observar a la mujer - Mercado de carne.

Hilda volvió a retorcerse las manos. Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- ¿El triple has dicho? – El albino afirmó silenciosamente con la cabeza. Ella miró el bulto de su hija tranquila en los brazos del sicario – De acuerdo.

- ¿Te da igual que tu hija viva o muera?

- ¿Pagan al contado? – Dijo ella mostrándose ofendida. Yuri entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto a las sombras.

Una mujer de porte elegante pero con ropas extrañas salió también de entre ellas. Miró a Hilda con un desprecio infinito y, sin decir nada, cogió la niña de los brazos del matón y la envolvió en los suyos.

- ¿Quieres despedirte de tu hija mientras cuento el dinero? – El tono había dejado de ser suave para ser profesional. La mujer negó con la cabeza – Está bien… – Nikita depositó sobre la mesa un papel brillante doblado – Invita la casa.

Hilda sonrió débilmente a modo de respuesta, y con gran habilidad desdobló el papel y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Una vieja tarjeta-llave de hotel y un fino tubo de cristal aparecieron en sus manos.

Yuri dejó de contar dinero y cerró el maletín observándola.

- Esto va por mi cuenta, querida prima – Ella le miró extrañada. Entonces Hilda comenzó a convulsionar.

- ¿Le has dado una sobredosis? – Preguntó con frialdad mientras observaba que la niña se había vuelto a dormir – ¿Lo tenías así planeado?

- Llamaremos a la policía diciendo que hemos oído un llanto – Le informó sin responder a sus preguntas - En cuanto les oigas llegar deja la niña con la madre.

- Quería llevármela hoy.

- ¿Y cómo se lo vas a explicar a tu hijo y a tu yerno? ¿Caminabas haciendo turismo por los barrios bajos de Berlín y tropezaste, de casualidad, con el cadáver de la madre de la niña? – Narcisa apretó los labios – Confía en mí de nuevo. Nunca te he fallado. Aceleraré la burocracia para que en un mes como mucho tu yerno tenga a su hija en sus manos.

- No me importa que la hayas matado pero…

- Confía en mí, prima – Repitió – Es lo mejor, y te evitarás dolores de cabeza en el futuro.

- De acuerdo. Será como dices.

- ¡Ah! – Se acercó para besarla en la cabeza – Y ponle un poco de cicuta a tu marido en su cena de mi parte.

- Sois iguales – Protestó la mujer – No entiendo por qué os odiáis.

- Lo sabes – Sonrió cogiendo un teléfono móvil para llamar a la policía – Me robó a la mujer de mis sueños – Bromeó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius observaba a aquel hombre con la misma atención con la que vigiló en su momento los primeros pasos de Draco.

Era la primera vez en el año y medio que Sirius llevaba viudo, que estaban los dos a solas en la misma habitación. En su despacho.

El moreno seguía mirando por los ventanales de la galería en silencio, sopesando la oferta de compra que Lucius le acababa de hacer. El duelo se había llevado parte de sus cabellos oscuros, repartiendo mechones con canas que caían elegantemente tras las orejas, pero aún así seguía teniendo un porte perfecto.

- ¿Crees que aceptarán ese precio? – Preguntó al fin.

- Estoy seguro – Afirmó girando un poco su sillón para alejarlo de la inmensa mesa y ponerse de pie – Es una oferta generosa.

- ¿El estudio del terreno es fiable? No me gustaría construir apartamentos que se hundiesen cuando fueran habitados.

- Es fiable – Afirmó acercándose lo suficiente como para apreciar el aroma del moreno.

- Está bien – Sirius se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan cerca – Hablaré con mi contable y mañana a primera hora de la tarde trataré de darte una respuesta.

- ¿Así que por fin vas a aceptar ser mi socio en algo? – Sonrió – No te arrepentirás.

- Eso espero. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

- ¿Un firewhisky para celebrarlo? Aún tengo otro tema que hablar contigo – Chascó los dedos y al instante apareció un elfo doméstico.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hijo no sepa conducir a la velocidad adecuada.

- ¿Eh? No, no es eso – El elfo les sirvió dos copas que dejó en la mesita auxiliar y desapareció. Lucius le acercó una y cogió la otra para él – Es más personal. Hace año y medio que eres viudo.

- Severus me avisó de que atacarías – Dijo tranquilo tomando un largo sorbo.

- ¿Y te molesta? Él no es suficiente para ti, nunca lo fue.

- Por ahora estoy bien, no necesito más. No quiero sustituir a Remus.

- Yo estoy felizmente casado, no voy a romper mi matrimonio y no pienso compartir cama.

- ¿Entonces?

- Improvisemos – Sirius dejó su vaso vacío en la mesita y le miró.

- Quieres que la próxima vez no me resista, ¿no es así?

- Ese sería un buen comienzo – Aceptó sonriente.

- Lo pensaré – Dijo tranquilo dirigiéndose ya a la puerta.

- Es curioso. Siempre creí que te haría prometer fidelidad o algo por el estilo.

- Severus es demasiado listo como para intentar una estupidez así. Sólo me ha propuesto matrimonio.

- Ah, estupendo. Espero que aceptes su proposición – Sirius se giró para mirarlo sorprendido - ¿No sabías? El que se casa con su amante deja un puesto vacante.

- ¿Quién…?

- Me lo dijo mi hijo hace tiempo. Es un dicho muggle.

- No tienes remedio, Lucius – Sonrió poniendo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a Sirius que instintivamente llevó su mano a la varita. Narcisa entró alterada.

- Ha vuelto – Anunció. Ambos hombres la miraron sin entender – Harry ha vuelto – Aclaró.

- ¿Harry? Cómo lo sabes – Preguntó Sirius contagiándose del nerviosismo de su prima.

- El reloj… Estaba en mi sala cuando su aguja se movió de repente. Dejó de apuntar al trabajo y se dirigió directa a su casa.

- ¡Vamos! – Dijo el moreno - ¿Draco está en casa?

- No, en el trabajo – Respondió la mujer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco salía sonriente del despacho de la directora. Su excelente trabajo en la trasformación de medicinas mágicas en medicinas para muggles había abierto un nuevo campo de trabajo tabú hasta el momento. La comunidad internacional felicitaba al hospital y Draco había recibido permiso para publicar en revistas especializadas con gran éxito. Ahora le llamaban de diferentes países para dar conferencias, pero él, sabiendo que la investigación apenas había comenzado, se mantenía en un prudente segundo plano.

Su sonrisa se debía a que le acababan de nombrar médico titular del hospital. Ya no era un estudiante en prácticas, lo que le otorgaba ciertos privilegios como un sueldo más acorde a su estilo de vida, un despacho propio y una llave del laboratorio. Ahora jugaría en primera división y podría optar a becas de investigación realmente importantes, tendría estudiantes a su cargo y podría elegir los casos a tratar.

Hermione se levantó sonriente de su silla al verlo llegar por el pasillo. Él no se extrañó, ya que era su principal fuente de información sobre muggles junto a Carlota.

- Hermione, no te esperaba hoy.

- Sé que hoy es un gran día para ti. Los rumores por el ministerio vuelan.

- Como siempre. ¿Me acompañas a ver mi nuevo despacho? – Preguntó enseñándola las llaves.

- Creo que eso puede esperar. Tengo algo importante que contarte. Siéntate por favor – Rogó, sentándose una vez lo hizo él – Hoy estaba en casa de mis suegros, en la cocina con Ron y su madre haciendo planes para lo que viene – Instintivamente se acarició la tripa y Draco sonrió.

- Sí, tienes mucho que preparar.

- Me fijé en que por fin te habían añadido al reloj de la familia. Nadie me había dicho nada, así que pregunté. Molly me estaba contando que era una sorpresa para Navidad y que por ahora sólo está en pruebas, aunque marcaba correctamente que estabas aquí, cuando…

- Si es una sorpresa para Navidad, ¿por qué me lo cuentas? – La interrumpió sin disimular su felicidad por la noticia.

- Porque cuando me lo estaba explicando… – La chica le cogió nerviosamente las manos sorprendiéndole por el gesto – La aguja de Harry se movió desde el trabajo a casa – Sonrió abiertamente observando la expresión de su amigo.

- ¿Entonces por qué me entretienes? – Preguntó saltando de su asiento como si tuviese un resorte.

- Porque…

- Porque yo se lo pedí – Le informó una voz tras él.

Se giró despacio. Harry, sonriente, estaba allí delante de él. En aquel frío pasillo del hospital. Se echó a sus brazos y le besó con fuerza.

- ¿Y la niña? ¿Todo bien? ¿Te pusieron muchas trabas para entregártela?

- No, todo fue bien. Ahora está en casa, con sus abuelos.

- ¿Están todos allí?

- Sí, preparando una fiesta. Por eso pedí a Hermione que te entretuviera. Quería estar a solas contigo un rato.

- Lo que me recuerda que yo también tendría que estar allí – Interrumpió sonriente.

- Gracias, Herm – La chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro de que estés de nuevo aquí. Luego hablamos – Afirmó a modo de despedida desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- Me llegaron tus informes médicos y aseguran que ya estás recuperado. Siento que muriera la madre de Vivi.

- No mientas.

- No lo hago, en serio. Pensé que se había rehabilitado. Menos mal que por aquel callejón pasaba gente y escucharon los llantos de la niña – Harry le besó sonriente apretando sus caderas contra las de Draco con fuerza - ¿Quieres visitar conmigo mi nuevo despacho?

- ¿Se puede cerrar por dentro? – La voz de Harry sonó traviesa.

- Sí. Todos los despachos se cierran por dentro. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó fingiendo curiosidad – Seguramente esté desordenado y lleno de polvo.

- Después de meses sin hacerte el amor – Llevó descaradamente su mano a la entrepierna del rubio aprovechando que nadie pasaba en ese momento - ¿Te crees que un par de arañas me va a impedir arrancarte la ropa, empujarte contra la mesa, abrirte de piernas, y mientras te sujeto por la espalda, clavártela hasta la extenuación?

- Hablas demasiado, Potter – Dijo su esposo tirando con fuerza de él en dirección a su nuevo despacho.

-- Fin --

Dedicado a todos y todas los que habéis llegado hasta aquí.

A mi querido Dark… que me sigue desde la lejana Venezuela, a Perlanegra que me hace sufrir demasiado con sus historias, a Livia por ese puntito de calma que a veces necesito leer, a Haruka por ser tan fresca escribiendo, a Artemisa por ser la única que recordó mi cumpleaños, a Olgax… por ser tan sincera en sus escritos, y sobre todo a mi querida beta Analylian por su paciencia conmigo.

A todos gracias, espero leeros pronto. Bss.S


End file.
